Bit of a change
by esama
Summary: ABANDONED. He had thought that mercy was one of the things that separated good guys from bad guys. When had mercy begun represent betrayal? Harry Potter crossover
1. Mercy

**Bit of a change**

**Prologue**

Yugi tried not to wonder why or how anymore. It had been two weeks already and he had gotten tired with the doubting and second guessing - tired of the bitterness he felt every time he ventured a guess about when the people he had loved as friends had turned into heartless monsters. It wasn't like he didn't care, he did care and that was the problem. He cared more about the two little children than he cared about the opinions of his friends.

Sighing he sat to the edge of the bed, his hand searching it's way to the albino white hair of one of the two children sleeping beneath his duvet. Still, even though he tried not to think about it, tried to tell himself that he had done the right thing no matter what anyone said, he couldn't help but sigh sadly and wonder. When had mercy begun represent betrayal in the eyes of those he had considered his friends and allies? He had always thought that mercy was a good thing, that mercy was one of the things that separated good guys from bad guys. Maybe he had been wrong about there being good guys in the first place.

The door to his room was opened quietly. Looking up he saw his grandfather - the sole person who hadn't shunned him because of his decision, the sole person who was in fact proud of him, the sole person who still believed in him. The old man smiled slightly. "Finally got them asleep?" he asked quietly, his tone amused though Yugi cold easily detect the slight tiredness in it.

"Yeah," the young gamer smiled sadly and turned to the children. "Now I'm just afraid that they'll have nightmares again," he stroked the white hair for a moment before reaching to stroke the golden one as well. Then he stood up and motioned Sugoroku to make away so that he could leave the room.

"It's truly a pity, two year olds having such horrible nightmares, but there isn't much neither of us can do about it," Sugoroku said while they were heading towards the living room. "Even with their memory all hazed up because of the ceremony, those two have seen and experienced some horrendous things. Things two year-olds can't understand."

"I know," Yugi sighed, hugging himself as if trying to ward off his own sadness. "I just hope that… I actually don't know. I know I can't do anything to make them understand what they remember any better and I know I can't do anything to make them forget either. I just… they don't deserve this, they're just kids now, no matter what the Ishtals and the others say."

Sugoroku smiled sadly and rested his palm on his grandson's shoulder. "I'm very proud of you," the old man said. "Have I said it already? Not so many would do what you did for anyone. Let alone a seventeen year old for his former enemies!"

Yugi smiled sadly. "I just hope that my friends - no… former friends would see it that way too," he sat down to one of the armchairs in the sitting room.

"I'll get something warm for you," Sugoroku said and left him to his own thoughts for a while.

Two weeks, Yugi thought to himself sadly. Two weeks ago Ishizu had came to him and Yami with an idea of giving Yami a body of his own. It was some kind of reform of an ancient spell, Ishizu was positive that it would give a perfect physical body to the unphysical pharaoh.

Yami had been ecstatic - and so had been Ryô who saw it as an opportunity to get away from his own darker half. Malik was going to go through the ritual as well so that he could finally, after years of madness, have some peace of mind. Yugi had been more than happy to accept the invitation to the ritual, just exited as Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda were about Yami having a body of his own.

The ritual hadn't gone as planned, something had gone wrong. Instead of adult bodies, the three yamis emerged in bodies that looked no older than year or two. There had been a great hassle for couple hours before they had gotten things somewhat sorted and facts in order. The ritual had failed only partially, as the yamis did have their own bodies even if younger than they were supposed to. None of the yamis had a full memory of whom or what they were, but they would possibly regain their memories in time as they grew normally.

The Ishtals had been more than happy to - ecstatic even - to take care of Yami and raise him. No one had any arguments to that, seeing that the little pharaoh had taken in liking to Ishizu already and that Yami was originally from Egypt so it would be right by him to grow up in his home. But dark Malik and dark Bakura… no one had wanted anything to do with them, no one had wanted to get even near them.

Yugi sighed and sunk into the covers of the armchair, remembering the following nightmare. They had thrown in suggestions about what to do to the two other boys. Some had thought about placing the two into random orphanage and others… others thought that the safest thing to do would just simply to kill the two and be done with it. Malik and Ryô had also been all for the killing as the two of them had first hand experience about the two yamis.

It still made Yugi shiver with disgust, the memory. How could they seriously think about killing two-year-olds? Dark Malik and dark Bakura had done some horrible things and there was no doubt about them being evil and slightly insane as well, but… they were two-year-old now, children! Even if they would regain their memories eventually, they were just kids and there was a great chance that if they would be properly raised they would become better persons!

When Yugi had stood up to protest against the killing, saying that it was murder… very soon his very own friends were asking him if he was siding with the enemy. They hadn't said it in exact words, but Yugi knew that they considered him a traitor, especially after he had taken dark Malik into his right arm and dark Bakura into his left and walked away, knowing that because of this action he would probably never see his own Yami again. But Yami would be fine; he would be well taken care of with the Ishtals, unlike dark Malik and dark Bakura.

"Here," Sugoroku interrupted his thoughts by offering him a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "It'll make you feel better."

"I can only hope," Yugi murmured but smiled and took the cup. He sipped the warm liquid and then just stared at it, feeling empty and lost.

In the two weeks after he had shocked his grandfather by bringing two kids home, things had slowly been going worse. Dark Malik - whom Yugi now called Marik - and dark Bakura - whom Yugi called just Bakura - had been at first very distrustful of him, confused about everything and very afraid. In the first morning Yugi found the two of them hiding underneath his bed, freshly woken up from nightmare and scared out of their wits. Making the two of them to trust him enough to take the help and eat the food he offered had taken two days - and the trust between them was still very frail.

On the third day Yugi had gone back to school to see Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda turning their backs to him and showing could shoulder. Mixture of Yami not being there anymore and Yugi taking care of Marik and Bakura was just about enough for them to go back to the way things had been before. Ryô was even worse than them; he showed outright hostility because Yugi had sided with his former Yami.

It hadn't yet happened, but Yugi knew that soon, now that he was no longer part of a tight group of friends, he would become free meat for the school bullies again. He was still the smallest kid in his school after all, and now he was alone as well, without anyone who would got his back. The people who had pushed him around before Yami had appeared were already eyeing him thoughtfully. The fact that he was the "King of Games" probably would just add their fuel to bully him when it would eventually escalate to that.

As the school had gotten worse, so had Yugi and that reflected in Marik and Bakura. Even thought the trust was frail at best between him and the two former yamis, he was about the only one who was there for the two. Although Sugoroku was there when Yugi was in school, Yugi was closer to the two, so his mood easily became their mood. As he got depressed so did the two until the house seemed to be shrouded by rain clouds even if it was sunny outside.

"It's going to get worse," Yugi muttered more to himself than to his grandfather who was now sitting on another armchair and lazily shuffling a deck of cards. As the old man looked at him for explanation, Yugi smiled sadly. "It… I kind of hope that I could move away somewhere where we could get a fresh start. Somewhere where people wouldn't look at me either as the King of Games or as Mutô Yugi who sided with the enemy. Somewhere…" his eyes clouded at the thought. "Somewhere where I could take the two out to playground without having to fear about meeting former allies or enemies or anything of the sort… somewhere where all this… just would be easier."

"You'd have to move out of Domino to get that kind of peace," Sugoroku said quietly. "Out of Japan entirely if you wanted to get to place where people wouldn't see you as the King of Games."

"I know it's impossible, it would just be so much easier."

"I didn't say it would be impossible," the old man blinked. "It's actually kind of good idea. Now that the Millennium Items have been sealed again by the Ishtals there wouldn't be any danger about turning your back and leaving. I just pointed out that you'd have to leave the country entirely."

Yugi looked at his grandfather with surprise. "Are you suggesting that I really should take the two and go?"

"It's not a bad idea, fresh start for the three of you would be just what you need," the old man pointed at him. "And there is the fortune your mother and father left behind that you haven't even touched. With that you could easily make your way about anywhere you wanted to."

Yugi's eyes darkened at the thought of the fortune. His father had been a business man and his mother had been a singer, both had left him quite bit of money when they died in a car crash but he hadn't touched the money at all. He wasn't sure why, maybe because he wanted to make his own way and relying on that money would feel like taking charity even if it was his. Or maybe he was just making sure that he had enough for the rainy day.

"You're good at languages anyway, fluent in English at least so maybe America, Australia, Britain…?" Sugoroku asked thoughtfully.

"Not America, Duel Monsters is famous there too and Australia… I don't know anything about Australia," Yugi frowned. "But Britain doesn't sound too bad. People whine a lot about the weather but it's fairly peaceful country, isn't it?"

Sugoroku smiled and sat up. "I have a few friends in Britain. How about I give them a call and we'll see where that will take us?"

Yugi nodded slowly. Yes. He needed a change and Marik and Bakura certainly needed a change. He was still seventeen, but he had already taken the responsibility of the two, and he most definitely wasn't backing out now. Yes. Britain sounded like a good idea.


	2. Number five, Privet Drive

**I chapter**

**Number 5, Privet Drive**

Yugi wiped his brow and sighed while slumping against the back seat of the car. It had been one nightmare, flying across the world with Bakura and Marik. Packing had been a nightmare, getting into the plane in Domino had been worse nightmare, the whole flight… well, there had peen some peace after Bakura had drifted into slumber and Marik had finally calmed down in Yugi's lap but surrounded by so many strange people in such a strange situation… a nightmare. The worse had happened in the British airport - Marik had almost gotten lost in the crowd and they had had to wait for the luggage for what seemed like eternity.

All in all, Yugi was incredibly clad that it was almost behind him now. At the moment he, Marik and Bakura - Marik who was huddled against Yugi's side, still a bit startled by the ordeal in the airport and Bakura who was on his feet on the seat, his nose against the window - were in the car of one of his grandfather's old friends. The man's name was Damien Sherlock - no jokes, please - and he was one of those former archaeologists who Sugoroku knew around the globe. At the moment he was driving, the seat beside him holding one Yugi's biggest suitcases while Yugi and the boys were seated in the back.

"Quite bundles of energy, those two," Damien chuckled though there was undertone of worry in the laugh. "Is the blond one okay?"

"They aren't used to crowds," Yugi said while gently rubbing Marik's shoulder. The spiky haired, tanned boy was no longer trembling but his hold on Yugi's neck wasn't any less strong than before. "Bakura has the benefit of curiosity so he gets over things quicker but Marik is still a bit too..." What was the gentler word for mentally instable?

"Shy?" Damien asked. "How is it that a seventeen-year-old became the single parent of two two-year-olds? I can tell by the blonde's - Marik wasn't it? - skin, that he's from different nation entirely. How did that happen?"

Yugi smiled slightly, eyeing Bakura who suddenly jumped back at the sight of Two-Decker bus. "It's a long story but the gist of it is that if I hadn't taken them they would've gone into orphanage. I don't know much about orphanages but I know that no facility filled with people doing their job could really give these two what they rightfully need. I wish there had been another way - another person better equipped than me to take care of them - but there wasn't."

He sighed. "I don't mind that much though. These two are jumpy and distrustful and have their share of problems but I'd rather keep them near me than let them go into the care of someone I don't know."

Damien nodded thoughtfully though Yugi could tell that he didn't understand that much of what Yugi was saying. He didn't understand that Yugi was afraid that in orphanage Marik and Bakura would turn worse than they had been, and that in the end the orphanage would be in more danger than the two boys. And of course he would never know that alternative of taking care of the two would be to let them be killed.

"So, this house you got for us…" Yugi trailed away. His grandfather had sorted out most of it, send money to Damien so that Damien could buy a house for Yugi in relatively peaceful neighbourhood. Sugoroku had sorted out the adoption of Marik and Bakura and even gotten Yugi and the boys a lawful citizenship of Britain, though how the old man had done that Yugi didn't know.

"It's in Surrey - quiet, organised neighbourhood, almost nothing ever happens there. Two-story building with kitchen, sitting room, dining room joined, bathrooms downstairs and upstairs, and four bedrooms, it also has a garage, and generous backyard," Damien told. "It was the best I could do on such short notice. I had my wife furbish it - she's excellent in that sort of thing - and the kitchen has been stocked with food and all the necessary essential. But if it doesn't suit your tastes then we can change it."

"I'm sure it will be fine, and it' very nice of your wife to help," Yugi smiled. At the seat beside him Bakura finally got bored trying to look at the passing cars. He looked at how Marik was huddled at Yugi's side for a moment before came closer in manner that was both bold and shy and reached for Yugi. Smiling Yugi warped his other hand around Bakura's shoulder and pulled him closer. It gave him a warm feeling each time the still suspicious boy reached for him for comfort.

"Sugoroku is a close friend to both of us, we're happy to help his grandson," Damien smiled widely. "And I'm sure Mirielle will be there to help anyway, once she meets your two… sons. Or do you consider them brothers?"

"Protégés, they're my protégés," Yugi smiled. Considering Marik and Bakura as sons or brothers would just be too strange, and protégés were what the two were.

"Hmm… Well in any case, I'm sure Mirielle will be willing to help you."

"I'm glad, I think I'm going to need help" Yugi nodded.

The house was one of many identical ones in that street, each of them lined in perfect order like volumes on a bookshelf. Each was same in colour, the yard and backyard were all the same size - probably the space between the house and the garage were the same too in each and every house. After living in a game shop the sheer order of his new neighbourhood somewhat shocked Yugi but he quickly shook it off.

With Bakura on one arm and Marik on another, Yugi got out from the car and eyed _his_ house. On the outside it looked just like the rest - and somewhat boring. Hoping that the decor would be with a bit of personality, the former duellist followed the former archaeologist to the door.

"'at ours?" Bakura asked from Yugi in Japanese, eying the house with worry mixed with curiosity while Damien was searching for the keys from his pockets. "Our new 'ome?"

"Yes, that is our new home," Yugi answered in same language and tried to ignore how the woman in the yard of the house to the right was making faces at him and his two protégés. He knew that him, with tricolour hair and leather attire, Bakura with stark white hair that was shaped onto freaky horns and Marik with tanned skin and hairstyle that defied the gravity were a pretty strange sight, but the horrified faces the woman was making were just rude.

Marik muttered something against Yugi's shoulder. "Hm? Didn't catch that, kitten," Yugi spoke to his Egyptian protégé gently in his heavily accented Arabic - and once more reminded himself to begin studying Arabic again.

"'s too white," Marik said again in a bit louder voice and eyed the house with worried eyes. "Bright."

The duellist smiled. "Let's hope it's not that bright inside, hm?" he answered in Arabic again and wondered just how many languages they would be speaking in the house in few years. He would need to re-teach Japanese to Marik, Arabic to Bakura and English to both of the boys so that they could communicate properly. Though, as Marik and Bakura had known each other's languages before all this had happened, so teaching those languages shouldn't be too hard.

"You speak many languages," Damien noted as he finally found the keys.

"After my parents died Grandpa needed something to distract me. I always kind of liked other languages so…" Yugi shrugged. "My Arabic is rather poor, though. I didn't really have the motivation to learn it before now."

The old man nodded thoughtfully and opened the front door. "I have some friends in one of the universities. I'll see if I could get you some reading material or something on that."

"That would be very nice of you," Yugi said and curiously followed the man inside his new house. He was greeted by soft shade of light brown with which the walls were mostly covered. Venturing further inside taught him that his house was very warmly coloured. The carpets, the furniture - there was even few paintings on the walls - were all mostly coloured by shades of light brown, light orange and beige. All in all it wasn't half bad, though it was very clearly an English decoration, not Japanese one.

Marik warped his arms around Yugi's neck and hid his face. To him it was probably the most foreign. Malik had after all grown up in surrounding of sand and stone.

"We got a king-sized bed to the biggest bedroom and the two of the smaller ones have been decorated for the boys, though you might want to adjust the decoration yourself later," Damien said and eyed Yugi who was eying the living room. "So… how do you like it?"

"It's foreign," Yugi said and smiled. "But it's just perfect for us. I can't thank you enough for this."

"It was nothing really, after all, we were working on your money," Damien smiled. "How about you take a closer look around and I'll unpack your things?"

"Thank you," Yugi smiled at the elderly man once more and then went to snoop around his new house. There was a large cupboard underneath the stairs, the washing room was nice and the bedrooms were nice and big - though one of them was rather small. Yugi knew that only the master bedroom would be in use at first, though. He didn't want Bakura and Marik waking up alone from nightmares.

"So," Damien asked after all the suitcases had been carried inside and Yugi was done snooping around. "Why exactly did you want to leave Japan all of sudden? Wouldn't taking care of Marik and Bakura be easier where your grandfather could help?" the old man was making them tea while Yugi was sitting at the kitchen table with the boys in his lap, one on one knee.

"Maybe," Yugi nodded thoughtfully. "But… let's just say that Japan became bit too… crowded for us. You know about my duelling career I presume?"

"Sugoroku did mention about you being the first and foremost," the elderly man nodded.

"In Japan I'm famous for it, can't really go anywhere without being recognized. And with a hair like this trying to conceal my identity isn't that easy…" Yugi chuckled and then shook his head. "Also, I had a falling with my friends, mostly over Marik and Bakura in fact. They didn't like the idea of me adopting them because of their backgrounds. So, I figured that a brand new start was in order."

The former archaeologist nodded thoughtfully. "Here you can concentrate onto the boys, and not worry about duelling or anything like that, as Duel Monsters isn't that popular here."

"Exactly. And… Marik and Bakura aren't well," Yugi smiled sadly. "They are far from well and they will need my undivided attention to get better. Here I can give that and nothing less."

"You are just as kind as your grandfather told," Damien smiled while placing the teapot and assorted necessities to the table. "People like you are very rare."

"So they tell me." Yugi smiled and reach for the plate of cookies the elderly man had placed down. He handed one cookie to one boy each before fixing himself a cup of tea. While Marik studied the cookie shyly, Bakura was already biting down to it hungrily. "Heh, I guess that lunch in the plane wasn't enough," Yugi muttered while ruffling Bakura's already messy hair. He wondered how the boy would be when he would hit puberty - and with a shudder remembered the former affection towards raw meat Bakura had had.

"Sugoroku said that you left your education unfinished," Damien said curiously while taking some tea himself.

"Yes, it was necessary sacrifice but I'm hoping to continue my education when Marik and Bakura will start theirs," Yugi shrugged. "With my parent's inheritance I can handle myself easily until then."

"Just until? I thought your father left you with quite lot."

"He did, but I'd like to earn my own keep," Yugi smiled. "Relying on the inheritance at this time is necessary, but later on I will want to earn my own way through life."

Damien smiled and nodded approvingly. "Have you thought about careers?"

"Not really. I'm fairly good with about every game on the planet, I guess I could make a living out of duelling if I needed, but I'm not sure if I want to. With my language skills I could become a linguist but that doesn't sound like my type of thing," Yugi pursed his lips thoughtfully and handed Bakura a cookie when the boy tried to reach for the plate. "I guess I have to wait and see."

"How about history? With your grandfather being who he is you should be fairly familiar with ancient times."Yugi's smile was a bit strained for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose so." When he had been sharing his body with Yami he certainly had became familiar with the ancient times. More familiar than anyone had any business to be, but Damien roused a fair point. "Maybe I'll see into that."

Mirielle, Yugi decided right after meeting the elderly woman, was a good person. She was the grandmother type of woman, plush, warm, smiling and had a thing about baking apparently. She adored Marik and Bakura from the first sight - and Yugi too if the hug she gave him upon meeting was any indication. Yet, though she was friendly and all about little displays of affections, she had that mother-sense in her which told her right way that Marik and Bakura would have to be handled carefully.

As she bustled into the house for the first time to check things - probably to see if Yugi had messed anything up or if the floor was littered with laundry - she was quick to ask questions. Not the "and what do you want to do when you grow up" sort of questions, but the important ones. Did Yugi have much experience with children, did Marik and Bakura have a bad history seeing that they were both shy and clingy of their guardian, did Yugi think that the house was good for them and so forth and so forth.

As Yugi answered and amused Damian followed, he didn't understand the energy she had. Later when Damien explained little about their history to him, he begun to realize that now that Mirielle was in he probably wouldn't be able to get rid of her. She and Damien were both childless and retired with little to do on the days except meet friends and gossip so it was somewhat understandable that she immediately adopted Yugi as her surrogate son and the two boys as grandchildren she had never had. Not that it was a bad thing, though. Yugi liked her and the idea that she would become a large and important part of his, Bakura's and Marik's life wasn't bad at all.

She was the one who reminded Yugi about the fact that Marik and Bakura were normal children now and introduced Yugi into ideas that had seemed totally foreign before. Toys. Bedtime stories. Even though Yugi had seen the two boys as children and innocent, thinking about toys and the two former yamis in same sentence had been strange and he hadn't even consider it before.

She also helped with the language problem. Read the bedtime stories in different language every third night - English, Arabic and then Japanese. He could also make it so that every third day he would only speak one of the languages to the boys. The boys would be confused about it in the beginning but children learned quickly, and some kind of order would help the three of them a lot.

She had also somehow noticed that there were two little children in the house next door as well. Trying to make friends with the neighbourhood parents and their children would probably help lots too - even if the language barrier was there, having playmates was never a bad idea when such young children were in question.

The initial meeting ended with Damien going out and buying Yugi a twin-pushchair so that Yugi could go out with the boys. That, Yugi would decide very shortly after, was a heaven sent. It was very much thanks to that pushchair that Yugi got better look of the neighbourhood - and found out important things like the location of the nearest grocery store, playground and such. It also was the beginning of an end to Marik's shyness and fearfulness - the exploration that followed the existence of that twin-pushchair.

Life settled onto course surprisingly easy from there on. Yugi got out of the bed, left Marik and Bakura sleeping and went to fix a breakfast - very poor breakfast but he was determined to get better at cooking so that he could offer his boys something better to eat. While letting the boys still sleep he would study something - Arabic, cooking or history depending on the mood he was in. When the boys would wake up he would fix them something to eat, talking as much as he could in the language of the day, knowing that the more he spoke the better - he did cheat though, speaking a bit of Arabic and Japanese on the English day because Marik and Bakura had no idea what he was talking about).

Then he would ask what the boys wanted to do for the day. At the beginning neither knew what to say, neither knew what they wanted but as they explored the neighbourhood and as Yugi introduced the boys to things like toys, cartoons, stories and the playing ground they started to want to do certain things over others. Even though they were shy about it at first, both seemed to like playing in the park the most so that was how most of the mornings went.

Then it was the time for afternoon nap. Bakura and Marik slept a lot, more than children should actually, but Yugi knew that it was normal. Even though they had been in their new bodies over a month now, they were still very new and very pure - they couldn't handle things as normal two-year-old bodies could. There was also the factor of Shadow Magic - Bakura had been maintained and Marik created by the Shadow Magic originally so Yugi doubted it would never actually leave them. Shadow magic was, however, somewhat taxing for the body so that also cost the two a bit of their strength.

After the nap they would do again what ever the boys wanted. Usually they preferred to play in the sitting room or watch cartoons. At that time Yugi could do house work and start preparing the dinner or anything else that was needed. Dinner at five was actually the only steady meal they had, other times Yugi and the boys ate whenever they were hungry. If he needed to visit the store or wash laundry it happened after dinner.

Then, after dinner, the boys would play or do what ever until they got sleepy and Yugi tugged them into the king-sized bed in master bedroom with bedtime stories. After that he would stay in the study room - the smallest bedroom - doing what ever he felt like doing while staying near enough to be able to hear if the boy's were having nightmares or something of the sort.

Mirielle and Damien visited once or twice a week. Mirielle helped Yugi buy clothing and toys for the kids and Damien was the one who helped him with planning things like getting licence to drive and buying a car and so forth. Damien also helped Yugi get himself a computer and set of necessary accessories so that Yugi could study things through the internet and so forth - like history which was beginning to get more and more of Yugi's interest.

Basically, Yugi's life revolved around Marik and Bakura and the more and more he spend time with the boys the more and more he started to feel like that he had found his spot in the world - it wasn't the spot he had thought of back when there had been career days in his high school back in Domino, but he liked it nonetheless. He knew he was beginning to love the boys he had sworn to protect when he had turned his back on his friends, but it was alright. He needed that love to get through the horrible nights when he was overwhelmed by his new life, thought of his friends, allies and most of all his own yami sneaked into his mind and he had no strength to fight the sobs of loneliness that shook through his frame.


	3. The boy next door

**II chapter**

**The boy next door**

Back when Yugi had met Mirielle for the first time, the woman had noticed the presence of two children next door. How she had noticed presence of the children at all was beyond Yugi but for many months the former duellist was certain that she had mistaken about something. She had said two. In the first six or so months Yugi saw the long necked thin woman living next door handle only one child - a fat, loud and unpleasant two-year-old boy that seemed to be spoiled rotten if the way he screamed for sweets constantly was any sign.

At the first sight of the fine boy of Yugi's neighbours - who grudgingly introduced themselves as _Mr_ and _Mrs_ Dursley - Yugi had decided right away that Marik and Bakura would in no circumstances make friends with him. The boy was terrible with bad temper and horrible personality and Yugi certainly didn't want that spreading on Marik and Bakura who were finally acting more like children and less like terrified, abused creatures of before. So, even though the very sight of Yugi and his protégés seemed to offend his neighbours, it was always Yugi who was quick to steer his boys away when he met the Dursley woman and the boy, Dudley, in the near by park.

The existence of the nephew of the Dursleys didn't come into his attention until late autumn - and the way Yugi found about Little Harry Potter was far from pleasant. He was taking the garbage out one night when screams from the Number Four caught his attention. It was the woman screaming at first, her voice too muffled for Yugi to make up the words but the tone was half terrified half enraged. Then the man started to bellow. Five minutes later, the front door of the house was opened and something was thrown out.

That something was little boy with messy black hair and clothing, that were entirely too big for his thin frame. As Yugi stared at the little boy in shock and horror, the boy sobbed, holding onto his elbow that he had banged upon falling. Yugi didn't fail to notice that the boy did not turn back and request to get inside and that he didn't bawl out loudly but sobbed as quietly.

What he saw was maltreated and malnourished boy freshly thrown out of his home - and the Dursleys continued to yell at each other inside. After endless nights of gathering Bakura or Marik into his arms after they had woken up screaming and crying from a nightmare, Yugi's actions happened more by instinct than by conscious thought when he walked up to the boy and gathered him into his arms.

The way the little black haired boy stiffened reminded Yugi about the first days with his protégés, but this boy was different from them because, unlike Marik and Bakura, he didn't start to fight back. As Yugi spoke soothing nonsense to the boy's ear the child started to cry out little harder and little louder - sign that comfort hadn't always been out of his reach.

Yugi didn't hesitate in taking the boy into his own house. Marik and Bakura were already asleep in the master bedroom when Yugi seated the little boy in the kitchen and quickly fixed him a cup of hot chocolate. While the little boy took careful sips, Yugi cleaned the boy's face from the tears.

"What's your name, little one?" the former duellist asked in gentle tone.

"H-Harry," the boy sniffed, still rubbing his elbow carefully.

Yugi frowned at the action and carefully coaxed the boy to show the elbow to him - which revealed not only the fresh scrape but older bruising on the boy's upper arm. Standing up to get some band-aid, Yugi frowned a bit darker. "Is Harry Dursley your full name?" he asked, wondering to himself how could the Dursleys treat someone like that - a child nonetheless!

"Potter, Harry P-Potter," the boy muttered and then watch with teary eyes at how Yugi cleaned the wound on his elbow gently and placed the band-aid on it.

"There you go," Yugi smiled to the boy even whilst his mind was going mile a minute. Potter, not a Dursley? Not their son, then, unless he was step brother to Dudley or something of the sort. Adopted son, maybe? Why to adopt a child and then treat him like this? Whatever Harry's relationship with the Dursleys was, Yugi knew one thing. No one could treat any child like that and get away with it.

Yugi asked careful little questions about Harry. Who were his mother and father? Harry didn't have ones. Where did he live? Under the stairs. The boy was too little to answer any bigger questions with the clarity Yugi needed, but what Yugi learned was enough - especially when Harry said that he had done something that had made Aunt Petunia frightened and angry and he hadn't really meant to and he was sorry. He said it in a tone that told Yugi that the boy apologised quite often.

It didn't take long for little Harry to get sleepy - it was pretty late after all and the boy was still very young, the emotional disarray didn't help much either. After tugging the boy into bed in one of the smaller bedrooms, Yugi headed back downstairs and picked his phone before dialling the Sherlocks.

"Hello, this is Damien Sherlock," the voice of the former archaeologist came through the phone.

"Damien," Yugi greeted. "I'm really sorry about calling this late, but I feel like this can't really wait until the morning. Is Mirielle there? I need to speak with her."

"Yes, she's right here, I'll give the phone to her," Damien answered, sounding now a bit curious about why he was calling but saving questions for later. Yugi could hear his muffled voice telling Mirielle who was calling before he heard Mirielle's voice. "Hello, Yugi?"

"Evening, Mirielle," Yugi smiled slightly, though the smile was a bit strained. "Tell me, what you know… no, wait, let me rephrase that. What do you do when you suspect someone of child abuse?"

"Child abuse?!" Her voice was more than a bit shocked. "Well, you inform the social services of course, tell them what you know. They should send someone over to investigate."

Yugi nodded thoughtfully. "How long does that kind of thing take?"

"I'm not really certain…" The woman hesitated a bit. "Yugi, why are you asking this? Have you witnessed something that you think might be child abuse?"

"I think so," Yugi quickly told what he had witnessed while twisting the cord of the phone in his hands. "He's sleeping in one of the smaller bedrooms now. I'm just… With Marik and Bakura… I'm just not comfortable about Harry going back into people who would throw him out of the house so late at night! He's no older than my two boys, Mirielle!"

"Calm down, Yugi," Mirielle said gently, though the undertone of worry was present in her voice. "I have a friend whose sister works with these kinds of things. How about I make few calls and call you back? You try to remain calm and I'll get right back to you. Alright?"

"O-okay and thank you, Mirielle," Yugi said with a sigh before hanging up. He smiled slightly and - not for the first time - thanked the gods of Egypt that Mirielle and Damien were such close friends to him now. He really wasn't sure what he would do without them.

While nervously waiting for the woman to call back, Yugi twisted his hands in his lap and wondered. Why, how could some people be so cruel? From the nightmares Bakura had, and from the sobbed explanations after them, Yugi knew that back in Ancient Egypt Bakura had witnessed a massacre at early age. Malik had bee pretty must abused by his own father, who had _carved_ hieroglyphs into his back, until he had broken and creature of insanity known as Marik had been created - Marik's nightmares were mostly about Malik's father. And now this little boy, Harry Potter, who was maltreated by his own family. Why did people do things like that? What possibly could be the reasons for the actions?

Nothing should be, Yugi through sadly. Nothing should justify harming children, harming innocents. Certainly not for the first time he remembered the look on the faces of Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Malik and Ishizu and felt a bit worse. Not even deeds in past life should justify something like that.

Mirielle called back after half an hour. "I called Lauren and she called her sister Anna - who's the social worker, works in child welfare office. Anna and I will be coming to you first thing in the morning, okay? She'll want to question you, Harry and maybe visit the Dursleys. If there really is something going on, she'll do something about it."

Yugi sighed heavily. "That sounds good. Thank you so much, Mirielle, I really don't know what I had done if I didn't know you."

"It's all right and it's good thing that you called me. We'll get this thing all sorted out and in the end little Harry will receive the best care possible, I'm sure," the woman's smile was visible in her tone. "Now how about getting some sleep, Yugi? I have a feeling we have a big day ahead us tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks again, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Sleep didn't come to him in hours as he lay in the bed, listening to Marik and Bakura breath. When he finally did sleep the dream he had about his boys being bullied and beaten by his former friends certainly didn't make him feel any better.

-

Anna the social care person from the child welfare office was a middle-aged blond woman with gentle smile and strict eyes - the kind of woman who would smile serenely and glare murderously while slamming a restraining order on someone's face. Even though she was dressed casually, there was air about her that told Yugi that she could be all business in a way that would make grown men stutter.

"Hello and thank you so much for coming," Yugi smiled at the woman after being released from Mirielle's hug. "Please come in. Harry and my own boys are still sleeping; I didn't have the heart to wake them up yet - especially not Harry after yesterday evening."

"That's all right," Anna smile, which had been just a bit strained at the sight of Yugi's leather attire and striking hair, turned notably warmer. "I have all day for this so there are no hurries. How about you and I talk a bit first while we wait for the children to wake up?"

"That sounds good. Let me make us some tea and we'll talk in the dining room."

Soon he, Mirielle and Anna were seated in the dining room with cup of tea each a plate of biscuits between them. "So tell me exactly what did you witness yesterday?" Anna asked with a notebook open before her and pen ready at hand to write everything down.

Yugi told what he had seen and the fact that until yesterday he hadn't even noticed that his neighbours had two children and not one. He told what Harry had told him before the little boy had started to get sleepy and what he had thought. "Maybe it was isolated incident, maybe I'm overreacting," Yugi said while turning the teacup in his hands. "But I feel that it's better to be safe than sorry and that nothing justifies what I saw. He's just a little boy after all."

"In that we are in total agreement, I assure you," Anna smiled to him - she was apparently warming up to Yugi now that she had talked with him. It was usually like that, people saw his attire and were frightened but his personality was enough to warm them up. "I heard from Mirielle that you have two adopted sons of your own?"

"Yes, Bakura and Marik," Yugi smiled with pride. "Bakura is half Japanese and half Egyptian and Marik is Egyptian. I adopted them good seven months ago."

"How come you, being as young you are, came to do such thing?" Anna seemed honestly curious. "Shouldn't you still be going to schools yourself?"

"Maybe," Yugi nodded a bit sadly. "But I saw what happened and… Marik and Bakura are special children in more ways than one and both of them have darker past than any two-year-old has any business having. When I came to know that they would go into orphanage I had to act. No matter how well equipped the orphanage would be, no facility is right for children, no facility can give them the love and devotion they need to get better." He smiled slightly. "And with my parents' inheritance can manage just fine until the time I can resume my education. At this moment Marik and Bakura will come first."

"Your kindness is truly admirable, just like Mirielle said," Anna smiled and nodded at the elderly wife of former archaeologist. "Now, tell me about the Dursleys."

After hour or so talking, Yugi could hear a sound from the upstairs. He immediately got up, excused himself and headed up the stairs to see Marik standing at the door of the master bedroom, dressed into his blue pyjamas and rubbing his eyes. "Ah, you're awake, kitten," Yugi smiled to the tanned platinum blonde boy before gently scooping him up to his arms and kissing his forehead. The language of the day was Arabic so Marik had no difficulty understanding him. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Marik yawned and nodded with half sleepy smile before looking over his shoulder towards the master bedroom to see if Bakura was waking up. Yugi smiled at the action, knowing that Bakura and Marik were very close. They did spend every minute together and were very similar to each other, so even if their communication still stuttered a bit they could easily relate to each other.

Walking into the master bedroom, Yugi saw Bakura sprawled out, stretching and yawning hugely. Smiling at the cute sight, Yugi kneeled to the bed even while holding Marik and reached to scoop the albino boy to his other arm. Bakura rubbed his eyes and then threw his arms around Yugi's neck, kissing his cheek as way of saying good morning. "Morning to you too, my little thief," Yugi chuckled and kissed him in return while Marik snuggled up to his shoulder.

Before heading downstairs, Yugi sneaked a peak to the room where Harry was sleeping to see that the boy was still in slumber. Letting his guest rest Yugi returned to the dining room where Mirielle and Anna were talking.

"These are your own sons?" Anna asked curiously and smiled a bit at the way Bakura was hugging Yugi's neck.

"Yes, this is Marik and this is Bakura," Yugi nodded towards each boy at the time. "Though I consider them more as protégés, than as sons. I'm still a bit too young to have sons I think."

"Understandable," the social worker nodded and then watched in curiosity how Yugi seated the boys to the table and headed to the kitchen to get them something to eat. The boys were shy about Anna but Mirielle's presence was enough to keep them calm and unafraid.

"Harry is still asleep then?" Mirielle asked when Yugi returned with two small plates of porridge.

"He was but maybe I should wake him up to eat something," Yugi pursed his lips while handing the plates to the boys. Anna seemed to be surprised to see the boys start to eat by their own but Mirielle had gotten to used to the fact that Marik and Bakura learned things quicker than normal children.

"Maybe so," Anna nodded and nodding Yugi went to get his little guest. In the makeshift guest room he was surprised to notice that Harry was already awake - and too scared to move a muscle.

"Hello there, little one," Yugi greeted the child gently. "Awake already? Do you remember where you are?" frantic shake of head was his answer. "You're in my house, its right next to the house of your family. I'm your neighbour, my name is Yugi."

The boy seemed to ease up a bit at the tone of his voice which Yugi took as a good sign. "Well then. How about we go to downstairs and get you something to eat. You can meet my own boys and two guests I have. How does that sound to you?"

Coaxing Harry into his arms wasn't easy, but after five minutes or so Yugi walked back downstairs with shy little two-year-old on his right arm. There he was greeted with a sight of Anna asking questions from Marik and Bakura who almost done eating - and probably wanting more. When he stepped inside the room Anna quieted down and looked at Harry in curiosity.

"This is Harry Potter," Yugi introduced the shy little boy first in English, then in Arabic and finally in Japanese - it was a special day after all, little cheating in languages didn't count on special days. "Harry, these are my boys Marik and Bakura and the nice ladies are Mirielle and Anna. Anna would like to ask you some questions, if that is alright?" Yugi asked from the boy who nodded shyly while Marik and Bakura were frowning slightly at the black haired child - first signs of jealousy Yugi had ever witnessed from them during these months.

"Okay then, you sit here and talk with the nice lady while I get you some porridge," Yugi said and then rested his hands on the shoulders of his two protégés, trying to wipe the frowns from their faces. "Do the two of you want some more food?" They did, but that was no surprise.

Little bit it later the three adults and three children were seated. Anna was talking carefully with Harry, her tone soft and smile gentle. One could easily see that she was used to this sort of thing. Bakura and Marik clearly didn't understand what was going on and there was still a bit of jealousy in their faces because of the presence of the third child, but it was understandable. There had been only the two of them before, and now they felt threatened that Yugi would give the attention he had given them to Harry.

After while the two former yamis got bored with listening though and went to play in the living room. Yugi seated himself so that he could keep an eye out for them even while remaining in the dining room while the chatting between the child and the social worker continued. The chat itself wasn't the kind of thing anyone liked to hear, though. The things Anna got Harry to admit weren't very nice. His uncle yelled, his aunt was mean, Dudley hit and kicked him, he never had any toys… and of course, he lived in a cupboard under the stairs.

"Are all these houses with the same floor plan?" Anna asked from Yugi who thought so. "How many bedrooms to these houses have?

"Four - master bedroom, two medium ones and one quite small one," Yugi said.

"And they have two children, three extra bedrooms and they make the boy sleep in a cupboard?!" She looked shocked. "You have that kind of cupboard as well? May I see it?" Seeing it didn't seem to make her any happier, though. Even if it was a large for a cupboard, it was still a cupboard and nowhere near a real room.

"I think this situation is starting to become clear to me," Anna closed her note book. "Would you mind Harry staying here for a while? I think I'll pay the Dursleys a little visit."

"I don't mind at all," Yugi said and smiled with relief, glad that something was going to be done about Harry's living arrangements.


	4. Strange events

**III chapter**

**Strange events**

Dear Grandpa

Something is going on here that I can't understand.

Remember the boy I told you about in the last letter, the abused boy, Harry Potter who was taken into orphanage month ago? I was still trying to get his custody - did I told you about that? I took a liking to him you could say, and Marik and Bakura - after realising that I wasn't trying to replace them with him - liked him too. When he was taken into orphanage because of the child abuse he suffered with his caretakers, I filed all the necessary papers to try and get his custody. It felt like right thing to do and with Mirielle and Anna helping me I was pretty sure that I could get it…

And then, suddenly, with no reason at all, he's back with the Dursleys. Suddenly Anna has no idea what I'm talking about when I mention Harry - and more so, she's somehow… belittling the matter. Saying that I'm imagining things and that nothing is going and everything is all right and so forth and so forth. Mirielle is bit like that too, every time I mention Harry she suddenly makes U-turn about all her beliefs and waves her hand uncaringly.

It's not normal and I've seen abnormal enough to know. It's almost like someone is using Shadow Magic to try and get to the boy, make people forget about helping him and forcing him to stay with those horrible people. It's a terrible thought but I can't help but to wonder if some sadistic bastard trying to punish that innocent child for something. Almost like my former friends tried to punish my boys.

But the thing is, I know all Shadow Magic users. Pegasus is dead. Shadi, Lishid, Ishizu and Malik are in Egypt with my yami, they have no interest in Britain whatsoever. Bakura Ryô should still be in Japan and if I remember correctly yami Bakura didn't teach him any Shadow Magic anyway. And that's about all of us. So… could there be a new Shadow Magic user? It can't be with the Items locked away… right? And if there was why to torment that little boy, what so special is there about Harry that he has to go through this?

This is so confusing and I feel so helpless. No one is willing to help me with this matter - they all cram up at the mention of it. And if I try to push it they get suspicious of _me_ like _I'm_ doing something wrong with caring. It's almost like Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Malik and Ryô all over again. Is mercy really a sin these days?

I don't know what to do. If I try to ask Dursleys about Harry and how they're treating him, if he's fine, they'll get mad and threaten me with restraining order and such, saying that I'm harassing their family. I kind of hope that my own yami would've taught me more Shadow Magic so that I could manipulate the person who is manipulating Harry's life right back and make thing right by that little boy… but my powers consist only of summoning monsters via use of the Duel Monsters cards. I guess I could threaten the Dursleys but I think that will do more bad than good at this point.

Marik and Bakura are asking about Harry. It's strange, Harry stayed with us only few days but Marik and Bakura took him to their nonexistent circle of friends. It tears me apart every time I have to say them that I don't really know how Harry is doing, I'm not even hundred percent sure where he is.

How are things back at home, how is the game shop doing? I'm not sure if I really want to know but… have _any_ of my friends asked for me, do they even care that I have moved away? I guess it's a bit of masochistic of me to ask that, though, maybe I should just give up even if I miss them - I miss the way we were before all this.

I hope you are well, gramps. Write me back soon.

With love

Yugi

-

Dear Yugi

Another Shadow Magic user sounds serious, especially one who can make people forget things and act against their own character. You absolutely sure that you want get into this thing again, to the danger that these things involve? Knowing you, you won't be able to let this matter lie, not with an innocent involved. Well, that makes you the Yugi I know and raised.

I can't help you much, not with the adoption thing at least, but I did get my hands onto something that might be useful. I guess you already noticed that this letter is attached to a packet, heh. Yoshimori - you remember him? - got his hands into something interesting on his last dig in Egypt. He couldn't make much out of it and didn't think it was important so he sold it to me easily. I think it's a spell book, I'm not perfectly sure though, I'm not as fluent in hieroglyphs as you are. I'm not sure if it's any help, but it's the best I can do now. Give me some time and I'll see if I can find something else you might find useful.

The game shop is doing well, I just got a new shipment of the new duelling disks in fact and people are practically buying them out of my hands!

About your friends… no, I haven't seen any of them. Jonouchi buys his duel monsters cards from somewhere elsewhere now I suppose. I did see somebody, though. Kaiba Seto came and asked for you. I'm not sure if he knows that you and your darker half have separated or that you had a falling with your friends, though I'm pretty sure that even if he did know he wouldn't care much. I told him you moved out of the country and he left. He might try and look for you, but as you know there isn't much neither of us can do about that man, or any man with his recourses.

Hey, have you thought about buying a camera? I would like to get some pictures of how Marik and Bakura are growing. I'm sure you would like to have some pictures as well some years later after the boy's have grown.

With love

Your grandfather

-

Dear Grandpa

The book you sent was mostly about ceremonies and such but it was useful, thanks. I'm nowhere near even average when using the Shadow Magic, but I'd like to think that I'm getting a bit better at it. It came at a good time too, you see… Marik woke up few days ago with the Sennen Eye on his forehead. It lasted only few minutes but it's a sign. The boys are already starting to tap into their powers.

I really hope you'll find something more too. I think I'm going to need it. Marik and Bakura may have the powers of the Shadow Magic but they still lack the knowledge to use them - and I don't even like to think about the damage they could do unwittingly. I need to know more about this so that I can rein the boys' powers and, when the time comes, teach the boys how to do it themselves. I can't press how important that is.

I'm getting nowhere with the matter of Harry Potter. The social services won't help me at all and trying to get nearer is more and more difficult. Every day he spends in that house with Dursleys is one more day of mental and physical torment for him and I can't help. At times I just wish I could just steal Harry away and run with him, Marik and Bakura. Oh well, I'm not giving up, I'll keep on trying until that boy gets what he rightfully deserves.

Kaiba Seto, huh? Probably wants a duel or something. We'll, even if Kaiba was never actually a friend, he isn't enemy either so I don't think he will do something drastic. If he finds me I'll handle him.

Otherwise things are going well here. I bought the camera; I hope I can send some pictures you soon. Bakura found finally where I hide the cookie jar; I think he's planning on stealing it. I shouldn't expect any less from my little thief. Marik is finally acting about normally; he isn't as shy anymore which is a good thing. It's amusing how Marik, the most evil of the three yamis, is the shyest one as a child - and it's kind of sad too.

Gotta go now, the boys need a bath. I hope you're well.

With love

Yugi

-

"Boys, you ready to go?" Yugi yelled while pulling his ankle length leather jacket on - jacket he had learned to love now that autumn had really kicked in. "Pick up the pace or I'm leaving without you!"

Immediately two bundles of energy - Bakura who was dressed into blue jacket and cream shaded pants and Marik in his dark grey jacket and white pants - rushed down the stairs and into the entrance hall. They grinned widely at Yugi who took their caps from the shelf and tugged them on to the boys' heads while the kids slipped their feet into their sneakers. After the three of them had tugged on their gloves, Yugi took his keys and they headed out - getting the pushchair out of the garage and then, when the boys were seated, heading towards the park.

As soon as they were there, the boys were struggling to get out of the pushchair. Yugi quickly released the boys and then watched them as they gleefully rushed towards sand box, swings and all of the other things that would keep them occupied for the next few hours.

"Good morning, Yugi!" one of the women who had brought their own children to play waved at Yugi who waved back. In the playground Yugi had gotten to know almost all of the local mothers and fathers who had children under the age of ten. They all had been - like most people were - wary of Yugi at first, but had warmed up to him quickly. He was the oddity of the neighbourhood but none - except the Dursleys - seemed to really mind.

"Yugi, Yugi!" Bakura cried from the swings. "Push!" Surprisingly, he said the word in English.

Chuckling Yugi steered the empty pushchair near the swings before going behind Bakura, who was seated on the swing, and giving him a push. Then he picked Marik up, seated him to the other swing and gave him a push too, enjoying the exited squeals of the former yamis with warm feelings bursting in his chest. Seeing them act so innocent would probably never cease to amaze him.

After swings the two boys rushed to play in the sandbox, building castles and roads. Soon they had two little sand kingdoms that were apparently fighting over the country boarder. Yugi watched them play and chuckled at how they tried to compete with the size of their castles.

As the morning started to turn into noon, some of the families headed out of the playing ground, probably to eat. Yugi remained little longer because he had been late to arrive and Bakura and Marik didn't seem to be tired or hungry at all yet.

While watching the two play, he couldn't help but wonder the one boy who should be there playing with them. Ever since Harry Potter had somehow ended up back with the Dursleys, he had been constant source of worry Yugi. Not only was the boy forced to remain in house where he was obviously unwanted but someone very powerful was keeping him there, using some kind of powers to make people forget the boy's problems. It was a very weird way to torture someone but it was torture nonetheless - if it could go on for years who knew how Harry would turn into. Something like what Bakura and Marik had been before or something so pitiful that Yugi before the Puzzle would seem like a strong person.

Yugi couldn't go near the boy normally without having the Dursleys there, threatening him with lawsuit - and in one case with a hunting rifle. Social services were no use now that their minds had been altered somehow. Yugi knew better than to do anything actually illegal so the only hope was to, well, try and master all the aspects of the Shadow Magic so that he could just undo whatever the one hurting Harry had done to Anna and others.

Being deep in though, Yugi didn't notice that Bakura and Marik had ran off before he heard a yelp from behind him. Whirling around, he saw his albino protégé hanging on one of the climbing frames - dangerously high on it as well. "Bakura!" Yugi cried out, on his feet instantly and rushing towards him, but it was too little too late.

Bakura's hands, not yet strong enough to support his weight, gave and he fell. For one painful heartbeat Yugi though he would fall - the fall wouldn't be that long but long enough to give the boy bruises and maybe hair fractures but that was already more than enough. But Bakura didn't fall. Instead he stopped midair as if levitating.

Gasping, Yugi froze. He could feel the Shadow Magic at work and immediately searched for the source - it was Marik. The blonde Egyptian boy stood underneath the climbing frame with his hands reached up towards Bakura and the Sennen Eye glowing in his forehead. The boy was absolutely radiating power and the tendrils of shadows were already twisting at his ankles.

What scared Yugi more, the fact that Bakura was midair, held there by Marik's will or the fact that Marik was consciously using the Shadows, he wasn't sure. His reaction was to rush forward, grab frightened Bakura from the air and then kneel before Marik and embrace him as well, all in one rushed movement. The Shadows twisted around his knees as he hugged the two boys close.

"That's enough, Marik, Bakura is fine now. Stop it, please Marik, let the power go," Yugi whispered franticly in Arabic while Bakura begun to shake a bit and Marik was rigid. The longer Marik would be in contact with the Shadows the more harm would come upon the boy, his body was simply too young and fragile. "Stop it Marik, let the Shadows return to the Realm. Stop it," Yugi murmured over and over until he felt Marik turn less tense. Then, just as Bakura begun to cry, Marik turned entirely limp. Thankfully he wasn't completely unconscious, just sleeping deeply - not that uncommon side-effect of the Shadow Magic.

"That was amazing," a female voice spoke near by, making still a bit trembling Yugi gasp and look around in surprise. He saw an elderly woman with kind of messy hair, dressed in bathrobe and slippers. It was Mrs Figg, the Oddity Number Two just after Yugi himself, woman who lived in Whisteria walk with her many cats.

Had she seen the whole thing, had she seen the Sennen Eye on Marik's forehead? Shaking, Yugi held onto the boys little stronger and stood up, limb Marik on one and sobbing Bakura on other. "W-what was?" Yugi asked carefully. Even though no one in the known circle of Shadow Magic users actually tried to hide their abilities from normal folk, they didn't flaunt them either. To Mirielle and Damien Yugi could've told - before Mirielle's mind was tampered with - but certainly not to some random woman whom he didn't even know

"That feat of magic," the woman said like it was obvious. "It's incredible for someone as young as that little boy to be able to do something like that!"

"Ah…" Yugi blinked. Either the woman knew what she was talking about or was utterly crazy. "Magic?" he asked as if in confusion while carrying Marik and Bakura towards the pushchair, seating the slumbering blonde into it while still keeping Bakura in his arms.

"Yes, of course. That levitation magic, which I presume was uncontrolled burst," Mrs Figg nodded. "Don't you see how amazing it is? Normally children don't show magical abilities until they're _at least_ eight, but that boy is, what, three years old?"

"Normally?" Yugi was getting more and more puzzled with her. She was talking as if Magic was a normal thing in the modern world!

"Yes, of cour --" she suddenly stopped and took a closer look at Yugi's face. "You have no idea what I'm talking about. You're a muggle, aren't you?"

"A _what?_

"That's strange, how did you know to try and calm the boy down if you're a muggle?" Mrs Figg seemed to speak more to herself now. "Unless this isn't the first time this has happened! Incredible!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Yugi said while rubbing Bakura's back somewhat distractedly. "What on earth are you talking about? What is a muggle?"

The following conversation _could've_ been the weirdest one Yugi had ever had if he hadn't been the person he was with the background he had. The old woman told him about muggles - non-magical people - and wizards and witches. About out the wizardry world and the spells, about whole other _nations_ hidden away from sight by feats of magic. The worse of all, she didn't talk like a crazy person. She talking like she actually believed and had seen these things happening. "I'm a squib myself," she explained with a slightest huff.

"How about," Yugi interrupted her before she could talk anymore. "We head to our house, I'll fix us a pot of tea and we'll talk some more. I need to get Marik and Bakura into bed anyway."

"Yes, of course."

Later, when Marik and Bakura had been settled into the master bedroom - Bakura after cup of hot chocolate - Yugi and Mrs Figg were seated in the dining room with pot of tea. "So," Yugi started, eying the eccentric old woman with half confusion and half curiosity. "What you are saying that magic is real and not that uncommon?"

"Not very uncommon at all, it's estimated that one of every thousand people has a magical ability," Mrs Figg nodded. "There are entire families with centuries worth of history in magic, then there are those we call muggleborns, people from normal muggle families who for some reason have magical ability. I'm the opposite of those people, I'm from magical family without magical ability."

Yugi nodded slowly. "And no one knows about this because…?"

"The magical world is hidden from the muggle world," the woman said seriously. "It started back in the dark ages, I think, with the witch hunts and such. I don't know much about the history but in any case, the only time muggles are let known about wizards and witches is when one is born into their family - or when witch of a wizard weds a muggle."

"Alright," Yugi frowned slightly. "And this doesn't just go on in Britain, I presume?"

"No, I think almost every muggle country out there has their own magical nation with their versions of Ministry of Magic - our governing body," Mrs Figg sipped her tea. "Britain is by far the strongest, of course, mostly thanks to Hogwarts, our Magical school. It has history worth of thousand years after all."

She told lot but without better explanation Yugi couldn't really understand much of what she was saying. Shaking his head he tried to stop frowning, but the whole matter was giving him a headache. "So… you think my Marik is one of these muggleborn wizards?"

"By that feat of magic I would certainly say so!" the woman nodded sternly. "So young and already so powerful, it's simply incredible."

"Right," Yugi frowned. "I think I want to learn a bit more about this… hidden magical world. Do you know where I could get better information?"

"Well, the best spot is always Diagon Alley. You would have to change your muggle money into wizarding money in Gringotts but after that I guess you could get all the information you want from Flourish and Blotts."

Most of that went right in from left year and out from the right for Yugi but he nodded none the less. "And where is this Diagon… Alley?"

"It's in London, the entrance is in bar named leaky cauldron. Do you have paper and pen? I'll write the address down for you."

After the strange old lady had left, Yugi stared down to the address she had written before walking to the phone and dialling the Sherlocks. "Hello, Damien? Do you think you and Mirielle could baby sit the boys for me some day? I need to visit London."

-

Thanks a lot for those who have reviewd. I don't usually answer to those unless there's questions or complaints or such, but I really do apreciate them, they make me inspirated to write more. (ps, I don't really like this chapter but the next one should be better)


	5. Shadow Master

**IV chapter**

**Shadow Master**

Yugi tugged on the collar of his long leather coat and frowned at the sign upon the entrance of the bar before him. This should be it, the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs Figg had said that he could as the bartender, Tom, to open the passage to the alley that was hidden in "magical pocket" behind the bar - though what a magical pocket was, Yugi didn't know.

Checking that he had everything - especially the wallet he had just filled with money he would then change into Wizarding money - the former duellist took a deep breath and stepped forward. The door opened with a slight sound and immediately Yugi got his first taste of the place - or smell. Mixture of smoke, food and something bitter and sweet in the same time. The he got his first feeling of this magic as the spells over the building washed over him like water made out of colours, emotions and flickering light.

Yugi shuddered. He had felt different kinds of Shadow Magic - summoning, mind controlling and reading, soul swapping and stealing, some forms of levitation and telekinesis and of course the heavy, slowly draining sensation that was the Shadow Realm - but this was different. Both lighter and rougher, it seemed to lack a vital ingredient of Shadow Magic. Shadow Magic, was like the name said, shadowy, concealed, carefully hidden - Yugi hadn't been able to properly detect it at all before his yami had started teaching him how to. This magic however… while it had sensation of concealment, its nature was visible, shining.

Blinking Yugi wondered for a moment that if this magic h had never heard of was the counterforce to Shadow Magic - a "light" magic of sorts?

"Hello?" a male voice interrupted his musings and looking around he saw a bald man in dirty apron looking at him with a curious look - taking it the ankle length coat that concealed rest of Yugi's attire and the tri-colour hair Yugi had pulled into spiky ponytail for the day. "Are you lost, young man?"

"No, I don't think so. This is the Leaky Cauldron, isn't it?" Yugi asked with a slightest frown - not because of the man but because of the look in the man's eye. He was looking at Yugi like he wasn't that strange thing to see. Usually people here looked at him down their noses. "An acquaintance told me that I could get to a place called Diagon Alley from here and that I should ask man named Tom to open the entrance."

"I am Tom," the man nodded. "You don't have a wand yourself to open the entrance? You a muggle? Why would you want to get into the Alley if you're a muggle?"

Best to keep Shadow Magic hidden for now, Yugi decided. "I guess I'm something of the sort. I'm the guardian of couple of magical children. My acquaintance told me that Diagon Alley would be the place to get more information about their abilities and the history of magic and such."

"Aah, I see, of course," the bald man nodded. "Right this way, I'll let you into the Alley. If you don't mind me asking… you seem quite young, how did you come about becoming guardian of the said children?"

"It's a long story, I just wanted to save them from orphanage," Yugi shrugged with a sad smile and followed the man through the bar - trying not to eye the strange looking people in there any longer than it was polite. The clothing they wore were interesting to say at least - robes, pointy-hats… not to mention that there seemed to be company of dwarfs in the corner table.

"I see. Well, if you're looking for information about magic then I suggest you to go to Flourish and Blotts. It's a bookstore and from there you should be able to get all the information you need," the innkeeper said while leading Yugi through the backdoor and into small closed alley. Taking out a long stick of smooth wood out of his sleeve, the bald man tapped the brick wall few times in few selected bricks. Then Yugi had the pleasure of seeing the brick wall open and move aside in certainly magical fashion.

"Now that is amazing," Yugi mumbled, wondering if the enchantment on the wall was on the entire wall or if it was on individual bricks because they seemed to move individually. Then his attention was drawn to the street - street that was filled with very interesting shops and people in cloaks.

"Most muggles say so upon seeing it for the first time," the innkeeper smiled. "Enjoy your stay, Mr… excuse me, I don't think you introduced yourself."

"My name is Yugi Mutô," Yugi smiled. "Thank you for your assistance and good day."

"Good day."

Gringotts was easy enough to find - it was the biggest building on the spot from the street divided into two. The bank had very roman-styled pillars at each side of the entrance and the name of the bank was written in bold golden letters.

Walking forward, Yugi eyed the poem written upon the entrance. Then he frowned at the sensation flooding over him as he read it - and immediately shielded his mind. The poem wasn't just a poem; it was some sort of enchantment as well. A magical threat to enforce the message of the poem. The people keeping the bank certainly didn't want anyone breaking in, it seemed.

Shaking the suggestive magic out of his mind, Yugi stepped inside - only to have new waves washing over him. He nearly stumbled over himself because of the sensations - layers upon layers of different kinds of magic, some which he could sense to be protective and others which confused him with their sheer complexity. Then he could feel something brush over him - and through him - like the magic was looking inside him… before it suddenly darted out as if startled by what it had seen inside.

For a moment Yugi had been too blinded by the magic - which to him felt like thundering of sunlight right to his eyes upon other things - to see that he was now watched. As he shook the strange sensations of magic - and the magic itself because the feel of it was disturbing - he started to be able to see again. What he saw made him blink.

There were creatures in the Goblins, he knew immediately and not only because there were several Dual Monsters Cards of the goblin kind. No, this knowledge came from other source - inside him from the place where his yami had been and where he drew the Shadow Magic when he used it, the void inside him that every Shadow Magic user had, the void which connected them all to the Shadow Realm.

Without seeing it himself, Yugi knew that something was on his forehead, something that wasn't there normally. Raising a shaky hand to touch it, he could feel the warm, prickly sensation of the power concentrated onto his skin. What had triggered it - seeing the goblins behind their desks or passing through the layers of magic protecting the bank - he wasn't sure, but for the first time since is own Yami had left him… the Sennen Eye was glowing on his forehead.

"It's a Shadow Master!" Someone gasped - one of the goblins. While Yugi blinked with confusion, the Goblins all gasped out loud. There was rushing steps as few of them hurried out of the room and few hurried towards Yugi while the few humans in the bank looked at them with confusion and Yugi with slight fear.

Two old Goblins _kneeled_ before Yugi, which caused gasps of surprise in the humans around. "Great Shadow Master, we, the descendants of the Goblin King, greet you and humbly welcome you to Gringotts Bank," they said formally, making Yugi feel confused and more than little out of place.

"I, uh… thank you?" Yugi said and blinked. Shadow Master… where had he heard that one before? Wasn't that what the holders of the Millennium Items were called back in ancient Egypt? How did the goblins… no, of course, the Eye. Yugi grimaced and forced the Eye vanish from his forehead, wondering why it had to pop out right now. He would've preferred to stay unknown.

But how would these creatures know about the Millennium Item holders? "How did you… how do you know about the Shadow Masters?"

"Our last King, along with his twenty most trusted advisors, submitted himself to the rule of the Shadow Masters long ago to ensure the survival of the goblin race. It happened more than three thousand years ago," the goblins answered, their heads still bowed. "Since then the Shadow Masters have been known and respected by all goblin races."

"I see," Yugi frowned. Yes, there was card named a Goblin King. Most of the cards had had certain legitimacy back in the time when his yami had been the pharaoh; it wouldn't be any wonder if the fiend cards would also. Then he noticed that the goblins were still kneeling.

"Please stand up, you don't need to bow before me," Yugi quickly said and was relieved to see that they immediately did. The leather-clad duellist smiled. "I'm here just to exchange some money but… if it wouldn't be too much to ask… could you tell me more about your relationship with the Shadow Masters?" he eyed the now very curious looking humans and added, "In private, please."

"Of course. Shall we take you to the president of the Gringotts Bank? Lord Ragnok will probably wish to see you."

"Ah… I guess I should."

Yugi was taken into office of an ancient looking goblin. The office was large with many bookshelves - though while there were books in them too, they were mostly filled with interesting looking items like very complicated scales and such. After the younger goblins had quickly left, Yugi had to ask the elder gobbling to stop bowing so that he could see the fiend's sharp eyes.

"I must say, my lord," the old goblin said, eying him with curiosity. "While I trust my underlings with my life and wealth, there hasn't been a Shadow Master in this world for thousands of years."

"You want proves?" Yugi asked, unsurprised but a bit worried. He didn't know how to activate the Sennen Eye - it had never been _his_, it had been his yami's ability. Marik could do it because Marik was a yami but Yugi was a hikari, and the moment in the bank's entrance had been the very first time ever he had activated the Eye on his own.

He frowned a bit and thought back to how it had felt. What exactly had activated the Eye anyway? Maybe it had happened because he had passed through the fields of magic, Shadow Magic reacting to this flashy sort of magic that was foreign to Yugi. The situation couldn't be really repeated, though, because Yugi had already learned to instinctively shake off the magic surrounding the Gringotts bank. So he had to go about another way to bring the Eye forward.

How had it felt? Like his own Shadow Magic had reached out through his skin, like it had concentrated into another vision - now that he though about it, it hadn't been his own eyes that had been blinded by the strange, flashy magic, it had been the Sennen Eye. So, he had had to activate it before stepping in - at the sight of the enchantment upon the entrance?

What was the Eye's meaning anyway? It was a visible link with the Shadow Realm and to the Millennium Items, channel of the Shadow Games - and the Judgement of Shadows… so basically, bringing the Eye out had lot to do with the intention behind drawing the power of Shadows. Ideas of judgement, punishment and of course competition…

Yugi heard the goblin before him gasp and knew that he had succeeded. He didn't wonder about that, though, but marvelled the sensations that followed activating the Eye. The Realm was closer than it ever been since his yami had left him, but something was different. This kind of activation came with sensation of symmetry and balance. For a moment his consciousness was flooded with strange order - order of rules, steps to take towards winning or losing and punishment to the loser and cheater. Order of games.

Only barely able to stifle the gasp, Yugi realised something he had never thought of before. All the three yamis, Pegasus, Shadi, Malik and Ishizu played the Shadow Games - it was the very first thing Yugi's own yami had done after being released. Why? The Shadow Magic could be used in single feat of power, lethal flash or summoning, all the users could use it thus… but it wasn't supposed to be used like that. Shadow Magic came in conjunction with the Shadow Games - there wasn't one without the other. Shadow Magic wanted to be played in Shadow Games - and that was here the sense of "game order" was coming from.

"I am very sorry for doubting you, my lord, I humbly bed of you to forgive me for my scepticism," the goblin before Yugi was bowing again.

"Please stop that, people have never bowed before me, they certainly don't need to start now," Yugi smiled and quickly let the Eye fade before his Shadow enhanced instincts would force him to challenge the poor fiend before him to a game of some sort. Shaking his head to free himself of the revelation about the Shadow Games, Yugi smiled a bit wider. "Could you please tell me about the relationship your kind have with… my kind?"

"Of course if you should wish so," the goblin nodded. They took seat - the goblin behind large wooden desk and Yugi in the armchair before it. "The relationship Goblins and the Shadow Masters have was brief and, as we thought, all in the past. Thousands of years ago, our kind was faced with a peril that we could not over come our self - a kind of mind disease that turned our own kin into murderous monsters. We have no proves but we believe that it was some form of Shadow Magic that was working from inside our very genetics. Goblins are after all, fiends originally."

"You know about the Shadow Magic? And what do you mean originally?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Yes, we do know about the Shadow Magic - we have been for centuries working on concealing its very existence from normal Wizards and Witches but maybe I'll tell you more about that later. And as to what I mean originally…" the old goblin looked thoughtful. "We do not have many records of the time - it was long ago after all - but I believe that originally goblins were bigger, cruder and with lesser intelligence than we have now. We lived in tribes and hunted all moving things for food and such. We were, as the Shadow Masters called, fiends."

"Then the peril of the mind disease started and our kind started to murder and eat each other. Our King - the last Goblin King ever to exist - when to the Shadow Masters, pleading for help, pleading them to stop the mind disease. The Shadow Masters - or more accurately, the Pharaoh of Kemet and his high priests, proposed a Shadow Game to decide if the Goblin King and his kind deserved to be helped."

"The game hasn't been recorded," the ancient goblin continued his tale. "But we know that the Pharaoh won. However, he saw something in the Goblin King which made him help them - for a price. One part of that price you see in the goblins this day. Decrease in size and most of all appetite as the goblins of that age mostly ate humans and their cattle. Other price was for the Goblin King and his closest to become monsters in the duels of the Shadow Games, to reside in the Shadow Realm for all time. The Goblin King, after thinking about it, agreed to the price, not wanting his race to become insane monsters."

"After that Goblins have held a respect towards the Shadow Masters. Even though we lost our king, over the years we gained intelligence that is superior to human intelligence, and we believe that it's much thanks to the Pharaoh's alteration."

Yugi nodded thoughtfully while wondering if it had been his yami who had done this or maybe one of the pharaohs's before him. "You said something about concealing the Shadow Magic from the normal wizards and witches?" he then asked.

"Yes, indeed. As you must know, humans have been digging the graves and cities in Egypt for years and years, defiling the resting places of the ancient pharaohs," the goblin frowned a bit. "In these… archaeological digs they come up with things they shouldn't. Ancient sorcery scrolls and books, recordings of Shadow Magic and the Shadow Games… For centuries we goblins have thought that should humans these days find out about the Shadow Games they would use them for unimaginable destruction and we want to save the world for that. Because of that Gringotts control all of the digs in Egypt and be sure to take everything holding information the humans don't need to know."

"We thought we had succeeded in concealing everything," the goblin eyed Yugi. "Which makes me wonder how did you, my lord, become to be what you are. We thought that the Shadow Games had vanished long, long ago - we do not know why, though."

Yugi eyed the goblin for a moment, contemplating if the creature should know and then deciding that he was trustworthy. He leaned back in his chair and thought about how to tell his tale. "In the ancient Egypt, there was seven holy items made of purest gold and strongest power around, the Millennium Items," he then said. "These were in the hold of the Pharaoh and his high priests and they used these items in the Shadow Games which themselves were used to keep the peace and protect the kingdom of all threats."

"But something went wrong. The Shadow Games escalated into a war and had to be concealed away from the world," Yugi smile turned a bit sad now. "The young Pharaoh of Kemet sacrificed himself in order to conceal the Shadow Games and the seven sacred items. The broken Millennium Puzzle, Ring, Rod, Eye, Scales, Key and Tauk were all concealed and so they remained long, long time…"

"My grandfather found the Millennium Puzzle many years ago. In age of eight I claimed it for myself, and spend eight years trying to solve it, thinking that solving it would grant my wish," Yugi smiled at the memory. "And in a way it did. Upon solving it, my body became the house of the spirit of the Pharaoh contained inside the puzzle…"

He shook his head as the Goblin shot up in amazement and horror. "The pharaoh isn't with me anymore. He, the spirit contained in the Ring and the Spirit that was born from the Rod have all given new bodies - this happened eight months ago. The nameless pharaoh is now living in Egypt with family of grave keepers while I have taken the spirit of the Ring and the Rod to my care. They are all younger than three now and remember close to nothing of their former lives - though the grave keepers think that they will remember in due time."

"Incredible," the goblin whispered. "Where are the items now?"

"The grave keepers have resealed them in their original tomb and are guarding them like they have for eons," Yugi smiled.

The goblin nodded thoughtfully. "And these grave keepers, are they…"

"Few of them are Shadow Masters, as you call us, though I'm not sure if they have the Eye," Yugi motioned his forehead. "As it's originally the ability of the spirits and the spirits are now in very young bodies."

"I see I see. And the spirit you guard, the spirit of the Ring and Rod… who are they, are they the pharaoh's high priests?"

Yugi hesitated for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "No. Bakura, the spirit of the Ring, is a spirit of ancient Egyptian tomb robber who stole the Millennium Ring from its original owner and Marik the spirit of the Rod, is a spirit of insanity the latest user of the Millennium Rod created unwittingly."

"And you are protecting them?" the goblin sounded more curious than disbelieving.

"The grave keepers and people I called my friends and allies before would've killed them otherwise. I do not approve killing no matter what anyone has done," Yugi's eyes hardened. "In their previous lives Bakura and Marik have both done some horrendous things but I see them as innocent children now, and will never allow anyone harm children if I can prevent it."

The goblin nodded thoughtfully. "I see… and I must say that it's a comfort to hear that a Shadow Master has such a strong sense of justice," he smiled crookedly. "These are after all incredible powers we are speaking of."

"Indeed. There were few Shadow Masters who did use these powers for less than admirable purposes, but they have been dealt with in one way or another," Yugi sighed. "Right now I and the grave keepers are the only Shadow Masters out there and I know the grave keepers will not use the powers for anything else than protecting the tomb and the pharaoh."

"That is good to hear," the goblin nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Now, if you don't mind asking, what are you doing in Gringotts, my lord - I am afraid I don't know your name."

"My name is Yugi Mutô, and I'm here to exchange money," Yugi smiled slightly. "A squib accidentally saw something she believed to be normal magic and told me about the wizards and witches of whom I had never even heard of before. I came here to find more about them - and to see if this magic has any use to me. As a Shadow Master I'm not that knowledgeable and I know I need to know more to be able to raise Marik and Bakura the best."

The goblin nodded. "Of course," he said thoughtfully. "Hmm… Now I am faced with a dilemma. We have collected knowledge about the Shadow Magic to keep it away from humans, but you are a Shadow Master… you are entitled to that information."

Yugi perked a bit at the sound of that. "What exactly have you collected?"

"Books, scrolls, some tablets, some items…" the ancient looking goblin frowned. "How about I just take you into the vault and you can see them yourself?"

"I would be honoured."

The vault looked more like ancient tomb, reminding Yugi strongly of yami's soul room. While still trying to get over the wild cart ride into the vault - which the old goblin accompanying him said to be one of the oldest and most highly guarded vaults in Gringotts - Yugi looked around. What the goblins had gathered were placed carefully on stone pedestals. Books created of metal, thick scrolls of papyrus, parchment, leather and fabrics, wooden and stone tablets, some items like boxes, plates, Egyptian swords, even few breast plates.

"Feel free to look around," the old goblin said. "As this is all your field, my lord."

"Hm," Yugi nodded and walked around, eying the items before picking one heavy looking book made of dark stone. Thanks to the times the spirit of the puzzle had resided in his soul, Yugi could read hieroglyphs and speak ancient Egyptian as if it was his own language - just like the spirit had been able to understand Japanese and read hiragana. After reading the cover he flipped the heavy book open and read some more, before closing it again.

One thing was certain. He needed to go through each and every one of these - and as soon as possible if he wanted to prevent the playground incident from happening.

"Is there any way of taking any of these with me?" Yugi asked. "I would like to study these and learn from them."

The old goblin frowned slightly. "It is your right, of course, but I am worried about the security of these articles. I do not doubt your abilities, but the modern wizards and witches have so many ways of spying and finding out about things that I cannot help but to be concerned."

"Modern wizards and witches don't know about out the Shadow Realm, do they?" Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow. "How about I store these there for the time being? And when I have read through them and memorised them if I must I will return them to your care."

"You can store things in the Shadow Realm?" the goblin looked surprised.

"Of course, if you have a loyal monster to guard over the things you are storing it's the safest way to keep your things," Yugi smiled and reached for his deck. When it was comfortably on his palm, the card he was thinking nearly jumped to his fingers from the deck, almost as if knowing that Yugi required his services. "So, what do you say?"

"If you are honestly certain that you can provide these items the protection they need and are willing to return them once you do not require them anymore, then of course you can take them," the old goblin nodded.

"Thank you, this means much to me," Yugi smiled and held the card up. "I summon the Dark Magician!" he called out clearly in old Egyptian - it wasn't needed, he could've said it in English and it would've worked the same but he wanted to show respect towards his monsters, they were originally Egyptian after all.

Immediately the tendrils of the Shadow Realm bursted from the floor and the monster he had summoned answered his call by rising through the portal, already in kneeling position. "It's good to see you again, my friend and I apologise for not summoning you in a while. Take every item here and keep them save in the Shadow Realm until I call for you again," Yugi said with a smile.

The Dark Magician rouse to his feet and held up his staff. For a moment as Yugi and the old Goblin watched the monster glowed. The items in the room were levitated gently into the air and brought closer to the monster who then, with the articles, started to return to the Shadow Realm.

"Thank you for your services," Yugi bowed to the monster before it had completely vanished and the Dark Magician nodded back with a slight smile. The portal closed after the final item had vanished and the tendrils of shadow vanished along with it.

"I must say, that was both awe striking and horrifying to see," the goblin beside Yugi shuddered just slightly.

"Horrifying? Why is that?" the Shadow Master asked with confusion.

"Because our wards should prevent every kind of magical transportation. I guess it's a sign just how vastly superior Shadow Magic is to the regular magic."

-

I like to think about it like this. Using regular magic is like copying a picture already drawn by someone else. Using Shadow Magic is like drawing a picture into surface that could explode with a pen that could break any time. And Shadow Magic isn't necessarily superior, just… very different and exist for different purpose than regular magic does.

**Unita **Saa nähdä, ja minäki oon huomannu että jokin mättää tällä sivustolla. Toivottavasti ongelmat ei jatku pitempään sillä minulla ei ole hajuakaan mitä niille vois tehä…

**The Yangelic Akane** I post this as I write it, it kind of keeps me inspired. I hope the fast pace doesn't confuse anyone.

**SeithrKairy** I'm not entirely sure what you mean. Yugi is the main character of the story so of course we'll see him more.


	6. Solving problems

**V chapter**

**Solving problems**

Yugi knew he attracted a lot of attention with his shopping spree in the Diagon Alley. Not only was there lot of people who now knew - thanks to illegally fast gossip network - that the goblins had bowed down before him and called him Shadow Master, but he was followed by pair of extremely curious and suspicious wizards in some kind of battle robes - Aurors one shopkeeper called them.

They kept asking strange little questions about his family and his believes - about something called the Dark Arts and someone called You-Know-Who though he certainly didn't know who. Yugi avoided most of the questions, and even though he tried not to judge and always stay on his best behaviour and mood, the curious pair of wizard were starting to get on his nerves. Especially as thanks to their constant watching Yugi couldn't really buy as many books as he wanted. Had they not been there he could've just had the Dark Magician store the books in the Shadow Realm but as they were there, Yugi couldn't risk it and had to carry the books by himself - meaning he couldn't get them that many.

It didn't take long or him to get very tired with the attention he was getting. At first he contemplated on distracting the men somehow - some tiny voice in the back of his head spoke about sending the men to Shadow Realm - but he knew that as long as he wore what he wore and looked like he did, he couldn't shop in peace. So, instead, he just left the alley and decided to come back tomorrow in other set of clothing and hair hidden underneath a hat - if Mirielle and Damien would agree to watch the boys again.

Shopping in the Diagon Alley quickly made the few bookshelves Yugi had overflow, so he had to buy new ones. Eventually one of the boys' unused bedrooms was sacrificed from the way of the library. Marik and Bakura watched this transition with slight confusion, but accepted it readily - they had great deal of fun messing with the books while Yugi was tediously trying to sort them into some kind of order.

But even though Yugi spend some time filling his house with magical knowledge, he didn't bite into it until months later - the Shadow Magic articles from Gringotts got the priority as he needed the knowledge to help Marik. The studying didn't help much, though. In the ancient times Shadow Magic came with a certain initial ceremony, you weren't supposed to get any of it until you were capable of using it. It was unheard of so young possessing the powers so there wasn't really anything to help Yugi in the writings.

He turned to the magical knowledge. He was in hurry too. Bakura hadn't shown signs of the Sennen Eye yet, but Marik was showing it weekly now. Sometimes he would just stop with the Eye activated, sometimes he would do something - like levitate every single book in the library or accidentally send some random item into the Shadow Realm. Worst incident so far had left Marik catatonic for hours.

There were potions in the wizardry world that could control or even stifle magic, but Yugi knew that they couldn't do much about Shadow Magic - it had very little to do with the body after all. There were some spells too, but Yugi had tried one of them and it had had about as much effect as throwing a needle against passing car would have. In the end he knew that this was case so unique that nothing previously recorded would be able to help him. He needed to create his own way of helping Marik.

The problem was, nothing short of divine intervention could suppress Shadow Magic. You could control it but never suppress it. Marik couldn't control it so Yugi had to do it instead - this eventually lead into the idea of mental bond, something to simulate the yami/hikari bond. To achieve that goal, Yugi practically hunted down everything about magical cores, accidental bursts of magic, magical bonds and mind magic.

It wasn't until spring he managed create a version of the spell he was thinking of that he was satisfied with. He talked to few goblins and even to Shadow Monsters about the spell he was creating, improving it with their suggestions until he was absolutely certain that it would work.

The actual spell was rather simple thanks to the fact that as a yami Marik was open to mental magic. It however needed to leave a physical sign - tattoo if you will - that would work as the link between their minds. Yugi decided upon the obvious choice and clasped Marik's left with his own before chanting the spell. After surge of Shadow Magic and flash of light on both their foreheads, his and Marik's palms were now marked with a black replica of the Sennen Eye.

As the mental connection was formed, Yugi found out the reason to Marik's problems. His soul room wasn't anything like Yugi's, not even like the pharaoh's. The soul room was mix between Yugi's living room and ancient tomb with toys and ancient artefacts scattered on the floor, but what horrified Yugi more were the terrible _holes_ everywhere on the room. It looked like it was breaking apart from it's seams or coming together from nothingness. And what more, the holes themselves were wide open connections straight to the Shadow Realm.

Marik's soul was so poorly made that it allowed intensive leaking of the Shadow Magic. It wasn't a wonder really, Marik was an artificial entity originally, personality created by Malik's hatred, pain and Shadow Magic. Because he had lived in Malik's soul before, there had been no need for true soul room, but now that Marik was on his own body and had his own single soul… it caused problems. Marik's soul was, for the lack of better word, unfinished.

Yugi ended up finishing it. While the boys slept he spend hours in Marik's soul room, fixing the holes with everything and anything he could - emotions, thoughts, magic of two different kinds. It was tasking process and took weeks, but as he got the holes covered, Marik's episodes lessened and while the soul room was still mishmash of two different kinds, it wasn't as broken as before. After that he only used the mind link between them to now and then check upon the state of the soul room.

Sadly because of having to concentrate on Marik, Yugi didn't find out about _that_ until late spring. Things started to get interesting again when he read book called _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. The part that had Yugi between horror and seething said: "At the moment, the Boy-Who-Lived remains hidden, living in his muggle relatives from his mother's side."

He decided that after all he had learned, he didn't like the magical world that much. Give these people power and they invent cosmetic charms, spells that will do things you could easily do yourself like fetch things and wash the dishes for you. Give these people a year or so old hero and they make him live with the pair of _the_ most horrible people Yugi had ever had the displeasure of meeting and their even more horrible son. The short duellist now really could understand why the goblins had kept Shadow Magic hidden from these wizards and witches. They would've probably made house slaves out of Shadow Monsters.

When Yugi learned about Harry Potter being the Boy-Who-Lived, some things started to get a bit clearer. He had wondered how there could be another Shadow Magic user out there when there really couldn't - and now he knew that it wasn't. It was probably a wizard or a witch that was doing what they were doing to Harry - the wizarding kind did have arts like Memory Charms and Compulsion Charms after all which could make people act against their very own nature and forget things that they had witnessed or done.

But why? Harry Potter was the hero of the wizardry world, why didn't they take better care of him, why allow someone to do that to him? Then he read the sentence again. "Remains hidden, living with his muggle relatives," and nothing more about that as if Harry Potter's safety and well being was beyond question. That meant that who ever had written this had greatest trust in whom ever who had _hidden_ the boy. Could it be… that this someone who had hidden the boy and to whom people of that strange world had so much trust in was the one who had delivered Harry back to the Dursleys?

Yugi didn't know which horrified him the more, the fact that wizardry world could have such blind loyalty or the fact that someone's protection could be so twisted. He didn't care about either, now that he knew about these things he could do something about them.

At first he collected information. How much he could do without alerting these people? Harry must be protected from the people seeking him by some way - he probably did have lot of enemies out there and who ever was "taking care of him" was sure to know that. That realisation came with new type of exploration - Yugi looked for the protective spells or wards that could be there until he found them. The entire Privet Drive was enclosed in magical bubble, the Dursley house right in the middle of it.

Studying the nature of the bubble, Yugi found that it was mostly hiding Harry's magical signature and core - making other magical people and even magical creatures unable to find him with detection charms. And… that was pretty much all. There was some repelling qualities in the wards which would cause great difficulty to someone with messed up magical core - such as Dark Arts user - to enter the bubble, but nothing more. Mostly the bubble was concealing in nature.

But the boy had to be watched somehow, they wouldn't just leave him into muggle neighbourhood by himself - it hadn't taken long for whom ever was looking after Harry to find out he was missing and to return him to Dursleys. Something or someone was keeping eye on the boy. After keeping an eye about, Yugi determined that it was none other than Mrs Figg herself - her cats did have great deal of curiosity about the Privet Drive number four.

Harry's magical inheritance made things difficult and with Harry being so closely watched and guarded it wasn't any easier… he couldn't go about attempting to adopt the boy again, that would be prevented, so he needed to do as much as he could without actually taking the boy away from the Dursleys… but how to do that without having the Dursleys threaten him with the muggle law?

That thought haunted him… until Yugi realised something which could give him leverage. The Dursleys _knew_ that magic existed. Given, it wasn't the magic Yugi was using, but it was magic nonetheless. And by the way Dursleys seemed to react to the word magic - Yugi tested this by greeting Mrs Dursley with, "What a _magical_ day today, don't you think?" one morning - they seemed to be quite afraid of it.

Yugi's eventual plan about Harry's welfare was quite simple. He summoned Silver Fang, made it chase the cats away one early morning before he just took Bakura and Marik, walked to the Dursley's door, rang the door bell and waited. When the woman opened the door, the Sennen Eye was shining on Yugi's forehead - visible to only her thanks to Yugi's bangs and hat. "Can Harry come out to play?" Yugi knew he smiled somewhat evilly. He practiced that smile in front of the mirror just so that he could intimidate her - after seeing so many villains he certainly knew what an evil smile looked like.

She made sound that was some variation of gasp and whimper before turning around, and running away from the door. There was a bit of a hurrying about before she produced a tiny Harry Potter, clad in jacket, shoes and everything. It surprised Yugi a great deal that Harry could still remember them even after many months, but he was happy. He was even more happy to see, few minutes of waking later, Harry, Marik and Bakura playing together in the playing ground. With Marik and Bakura now being better at English, they had even more fun than before it seemed.

Yugi didn't return Harry to the Dursleys until it was time for Marik and Bakura to head to bed, but he promised - with Sennen Eye and all - that Harry _would_ come to play with them tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that _no matter_ what the Dursleys thought. Even Mr Dursley didn't have much to say after Yugi's Shadow Magic turned his hunting rifle into shreds. And thankfully, after few days, even Mrs Figg stopped being suspicious about it, accepting that Harry had now two friends and that's all. The fact that she thought Yugi was a regular muggle helped too.

The anniversary of the day Marik and Bakura got their own bodies was the day Yugi decided would be celebrated as their birthday. He had great deal of fun planning the birthday party behind the boy's back with mischievous Harry, Mirielle and Damien. The party itself was a great success, the boys got new toys, crayons and such but most of all they and Harry had fun and that was pretty much all that mattered to Yugi. It was all he needed to push aside the thought that it had been one year since he had had friends. Damien and Mirielle were great, but… they weren't Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda or Ryo - and came nowhere near his own yami.

As time went by, Harry became more and more like his third protégé. The boy got used to some magical things happening around the house and that Marik and Bakura were a bit… different. Even if they were children, Yugi knew that there was no way to shake their previous existences so Bakura did do lot of thieving and lying when he could and Marik, well… Marik did things like stare at his wounds in fascination if he got hurt while playing and sometimes, out of nowhere, he would start to curse in different languages, mostly about pharaohs. It was a good thing that Harry was adaptive person and could accept Marik's and Bakura's quirks.

With things now as close to as they should be - Marik being stable and Harry happy and well fed, even the bruising lessened because the Dursleys were terrified of Yugi now - Yugi could lessen his studying on magic. In the end, he wasn't really interested in this regular magic - he could do it to certain extent but his Shadow Magic tended to leak into regular magic spells, making them fluctuate. Regular magic was also somewhat… well, Yugi was used to do things the hard way and using regular magic was taking the easy way out as he saw it.

He didn't stop studying Shadow Magic, though. Even with the main problems solved, the future was still very uncertain. Marik and Bakura would grow up eventually and he would need to teach them how to use their powers - and to be a perfect teacher he wanted to be he needed to know about the subject.

But to what he gave most time was history. The more he read the more he wanted to know - both muggle and magical history as well as what history goblins had been able to discover about the Shadow Magic. Magical history was wide subject - each nation and nationality had their own ways of doing magic and of course their own history of magic. Then there was what was known about the lost kingdoms and great empires that weren't there anymore - not only the likes of Kemet, Babylonia, Empires of China and Rome and such but places of fantasies like Atlantis, Thule, Lemuria… And finally all this magical history was closely intertwined with muggle history - well, until thousand or so years ago when muggles and magical kind begun having problems, mostly due to the arrogance of the magical communities no matter what wizards and witches said.

What spurred this interest towards history - the fact that it run in his family, the fact that he had shared his soul with ancient pharaoh or the fact that it made great stories for the boys - Yugi wasn't sure. He pondered that he could have worse hobbies than that and he loved the look of excitement on the boys' faces when he was reading them a stories of the great empires. He noticed one thing that made him a bit worried, though. The more he learned about the modern magical culture the less he liked it. That would give him problems on the day Harry would be invited to Hogwarts.

-

"…so they believed that people who created everything," Bakura frowned a bit, "put all the stars in a certain order?"

"Wow, isn't there really many stars in the sky?" Harry asked in awe. Sometimes Yugi wondered if he was a child genius or something, to be able to keep up with the conversation as well as he did. One could understand Bakura and Marik being as mentally developed as they were, but Harry was still normal three-year-old - or as normal as magical child could be.

"Like zillions!" Marik threw his hands in the air. "And zillions more! And even more zillions after the zillions before… erm…"

Yugi chuckled and ruffled Marik's hair. "Yes. They believed that everything was created when earth was created and following that every star was put in a certain place. And if stars had a certain well thought order then this order had some kind of meaning. Understanding this celestial order was to understand the creators themselves. It was also believed that stars was a recording of the divinity about the future and understanding the stars would be key to seeing into the future."

"You can see the future in the stars?" Bakura sounded sceptic. "Aren't starts like suns really far far away?"

"So they believed," Yugi nodded, mildly impressed that Bakura remembered that. "This was after all many thousands of years ago. Divination, astronomy and astrology have all been developed further since then, but back in those days --" he stopped speaking at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Probably Mirielle. "I'll get the door. How about you three examine this and tell me how many moons there are in the drawing?" Yugi handed the book they were leafing to Bakura and Marik and left them to examine it.

The doorbell was rang again before he could reach it - which made his steps nearly falter. Mirielle and Damien always knew to wait for a while and not rang instantly after first ringing - in the case the boys were sleeping. The ringer couldn't be Mrs Figg either - she had the tendency of making very tiny rings because she didn't like the sound of door bells. So… who ever it was, Yugi didn't know.

The doorbell was rang for the third time, making Yugi snap out of his thoughts. "Yes, yes, coming," he huffed at the impatience and walked to the door. "Yes?" he asked while opening the door and then froze. For a moment he could just stare with his mouth handing open.

"Well, are you going to ask me to come in?" Seto Kaiba snapped with annoyance, speaking in Japanese. He hadn't changed much - except that he was now wearing slightly milder styled coat than the one Yugi had seen in the tournaments.

"Well, I don't know," Yugi said in same language with a frown and stepped so that he was blocking the entrance entirely. "What do you want? If you're here to duel you can forget it. I haven't duelled in over an year. And I'm not going to restart now."

The other's eyes narrowed slightly before the president of the Kaiba Corporation folded his arms. "Why did you leave Japan?" the other duellist asked, his tone changing a bit.

"To get a change into my life, not that I see how that is any of your business," Yugi frowned a bit more before glancing to the drive way where he saw a black car with driver and anything. Then his eyes flickered back to Kaiba. "You _are_ here just to ask me for a duel, aren't you? What's the matter? Jonouchi and Ryô should be still in Japan, duel them."

"I did, they lost."

"Boo-hoo," Yugi almost snarled. "Go away. I don't need this right now - or ever again."

"Afraid you might lose?" Kaiba taunted, smirking knowingly.

"No. I'm afraid that _when_ I beat you, it will become world wide news again and I have some other maniac like Pegasus after me," Yugi muttered. "Well, seeing that I don't have the puzzle the likeliness of that lessens but even so… I do not need that."

Kaiba blinked and his eyes flickered towards Yugi's chest to see that there really was no golden pyramid hanging there like there had used to be before. "You don't have the puzzle anymore? What happened to it?"

"The Ishtals have it, I suppose it's resealed in Egypt," Yugi said with a shrug.

"And your… other self?" Kaiba blinked and then stepped back. "_That's_ why you left! You don't have your other personality anymore!"

"No, that is not why I left, but it was part of the reason," Yugi frowned a bit. "You really don't know?" He had thought that the Ishtals would tell Kaiba or that at least Jonouchi and the others would, Bakura if not anyone else… Kaiba really didn't know? It had been over an year and he hadn't heard anything about it?

"Know what?" the millionaire asked with frown.

Yugi smiled crookedly. "Surprising, I would've thought Jonouchi at least would have some difficulties keeping it to himself, as he had rather loud opinions about it," he shook his head and stepped inside. "Come on in. I'll introduce you to some people. Then I tell you why exactly I left Japan. And then you can leave."

Kaiba followed him inside and to the living room where Marik and Bakura were arguing about the amount of the moons while Harry was looking at them with amusement. Kaiba stopped mid step at the sight of the children and gaped as Yugi lowered his hands to his boys' shoulders, making them stop fighting and notice their guest. "Kaiba, I'd like to introduce you to my protégés. This is Mutô Marik, the former other self of Ishtal Malik and this is Mutô Bakura, the former other self of Bakura Ryô," Yugi introduced the boys in Japanese before switching to English. "Boys, this is Seto Kaiba, my _former_ rival."

"Oh my god," Kaiba muttered in Japanese, just staring before turning to look at Harry with frown.

"And this is Harry Potter, our neighbour," Yugi introduced the third boy in English. Then he looked down to the boys. "How about the three of you go and play in your room while I'll make some tea for our guest?" he asked. "You can take the book with you if you promise not to break it."

"You're going to talk boring stuff anyway," Bakura huffed with annoyance before grinning at the two boys. "Last one there is rotten egg!" He cried and sprinted towards the stairs, Harry and Marik quickly on his heels. Yugi chuckled after them, but Kaiba looked somewhat horrified.

"That was… those were…?" the brown haired duellist looked at Yugi incredulously. "What the heck is gong on in here, Mutô?"

Yugi motioned the man to follow him to the kitchen so that he could make them the said tea. "Few months over year ago, the Ishtals came to me and my other self with proposal. Ishizu had found some ancient ritual that was originally meant to give temporary bodies to dead spirits. She was positive that she had made the right adjustments so that the spell would grant real physical bodies to the other selves of Malik, Ryô and myself."

"And by the looks of it… something went wrong," Kaiba frowned.

"For a man who doesn't believe in magic you're taking this well," Yugi murmured amusedly while fixing the tea for them. While doing so he told what happened - and of course how his friends and allies had reacted.

"Kill them?" Kaiba's eyes were wide. "They wanted to kill them?"

"They had their reasons, after all those two have done pretty much damage to all of us," Yugi shook his head. "But nothing justifies murdering children, not in my opinion. No matter what those two have been before, they are something else now, even if they will remember eventually. I couldn't let them just be killed so I stood up for them, argued against the murder plans. They didn't like that much."

"Called you a traitor," Kaiba murmured while accepting the cup of tea Yugi offered him.

"Didn't use the exact word, but that was what I turned into in their eyes, yes. So, I took the boys and left. I stayed in Japan for only month afterwards before I decided that I and the boys needed a fresh start," Yugi sat down with how own cup and sipped the warm tea. "Britain seemed like a good idea and it has worked for us so far."

"Hm…" Kaiba frowned. "What about the other kid, Harry what-his-name-was?"

"Potter, Harry Potter. He's a neighbour," Yugi shrugged deciding that Kaiba didn't need to know. He sipped his tea again and looked at the other. "So. Now you understand why at the moment duelling is just about the last thing in my mind."

"I see," Kaiba murmured with strange, wistful tone. "When do you think it will not be the last thing in your mind?"

"Not for many years I'm afraid," Yugi eyed his former rival now with slightest curiosity. Kaiba was taking this strangely. Yugi hadn't really expected the other duellist to understand but he apparently did. "Not until Bakura and Marik are fit to take care of themselves."

"Hmm… Send me a word then. When you will duel again, I want to be the first person you duel."

"I'm sure you will be."

-

**Yunih** en tiiä parituksista vielä.

For those not Finnish, **Yunih** asked me about pairings in the story. Just out of curiosity I want to ask if you readers have preferences about that. This doesn't mean that I'm making a poll or am actually going to put your suggestions in the story, I just want to know what you think. It _may_ affect my decisions about pairings later on.


	7. Changes

**VI chapter**

**Changes**

It was Kaiba's visit that made Yugi realise something that bothered him a bit for months to come. Just before the millionaire turned and left, he said something of Yugi having grown up to be adult. It bothered Yugi, even more so when he realised that his former rival was right.

He had changed in the last year. Subtle, almost unnoticeable changes. Not just the length of hair, the slight growth spurts or even his new style of long leather coats, but mentality. He was not only getting more knowledgeable because of all his studying, but mentally he was grown… different. Maybe it was the responsibility over the three boys, maybe it was the studying, maybe his increased usage of the Shadow Magic… but he was getting tougher, for the lack of better word.

If Kaiba had appeared year ago right after Yugi had moved into Britain, Yugi probably would've submitted and duelled the man. Year ago he most certainly wouldn't have stepped forward to block the door - and the hostility he had greeted Kaiba… Before he hadn't done things like that, they just weren't in his nature. Or at least they hadn't been.

While he pondered about these realisations, part inside him - the part that liked to read and learn new things - said to him that he was only eighteen. He had the right to change. And, for crying out loud, he had been acting like child for the better part of his life. Everyone had to grow up at some point and responsibility over his boys was more than enough to force someone into adulthood.

Another part of him said that he needed not only to become adult. Marik, Bakura and Harry didn't need an adult. They needed a guardian and that was what he was supposed to be, a protector, someone they could trust to always protect them. Getting tougher wasn't enough, he needed to get hard, unbreakable, until he could stand between his boys and anything that tried to threaten them - even if it was their own powers.

But one part, the part that made him sad, wondered what had happened to his yami's aibou. It was sad, beautifully cruel thought as he finally realised that even if he _could_ one day meet his yami again… on that day he wouldn't be the aibou yami had taken care of and protected and the spirit of the pharaoh wouldn't be his yami either. But somehow the day he realised he couldn't cry over it anymore was far more terrible than the day he had started crying - because it meant that he was getting over the loss and getting over meant forgetting.

Forgetting his yami. No one could forget experience like that, no one could forget sharing their soul, no one could forget… but no matter what his emotions said, his mind had already forgotten what his yami's smile looked like. He could walk to nearest mirror and see his yami's features, but the pharaoh wasn't smiling in his smile. And so Yugi was forgetting his first - and probably only - true friend.

Strangely enough while Kaiba had been the one to bring the horrible truth to Yugi's attention, he was also the one who made Yugi feel better. Even though their first meeting in English soil had been brief and ended with something that could be interpreted as ending Kaiba called him less than month later - Yugi didn't want to guess how he had gotten his phone number, though.

Surprisingly the phone call wasn't about duelling, instead Kaiba spoke lot about his brother and how Mokuba was doing in school and such. He even asked how Marik and Bakura were doing. It was the most bizarre phone conversation Yugi had ever had, with Kaiba trying so hard to be polite. The millionaire called again week after that and week after that until Yugi realised something that shook his world enough to make him drop the frying pan and the morning breakfast. Kaiba, just like him, was lonely. After that their conversations turned less strained and Yugi even begun to enjoy sharing the latest with his former rival - especially after he asked Kaiba just stop trying and speak like he always would, hearing him try and be nice was just weird.

Months went by. Some things changed, other stayed the same. Eventually Harry, Bakura and Marik went into primary school and started to learn things - Marik and Bakura learned things taught to them almost instantly and Harry, not wanting to be left behind by his two best friends, learned just as fast. So fast in fact that the Privet Drive was starting to call the three of them Neighbourhood Geniuses. Especially after the three of them ascended an year in their school for the first time.

The title turned into District Devils after little while, though. Going to school taught them two things. There were things like bullies - like Dudley who would've liked to bully on Harry but couldn't because Marik and Bakura were there - and things like pranks. They then decided liked pranks. With Bakura's stealth, Marik's need to wreak a havoc, Harry's sense of mischief added into the intelligence the three of them possessed, they were just about the most horrible thing that had ever happened to the neighbourhood.

Some things they did were almost ingenious thought; Yugi got great laughs out of them. Dursleys were the main victims because his boys really hated the three muggles. Dudley they could confuse out of his wit by using their wit - Bakura's acerbic nature, Marik's quirky kind of callousness and Harry's sharp tongue came out with smart, quick, devilish insults that sometimes even took Yugi few seconds to understand. Vernon's car suffered numerous pranks, most which were made so that the boys couldn't be accused of vandalism - like paint that washed away in the rain. And Petunia's weakness was in her garden. Yugi really pitied those hydrangeas.

Another victim was one of their school teachers, woman named Fiona Diggings, elderly woman with little patience, little sympathy and most of all little concern for her students - and what seemed to be like personal grudge against the three boys. She snidely insulted them, belittled them and their intelligence as often as she could and did all she could to enforce her superiority to them. Sadly for her, Marik, Bakura and Harry believed that only Yugi was their superior, so… she became their target practice.

The boys did everything - every little thing they could think off like gluing her pens and such into her desk, releasing random buzzing bugs into the room to cause havoc and things like that. One of the major things - Yugi still wasn't sure how they managed it - was to glue four desks and four chairs into the _wall_. The desk even had papers and pens and even a backpack glued into them to look like nothing unusual except for the fact that they were on the wall.

The best thing was, with Bakura there to share his natural stealth, with them being so young and with them being the school geniuses, the three didn't get caught. Oh, they were suspected, definitely, but they didn't get caught, there was never evidence pointing towards them. Also no one wanted to believe that the three child geniuses, the ones bringing positive reputation to the school, could do something like that, so it was easier for the teachers to believe that it was one of the upper year students doing it.

Yugi watched them go about it and have great time while doing so. He did few times berate the boys if the pranks had the possibility of being dangerous or hurtful to others, but other than that… as long as the boys didn't get caught and there was more people laughing than screaming, he certainly didn't mind. Besides, it was whole lot better outlet for Bakura's and Marik's less than righteous tendencies than some of the alternatives would be.

-

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi!" three voices chorused in rushed way and Yugi, who was making dinner, could hear three steps hastily making their way towards him. He sighed while turning the stoves into lower heat, knowing that the three boys used that tone of voice and said his name that many times only when they really wanted something.

Turning around with hands on his hips - other holding a spatula with which he had been tending the steaks with - he eyed the three boys rushing into the room. They were now six - well, Harry was officially six but with Marik and Bakura being taller and physically stronger than Harry it was hard to think of them being months younger. You could see with one chance that they did everything together - their clothing were similar kind, so was their mannerism and then there was the hair - though in that they copied Yugi. Ever since Yugi had started to keep his ever lengthening hair tied to his neck, so had the boys who all had rather long hairs - tough they kept theirs in wild ponytails because all of them had bit too wild hairs to be tied down to the neck.

All three of them were holding pieces of papers in their hands, all three of them were using puppy-dog-eyes on him, all three of them tried to do all they would to look innocent and small. They really wanted something. "Yes, boys?" Yugi raised and eyebrow. "And no, I'm not going to buy you neither dog nor an electric screwdriver."

"No, we don't want that," Bakura shook his head and then, as if practiced, all three boys pushed the forms they were holding up for Yugi to see. "Pleeaseee!" they chorused, again as if practiced.

Yugi sighed again. They _really_ wanted this what ever this was. Taking the forms Marik was holding, Yugi read through them. His eyebrows shot up with the first sentences before he frowned and read on. Apparently there was a new "hobby" program starting in the boys' primary school. Hobbies like arts and crafts, wood work, different sports, harder gymnastics - even rhythmic gymnastics - and then...

"I suppose you want me to pay for Karate lessons for you?" Yugi asked with raised eyebrows. His answers were frantic nods and even bigger puppy-dog-eyes. He sighed helplessly and smiled to the three boys using their persuasive tactics on him. Maybe he shouldn't have let the boys watch that kung-fu movie week ago, he thought amusedly before eying the form again.

It wasn't that bad idea, actually. Bakura and Marik were already physically stronger than most kids their age and Yugi knew that they would only grow stronger as they grew - this would teach them control their strength. Harry, being who he was, would need to know how to defend himself - there was no doubt Voldemort's followers out there who wished to harm the boy. For Bakura and Marik martial arts would also be great way to satiate their need to be in some form or fashion stronger than anyone else.

"Hmm… very well," he said, making the boys let out a cry of triumph. He silenced them with a hand motion. "But there will be rules. For one these skills will _not_ be used in pranks nor against other people - unless they come at you first, self protection is always allowed. Two, no fighting in the house, I may later see about using the garage for practice but not now at least. And three… you will have to be serious about this," his eyes hardened a bit, making the boys turn sombre immediately. "You will not skip lessons, you will practice and you will learn. Because of who the three of you are these skills will be useful to you later in life so learn them well."

"Because of who we are, because of the…" Harry motioned his forehead while Marik looked at his left palm, the black Eye hidden underneath the fingerless gloves he always wore.

"That too," Yugi kneeled before the boys. "Your powers differ from ours, Harry, and you will never have the Eye, but you are still closely similar to us. And because of what happened on the night your parents died some people might seek to harm you. I want you to be able to protect yourself, all of you," he eyed all three of them at turn. "So, not only it is for fun but important too, remember that."

"Yes, Yugi," the three of them answered with serious nods.

"Good," Yugi smiled and stood up. "Tomorrow we'll visit this Karate teacher but now you three need to make the table. Dinner is almost done."

-

But no matter how fun and important it _could've been_, Karate ended up being extremely bad idea. Mostly Yugi blamed himself because of it, even though he knew in his heart that there was no way he could've known. He still had met the Karate teacher - Mr Isao Reed - and _liked_ the charming, smiling man. He, a Shadow Master, hadn't recognised the wolf in sheep's clothing and part of him would feel shame guilt because of it forever.

The day it happened was seemingly normal Tuesday. The boys were still in the school because they had two hours of Karate afterwards. Damien was visiting him and they were discussing - like they had for months and months - about Yugi getting drivers licence and a car. Now that the boys were busy in school, he should have enough time to get the driver lessons.

"Then you could take the boys to school and pick them yourself," the former archaeologist pointed out while they were enjoying cup of tea in Yugi's kitchen. "You could do a bit more with the boys too, take them into Zoo or amusement parts or things like that."

"Hmm…" Yugi nodded thoughtfully. He certainly was in the age to get the licence - he hadn't paid much attention to it, but he was already twenty. And the excuse of not being able to reach to the pedals and the wheel in the same time didn't work anymore - he had grown taller in the last three years, reaching height he had never thought he would reach.

"Yes, maybe… maybe it isn't such a bad idea," Yugi nodded slowly. "I'm just tad bit afraid that if I get a car then I end up going everywhere with it and get no exercise at all. And then I'll get horribly out of shape." And now that he was finally _in_ shape he certainly didn't want to loose that.

Damien snorted. "With those boys of yours? Those three will make you run around even after the have children of their own!" It was almost remarkable how, despite the fact that he slept in the Dursleys house every night, _everyone_ considered Harry one of Yugi's boys, even the Dursleys themselves. "Besides if you really like the walks you take with the boys then there shouldn't be a problem. You didn't forget Marik and Bakura when you found about Harry, you won't forget about walking when you have a car. You just aren't like that."

Yugi smiled slightly and sipped his tea. The teacup, however, nearly fell from his hands as his mind was suddenly intruded by array of loud emotions. Damien watched him with worry as his eyes glazed over for a moment as he took in what the mental connection he had with Marik was thrusting to him.

Fear. Panic. Worry. Confusion. "S_nap out of it Bakura! Snap out of it!"_ Marik's voice spoke in his mind, laced with the feelings. "_Quick, Harry, give me your hat, we need to hide the Eye!_" Short silence. "_I really don't know. Don't touch the teacher; I think Bakura did something to him_." Again a silence then more panic. "_Bakura, WAKE UP! Harry, it isn't working…!"_

Yugi gasped for breath as the connection lessened and he got the control of his own mind back. He lowered the tea cup to the table and stood up. "Damien," He spoke hurriedly. "Take me to the school."

"What?" the man asked with confusion.

"Please! Take me to the school!"

Damien looked him like he was half insane, but did what asked, rushed by Yugi's worry and hurry, they pulled their coats on and hurried to Damien's car. The drive to the school wasn't that long, but to Yugi it felt like eternity as he twitched in the seat, worried out of his mind. When the car finally came to halt, he rushed out and, following the bond between him and Marik, headed towards the school.

The scene that welcomed him in the boy's locker room wasn't pretty. Bakura was sitting in a corner with a vacant look about his eyes and Harry's hat only partially hiding the glowing Sennen Eye - his clothing were ruffled in a way that made Yugi fear that he had been attacked. Harry and Marik, both frightened and confused out their wits, cried Yugi's name at the sight of him and the relief in their eyes was so strong that it was almost painful. And the last person in the room, Isao Reed… he was lying on the floor, his face void of emotions and eyes empty. Even if Yugi's senses hadn't been sharpened by the fear and worry, he could've easily told that the man's soul wasn't in his body anymore.

But he'd be damned if he cared about that. Instead he walked forward and kneeled before Bakura, undressing the hat and examining the Eye. When Marik had suffered his episodes, there had been times when the Eye had been broken or half faded, sign that the power wasn't flowing as well as it could've. Bakura's Eye, on the other hand, shone stronger than Marik's ever had and by the look of his empty eyes, he was lost in the power.

"Gather your things," Yugi ordered the two conscious boys, who quickly did as asked. Yugi redressed the hat and made sure that it covered the glow before he gathered Bakura to his arms. Then the three were making their way out. While leaving, only the two conscious boys saved even a glance towards the soulless Isao Reed.

Damien was confused, worried and amazed all in the same time while they were riding back to Yugi's house, Harry sitting in the seat beside the driver while Yugi held Bakura in the backseat. The silence stretched as the old digger tried not to ask questions but Yugi was thankful, he wasn't in mood of speaking.

"If you wouldn't mind, Damien," Yugi said hoarsely when they were at his house. "I can't have distractions while tending to Bakura."

The old man understood. "Call me when he's better."

After he had left, Yugi laid Bakura in the living room sofa and sent Harry and Marik to their room before starting the spell he had linked Marik's mind with his. After his and Bakura's right palms were marked by black Sennen Eye, he dived into Bakura's mind to see if he could find what had happened and if he could break the connection Bakura still had with the Shadow Realm.

Bakura's soul room, rather similar to Marik in the way it was half room and half stone chamber, was cast in to shadows. One entire wall was gone and in its place there was enormous portal into the Shadow Realm, tendrils of shadow leaking into the room and filling it with darkness. Bakura himself…

Yugi gasped at the sight of his boy. There was two - no, three - transparent forms standing before the portal to the shadows. One of them was his Bakura, his six years old protégé. Next, the one in the middle, was yami Bakura, darker version of Ryô Bakura. The third was man in red robes, his short white hair as messy as hair could get - the Thief King. They were almost melted into together, but you still could tell them apart.

"Bakura!" Yugi cried and rushed forward, only to be held back by the shadows for a moment. The three Bakura's didn't even react, just staring into the darkness. Growling, Yugi reached to his own connection. The Sennen Eye blinked into existence on his forehead, and the shadows holding him were blasted away by his own shadows that were now seeping from his feet.

Steadily marching towards, Yugi started to see what the three of them were seeing. It was like seeing three images melded into one and it took while for Yugi to be able understand what he was seeing. One image was a burning Egyptian town, soldiers of some sort running around and… massacring people. Second image was of place that looked like back alley in modern town, people with daggers reaching towards with wicked grins. And final was of the locker room, the horrible smile on Reed's face as he reached forward…

Yugi walked forward and reached for the three Bakura's. As his hand settled onto the shoulder of the Thief King and his own six year old protégé, all three of them turned around in perfect unison, their movements linked into each other. They were all crying from empty, vacant eyes. Yugi noticed the scar underneath the Thief King's right eye and the fact that is eyes were stone grey, before he reached and pulled all three of them into embrace.

"You're remembering bad things, what Reed did triggered them," he whispered as all three Bakura's grabbed desperate hold of him and buried their faces into his chest. "It's all right. I'm here. You're safe now and it's okay. You can cry, scream if you want to. I'm here." he continued to whisper soothing things as his six years old protégé begun to wail out loud and yami Bakura snarled before stifling a scream of rage and helplessness into his chest. The Thief King just silently sobbed, his shoulders tense and quivering as if no one had ever comforted him before.

"I'm here now," Yugi whispered while his shadows started to rebuild the wall and close Bakura's connection with the Shadow Realm. He wasn't sure if he was speaking to his frightened protégé, to yami Bakura who had never relied on anyone or to the Thief King who couldn't remember what kindness was like - if he was speaking to frightened child or to a spirit who had spend three thousand years locked away in the Millennium Ring. It didn't matter really. "I'm here now. I'll take care of you."

When they were back in their own bodies and Bakura was no longer locked inside his memories, Yugi knew that things had changed and that it was probably only the beginning. Bakura's left eye was now grey.

-

Later Yugi heard that Isao Reed was in coma. He didn't care much, though. Bakura had sent the man's soul into the Shadow Realm unwittingly as act of self defence and Yugi would never rebuke that. He didn't care about the new Karate teacher either. Bakura, now more quiet and calculating than the happy child Yugi had known and raised, wanted nothing to do with Karate anymore so all the three boys stopped taking the lessons.

---

Strange how no one suggested relationships between Yugioh and Harry Potter characters, I myself would find those pairings more interesting. For those who want to know, Yugi is the main character of the story, I probably won't start writing from boys' perspective at any point. And I won't say anything about Hogwarts yet.


	8. Conversations

**VII Chapter**

**Conversations**

"So…" Damien eyed Yugi seriously while Mirielle was serving them tea - even after all these years Mirielle still became the lady of the house when he stepped into Yugi's kitchen. "Are you going to tell us what happened? Bakura had some kind of episode and you just… knew. I've seen some peculiar things in my life but that is definitely not normal."

Yugi smiled sadly and nodded at the elderly woman as thanks before adding his tea two spoons of sugar and just hint of milk. While stirring he stared at the milk and dark tea mix and wondered. He hadn't really thought that he would keep it secret from Damien and Mirielle forever. The two were almost like grandparents to the boys - even to Harry - and they did spend great deal of time with them, so it was only matter of time. It would've become an issue at least when he would finally start to teach the boys control their powers…

But it was still difficult. Every one he had ever told had been connected in ways that had forced the situation - and they had seen more than enough evidence. He hadn't never really told these things to someone who knew absolutely nothing about them.

Though, Yugi frowned in thought, maybe they weren't _that_ ignorant about magic. Damien was an archaeologist after all - and most of the ancient sites and tombs and such archaeologists dug at were heavily spelled by the ancient magicians and priests. The man should at least know about the curse of the puzzle - it was rather famous in the archaeological society, how the men involved in finding the puzzle had all died with their final words being "Shadow Games".

"You're an archaeologist, Damien, or at least you were," Yugi finally spoke. "Did you ever in your job encounter something you couldn't quite explain? Curse of the pharaoh or the tomb of whatever rumours that circulated afterwards named it?"

The elder man frowned and eyed his wife before nodding. "Some time, but they were all explained by science later - or there at least were scientific speculation… I mean, curses, they're not real."

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "They say that people fear what they do not understand, but that isn't actually true, not in this age. These days, people have the tendency of explaining away what they cannot comprehend, slapping explanations and rationalisations over mysteries until they think things make sense. I guess it's some form of prejudice and conservatism."

He sipped his tea. "Magic happens every day," he then continued, ignoring the sceptic looks on the faces of his companions. "Large part of it happens in a hidden world you will maybe never see, world that was hidden because of prejudice. Smaller part is part of the every day life, but you never notice it work. It is very real, and it was even more real three thousand years ago in the ancient Egypt."

"You can't be seriously -" Damien was cut off abruptly as the Sennen Eye blinked open in Yugi's forehead. The old man just stared with shell-shocked look about his face while Mirielle gasped.

"Let me tell you a story about the Millennium items and the nameless pharaoh," Yugi smiled sadly and begun to tell the tale while letting the eye fade. First he told what he knew about what happened three thousand years ago. Then he told story about he got his hands onto the Millennium Puzzle and then spend eight years solving it. Then how he begun to share his body and soul with another eternity and was predisposed to the Shadow Magic. How he met Ryô Bakura, the owner of the Millennium Ring and unwilling host of its spirit. About what happened and how everything eventually let him into meeting the Ishtals - and how Ishizu came up with the ritual.

"The ritual was supposed to give the spirits identical bodies as we hosts had - my other self would've practically been my twin brother," Yugi smiled and shook his head. "But it didn't go as planned. Instead they emerged in bodies of little children."

"Bakura… and Marik?" Mirielle didn't seem to have as much trouble accepting magic as Damien had.

"Yes, Bakura is the original spirit of the ring and Marik is the spirit created by Malik Ishtal's hatred and pain," Yugi nodded. He glanced at Damien. "When we first met I told you I took the boys to myself because I wanted to save them for orphanage. I wasn't entirely truthful about that. Marik and Bakura had done so bad things to me and my acquaintances and they weren't about to forgive or forget… if I hadn't stood up for the boys and taken them with me, my acquaintances would've killed them."

"So, I've been rising two magical entities underneath my roof," Yugi smiled while tugging on his fingerless black gloves but not taking them off. "And I'm more than bit magical myself. Bakura and Marik, however, lack the knowledge and control I have. Marik started to loose control already back when the boys were still two. What you witnessed, Damien, was the first time Bakura lost control."

Damien frowned. "Some kind of episode?"

"Not like Marik's. Bakura was attacked by the boys' Karate teacher, Mr Reed," Yugi sighed at the horrified look on their faces. "It triggered some bad memories from Bakura's former lives and he reacted instinctively, using the powers he has to protect himself. He was nearly lost in his own power and memories because of it and Mr Reed himself will never wake up again."

"What happened to him?" Damien frowned.

"Well, explaining it would be a bit difficult so let's just say that his soul was destroyed," Yugi shrugged. "And while I don't usually accept things like that, the man got just what he deserved."

"So, to get this straight, you are a wizard? And Marik and Bakura are too?" Damien raised an eyebrow.

"No, wizards and witches are different from us," Yugi said with slight amusement. "The original name for us is Shadow Masters though I suppose Shadow Mages would be accurate too."

"Right," the archaeologist nodded slowly.

"Hmm…" Mirielle sipped her cooling tea. "I thought that it was just my imagination before, but I thought that Bakura's left eye was grey," she said thoughtfully and glanced at Yugi. "Now, I might be mad old bat, but I clearly remember that Bakura has brown eyes."

Yugi nodded. "The body Bakura now has is just a bastardised copy of the body of Ryô Bakura. Bakura's episode triggered a change in his physique and his very first life is physically manifesting itself in him. I see it, in the future Bakura's skin will turn darker and his other eye will also turn grey eventually. He even might get the scar he had in his former life, as his memories return."

"And you sure it's a good thing?" Mirielle asked. "If he's a tomb robber, doesn't that mean he's a bad guy?"

Yugi chuckled. "Dear Mirielle. Even your husband is a tomb robber," he said, making Damien look offended. "That archaeology is in the end. But to be serious, there's nothing to worry about. I'm going to keep closer eye on the boys now and their on progress. I'm going to make sure everything will turn out fine."

He was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Raising his eyes towards the doorway leading to the hall, Yugi waited, frowning a bit at how quiet the boys were. His frown got darker when Bakura, shielding his expressions way no six-year-old should, walked into the room, straight to him, and hugged his arm, burying his face into Yugi's shoulder.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked in confusion while, both out of habit and need to reassure the boy, pulled the boy into his lap. Solemn Marik and Harry walked into the room too, Marik carrying Bakura's book pack. Yugi looked at them and raised his eyebrows while warping his arms around his stiff protégé. "What happened?" he asked with worry.

"We had gym," Harry said quietly.

"Had to change in the locker room," Marik added, dropping the book packs into the floor. He and Harry looked both uncertain and bit confused, but it wasn't really any wonder. If there was a leader in their little group of pranksters, it had been Bakura. Bakura was strong and "wise" in a way that made even Harry, who had all the qualities of natural leader, and Marik, who had extreme troubles with authorities, follow him without question. Seeing their "leader" like this, even if they could somewhat understand why it was happening, confused and worried them.

Yugi sighed and rubbed circles into Bakura's shoulder before smiling sadly to worried Mirielle and Danielle. Bakura was still just six but it unnerved even him to see him like this, without even hint of his old confidence. With his eyes darkening, Yugi finally accepted the fact that he had stalled long enough. It was time to start the boys' studies.

-

"You said you weren't going to duel in years," was Kaiba's grumpy way of greeting when the millionaire appeared to Yugi's doorsteps on one morning, day after Yugi had called the man for help.

"I'm not," Yugi frowned while folding his arms across his chest. "It's for Marik and Bakura, it's time to start their studies and they don't sell Duel Monsters cards here like they do in Japan. What are you doing here, if I may ask?" he eyed the metal briefcase in his former rival's hand. "You just mailed that."

"Yeah right," Kaiba sneered at him before pushing past him into the house with all the manners of the Seto Kaiba that Yugi knew and had on more than one occasion duelled against. "Are the brats themselves here?"

Yugi closed the front door before cuffing the man into the back of his head in the same manner he did with the boys when they did or said something stupid. Kaiba looked at him with disbelief while Yugi just huffed. "Don't call my boys brats, you jerk, and they are in school. You still didn't answer me. What are you doing here?"

"I was bored?" The president of the Kaiba Corporation more asked than answered while rubbing the back of his head.

"You? Yeah, not in your vocabulary," Yugi rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to duel you."

"But you're going to duel Marik and Bakura, is that it?"

"No, I'm not going to duel them either. I'm going to _teach_ them how to duel. There's a difference," Yugi said and eyed the brown-haired man. "And you're almost pouting! Stop that, it looks disturbing on your face." He laughed at the offended look on Kaiba's eyes, almost hidden underneath the indiffered mask. "Tea?" he asked while heading towards the kitchen.

"I was hoping for something more solid, I just had hours worth of flight and I didn't get a good meal in the plane," the other duellist followed him, setting the briefcase down beside the wall before sitting down to watch Yugi examine the fridge. "Is Bakura still any better since… then?"

"He can't go into the locker room without freaking slightly out and I have yet to hear him laugh again. Marik and Harry are doing all they can to make him smile, but…" Yugi sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly. "It wouldn't be so bad if it had just been single attack, but Reed triggered some real bad memories. Like assault from three different directions, I'm not entirely sure if Bakura will ever get over it."

Yugi wiped his eyes and glanced at Kaiba over his shoulder. "I have some leftovers from yesterday's dinner - steak and mashed potatoes. Is that good or do I have to start cooking for you?"

"As much as it would please me to see you serve me, I'm too hungry to wait," Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Jerk," Yugi muttered and dished out the small box containing the food. "I couldn't help but to notice that you didn't have car - or a driver - with you. How did you get here? From the airport I mean."

"I did what normal people do. I took a taxi."

"You? Seto Kaiba took a cab? _No_ way."

"Shut up, midget."

Yugi snorted, pushed the plate now containing the food into microwave oven, turned the machine on and turned to look at the other man incredulously. "Midget?" he asked with wide smirk. "Mr Kaiba, I'm almost as tall as you are these days and you're calling me midget?"

"I'm still convinced that it's some kind of trick," Kaiba eyed his feet. "High heels or something. No one grows thirty centimetres in three years alone."

"What can I say, I'm late bloomer," Yugi eyed his feet. "Though, do you think high heels would look good on me?"

"Okay, first you wear coats that look like dresses and now high heels? Not to mention that you have… that," Kaiba motioned as Yugi's now long hair that was tied to Yugi's neck. "And you've adopted three boys out of nowhere. Mutô, you're turning into a woman."

"Oh, go stuff yourself. It's not like I've ever had a normal fashion sense," Yugi muttered and after the microwave had given a sound took the plate out. "Here you go, Mr Kaiba. Anything else?"

"Something to drink would be nice."

After handing bottle of juice and glass to his guest, Yugi took a seat. "So, did you get the cards I asked?"

"Yeah, they're mixed in with the rest of the cards," Kaiba eyed Yugi. "You don't honestly think that the boys will pick _those_ cards again? I thought they didn't remember their former lives or whatever you want to call them.

"They can't remember all, that much is true," Yugi nodded. "But some things don't change, at least I hope."

"For six-year-olds those cards are a bit heavy," Kaiba muttered with a slight frown. "Malik's deck for one is designed for _torture_. You really sure you want Marik using the same deck?"

"It's true that it is rather cruel deck, but no one ever said that Marik is a normal boy," Yugi shrugged. "And even if they will pick other cards, I want to at least give them the change to turn their old decks down themselves." He eyed Kaiba's eating for a moment before tilting his head to the side. "Soo… how long are you planning on staying? Because if you're going to stay the night I must warn you, the couch is pretty uncomfortable."

"Don't you have guest room or anything?"

"Nope. I made a library out of two of the bedrooms so I only have two and they are unfortunately occupied. You'll have to sleep on the couch."

"Well damn."

-

Kaiba was there when Yugi handed Marik and Bakura the metal briefcase full of cards and told the boys to pick their decks. Only few minutes later Yugi handed Harry the boy's first spell book - and it was no _Standard Book of Spells_, no. This was book written by Yugi himself.

"It took lot of work to write that," Yugi said to the wide eyed black haired boy who stared at the black leather cover of the book, golden Sennen Eye carefully drawn into the cover. "So take good care of it." the boy nodded frantically.

"Why he gets spell book when just get these… cards?" Marik asked with frown while looking at one card with dislike. Bakura was examining the cards in silence, his mismatched eyes thoughtful.

"I've told you time and time again, Harry is different from the three of us," Yugi shrugged. "We can summon monsters and do certain things with the Shadow Magic. He on the other hand has regular magic. We use cards as our spells and enchantments most of the time, Harry on the other hand has to learn his spells from books," he smiled at Marik's pouting face. "Maybe in time you can learn Harry's magic too, but for now this magic is more important."

"When did you write a spell book anyway?" Kaiba asked after Yugi had sat down beside him to watch Marik and Bakura go through the cards. Yugi had told him about the wizardry kind some time ago so he knew about Yugi's studies and about Harry's inheritance. "I thought you didn't particularly like that regular magic... stuff."

"Mostly I don't. The spells they use these days are so… mundane, meaningless… used for every day things like the reason of magic's existence was to make life easy," Yugi frowned. "Not to mention about the beliefs of the modern wizardry world."

He pointed at the book Harry was now reading. "That book however is not modern spell book. I gathered some useful lower level spells into it - attack spells, shields, healing spells… the _meaningful_ and _helpful_ stuff. Well, I did throw some other charms too that aren't exactly battle charms, but other than that it's mostly filled with spells they don even use these days. Though, there is more than spells in that book," Yugi smiled.

"And you gave it to _six-year-old_?" Kaiba eyed him with disbelief.

Yugi smiled. "When I say lower level I do mean lower level. The most powerful attack in that book is only good enough for knocking someone out. He'll only get his hands into the really dangerous stuff when he's old enough."

"That's somewhat comforting. Somewhat."

-

"Good thing we didn't bet on this," Yugi murmured later that evening after the boys had gone to bed - and Harry had returned to Dursleys for the night. He was shuffling Bakura's chosen deck in his hand with somewhat satisfied smile. "Because you would've lost."

"How did you know?" the other duellist asked while frowning at Marik's deck - or particularly at one of the cards which was modelled after torture device. "The boys are nothing like their former self and they absolutely nothing of Duel Monsters. How…"

"The boys may be slightly different but ultimately they are still the same," Yugi shrugged and stacked the cards together with a fluent, well practiced movement. "And these are their decks. These cards answer to them - you may not believe but it's true. Neither you nor I could duel as well as we can with any other deck than the ones we have and it's the same for the boys. Things may change in the future but for now…"

"Say _heart of the cards_ and I'll whack you." Kaiba glared at him.

"I wasn't going to say that," Yugi smiled amusedly and placed the deck onto the coffee table. He stood up. "I'll go get pillow, duvet and some sheets for you."

"There's no hurry, is there?" Kaiba placed Marik's deck beside Bakura's one. "I thought we could talk some before turning in."

"Talk?" Yugi sat back down with curious look on his face. "Do you have some special subject in mind?"

"One, Mokuba and two… Bakura Ryô."

Yugi's curious look darkened. "I'll take the first option."

"Very well," the brown haired duellist nodded. "Mokuba will be start high school next autumn," he said with a bit quieter voice, using the tone which he only used when he spoke of Mokuba. If Yugi hadn't been in close contact with the man for a while now, he wouldn't have given it any thought, but now he could examine the tone for what it was. Brotherly pride and… great deal of worry.

"And you know how it is. Japanese High schools are… divided. There are those who are popular, those who are powerful and then there are with victims," Kaiba hesitated, glanced at Yugi who looked away, remembering his schooling in Japan - and of course the time before he had solved the Puzzle. A week without getting beaten up had been a rarity and a day when his lunch money hadn't been stolen had been miracle. Being the weirdest, smallest, weakest kid of the school had that effect.

"Mokuba has strong mind, I don't doubt that, but he isn't the biggest kid around," Kaiba continued. "And… he is my brother. Fact which has led him into danger so many times that I've lost count."

Yugi snorted sadly. "Yeah. In high school he would either be the king of the school or… kidnapped the very first day."

"Yeah, pretty much," the other man hesitated and eyed him for a moment until Yugi glared at him with the _get on with it_ glare. The millionaire coughed. "I would feel more reassured if Mokuba would continue his education somewhere where he's unknown. I actually got the idea from you, the way you just took up and left to live in place where no one spares another glance at you…"

"Ah," Yugi smiled slightly. "Are you suggesting that Mokuba would move into Britain and go to British high school? And… are you in your awkward way trying to tell me that you'd want Mokuba to live here with _me_?" Kaiba didn't say anything and Yugi eyed him for a moment before folding his eyes. "You really trust _me_ of all people with your brother?"

"You of all people? You're the _only_ person I would trust my brother with ! Damn it, Mutô, you're not only the _bravest_ and _truest_ person I've known but at the moment you're also the most _powerful_ one!" Kaiba snapped at him, making the other duellist blink with surprise. "Not to mention the kindest. Besides, Mokuba likes you. And misses you."

"Hm…" Yugi smiled slightly. "So, you _didn't_ just come here to urge me to duel you now that I'm going to teach Marik and Bakura, no. You had actual personal reason. I'm flattered, _Seto_, I really am. Autumn, you say? Have you picked a school?"

"Yeah, there's a boarding school here in Surrey that I think is perfect for him," Kaiba nodded, looking just a bit hopeful - in that unnoticeable Seto Kaiba way. "You wouldn't have to bear with him all the time, he would spend most time in the school and longer holidays with me in Japan."

"No need to negotiate, my friend," Yugi smiled. "I wouldn't mind at all having Mokuba around. I need to probably clear away the library and make a room for your brother, but that won't be a bother at all, I can move them into the attic."

"So, you'll do it?"

"Didn't I just say so?"

Kaiba shook his head and smiled - not sneer, not mocking smirk, no, a true honest smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Yugi nodded. Then he took a deep breath. "So, if I would pick the second option of conversation now… how bad would the conversation be?"

"Not that bad actually, just… strange I think," Kaiba looked thoughtful. "As far as I know, Katsuya has been working ever since he left high school, Mazaki moved into Las Vegas or something of the sort to become a dancer and Honda is in university or something… I don't usually talk to them unless it's has something to do with duelling and they talk to me even less but Bakura Ryô, he…"

"He visited you… and asked about me," Yugi deducted.

"I think he went to your grandfather first and I think the lot of them thought that you stopped going to high school to raise Bakura and Marik - and that you were still living in the Game Store. None of them bothered to check it before, though, not until Bakura had some strange…"

"Some strange what?" Yugi's tone was sharper.

"Well, he seems to have the idea that Bakura has corrupted you in the last years, he wanted to check upon you or something," Kaiba shook his head. "Some strange sort of guilt I think. I didn't tell him anything, though, neither di your grandfather. Ryô doesn't even know that I know where you are."

"…okay…" Yugi had a puzzled expression on his face, almost like he didn't know how to react. He ended up chuckling awkwardly. "You know, I think I should care."

"Huh?"

"I think I should care about the fact that he, after three years and rather brilliant fallout, is actually feeling _guilt_. Part of me thinks that the idea is ridiculous and he's being a hypocrite, other part is partially happy, but… in the end I don't really care," he shook his head slowly. "It was three years ago and I only knew him for year. In the end that isn't that much and I think… I think all of them are starting to be pretty much in the past for me."

Kaiba smiled crookedly. "Not so into eternal friendship now are we?"

"People change. _I_ have changed. And now I understand that _nothing_ is meant to last forever. Not even friendship," Yugi shrugged and stood up while stretching. "They _were_ my friends, and the past tense is not going to change. Now, how about I'll get those bedspreads for you?"

---

Did Kaiba turn out to be ooc? If so, is it "justified"?


	9. Peculiar family

**VIII chapter**

**Peculiar Family**

It was late summer when Mokuba decided that he had had enough of Japan and bothered his brother until he got the permission to move in early. Yugi himself head lot about it on the phone while the elder one of the two Kaiba siblings whined about little brothers in the insensitive Seto Kaiba way, assuring Yugi that he was fortunate to not have little brothers. The affectionate tone in the brown haired duellist's voice kind of ruined the effect though.

At that time, Damien - who clearly set out to _balance_ all "that magic stuff" by some "normalcy" - had bugged Yugi into going through the ordeal of getting a driver's licence and buying a car. Damien had suggested all kinds of estate cars to him when they were finally browsing, saying that that kind of car was perfect for Yugi who had three children living with him - ignoring the fact that Harry wasn't exactly living with him - and who would soon have an teenager too - ignoring the fact that Mokuba wouldn't really be one of his boys. Damien had especially liked the silver ones.

Yugi, on the other hand, hadn't. Damien should've already learnt the fact that Yugi had sense of fashion of his own - and now it apparently extended to cars. Yugi's car of choice ended up being shiny black SUV. Damien thought that it was "bulky", while Yugi found himself to be a normal human male on one thing. He adored his car - even more so after seeing the looks of barely concealed jealousy from Vernon Dursley.

So, being the cheerful car owner as he was, Yugi had been more than happy to pick up Mokuba and Seto from the airport. The boys' were of course with him on the pick-up - making Yugi think happily that if he had bought Damien's choice he would've had to leave the boys to Mirielle because all six of them wouldn't had fitted into the car. The SUV on the other hand had eight seats, so he could take the boys, Kaiba and Mokuba for a ride and still have two free seats.

While driving into the parking lot, Yugi wondered half amusedly if men in the ancient times were as proud of their horses as men in modern times were about their cars. He also figured that he probably needed to give it a rest already - but then he figured that everyone deserved to have a weakness.

"You boys content waiting here?" Yugi asked from the three who were fighting over the radio station - even Bakura though his tone wasn't as loud or playful as Harry's and Marik's. They nodded while he turned the engine off and unbuckled himself. "Okay then. Don't leave the car."

"'Kay, Yugi," they answered in unison, recognising the _or else_ in his tone. Satisfied Yugi got up, leaving the keys so that the boys could continue listen to the radio, before heading inside the airport. There he ended up waiting in the hall for good ten minutes, but he knew that it wasn't really that long. It could've been longer, but thanks to the fact that the Kaibas had came in a private jet there was no lengthy check up.

When he finally saw Seto, his eyes searched for Mokuba - and found him walking behind the elder Kaiba, with duffle bag casually on one shoulder and other hand holding onto case that apparently held a laptop. Yugi waved them over even though there wasn't really any need it wasn't like anyone else in the hall was wearing jacket of the like he wore.

"Hello again Seto and welcome to Britain Mokuba," Yugi greeted them and smiled at the disbelieving look on the younger Kaiba's face as Mokuba looked _up_ to him.

"No way. Yugi? No _way_," the younger Kaiba raked his eyes up and down him. "You were almost as short as I was the last time I saw you!"

"Few dozen growth spurts helped me with that," Yugi smiled while eying Mokuba's rather messy mob of hip long black hair in way only a man who had his house filled with long haired people could. Messy hairs aside, Mokuba hadn't changed much. He was taller and more mature, dressed into worn denim vest, white button up shirt underneath it and pair of denim pants. "You don't have any more luggage?"

"We decided to only take the essentials," Seto said. "If he needs something else I can just send it - or bring it myself."

"Well then, the car's this way, though I'm afraid the CD player might be destroyed by now," Yugi chuckled and motioned the two Kaiba's to follow. Quickly they made their way out of the busy airport and out. Kaiba looked around in search for his car and looked rather surprised when Yugi pointed at his new pride.

"Well, damn, Mutô," the millionaire murmured. "Perhaps you're male after all."

"Aww, thanks Seto that means so much to me," Yugi rolled his eyes before cuffing the taller man to the back of his head. "You jerk." Now it was Mokuba's turn to look astonished - especially since his elder brother just rubbed the back of his head and didn't even look insulted. His surprised turned into slight smile when Yugi winked at him.

"Boys," Yugi opened the door to let his boys out of the car. "Come here and we'll handle the introductions from the way." Obediently the three six-year-olds got out of the car, and looked at Mokuba curiously. "These are my three boys. Marik Mutô, Bakura Mutô and Harry Potter. Harry isn't officially one of mine, but he might as well be."

"Yeah, I heard from Seto," Mokuba nodded and crouched before the boys. He smiled. "Hello you three. I'm Mokuba, Seto's younger brother. Looks like the four of us will be sharing Yugi's cooking."

"What am I, free restaurant?" Yugi asked in outrage while the boys giggled, but inwardly he was relieved and pleased that the four of them were getting along from the beginning.

"Yes, and I'm hungry," Seto interrupted the introductions. "Can we get going?"

"What a spoil sport," Yugi and Mokuba muttered in unison, then grinning at each other while Seto rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay," Yugi laughed at the man's annoyed look and took Mokuba's luggage. "I'll put these to the back, you'll take seat. Boys, you go to the back."

"But we still didn't pick the station!" Marik argued.

"Then Seto and Mokuba will get to choose it," Yugi said and walked to the back, opening the trunk and placing the duffel back and the laptop to the rear seats. Soon after everyone were inside the car and Yugi was driving out of the airport.

"I really must congratulate you, Mutô," Seto murmured, examining the car. "I would've thought that you would prefer other kind of car. This just… doesn't seem to fit in the image of the little squirt I have."

"If Mokuba wasn't between us, I'd hit you," Yugi said pleasantly. "I'm not a squirt anymore, I thought we already established that. And really… why everyone things I'm all pastel colours? I dress in _leather_, for crying out loud."

"The man's got a point," Mokuba nodded. "Though on the other hand, the Yugi I knew three years ago was a childish wimp."

"Aww, thanks, you're just as sweet as your older brother," Yugi murmured with pout.

"Yugi, were you really a wimp?" Harry was leaning forward to listen to what they were talking about - so where the two other boys.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Seto said before Yugi could say anything. "The weakest and tiniest kid in the entire Domino City - shorter that Mokuba is now!"

"No _way_," Marik eyed Yugi, whose proud, strong posture was far from the half slumped frame of the times when he had been under seventeen.

"Yeah, I can't see it," Bakura said, he too eying their guardian.

"He took steroids," Seto said solemnly.

"_What_?!" Yugi sputtered.

"What are stroids?" the boys asked in unison.

"They're these little tablets which make people grow unnaturally fast," Seto explained. "Drugs."

"Athletics use them to cheat," Mokuba added seriously.

"I did _not_ take steroids!" Yugi eyed the two Kaiba with crossed look. "And may I remind you that I'm going to be cooking your first meal after plane food?"

"No need, our minds work just fine, seeing that we haven't taken any drugs lately."

"Well then, do you remember your favourite poison? I think I can still change the plans of the meals to suit your demises - I mean tastes - better."

The entire car ride was filled with bantering, but even though Yugi seemed to be mostly the target, he didn't really mind. He hadn't been able to banter like this even with his own yami - there had always been something there to hold the sharpest remarks and make the discussions soft. This was nice, sharp and snarky - true in some strange way.

When Yugi finally parked into the drive way and they got out of the car, he could hear Mokuba mutter to his brother that he really had changed. Yugi took a bit pride and held his chin a little bit higher because Mokuba's tone wasn't confused or anything of the sort - it was awed.

"Boys, how about you show Mokuba's room to him while I start to make the dinner?" Yugi asked after Mokuba's luggage had been fetched and they were going inside. He, the boys and Seto ignored Mrs Dursley who was half glaring at them from over the fence but Mokuba didn't, eying the woman with slight confusion.

"'Kay, Yugi," Mokuba didn't have the time to wonder about Yugi's neighbours before three boys were dragging him towards the chairs and into the upstairs.

"He's grown," Yugi said with a smile while he and Seto headed to the kitchen.

"Still can be a brat, but yeah," Seto nodded and sat down with slight frown. "You're going to take care of him, right?"

"Oh trust me, with that hair he'll be one of my boys in no time," Yugi smiled confidently while going through the innards of his fridge.

"What the - hair?"

"Long hair kind of started to run in this freaky family of mine, if you hadn't noticed," Yugi fingered his hair which was tied onto loose braid that day. "Mokuba will fit right in. And yes, I'm going to take care of him. He's your brother so he might be mine as well. How about meatloaf today?"

"You always seem to cook something with lots of meat in it."

"The boys like meat," Yugi said with a smile, remembering Bakura's former eating habits. "But if you'd like I think I can whip up a salad for you."

"Not thanks."

After the dinner Yugi couldn't take it anymore. Being a parent of sorts for as long as he had been had it's effect on him, and Mokuba's hair really bothered him. Until he fetched what Marik called the DoomsDay Device - or TribleD. Mokuba, still seated in the dining hall, eyed him verily as he approached with the hair brush. "Oh _no_."

"Oh yes," Yugi smirked and gripped the teen's shoulder, keeping him seated. "Tsk tsk, you're going nowhere," he said mercilessly. "And the longer you struggle the longer this will take."

"And just when I started to believe that you had some testosterone in you," Seto sighed mock morosely, watching miserable Mokuba and hair-brush-armed-Yugi with great amusement. "I think I should just start calling you a _woman_."

"Quiet, you," Yugi said and took Mokuba's long tresses into his hand, starting from the ends of the hair and slowly working his way up, brushing the TribleD slowly through the tangles. Mokuba tensed as if bracing for pain but Yugi had little bit _too_ much practice in brushing long hair for that to happen. None of the boys were that enthusiastic about keeping their hair untangled - which sometimes made Yugi wonder why they insisted keeping long hair. "When exactly is the last time you brushed this?"

"Eh… can't remember."

"Riight, well, you'll be brushing it from now on or I'll be doing it for you," Yugi said seriously. Maybe it was just copying - the boys copied his hairstyle as far as they could. Not that he minded. "Keeping hair of this length in this state is just waste."

"Yep, a woman," Seto nodded with certainty. "Soon he has Mokuba wearing make up too."

"Shut up."

"You wear make up, Yugi?" the younger Kaiba tried to look at Yugi over his shoulder.

"Just kohl and stay still."

"You woman."

"Shut up Seto or it's your hair next."

-

It was the night after Seto had returned to Japan, two days after Mokuba had taken residence in his house. Yugi was walking through the house, not yet tired enough to go to bed and far too accustomed to check upon things to stay sitting. When the house was quiet and the lights were dimmed, he almost instinctively started to wait for some kind of disruption - small whimper or loud scream from the boys as they battled against their past horrors in their nightmares. Given, the memory dreams weren't as frequent or as horrible as they had been when the boys had been younger, but they still happened far too often.

Thankfully, the boys were sleeping peacefully in their room. For a moment Yugi lingered at the door, watching over the sleeping boys, remembering how once they had slept with him in the master bedroom, too afraid and too clingy to sleep alone. Somehow the fact that they were getting mentally stronger saddened Yugi. He still had years to go but he knew that one day… the boys wouldn't need him anymore.

Shaking his head and protecting him against such melancholy thoughts, Yugi turned around and closed the door. He was about to return to the downstairs to continue reading before sound from Mokuba's room. Frowning, Yugi walked to the door and opened, worried that the younger of the Kaiba siblings was having a bad dream or wasn't sleeping at all.

Mokuba wasn't sleeping. He was leaning onto the desk that was underneath the window, his hands folded and staring outside. He turned to look towards the door, heading the sound. "Yugi. Did I wake you?"

"No," Yugi smiled. "Can't sleep?"

"Well, I tried," Mokuba shrugged. Then he frowned slightly, sign of troubled mind. "It just that… I guess I'm thinking too much."

"Hmm," Yugi nodded in understanding. "That's an ailment I often share with you. Come. I'll make you cup of hot chocolate, maybe it'll help."  
"Hot chocolate helps always," the teen chuckled and followed him downstairs, both keeping quiet so that they wouldn't wake the boys while they were walking down the stairs.

Yugi quickly made them the said hot chocolate before sitting down. "So," he said after taking the first sip. "What's troubling you? I'm not trying to be nosy, mind you, I just know that talking helps."

"Hmm," Mokuba nodded and then sighed, frowning a little while staring at his cup. "I'm just… well, I'm happy that Seto send me here to go to school where I can be just another kid and not the younger brother of millionaire Seto Kaiba. Here I shouldn't be recognized and maybe can actually get some studying done, but… I'm worried."

"About what?"

"About everything. That with me there Seto will get into some kind of trouble. My brother is capable person, I never doubt that, but I've been forced to take over the control of the company just too many times in the past to think he's invulnerable. And…" he twisted his hands for a moment. "I can't help but wonder if Seto sent me here because he's getting tired off me."

Yugi chuckled. "You're being silly," he admonished gently. "Your brother loves you - when it comes to you he's _beyond_ loyal and protective. He sent you here because he was worried of you. Japan high schools have the tendency of being full of bullies - I should know, I was bullied for years before I completed the puzzle. And with your history, well… he just wants to make sure you're safe."

"Y-yeah, I know…" Mokuba sighed and sipped the chocolate. "I'm just being stupid."

"Everyone is allowed to have insecurities, Mokuba. I have my share of them - _great_ share," Yugi smiled. The former Yugi would've probably said something about trusting yourself and those around him, but that Yugi had changed when those around him had turned their backs on him. "It's part of being human."

"What do you do about them? Insecurities I mean."

"Hm… try to occupy my mind with something else, think something different. Usually the love I feel for Marik, Bakura and Harry helps," the Shadow Master shrugged. "You could try to think of fond memories you have of your brother. Inside you must know he wouldn't abandon you like that. As far as I know, he never has before."

Mokuba looked up with surprise and then smiled hesitatingly. "Yeah, you're right." Yugi smiled as well while wondering about something. Maybe Seto _did_ have slightest hidden agenda with this. The idea made him smile though.

-

"One of the main elements of the Shadow Magic is illusions," Yugi spoke to the boys - and Harry who was leafing through his spell book. It was week after Mokuba had moved in - week before the school term would begin - and they were all five sitting in the dining room, Mokuba following the magic lesson with great interest.

"Uses for illusions are limitless - imitation, way to pass and control information, way to hide effectively… they can even be used in the Duel Monsters without actually summoning. The most dangerous way to use the illusions is as punishment in the Penalty Game. With illusions you can make men blind, deft even mad…" Yugi looked at the boys to see that he had their undivided attention. "A Shadow Master can cast the loser - or as it tends to be in most cases, the cheater - of the Penalty Game into his personal hell with a single illusion and he doesn't even have to touch them."

"So, even though illusions aren't physical, never underestimate the danger. Sometimes they are far more dangerous than most Shadow Monsters are," Yugi smiled and took out his deck - Bakura and Marik immediately doing the same with theirs. Taking out a card Yugi summoned some shadows before laying the card down to the table. As the boys watched, tiny Kuriboh appeared into existence, hovering over the card. Mokuba smiled a little at that.

"This," Yugi waved his hand through the Kuriboh. "Is not a summon, but an illusion. Making illusion out of card is the easiest way to do it, and excellent way to practice. I will teach you how to do it until you'll be able to duel with illusions. When your skills are good enough I will then proceed to teach you how to make illusions out of thoughts, memories and finally, out from dreams, fantasies and fears."

"And, just like Harry with his magic, you will have the same rules. The Shadow Magic is not a toy and no matter what you are not allowed to use magic outside the house," Yugi eyed the boys seriously. "Only inside the house you are protected by those cursed monitoring charms of the Ministry of Magic. Do magic outside and they'll know immediately."

"The house is protected?" Bakura asked while truing to poke Yugi's illusion-Kuriboh.

"Yes. When you were little younger than three years old, I weaved a great deal of Shadow Magic into the outer walls of the house so that I could keep my business' private. The Wizarding kind has too many ways to spy people for my liking," Yugi shrugged. "The wards don't affect magic done inside, nor one done outside, but there's wall between the two. Spells you do here can never reach outside and spells done outside can never reach in."

"So that's why the window didn't break," Harry muttered to himself, before looking slightly guilty and quickly burying his face into the book. Yugi chuckled, wondering what spell the boy had tried that _should've_ broken the window.

"So, how do these illusions work?" Marik asked, he too poking and waving his fingers through the tiny Kuriboh.

"Simplest way is to push tiny bit of shadows into the card. If the card answers you, the shadows automatically takes the illusionary form of the monster or the spell of the card. Let me show you how to draw the shadows without using too little or too much so that the illusion will happen but the Eye won't activate."

"This gotta be the strangest family ever," Mokuba muttered some while later when Marik and Bakura were trying to create illusions and Harry was practicing levitation spell. "Lesson in magic before dinner, that's really something."

"Wait until I teach them to summon. Then we'll have monsters running about too," Yugi smirked, though he had already decided that he wouldn't teach the boys to summon in years.

-

Having Mokuba around wasn't half bad. The young Kaiba liked the three boys and didn't mind playing games with them. He was also very sharp eyed and noticed when something was wrong - he was the one who noticed Harry's poor eyesight and got Yugi to get the boy glasses. The boys themselves absolutely loved Mokuba, so it was a good deal all around.

When the teen's school finally started, life settled onto course. The boys were in school half of the day and either played or trained in Yugi's guidance the rest of the day, depending on their mood. Mokuba was away in the school the weeks and spend the weekends in Yugi's house. Sometimes he would have to concentrate the entire weekend onto his school projects or homework, but he still always had some time to play with the boys and help them with their schooling.

It wasn't all easy, though. The boys were now learning to use some pretty dangerous and the danger of them losing control was ever present - even with the mental bonds Yugi couldn't watch over them. In the upcoming months the boys lost control few times in grander scale, almost sending the entire house into Shadow Realm few times. If it wasn't for the protection Yugi had placed on the house their training could've been incredibly dangerous for the neighbourhood.

Mokuba had his problems too. Yugi as a teen hadn't been able to be a normal teenager in terms of being emotional and moody - first he had been bullied, then he had been too busy with his yami and the Millennium Puzzle and then he had become a surrogate parent. Mokuba, even though mature for his age and experienced in terms of responsibilities, didn't need to force himself to act in certain way like Yugi had, so… mood swings. Thankfully they were mostly insecurities and not bursts of rage.

Seto eventually admitted that Mokuba's puberty had thing or two to do with the moving into Britain thing. Seto knew how to handle his little brother when the younger Kaiba had been a child, but a teenager… that went beyond the millionaire's comprehension and he couldn't offer Mokuba the support he would need. Yugi on the other hand was natural in terms of comforting so… Not that Yugi minded. If not nothing else it was great practice for the teenage years his boys would eventually go through.

All in all, it wasn't bad time for the Mutô family. Harry learned regular magic, Marik and Bakura had their hands full of Shadow Magic, Mokuba needed to concentrate onto his schooling and Yugi had most of his days booked up with teaching. Not bad time at all.

---

Good, I didn't manage to ruin Kaiba. Now I hope I didn't ruin Mokuba. Hm... few people seem to be curious about Mr Reed, and what he did or did not do, but I won't tell you. Yet. On the matter of the updating-pace... it might get a bit slower. My hand has been acting up and it's kind of painful to write right now.


	10. Two years in letters

**IX Chapter**

**Two years in letters**

Dear Big Brother

(Late autumn)

Yes, I know letter is impractical seeing that we speak on the phone nearly every other day, much thanks to you calling. Not that I'm not complaining about you calling, as I can't call. Well, I could but I don't want to hand Yugi that kind of gift - phone calls across the globe aren't exactly cheap.

Anyway, I wanted to write a letter. I don't know exactly why - I guess I just want to sort out my thoughts about everything and writing as good way as any. Yugi suggested starting a diary, but that would be… well, talking to a book of all things just seems silly, this way my mindless babble might actually have some value.

Okay, so… I've been living with Yugi for few months now. You'd think that it would take some getting adjusted to, living with this kind of family. I mean… let's take Yugi for example. What is he exactly? The King of Games. Duel Master Extraordinaire. Solver of the Millennium Puzzle. Former host of the nameless pharaoh. Magician, teacher, historian, guardian, protector… great cook? What about Bakura? Alter ego of Bakura Ryô, Spirit of the Millennium Ring, former enemy, three thousand years old tomb robber. Then we have Marik. Alter ego of half insane tomb keeper, spirit created from hatred and Shadow Magic, another of our former enemies - maybe the most dangerous one we've ever had. And finally Harry Potter, the boy saviour of entire magical world, next door neighbour who hasn't talked to his so called guardians since Yugi decided to make him one of his boys - which was years ago.

This really gotta be the strangest family ever. Not to mentions about the lessons in magic Yugi gives them now days, the duels with illusionary monsters, random items floating about courtesy to Harry… I think the only thing actually normal in this house is how food is prepared.

But no. I find this strangeness somewhat normal. I guess it has something to do with Yugi's presence now days. I guess you've noticed it too, he just… radiates power. You half expect random fantasy creatures jump out from nowhere and bow down before him - or, never mind, already seen that happen. Yugi's goblin friends are kind of creepy, mind you.

He's a real magician. No other word can exactly describe him anymore. Calling him a duellist, wizard or even Shadow Magic user would be just… belittling what he is. It's kind of like with his Dark Magician card. You can't but respect him, and calling Dark Magician a wizard would be like calling the Blue Eyes a lizard - no rhyming intended.

To think that he was once short, weak, bullied and just wimpy. Comparing the Yugi of now and the Yugi of before to each other is like trying to compare two different people, I think. Sometimes I find it kind of sad but I guess no innocence can last.

I'm blabbering lot a bout Yugi, hm… what else? Well, the school is great. The other students are kind of snobby but it's alright. It's not like I have to deal with them all the time and at least they're not bullies or anything. The teachers are brilliant nonetheless and the subjects are interesting. You picked a great school for me, Seto, thanks for that. Yugi's been great help with the school too - and you wouldn't believe how much Yugi knows about history, he's better than my history professor! Which is a very good thing, knowing how I suck at the subject.

What next… well, I like the neighbourhood. It's sickeningly organized, everything seems to be made out of one mould, but it's interesting none the less. The terrible threesome offers lots of entertainment - I suppose you already know that they're pranksters to boot. The people of Privet Drive seems to have grown accustomed to them, though, with the exceptions of the Dursleys themselves.

Not that it's any wonder, really. Those are group of three most unpleasant human being s alive, wouldn't you agree?

Hmm… We visited London last week with the boys. Just some shopping, the boys needed clothing and Yugi wanted to visit Diagon Alley. You know, that name makes me always wonder if the Wizarding kind has streets named Horizont Alley or Vertic Alley. Anyway, I took the boys for ice cream while Yugi was doing what ever he was doing in the Alley - for some reason he doesn't seem to want to take the boys there, even though they beg him to let them go with him. I guess it has something to do with those monitoring charms he's spoken about.

Hmm… it's kind of frightening, you know? I don't mean the manners of spying of the Wizarding people, but the _loathing_ Yugi seems to feel towards that world. Every time he speaks of the Wizarding world, every time he goes to visit the alley he has this expression, as if he had just eaten something sour. It has something to do with the beliefs and most commonly used spells I think, but I don't want to ask. I've witnessed his lectures; I don't want to hear him preach. That would probably be scary.

I wonder what Yugi's former friends would think should they see him now. Heheh. I wonder if they will ever know what incredibly powerful ally they betrayed. And I'm blabbering about Yugi again. Maybe I should try and write a biography of him. That should prove to be interesting to read.

Oh, wow… I just looked out the window. Yugi is teaching Harry some strange Chinese element magic or something of the like. He just grew a small tree into the backyard! How cool is that!

Write you later, big brother. I want to take a closer look at what they're doing.

With love

Mokie

-

Dear Big Brother

(Winter)

Yes, I'm writing to you again. Stop scowling - or chuckling or whatever you are doing while thinking "Mokuba's being silly again." Mokuba, I'll have you know, is being emotional teenager who needs outlet for his thoughts, thank you very much, so you'll just have to bear with me.

So… I've lived here now over eight month. Christmas came and went - well, you already know that seeing that you were here for it. By the way, bringing Sugoroku with you was brilliant idea. Yugi has missed the old geezer a lot even though he doesn't show it, seeing the old man did him some good.

Now… I was already in the beginning adjusted to this magical stuff, but somehow it dawns me only after all this time just how different things are here than they are in home. And I don't mean just the magical thing. I mean the whole house, the boys, Yugi, the neighbourhood, Surrey… Sometimes England - sorry, Britain - feels like whole another world.

There is no Duel Monsters here - if you want to play it you must hunt the cards down from incredibly rare shops or order them from America or wherever. Games here aren't even nearly as important as they are in Domino. When you think about it, in Domino you can't walk down the street without seeing some kind of game going on, and not just sports like soccer or such, no. here it's a rarity to see a boy or girl of my age who even knows any games other than sports - and if they do they're usually those video games you play with consoles in your home.

That makes me kind of wonder why consoles never sold in Domino. They sell millions and so forth everywhere else, but in Domino I don't know a single person who plays them. Instead we play the other games, card games like the Duel Monsters, Capsule Monster, Monster World…

Yugi calls Domino the City of Games. I don't think he says it just because games are common in our fair city. It has something to do with something… else, you know, magical thing, but he won't tell me, just smiles, shrugs and turns around.

Well, if Domino is City of Games, the Privet Drive number five is becoming _House_ of Games. It's about the boy's training I suppose; Yugi is now teaching them how to turn a normal game into a Shadow Game or something like that. For that they need games, so… Yugi bought half of the London game shop. The only time I've seen so many different games was at Subgroup's Game shop, seriously. The boys seem to have lots of fun, though, even Harry whom the future-magicians are using as test subject.

Speaking of Harry… that boy is really interesting, don't you think? With Marik and Bakura you can explain their wit, intelligence, maturity and all magic related stuff with the fact that they aren't exactly children, they aren't exactly even human. In them there is always larger, stronger and smarted being that is lurking underneath their surface. But Harry, despite being magical, is a normal boy - no other souls, no former lives, just seven-year-old boy. Still he can do amazing things and does them on regular basis to practice. Still he rivals Marik and Bakura in terms of intelligence. In _any_ other company I would say that he's child genius. It'll be interesting to test his IQ in some years

Chinese elemental magic turned out to be interesting thing, too. Before snow started to fall, Harry had made the backyard a small field of flowers. Now he's practicing by shaping snow and ice with his powers - make some cool looking snowmen too. Also there are the poor houseplants Yugi bought for him…

Yeah, this is interesting house to live in even if I only live here in weekends. Weeks are pretty much booked with schooling, but I don't want to think about that right now, I already have a mild headache because of all the homework.

Well, write you later, Seto.

With love

Mokie

-

Dear Big Brother

(Late spring)

I can't believe I've lived here a full school year and will be leaving in week! Time has gone so _fast_, it feels like it was just few days a go when Yugi met us in the airport, dressed into that coat of his. It's kind of sad to leave for the summer, even though I know I'll return for the next autumn. I'm going to miss the buys, they've became sort of like my little brothers in this time. And Yugi, it will be strange to go about my weekends without having him around. I'm going to miss him brushing my hair.

By the way you should let him do it to you sometimes. It's kind of relaxing, having someone take care of you like that. It gives the kind of feeling which makes you wonder what it would've been to have _real_ parent around. If Yugi will ever have children in the _normal_ fashion, he'll be one kick ass dad. Though, I kind of doubt he'll ever will, I don't know why --

The pen drew a violent line onto the paper as Mokuba was started by piercing scream that cut the silence of the late night like sharpest knife. He looked up in surprise and then with worry before quickly getting up. He knew that Marik and Bakura had nightmares, they had woken him more than once but… neither had ever screamed like this.

As he opened the door to the corridor, he saw Yugi already rushing up the stairs from the downstairs. Not sparing him a single glance, the magician dashed to the boys' room's door, opening it and hitting the light. Mokuba followed him worryingly - and what he saw would probably be forever carved into his memory.

Marik was writhing on his stomach in his bed in pain, his hands clawing the pillow and sheets helplessly. He was the one screaming. But what would haunt Mokuba's - and without doubt Yugi's - nightmares was the blood _soaking_ the back of Marik pyjamas.

"My gods, no," Yugi whispered as he rushed towards the screaming boy. Marik wasn't awake - he wasn't even exactly conscious.

Later Yugi would explain Mokuba that Marik was locked in his own memories, his former life manifesting and _magnifying_ through the Shadow Magic residing in his soul, but then the young Kaiba couldn't understand. He couldn't understand how or why or even what was happening. Even when Yugi ripped the blood-soaked pyjama top from out of the way to reveal _hieroglyphs_ of all things being carved into Marik's back by some unseen force, he couldn't understand.

All he really could do was to stare in horror as Yugi tried to ease Marik's pain, help him out of his memories, and help him pass this… horrible nightmare. And when Mokuba could do something, the best he managed was to enclose terrified Bakura into tight hug as Marik continued to scream.

-

Dear Big Brother

(Late spring)

Something happened yesterday night, Seto, something really bad. I… I can't understand this. Marik just started to scream and his back was soaked with blood - there were pictographs appearing into his skin, hieroglyphs as if someone was carving them into him. There was so much blood and Marik was screaming so horribly, it…

Yugi drove me and Bakura out of the room, while he was trying to do something to make it stop but Marik kept on screaming so long… when he eventually stopped, unconscious I suppose, there was a horrible smell of burnt flesh in the room. Yugi didn't say it but… I think he had to burn the wounds to make the bleeding stop.

After he had washed and bandaged unconscious Marik, he spoke to me and Bakura. He said that Shadow Magic is magic which works by the orders of the soul. Marik and Bakura have theirs souls spilt into sections, not exactly into different personalities but different times - to the time of now and time of before they turned into children. Shadow Magic however isn't supposed to work from such sectioned soul so it tries to compensate, tries to draw the soul together, make the mind whole.

What happened to Marik was the memories of his former life manifesting. The same happened to Bakura when he was six - the Reed-incident - which caused Bakura's left eye turn grey and get some of his former memories back. The same now happened to Marik for some reason or another, Marik's former life will start to manifest in him.

The hieroglyphs I saw were originally carved into Malik's back by Malik's father - it was that incident which originally created Marik. Yugi apparently has been afraid for a while that this might happen, but he wished that it wouldn't…

Gods… why do these things happen, Seto? I don't just mean this magic stuff, but… what happened to Marik yesterday is Malik's father's fault - if Malik's father hadn't done what he had in the first place then this wouldn't have happened, right? So… how can someone do that? It's not like our stepfather was gentle or kind, but he didn't go about his way to _carve pictures into our skin with red-hot knife_!

Why is world such a cruel place? Does anyone know the answer to that?

Marik wasn't exactly conscious through the pain, but it affected him. He's different now, Seto. Quieter. Darker. Clinging onto Yugi as if he could save him from the memories of his past but by the look of his eyes it doesn't help - so many shadows and dark thoughts… And Yugi, he looks so helpless. So do Harry while Bakura just lowers his eyes and sights. It's as if he knows that nothing will help.

And I'll be leaving in six days, leaving this mess behind me. Why does that make me feel like traitor? Why does it make me feel like I'm running away from these strange, frightening problems? And gods, why do I have to feel _glad_ that I don't have to stay here, that next time I see these people, two months worth of summer has gone by and Yugi has had the time to calm things out? Why do I feel glad that next time I see them things will be normal again?

Why do I have to be this selfish? I don't want to be, I want to be like Yugi who lives and exists for others, but I guess I can't be. I'm just human. That though makes one wonder what Yugi then is.

With love

Mokie

-

Dear Big Brother

(Early autumn)

So. The summer's over and back at Yugi's again. Remember how I said that next time I would be here things would be normal again? Well… things are different than they were the last time I was here, but they aren't the same as they were before. Marik is quiet, usually staring into space as if seeing something we others don't see. He still flinches if someone touches his back and sometimes he will flip from smile into rage for no reason. Yugi has done all he can - at least Marik isn't having episodes or anything - but sometimes even all one can do isn't enough.

With Marik being quiet and bit unbalanced and Bakura being just as quiet, it feels like Harry is the only child of the house. Though, for how long can he remain a child in this kind of company? Will the silence of the others infect him too or will his cheer infect them? I don't know and it saddens me. None of these kids deserve these problems they have. And to think they're attending to their final year in primary school. Harry's only eight years old and Marik and Bakura still seven, and they're studying with ten and eleven-year-olds.

I kind of pity Yugi these days. He tries so hard to help Marik and Bakura, devotes everything in his live for them, but still it only helps so much. He's studying now, the goblins apparently found some new books and scrolls for him and now he's going through them, trying to find something that will help. He's also teaching Harry spells which have calming and soothing effect on other people; I guess he's hoping that if Marik loses it when he isn't around Harry can calm him down.

"The world isn't fair," Yugi said to me yesterday after Marik had woken up from nightmare and then fallen asleep in his lap. "It would be stupid to think that it was." I can't help but wonder what did that innocent Yugi we met long ago do to deserve to become like this, to get these problems and responsibilities?

Even so he smiles and still his smiles manage to be true and warm. Even under all this pressure he won't allow himself to break. He studies, researches, teaches the boys and continues to live the daily life even though the shadows that live in Bakura's and Marik's eyes seem to have taken residence in his eyes as well. Once I thought that the story of Yugi's life would be story of friendship and courage. Now I think it would be about reality and resilience.

Is that what growing up is being like? I wonder… will I too someday have to face decisions like the ones Yugi has had to make? He chose mercy over friendship and because of that he has had to face all this sadness and pain - because of that he has to now watch how the boys he has raised and loved for nearly six years become dark and troubled. Will I too have to make that kind of decision and face the pain?

And still when I ask him if it's worth it he answers without hesitation, yes. You can't help but admire him for his determination and devotion. I'm not sure if he ever loved those traitorous friends of his as much as he loves those three boys.

With love

Mokie

-

Dear Big Brother

(Winter)

Watching Yugi's family's progress apparently has become a hobby of mine. Every time I come here for the weekends I sit back and take in what's happening, almost automatically analyzing what's going on and how things are going. And whilst just looking at it is painful, it's also very intriguing.

When I first came here there was a clear order between the boys - Bakura was the silent one in the back, Harry to worrying one in the middle and Marik the rash one leading. Now both Marik and Bakura are quiet and Harry, while he's still the worrying one, is the one leading. You'd think that people like Marik and Bakura would have something against it, but… I think they prefer it this way.

But then again, it's not secret in this house that Harry is the strongest of the boys. Whilst Marik and Bakura have Shadow powers behind them - illusions, certain forms of telekinesis and few others I don't really understand - Harry already has countless spells, that Chinese elemental magic and of course those healing and mind spells with which he can control the other's mood into certain point. And what more… Bakura and Marik don't mind Harry controlling them like that, they don't mind it at all of Harry reaches his hands out when they're feeling rage and calms them down with a spell.

I suppose they know the dangers of them loosing it. Yugi hasn't been exactly secretive about anything in this house, the boys know full well that should they let their powers run of they might destroy pretty much everything around them - their loved ones included. But still, it's kind of strange seeing those two yield into someone else's control so easily and so naturally.

But the more I see the surer I am that Bakura and Marik both have this strong belief that magical control is one of the most important things in the world - to them it's important that they are controlled whether its they themselves or someone else controlling them. And Harry believes in very strongly that mental balance means safety and security - watching the others loose it from time to time has only strengthened that belief. These two things together make their unity almost perfect. That makes me wonder if Yugi planned it like this, if he taught the boys carefully towards this.

Yugi himself is the utmost master of the house, of course. The boy's loyalty and respect for him is unwavering - no matter how many burst or uncontrolled rage I've seen, it _never_ directs towards Yugi. There is no rebelling in this house, no temper tantrums, nothing of the sort. I guess it has something to do with the fact that Yugi was never a parent to the boys, not really. He's their teacher, their guide and, most of all, their protector. That makes his word unquestionable to the boys.

As I remain in this house I seem to learn lot about hierarchy and psychology. In any case, what happens in this house makes my problems always seem somewhat stupid. So, I'm not that good in chemistry. So, I have yet to gain a proper friend in the school. So, the history professor is out to get me… so what? At least I'm perfectly sane.

And still Yugi seems to have all the time in the world to speak to me and help me - with my measly problems, with my school, with everything and anything. Only time he seems to think I'm being silly is when I doubt something I really shouldn't doubt - like my big brother's love for me.

With love

Mokie

-

Dear Big Brother

(Spring)

Remember when we were children living in your stepfather's mansion and he made you study a lot? Watching Bakura, Marik and Harry kind of reminds of me that, now - in strange kind of way. They're studying for their final tests at the primary school. So serious and concentrated… but willingly so. What would've you and I became if we would've had someone like Yugi to watch over us instead of someone like Gozaburo? Someone who instead of forcing just gently encourages until you work your hardest just to make him proud of you?

Life is not fair, but I'm happier for the boys than I'm jealous of them. I had you looking over me so it was more than fine and these boys deserve to have someone like him. Someone who only has their best interests in his mind. Someone who loves you unconditionally.

Next year the boys will be going into private school for two years - until Harry turns eleven. The school they will be going is something between art school and school of history - it's Yugi's intention that they'll learn the basics of calligraphy, hieroglyphs and languages like Latin, apparently. Even though the boys already know three different languages, Yugi doesn't seem to think it's enough. I guess it had something to do with the fact that Latin is the language mostly used in spells of the regular magic and shadow magic can be used with hieroglyphs too.

Sometimes these boys are studying harder than I am… but then again, all three of them are smarter than I am.

And now I think I need to concentrate on my own studying. End of the year exams are coming up after all.

Oh, and remember to send a gift to Marik and Bakura, they'll be eight next week - officially.

With love

Mokie

---

For some reason this chapter was the hardest to write so far... and this chapter is also the one I least like so far. Well, at least it's finally done.

**Isis the Sphinx** No, my first language is Finnish. I'm not sure about getting a beta, though. If the readers think that I should get one then I suppose I would take you up on that offer, but I'd rather not. The betas I've had before took days if not week to check the chapters and send them back to me. I guess I'm a bit reluctant to go through that again.


	11. Presume nothing

**X chapter**

**Presume nothing**

Officially Marik's and Bakura's birthday was in later March - March twenty-eighth, the day they had been turned into children. Officially they were good eight months younger than Harry who had his birthday in the end of July. Officially was the key word, because mentally and physically the boys were at least as old if not older than the wizard was. Not that it had any other meaning except that when Harry celebrated his birthday, in Yugi's mind also Marik and Bakura grew year older even though their birthday wouldn't be celebrated until later.

That little glitch in ages became a problem in the summer after Bakura, Marik and Harry had finished their first year in the private school and Mokuba was still taking his final tests before moving back to Japan, his three-year schooling done. Marik and Bakura were officially nine and Harry would be ten soon when the first problem made it self known in form of two parchment envelopes.

Yugi glared at the letters, almost as if trying to burn them with his glare or force them to change into something else. The letters stayed the same, thick, heavy and still made of yellowish parchment. The addresses still remained written in emerald green and the purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms wouldn't even quiver under his glare.

The world of regular magic hadn't yet caused Yugi any serious problems. There were rumours about him in that world, rumours about the Shadow Magician who had the unwavering loyalty of the goblins at his side. And there had been an incident some years back when the Ministry had tried to taint the rumours of him by saying that he was a dark wizard or something of the sort. That had ended very abruptly with Gringotts making a world wide announcement that should Ministry continue spurt lies, the goblin kind would stop offering _any_ support to _any _governing body - meaning that every single worker of the Ministry would lose their access to their vaults and Ministry would lose what little support they got from the Goblins. The ministry had been quick to make public apology and hadn't breathed a world of the Shadow Magician since. After that the magical world had become to "respect" the mysterious Magician, thinking that he was politically the strongest person in the magical world - which wasn't exactly wrong belief either.

But nevertheless, the whole ordeal hadn't caused Yugi any problems. It had happened at the time of the Reed incident and he had been too busy looking after Bakura to even notice the whole thing - he had actually heard about it _afterwards_ from Ragnok who had still been pretty pissed off.

This, however, this was different. The rumours and incident involving Shadow Magician didn't really bother his daily life because Yugi had only scarce contact with the magical world. This, these letters and what they contained, was very different. Not to mention that they were at least year early.

Sometimes, when Yugi was reading about the wizardry world or doing something related to it, the thought had sneaked into his mind. Marik and Bakura weren't trained in the use of regular magic like Harry was, they never used it like Harry did daily… but no one couldn't deny the fact that they were indeed magical. And if Yugi, who was Shadow Magician to the very core, could use the regular magic as well if he wanted to, why couldn't the boys as well? And finally… the magical world didn't know about Shadow Realm, so there was no way - or need - for them to tell the difference between regular and Shadow Magic. Following that… why _shouldn't_ these letters come?

Not that this train of thought made much difference. Yugi still wanted to burn the parchment envelopes without ever opening them. However he didn't. Instead he just glared the letters and walked back into the kitchen, throwing the envelopes to the table before starting to prepare breakfast. While doing so his hands were shaking with barely contained anger and that dark little voice in the back of his head was hissing venomously. How could they? _How could they dare?_

"Morning Yugi," Mokuba's voice yawned from the corridor before Yugi heard him enter the bathroom. Sighing Yugi straightened his neck, cracked knuckles absently and forced him to relax. If he would be tense, shaking and hissing through his teeth he would immediately inform the others that something was wrong and loosing his cool wasn't something he did these days.

Mokuba soon came to the kitchen and sat to the kitchen table with a yawn. "Coffee?" he asked in the manner only a caffeine addict could. Yugi smiled despite his tension and placed the coffee pot to the table along with clean cup and spoon before turning back to the omelettes he was making. He had never liked coffee himself but apparently it had replaced blood in the veins of the two Kaiba brothers - which explained few things about Seto.

While Mokuba was recharging himself with a dose of caffeine, Yugi waited for the sound he heard every morning around that time. He wasn't disappointed as he listened to the sound of the front door being unlocked, opened and closed again. "Morning Yugi!" Harry's voice called from the hall before the boy himself walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Yugi smiled somewhat stiffly over his shoulders. "Go wake the sleepyheads up, would you? Breakfast is almost done."

Harry nodded and left the kitchen. Like every morning when Harry came in, Yugi felt a slight twinge of guilt - still annoyed and ashamed of the fact that the boy had to go to sleep in the Dursleys' house every night. He shook it away and turned the stove off.

"What are these?" Mokuba had finally noticed the envelopes. "_Mr B. Mutô. Second Bedroom. 5 Privet Drive. Little Whinging. Surrey_," he read sounding half confused and half amused. "_Mr M. Mutô. Second Bedroom. 5 Privet Drive. Little Whinging. Surrey_," he snorted. "Who writes the exact _bedroom_ into the address?"

"Magical folk," Yugi shrugged.

Mokuba looked up sharply. "And what do they want with the boys? And why you --"

Yugi smiled slightly at the unfinished question. He had never tried to hide his dislike towards that world, only thing Yugi really did like about the regular magic was its history. Mokuba was probably wondering why he hadn't thrown the letters away already. "I know what the letters contain. And I haven't ripped them because it's not my choice. They aren't addressed to me, after all." As much as he hated that world, this was one of the decisions he would never make for Bakura and Marik.

"You bloody git, get back here!" Bakura's voice came muffled from the upstairs before Yugi and Mokuba heard steps rushing down the stairs before Harry dived into the kitchen with glee on his face. Enraged Bakura, who was still dressed into his pyjamas, rushed in not much after, trying to catch the black haired boy but didn't succeed as Harry escaped into the dining hall. "Damn it, you wanker! Get back here!"

"That's enough," Yugi interrupted even though he was more amused than appalled by the language and he could understand Bakura's rage. Harry had habit of waking his best friends with shower of ice cold water these days - and vanishing the water as soon as it had done it's job. Sometimes Yugi wondered if teaching elemental magic to Harry had been such a good idea.

"Sit down you two, the breakfast is ready," Yugi ordered and eyed Marik who had just walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. The platinum blonde didn't look even closely as annoyed as Bakura. "You seem to have woken up on the right side of the bed this morning," the Shadow Magician noted out amusedly.

"I managed to duck the water in time," Marik yawned and walked into the dining hall where Bakura and Harry were arguing. Yugi chuckled lightly before carrying the food into the dining hall. With a groan Mokuba followed him, taking both the coffee cup and pot with him.

"I really don't understand how you can have that much energy every freaking morning," Bakura groaned at Harry while slumping down to the table. "You freak."

"_I'm_ the freak? Have you looked into the mirror lately, Bakura?" Harry snorted while raking his eyes over Bakura.

Yugi chuckled lightly while starting to hand out the food. Harry had a point, though. Harry and Mokuba were the most normal looking people in the house - and concerning that both of them had hair that reached their waist in tangled black mass, that was saying something. Yugi himself was sight to be seen in his normal attire, with almost blue purple eyes and with hair that reached mid back, golden in the front and mixture of black and bluish purple in the back. Marik was just as tanned as ever and his hair certainly drew attention in its spiky form even when it was pulled up to pony tail - and he did have the brightest lavender eyes Yugi had ever seen. Bakura, however, was the freakiest of the lot. His skin had been darkening along the years while his hair remained as white as it had been in the beginning and his mismatched eyes completed the image.

"Shut it, pipsqueak," the tanned albino murmured before raising his head and starting to eat with a yawn.

"You know, I'm not sure when was the last time I heard Bakura speak without there being insult of some kind coming from his mouth," Mokuba mused amusedly while Yugi sat down as well. "Is it weird of me to think that it's awfully nostalgic?"

"Not really," Yugi chuckled amusedly while reaching for the toast he had placed onto the table earlier. "I'm practically holding my breath, waiting for Marik to call someone a fool." Mokuba snorted.

Soon the breakfast was gone and Yugi stood up to gather the dishes. He steeled himself and spoke, looking between Bakura and Marik. "You two got letters, they're in the kitchen table." While he too the dishes back to the kitchen, the two former yamis fetched their letters and returned to the dining hall, both looking confused.

"Who would write to us? What the - _Second Bedroom_?" Marik muttered incredulously.

"Is this parchment?" Bakura sniffed the letter half curiously. "Normal people don't use parchments - or wax seals for that matter. Are these from the magical world?"

"He… I think I've seen that coat of arms before," Harry leaned in to take look of Marik's letter. "Yep. Badger, raven, snake and lion. That's Hogwart's coat of arms."

"And you know that how, pipsqueak?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Shut it, whitey, and it's in _Hogwarts, a History_. I read it last year. Though, why would someone from Hogwarts write to you? You're not wizards or anything, and you're still _nine_."

"Only officially," Marik frowned at him, making Harry stick his tongue out.

"How about you just open the letters?" Yugi asked half amusedly while taking seat in the table again. Marik gestured rather rudely at Harry before breaking the wax seal and opening the letter while Bakura beside him did the same.

"Dear Mr Mutô, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" Bakura read out loud and blinked few times. "What the…?"

"Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 3," Marik read on with a frown. "Yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress…"

"Is this a joke or something?" Bakura looked at Yugi.

The elder Shadow Master shook his head. "They really did come with the post just hour or so ago. And I think they are genuine."

"But… we're not wizards," Marik looked at Bakura and Yugi. "Harry is, we're not. Or are we?"

"No we aren't, but I haven't hid the fact that we can, if we want to, use the regular magic just like Harry can," Yugi shrugged. "I suppose the magical world deems you two wizardly enough to attend to their school."

"Well, I'm not going," Bakura threw the letter across the table. Harry blinked at him slowly, making him fold his arms and lean back. "I'm not a wizard, nor do I want to be one. Besides isn't this Hogwarts place boarding school or something? And really long?"

"Yes. If you would attend you would spend most of the next seven years there, only able to come home in holidays," Yugi nodded, not even trying to hide the relieved smile as Marik too, after glancing through the book and equipment list, placed the letter down and pushed it away from him.

"Seven years? Yeah, no way," Bakura shook his head. "I'm definitely not going."

"Why not?" Harry asked, still slightly confused. "Sure the magical kind have some ridiculous believes and even more ridiculous spells and skills but some things they can do are pretty interesting. Potions, Healing arts, Transfiguration…"

"Like I care about any of that," Bakura snorted. "I'm a Shadow Master. Potions or Healing or what ever figuration… what use would any of them be to me? One day I can summon monsters from the Shadow Realm, for crying out loud. If I need healing I just summon something like Mystical Elf."

"Yeah," Marik frowned slightly while shifting uncomfortably. "Yugi's still teaching us things about Shadow Magic and… and well, I'm not comfortable being away that long. I don't think the wizards could help me much if there something like the Manifestation would happen." He rubbed the back of his neck, even after these years careful not to touch the wounded area of his back.

"Yeah, what he said." Bakura nodded vigorously. "I still have my Manifestation ahead of me, without Yugi there I might bleed to death. Or cast the whole bloody school into Shadow Realm."

Yugi smiled a bit wider. "Honestly saying I'm not even sure if I would've let you go anyway," he said, making the three boys look at him. He shrugged. "Your studies aren't even half way finished, there is still too many risks with your powers and… well, I can't exactly protect you if you're away most of the time, can I? Not to mention the fact that I don't particularly like that world." How parents _could_ let their children leave to Hogwarts, Yugi would probably never understand. In the seven years of magical education, their children would be practically raised by other people - or not raised at all.

"And we don't belong in that place. It's different for you, Harry," Yugi looked at his black haired protégé. "You _are_ a wizard and it's your right to go to that school and learn the things they teach, but Bakura's and Marik's path will be different. You may find your place in that world even with all the Boy-Who-Lived fuzz, but it's not our world. Besides, you don't have same risks in life as Marik and Bakura have - you don't have to fear a Manifestation like they have to."

Harry frowned slightly and nodded slowly. "I guess I do understand, though…" He frowned slightly. "Now that I think about it I'm not sure if I want to go there either. I am curious about that world, but you can teach me all I need to know just as well and all the Voldemort business… I think don't think I want to face the expectations those people must have of me."

"It's your choice," Yugi nodded. "Be sure to choose carefully. I can teach you things wizardry world has forgotten because I can get my hands into the lost pits of magic, but there are things I can't teach you. Like Potions and I'm not particularly good in Transfiguration, either."

Harry nodded thoughtfully while Bakura pocked the letter as if it testing if it was dead. "So, how do we reject these invitations?" He asked.

"We sent them a letter and politely decline," Yugi shrugged. "The owl that brought the letter should still be around - how else muggleborns would answer their letters? And if it isn't then we can ask one of the owls that live in the park to deliver the letter."

-

About week after they had sent the letter away, Yugi was sitting in the living room reading while Mokuba was in one of his summer classes. The boys were all upstairs and by the feeling of shadows that radiated from the second floor Yugi assumed that they were practicing. All in all it was a normal day.

Until the doorbell rang, interrupting his reading. With a sight he stood up and closed the thick book before heading to answer the door. With his mind still in the piece of history of earliest forms of magic in South America, he didn't even bother to try and guess who it would be. But if he had wondered, he would've maybe felt a twinge of curiosity because the only people who did visit him, Mirielle and Danielle, were in France that week visiting their nephew. Even Seto was busy with his newest amusement park in Japan.

But he didn't wonder and certainly didn't expect to see an elderly woman in rather… quirky clothing. Yugi couldn't say that his fashion was the height of normalcy, but it was the first time he had seen emerald green business suit. "Yes?" he asked with slight confusion. It couldn't be anyone from the boys' school, they had already gotten the results of their end of he term exams and it couldn't be anyone from Mokuba's school either.

"Mr Mutô, I presume?" the woman asked with slightest raise of eyebrows as she took in Yugi's leather pants, sleeveless leather top that tightened with three large buckles, the metallic wristbands and the extra belts resting casually on Yugi's hip - one of them being his deck holster.

"Yes?" Yugi asked again, hoping that the woman wasn't a sales person. He has seen more than enough of them whilst living in the Privet Drive.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, I'm Professor at Hogwarts," the woman said while offering her hand. She paused minutely at the sight of Yugi's expression darkening, waited for a moment and then continued as Yugi wasn't making any move to shake her hand. "Ah, I'm here to discuss about Hogwarts and if you would be willing to reconsider your decision about not sending your sons to study there."

Yugi eyed the woman for a moment before folding his hands. "The decision wasn't mine. My boys decided for themselves," he said in toneless voice. Partially he was curious what this woman would say to try and get Marik and Bakura to attend the school, partially he was itching to send the woman into Shadow Realm for daring to show up at his doorsteps.

"Well, could I perhaps talk with your sons?" the woman was now frowning slightly, taken back by Yugi's hostility. As Yugi continued to eye her emotionlessly, he could see her hand moving slightly towards her pocket. She probably had her wand there. Sneering inwardly at the idea of magic wands, Yugi turned on his heels.

"Boys! There's a witch here to see you!" he called to the upstairs, the word witch twisting with slightest sneer. The Professor glanced at him sharply while closing the front door after her but didn't say anything, just followed him into the dining room.

"What would a witch want with us?" Yugi heard Bakura ask from the stairs while the boys were coming down. The Shadow Magician smiled slightly at the suspicious tone in his protégé's voice while he leaned to the wall, not willing to sit in the same table with the woman.

"Probably from Hogwarts," Harry answered. "People don't usually turn their invitations down."

"Well, what can I say, we're not like most people," Bakura snorted and entered the dining room. He glanced at the Hogwarts witch with a slight frown before glancing at Yugi. Taking in the tell-tale expression on his guardian's face, he wiped his face clear of emotions before taking sear across the table. Marik and Harry were as quick to assets the situation and act according - Marik taking seat and Harry leaning onto the doorframe near Yugi, setting himself apart from the conversation.

McGonagall's eyes moved from person to person for a moment. She guarded her expressions well; probably thanks to the slight hostility radiating from Yugi, but her eyes was different thing. First she was confused about there being _three_ boys. Then about how each of the three clearly had different heritage - you could easily tell that they weren't even from same nations. Then she was slightly puzzled with how strange they all looked - Harry with his hip long hair, Marik with his dark skin and spiky platinum ponytail and Bakura with his semi tanned skin and stark white hair that was loosely tied to his neck, not to even mention their eyes.

Before she managed to guard her eyes as well Yugi could see that she recognised Harry - and with the scar being hidden underneath the boy's hair that meant that she had either known the boy's parents closely enough to recognise their son or she was one of the people "watching" over Harry. As she didn't look that surprised, it was probably the latter.

Yugi's expression darkened a bit more. He could see that he was making the woman uncomfortable but he honestly didn't care. He was in fact almost happy that he was causing the woman shift awkwardly in her seat.

"So," Bakura spoke, eyes flickering towards Yugi with slight curiosity, knowing that Yugi didn't broadcast his hostility for no reason. "Who are you?"

"Pardon me," the witch said. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm the Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. You're Marik and Bakura Mutô, correct?"

"He's Marik, I'm Bakura," Bakura motioned towards the blonde who was eying the woman with cool look. "And we already rejected the invitation - or acceptation or whatever."  
"Well, I was hoping that I could change your minds," McGonagall smiled a slightly strained smile as Yugi begun to glare daggers at her neck. "May I question why you decided to decline? If it's because you doubt the legitimacy of the school or of magic --"

"We don't doubt the existence of magic, woman, we've known that it exists for _years_." Yugi had to smile at Bakura's patronizing tone. Bakura liked to mock people too much to hold a polite conversation. "We declined because we don't _want_ to go."

"Your school can't offer us what we want," Marik said in quieter, less mocking tone. "Nor what we need."

"I suppose you have experiences with bursts of uncontrolled magic, hm…" the woman leaned back. "In Hogwarts you could learn to control that power. Maybe if I'll demonstrate you what magic can do --" she reached for her pocket again.

Yugi would've moved to stop her - the idea of someone he didn't know performing magic in his house didn't please him - but he didn't need to. Almost immediately Harry reached his hand and tugged the wand from McGonagall's fingers with single sharp motion of his fingers. Before the woman even realised what happened, the wand was levitating right before her face, pointing straight between her eyes.

"How rude," Bakura noted mockingly as McGonagall leaned back in sudden shock and slight fear.

"Incredibly so," Marik nodded and leaned his chin to his palm.

"I would refrain from trying that in the future," Harry said calmly, making McGonagall look at him and realise that it was he who was levelling her with her own wand. "We consider wand a weapon. And pulling weapon in company could be taken wrong way. I'm sure you understand." With that the wand fell to the table. She was wise enough to not reach for it.

"So, as you see, we understand what magic is," Bakura folded his hands.

"We've been around it all our lives after all," Marik eyed Yugi meaningfully, making the woman glance back at the man who glared back steadily. She probably had considered Yugi a muggle at the first glance; at least she looked accordingly surprised.

"And our answer will remain the same," Bakura added. "Hogwarts cannot offer us anything we want and or what we need. No amount of demonstration will change that."

Frowning, McGonagall was momentarily lost in her thought, before she turned to Yugi. "If you're a wizard, sir, then you must understand the importance of proper education. Uncontrolled magic can be extremely dangerous, you must know this."

"I understand the importance of proper education. And I understand the dangers of power probably better than you ever will, witch," Yugi said coldly. "But you are wrong in presuming that I am wizard and even more so in presuming that I consider Hogwarts a _proper_ education. I support the decision of my protégés completely."

"You're not a wizard?"

"No, I'm not," Yugi answered. "And it's the time you left, Professor." Then, ignoring her arguments completely, Yugi ushered the woman rather roughly out of his house and shut the door to her face.

"Was that hostility really necessary?" Harry asked quietly. "She hasn't done anything to us."

"Yes, she has," Yugi said, and looked at the black haired boy darkly. "You didn't notice? Your scar is completely hidden and thanks to the colour tint in your classes your eyes look more hazel than green, but she still knew who you were - and she wasn't particularly surprised to see you either."

"Meaning…?" Bakura raised eyebrows.

"That she's one of the people who are making sure that Harry cannot leave the Dursleys' completely," Yugi snorted and folded his arms, still eying Harry. "She recognized you even with your scar hidden, meaning that she either knew what you looked like or knew your parents closely enough to tell you were their son. Yet she wasn't surprised, meaning she knew you lived in the neighbourhood. But as you are considered _hidden_ to the rest of the world, she shouldn't know you were here - unless she was one of the people who hid you in the first place."

"I see," Harry's expression darkened as well. "I should've snapped her wand."

"I should've mocked her more," Bakura looked sullen. "You rarely get to mock the people who actually deserve it."

Yugi chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "Well, she's gone now and hopefully she'll remain gone. We might see her next year though, when Harry's letter arrives, but we'll handle that then."

---

And if someone is curious, Yugi is as hostile as he is because his life revolves around Marik, Bakura and Harry. The Hogwarts letter and McGonagall's visit to him is like someone is trying to take the boys away from him. He's being prejudiced too.  
On lesser note... Yay, I got excuse to make Bakura say "wanker"! Now I need to somehow get Seto to say "Screw the rules, I have money"...


	12. Compromise

**XI chapter**

**Compromise**

Albus Dumbledore eyed the scroll of parchment to which they had collected information about one Yugi Mutô and his two sons, Marik and Bakura. He frowned slightly at the short list. All they really knew was that the man was magical yet claimed that he wasn't a wizard, the boys were magical but had no desire to learn to control their talents and that Harry Potter, who was their neighbour, held the man in extremely high regard. The last bit of information they knew thanks to the reports of Arabella Figg, according to whom Harry had been one of Yugi Mutô's "boys" ever since he had been three or so.

Ever since the Mutô family had rejected the chance of the two boys learning in Hogwarts, they had become bit of a bind for the headmaster. People _didn't_ reject the invitations, it just didn't happen. Magical kind send their children without a second through and muggles were easily convinced to change their minds if they opted against Hogwarts. Mutô family was the very first in at least eighty years to reject the invitation - and they had done it with certain level of hostility, according to Minerva McGonagall.

They had of course tried to make Mr Mutô to change his mind. They had sent the man information about Hogwarts - even a copy of _Hogwarts, a History_ - in hopes to make the man see the reason. Filius Flitwick and even Severus Snape had attempted to visit the man to talk to him - but their visits had never come to be more than attempts. For some reason both had gotten extremely ill when approaching the house until they had been forced to leave.

The attempts of visits had answered Albus's questions about if the man was magical - there was obviously some kind of magical barrier around the house that kept wizards and witches away - but it rouse even more questions. There were wards around the Privet Drive - Albus had cast them himself - they should've alerted him if magic was being used in the area, yet they hadn't even made a beep.

Last but certainly not the least was the fact that Harry Potter practically lived in the house and looked up to Mr Mutô more than he looked up to anyone else. Arabella had said that Mr Mutô was more of a guardian for Harry than the Durlseys had ever been - it was much thanks to Mr Mutô that Harry had finished his preschool at age of eight and was going to rather expensive private school now. The Dursleys certainly didn't pay for the school and they would rather eat their own hands that to encourage Harry to do anything. And then there were Mr Mutô's sons who were Harry's best friends if not surrogate brothers.

The old headmaster sighed and stroked his beard thoughtfully. There was very little information about Yugi Mutô otherwise. No one in the magical world had heard of him, goblins had just snarled at him when he had asked if the man had account in Gringotts… But then again, the man was originally Japanese, not British.

"Hm…" Albus leaned back, bit annoyed that he had no friends on Japan he could turn to. Japanese magicians were strange, nothing like British magicians. They had no ministry and no actual schools; instead they went on using traditions of masters and apprentices. They didn't even have a "magical world" like Britain and because of that they didn't pass much information between themselves.

"I guess I have to work on what I have," the old Professor mused out loud and glanced at the list again. It was time to deliver Harry Potter his letter. He could only hope that Yugi Mutô hadn't affected the boy's way of thinking too much and he could still make the Boy-Who-Lived to attend. He also hoped that maybe he could turn the man's mind about his own sons - everyone deserved to be trained in ways of magic after all - but Harry Potter would be the priority.

-

Later that day, the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood before the Privet Drive number four, dressed into rather flamboyant, unfitting suit. Smiling serenely he walked up the drive way and rang the doorbell before stepping back to wait.

The door was opened by bony, thin woman with unpleasant look about her face. She took one look at Dumbledore's clothing, sneered slightly. "The boy is next door," she jerkily motioned at the house number five, before closing the door abruptly to Albus's face.

Blinking, Albus stepped back. Now that was rude, he mused before taking look at the other house. Outwardly it didn't seem to differ much from number four except that the front yard wasn't as carefully gardened and there was a rather bulky looking black car parked in the driveway, but he could tell the difference. There was layer of… something around the house which made the house seem very unpleasant to him. Some kind of wizard repellent ward.

It really made him wonder about the mysterious Mr Mutô. The whole family was magical and so was Harry. Shouldn't the repellent repel them as well? Unless… they were keyed into the wards around the house. Very clever. And concerning no one in the magical world knew about the man, Mr Mutô had cast the wards himself, making him quite talented.

Quite happy of the fact that he was rather talented ward-maker himself, Albus steeled himself against the charm in the wards and walked down the driveway of the number four. Then he started to approach the house - and quickly begun to realise how powerful wizards like Filius and Severus had been forced to turn back. The feeling coming from the house was _horrible_. With each step he took closer to the house, the house felt darker, unpleasant and disturbing. It was almost like approaching Azkaban but without the sensation of happy emotions being drawn away. However the sensation of darkness that the house breathed was just as bad if not worse. It was really no wonder Severus had had to drink calming potions after his failed visit and Filius had had to go to Madam Pomfrey to calm his stomach.

And to think he had though it to be _just_ a repelling charm. Repelling effect this strong could knock out the weak minded. Albus swallowed the bitter taste he had gotten to his mouth and steeled himself further with the strongest Occlumency walls he could muster. It didn't work really, the effect didn't lessen at all, but he got enough determination to walk closer. With a shiver he reached for his pocket and pulled out a lemon drop, hoping that the calming potion in the candy would calm him down.

Then he was finally at the door - and almost at breaking point. The share pressure of the repellent was overwhelming. Still he reached and rang the door bell, hoping that the effect wouldn't be as strong inside. While waiting he begun to sweat like he hadn't in years.

When the door was finally opened, the headmaster was almost out of breath due to the attempt of withstanding the effect of the wards. He couldn't help but gulp a greedy breath as the effect suddenly ceased as if it had never been there. Opening the door apparently disabled it.

"Huh?" the man who had opened the door eyed him coolly. Even with the descriptions both Minerva and Arabella had given, the man wasn't what Albus had expected. He had expected a wizard who tried to appear a muggle - someone with strange fashion sense which made him look slightly ridiculous. Instead he got a semi-tall man dressed completely in leather that was decorated with extra belts and buckles, who has golden bangs framing his face whilst his hair was darker from the back and whose bluish purple eyes radiated with coldness. Before the idea of someone dressing completely in leather had given Albus somewhat silly image, but this man… trying to picture him anything but leather was impossible.

"A wizard, huh? Strong one at that, otherwise you wouldn't be at my doorsteps," the man crossed his bare arms across his chest and eyed Albus coldly, taking in the suit, the long white beard and hair, the half moon glasses and everything that made Albus's appearance. "What can I do for you, Mr Wizard?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore; I come from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here to talk with Harry Potter" Albus nodded towards the number four house. "Mrs Dursley said that he might be here."

"Hm. Of course," the man almost sneered at him before turning around sharply. Taking it as rather rude way of invitation someone inside, Albus followed him and closed the front door. The rude man he assumed was Mr Mutô led him into the dining hall where three boys sat. The sight of them stopped Albus for a moment - not just what they looked but what they were doing. In front of them they had sheets of something that looked suspiciously like papyrus. The fact that they were carefully painting hieroglyphs and Egyptian styled images with tiny brushes made the old wizard positive that it was papyrus.

The boys glanced up to Albus, and then looked at Yugi somewhat expectantly. "Boys, this is Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts. He's here to see Harry."

"Ah," the boy who had long black hair tied to somewhat messy braid eyed Albus thoughtfully through his colour tinted classes before gently wiping his brush into tainted rag on the table and leaning back while the other boys just shrugged and continued their careful painting. "Headmaster of Hogwarts himself," Harry said - the tone he spoke with wasn't exactly hostile but it was very far from warm. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My boy, I'm here to deliver you your Hogwarts acceptation letter," Albus said while fishing the letter out from his pocket and hading it to the long haired boy who looked surprisingly little like James Potter.

"I'm not your boy," Harry's expression cooled noticeably while he took the letter and quickly broke the wax seal before taking the letter out and clanking through it. "You know," he spoke to the other boys while reading. "It's interesting how you can be _accepted_ into school you haven't tried to get into in the first place." The other boys snickered slightly while painting the hieroglyphs.

"You do not want to go? But of course you must want to go," Albus blinked incredulously. What kind of kid wouldn't want to learn to perform magic? "You have been written down as Hogwarts student ever since you were born - your parents paid the tuition fee on the eve of your first birthday."

"Well then, they wasted their money," Harry said calmly while handing the letter back. "I have no intention of entering your school, Mr Dumbledore so you might as well save your breath."

"Well, may I question why you wish not to enter?" the Headmaster of Hogwarts frowned slightly. The idea of Harry Potter not entering was almost ridiculous - of course the boy would enter.

"Well, whilst I am curious about some forms of magic your school teaches, they are not worth loosing the education Yugi gives," Harry motioned at the leather clad man who was still levelling Albus with a dark look. "Your school cannot offer me what he can. There is also the matter of the unfortunate fame that is placed upon my name because I just happened to not die when I was supposed to. And of course there is the prejudice and conservatism that has seeped into the very foundations of the magical world. I have no desire to face _neither_."

Albus was taken back by the boy's words. He had expected the boy to give some childish reason like not going because his friends weren't going or something similar. What Harry said about prejudice and conservatism was almost painfully true, too, the magical world was almost run by both… but Harry attending to Hogwarts had supposed to be the end of both, he was supposed to become the bridge between muggle and magical world. To think that he would _prefer_ muggle world over the magical one…

"Education," Albus then blinked and eyed the man who claimed not to be wizard. Suspecting that the man wouldn't answer him should he ask the old wizard turned back to Harry. "May I inquire what he is teaching you? Perhaps we could arrange something similar --"

"No. I don't believe you could arrange it no matter how you tried," Harry interrupted with somewhat cold smile while the two other boys looked somewhat insulted by the mere idea. "I'm aware that you are very influential person, Mr Dumbledore, and have great access to various forms of magic, but doubt you have the same access Yugi has."

"To put it bluntly, I am not willing to attend any boarding school - let alone one which would take ten months of twelve for seven years. I simply am not willing to postpone the lessons Yugi can give for that long," Harry regarded Albus with a cool look.

Albus frowned slightly. This was proving to be a quite sticky situation. He turned to look at the man who seemed to have Harry Potter's unwavering respect. "Is there no way to solve this without having to forego Hogwarts entirely?" he asked. "Official magical education is extremely important to growing wizards, and without it Harry will have problems adjusting in the magical world once his is of the age, surely you understand this?"

"You're assuming that he needs to adjust in the first place," the man raised his eyebrows. "Magical society is incredibly small part of the world after all."

Harry Potter living the rest of his life as a muggle? Preposterous! Albus frowned a bit deeper. This certainly was a difficult house-hold. "Is there no way to give these lessons you give during the summer holidays?"

"The arts I teach Harry require _daily_ practice with proper supervision," the man's tone grew even colder if possible. "The time spend in your esteemed school would ruin Harry's development completely."

"Surely it can't be that important."

And with that sentence he was suddenly in the suffering end of four glares. It looks would kill he would have been instantly mangled. Coughing awkwardly, Albus tugged the collar of his suit and tried to find some way to solve this problem. His eyes trailed over the now hostile boys before landing on what they had been doing before he had came into room. Hieroglyphs… what kind of boys practice drawing hieroglyphs at noon with sun shining brightly outside?

"Are these part of the lessons?" he asked, motioning at the hieroglyphs while trying to understand _why_ would they study hieroglyphs? It really made no sense unless the man was teaching the boys to become archaeologists or something of the sort.

Mutô was silent for a moment before stepping away from the wall he was leaning and walking to the table. "Yes," he said and took the sheet of papyrus the white haired boy with mismatched eyes had already finished and looked at it. "What I teach are skills mostly lost to the common world. Ancient forms of magic people don't use anymore. Hieroglyphic writing method for example is incredibly magical, sometimes even more so than the runes wizards use," he smiled slightly at the carefully coloured hieroglyphs before handing the sheet back to the boy. "Good work, Bakura."

"And how do you know these lost forms of magic, Mr Mutô?" Albus asked honestly curious. It was common knowledge that ancient Egyptian wizards for example had lot more skills in warding and curse work than people these days have, but no one had yet to been able to duplicate those skills.

"I'm a historian, Mr Dumbledore. It's what I do," Mutô shrugged.

The words had the old wizard's mind turning immediately, plan quickly forming. "Historian, hm…? And I suppose you have studied the magical history to great lengths to be able to reawaken these lost magics…?" Albus asked carefully, his eyes beginning to twinkle for the first time in the strange house.

"As I see it history of magic is the only thing in modern magical society worth looking into," the tricolour-haired man snorted while inspecting the sheet of papyrus the tanned blonde boy had finished.

"Hmm… maybe we can work from that, Mr Mutô, you see in Hogwarts History of Magic as a subject can found a bit… lacking." Even Albus knew how poor teacher Binns was. Alive or dead the historian only managed to bore his students to tears or lull them to sleep, not to even mention his unfortunate obsession with the goblin wars.

Mutô snickered coldly - showing both his amusement and disgust. "Oh, I know that. History education at Hogwarts has been a joke for so long that it has become legendary. Not to mention most of the things your ghost of a Professor teaches are wide of the mark to say at least."

"Ah, yes," Albus muttered, knowing full well that he probably should've gotten a proper history teacher long a go. It had just been whole lot easier to continue as it was. There weren't that many decent historians in the magical society anymore. "Well, in any case. Wouldn't both our problems be solved if you came along with the boys to Hogwarts?" the old man raised eyebrow. "Harry at least admitted that some of the subjects we teach interest him. It must be same for your own sons."

Mutô narrowed his eyes. "You don't even know what I know of history and you suggest that I become your History of Magic Professor? Are you completely daft, you old coot?"

"He is, but he has a point," Harry interrupted before Albus could answer. "You know more about history than any book I've read so far and concerning I've raided all your bookshelves that's saying a lot. If you would teach at Hogwarts while we attend most of the risks would be erased too."

"Hmm…" The tanned platinum blonde pursed his lips though fully. "Yeah, I have to admit I am a bit curious about the place. And we're already way ahead of the others of our age; we could just presume our muggle education after finishing in Hogwarts."

The white haired boy smirked somewhat evilly. "It could be fun, all those prejudiced pureblood bastards to prank…"

Mutô frowned at the three boys with a strange look about his eyes. Albus eyed the man carefully and suddenly realised why the man was being so hostile. He was _afraid_. Afraid to let the boys leave his sight, afraid of what could happen to them should they leave, afraid of losing them. The old wizard's eyes widened slightly. Mutô appeared rather grumpy sort of person but he really loved those three boys.

"You three… really want to go?" the man asked quietly, his eyes and expressions now carefully guarded.

"If you're there," the tanned Egyptian boy said quietly, looking down to his papyrus with a slight frown. "Only if you're there."

"If not then no way in hell," the white haired boy said. "I just think it might be fun. Different. But I'm definitely not going if you're not."

"That way I could have both you teaching me and what Hogwarts can offer me," Harry nodded. "But I'm not going either if you're not."

Mutô turned his face a way for a little while but Albus could tell that the man was now between rock and hard place. His dislike of the magical world against his love for the boys. Should he say yes he would have to endure the place he apparently hated but his boys would be happy. Should he say no he would have the boys where he considered them safe but the boys would probably be really disappointed. For a moment Albus couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity towards the man.

"Should you decide to come to Hogwarts to teach, you would be required a Mastery of the subject you will be teaching," Albus interrupted the man's thoughts. "The Mastery exams of this year have already been held, though. You would have to wait for another year." It would give the man year's time to get adjusted to the idea and sort whatever problems he had hopefully.

Mutô turned to look at him sharply, his eyes searching the old wizard's eyes for a moment as if looking for hidden agenda. "Well then," the man straightened his back, his decision made. "I guess we'll be seeing you in Hogwarts in one year."

While the boys cheered, Albus sighed with relief, happy that they had came into some sort of compromise. The look on Mutô's face said that the man would be laying down some ground rules before everything would be completely solved, but at least they had a beginning. And most of all, the magical world wouldn't lose three future wizards.

---

Yeah... that wasn't really a surprise, Yugi becoming the History of Magic Professor I mean. I guess I hinted it just a bit too much for it to be secret. From here on though things should become insteresting, with the boys attending their first year with Ginny instead of Ron and Hermione. No philosopher's stone, nope. Aaand pace is apparently back to chapter per day...

**Isis the Sphinx **I've tried to pay more attention to the grammer. Be free to point out my mistakes, that makes me try harder

**Unita **Ehkä Yugi yrittää olla talon mies _ja _nainen . ;; ja ei tartte yrittää muistella suomenkielisiä nimiä. En ole ite lukenu suomenkielisiä versioita joten en varmaan edes tajuais kenestä puhut.


	13. Diagon Alley

**XII chapter **

**Diagon Alley**

Ten years, Yugi mused to himself. Well, nine years and some months, but still. It was lot of years. Some months short of a decade. Enough time for three little boys to grow from two-year-olds into eleven-year-olds - Harry was already twelve. Enough time for him to grow up to see his twenty-sixth birthday. Enough time for him to put behing all his past rivalries and become friends with Seto and Mokuba Kaiba - Mokuba had even lived with him most part of three years before returning permanently to Japan one year ago. Enough time for him to become full fletched magician.

Sitting in one morning in his kitchen, enjoying the first cup of tea that day, he mused just how much he had changed. He didn't think any of the people he had known before would recognise in at all anymore - expect for those who had witnessed the transition process themselves. He wasn't sure if the boy he had once been would've ever suspected that he could become the man he was that day. He had hoped maybe to become strong and fearless, dreamed of it in the late nights when everything had seemed impossible, but never believed.

Sipping his tea he mused to himself what exactly had brought upon such chance? It had happened gradually, yes, and mostly he hadn't even noticed it but in the end… why? Because of the responsibility of the boys, the worry, the love he felt for them? Probably. The boys were the only life he had. Sure he had couple of friends and handful of ties, but in the end everything he did was for those three boys. Entering the magical world the first time, forming bonds with the goblins, studying… he would soon be going to teach at Hogwarts, all because of the boys.

Ten years… Changes aside, he had spent ten years living solely for Marik, Bakura and Harry. Should he feel some sort of disappointment or sorrow for the years spend? He could've gotten a career, made more friends, maybe gotten a partner or even married, had a biological children… no. He didn't mourn for the passed years or the things he could've done and hadn't. _If'_s and _should've been_s weren't even nearly as precious as the three boys and their happiness.

Even now, knowing that soon he would be forced to watch his boys try their wings… it was worth it. Every parent had to watch the children leave one day or another - well, most parents at least. He had always known that one day the boys would no longer need him. It was painful and made him feel strangely empty and maybe even bit betrayed, but it was necessary. And most of all, he had vowed to himself that he would only support his boys, never restrain them.

With a sigh he sipped the tea again before lowering the cup to the table. He had gotten the Masteries he had aimed for. He now sported Mastery on History of Magic and Magical Sciences and on top of that he was officially a Lacuna Magister, very old and rare title given to wizard who spoke at least four different "magical" tongues. The Masteries had made the name of Yugi Mutô known in the magical history societies - in the days after the results of that year's mastery tests had been published he had made acquaintances with handful of magical historians, though they didn't impress him much.

Thanks to getting highest History scores since Madam Teltale, historian who had taken her tests almost seventy years ago, Yugi had gained slight respect in the Magical World. Thanks to the fact that he had managed to keep Yugi Mutô apart from the mysterious Shadow Magician, they didn't bother to be suspicious of him in such time of peace. They just considered him another wizard who had moved into Britain from some faraway country and left it with that. They didn't even bother to wonder about the Taskmaster appeal he had left - it was incredibly old custom but they just thought that as historian he was supposed to like old things.

Trailing his fingers along the handle of his teacup, Yugi pursed his lips. Thankfully the magical world didn't know what he was aiming for - yet. If he would get the title of Taskmaster, he could ensure the political and magical immunity of his boys. As Taskmaster he could make the three officially his Apprentices. That would set the boys apart from the normal magical education and give Yugi freedom to instruct and teach them as he wanted to - not to mention that as the boys Taskmaster he would be in position to deny all access to them if he wanted to. That would be needed especially with Harry being who he was.

But that would happen if he would get the title. Today he had other things to worry about. Looking up Yugi listened to the sound of the front door being opened and closed before Harry's cheery voice called. "Morning Yugi!"

"Good morning Harry. You're early, I haven't even started breakfast yet," Yugi looked towards the doorway leading to the hall, and soon was greeted by the sight of the long haired boy.

"Well, I woke up early today, I guess I'm a bit exited," Harry smirked sheepishly.

"Too exited to even brush your hair, I see," Yugi snorted before standing up. "Sit down, I'll fetch the brush."

Harry sighed as if morosely before doing as said. Soon Yugi returned with the TribleD and stepped to stand behind Harry before staring to untangle the very tangled mess of black hair. "You should consider shortening this a bit," He noted out. "It might be easier to keep in order."

"I don't know," Harry looked over his shoulder. "I _like_ my hair. It set's me very clearly apart from my father and makes me look very little like the Harry Potter they're expecting."

Yugi smiled somewhat sadly. The boy had a point, though the magician couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity and guilt. The only pictures Harry had of his mother and father was the pictures in the Hogwarts Yearbook of 1976 and clippings of Daily Prophet of year 1981 - Yugi had had to go through some trouble to get those for the boys, though.

"It makes me different from them," Harry spoke with stern voice while Yugi gently eased the brush though the tangled locks. "I'm not your every day wizard. How could I be after you've taught me things like Chinese elemental magic, ancient Egyptian curses, Teotl, Mana…? I'm more like some sort of animist shaman crossed with naturalist magus. Not to even mention the languages, the runes, hieroglyphs…"

Yugi chuckled slightly. Yeah, he certainly had taught Harry a lot in the last years. "Bit too much for you, Harry?" the magician asked lightly. "I can easy up the schedule though I want you to continue Teotl and Mana exercises. Those skills deteriorate if you don't use them."

Harry shook his head. "No, your pace is just fine. I'm just saying that I can't be a normal wizard with what you've taught me. And I want to also _look_ like I'm not normal. So no cutting my hair, it's just fine as it is."

"If you say so," Yugi chuckled lightly while musing to himself that with what he had taught Harry, the boy was probably in ways stronger than most magical adults. "You should at least learn to braid your hair properly because each time you do you seem to weave knots into it."

"Sorry. I'll just tie it from now on."

"Hm…" Yugi just hummed amusedly while untangling the last knots. "Now that's better," he murmured before snapping his fingers to Harry expectantly. The boy immediately raised his hands and quickly conjured a ribbon before handing it to him. With nimble dingers Yugi braided the hair and then bind it with the black ribbon.

Sometimes Yugi couldn't help but wonder if Seto was right about him turning into a woman.

"Thanks," Harry fingered the braid before smiling up to his teacher. "So…?"

"So, go wake the boy's up. We'll eat a simple breakfast today and then head out," Yugi patted the boy's shoulder and went to fetch the boxes of cereals while Harry bounced out of the room and up the stairs. "And try not to make them grumpy!" Yugi called after him.

Harry thankfully heeded his worlds and didn't wake the others by throwing water at them or levitating their sheets or - like he did once - turning their beds around. When Marik and Bakura descended the stairs, they looked rather calm - if not a bit tired. Usually Bakura was running after smug Harry, screaming curses at him.

"Are we in hurry today?" Marik asked while reaching for the milk.

"Well," Yugi pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Not exactly in hurry, but we have lot to do. If we want to get it all done by today, we need to go early. Hopefully there won't be much crowd in Diagon Alley today."

Harry bounced a bit in his seat. "Finally, Yugi's finally taking us to Diagon Alley! Can you believe it!" he asked excitedly.

"It's just a street," Bakura mumbled, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"It's a _magical_ street, Bakura, it has been magical for a very long time! Not a single muggle lives there, just Wizarding folk who sell Wizarding stuff," Harry admonished while still bouncing in his seat. "McGonagall and Dumbledore are so far the only people I've met of the magical kind - well, if you exclude the random people who used to bow at me and shake my hand when I was younger. Today I'm going to see what they're really like!"

Yugi smiled slightly. "Don't give into your hopes, Harry," he said amusedly. "Magical or not, it's still just a street."

The black haired boy pursed his lips into a pout. "Can a guy be excited about something?" he asked sullenly, making his teacher chuckle and ruffle his hair.

"Do we need to dress in some special way?" Marik asked after finishing his cereal.

"Dress into the long coats. They're muggle but will attract less attention than usual muggle clothing."

While Yugi cleaned away their simple breakfast, the boys headed to change their clothing. After the dishes were put away, Yugi himself walked to the hall to pull his coat on. He was replacing the usual fingerless gloves with thin black ones when the boys walked into the hall to pull their coats on as well. Harry was the only one who had black coat similar to Yugi's, Marik's was dark blue and Bakura's white.

"Ready to go? Let's go then," Yugi nodded to the boys before they left the house. Soon they were all in the car and leaving Privet Drive behind.

"So, do we have any particular plan for today?" Bakura asked while leaning back on his seat.

"First we visit Gringotts. That might take a while, because we need to straighten Harry's finances," Yugi said thoughtfully. "After that we visit the luggage store to get the three of you trunks. After that clothing, wand, potion equipments, books, quills and parchments and such… and so forth and so forth in any order."

"Gringotts is a bank, right?" Bakura asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Don't get any funny ideas, my little thief," Yugi gave him a mild glare. "The goblins are my friends, you will not anger them."

"I wasn't going to, honestly," Bakura blinked as if innocently, making Yugi just snort with disbelief.

The rest of the journey the boys argued what they were going to get first after getting trunks. They settled first for wands. When they finally came to the Leaky Cauldron, Yugi parched the car block and half away from the bar before they got out and headed towards the entrance.

"Kind of shady, huh?" Bakura noted out.

"You should see Knockturn Alley," Yugi mused amusedly. "Though you won't, not today. Today we'll just get your school stuff and be off."

"Aww…"

Inside there was the usual amount of people and beasts - all which were completely ignored by Yugi while Harry looked around with hungry eyes and Bakura eyed the nearest person's money purse curiously. "Do all wizards keep their money plain in sight?" He whispered to Harry. "Do you realise just how easy that is to snatch?" Even Marik seemed to have noticed that

"No thievery, Bakura, we will not arouse attention to ourselves today," Yugi said to him strictly in Japanese before turning to the innkeeper. "Hello Tom. Could you let me and my boys to the Alley?"

"You still haven't bought a wand, Mr Mutô?" the bald man with few teeth asked amusedly while placing down the dirty rug he had used to wipe some glasses with. "What kind of wizards has a prejudice towards wands?"

Yugi cringed slightly at being called a wizard, but smiled nonetheless. "The kind of who doesn't need one. Just open the pathway, would you?"

"Yes, yes, of course," amused Tom nodded before heading towards the back door. The man eyed Yugi's boys with curiosity. "Are they all yours?"

"Two are adopted," Yugi nodded. "One is my apprentice - not officially yet, though. I need to get the paperwork through to the brick heads in the Ministry first."

"You're trying to become a taskmaster? That's very old custom."

"What can I say, I'm historian. I like old things," Yugi smiled and eyed the boy's awe with amusement as the brick wall between the back alley of Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley opened into a door way, the bricks shifting easily over each other.

"Now that's mildly impressive," Bakura noted out.

"Isn't it?" Yugi smiled. "Well then, better be off. Thank you for your assistance, Tom."

"It wasn't a bother at all, Mr Mutô."

Yugi nodded and led his three boys into the surprisingly crowded street. He frowned slightly. It was rather early in the morning, why were there so many people in at such early hour? The boys seemed to notice the same thing. "Are there usually this many people here?" Harry asked.

"No, something must be going on," Yugi murmured and glanced about. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. Come on. Maybe Gringotts isn't that crowded." With that he led the boys towards the bank.

"Well, that's welcoming," Bakura murmured at the poem in the entrance of Gringotts.

"And very true, they have their means to protect their treasures. So no funny business, Bakura, it's really not worth it."

"I'm not going to try to steal anything! Why are being so suspicious of me?" Bakura huffed, folding his arms in mock anger.

"Because I know you my little thief," Yugi stroked his hand through Bakura's elbow-length white hair that was left free that day. Then he led the boys to nearest free desk. "I would like to talk to the Family Account Manager, if that's possible," Yugi smiled lightly to the goblin, who recognised him immediately.

"Of course, my lord," the goblin nodded deeply. "Would you wish for me to inform Ragnok of your arrival?"

"Inform him if you must, but I'm here just to attend to the businesses of my protégés and change some money, that is all."

"Very well. If you would follow me, I will take you to the office of the Family Account Manager."

As they followed the goblin, Harry whispered a question to Yugi. "Who's the Family Account Manager?

"I don't really know, I haven't had the need to do business with him," Yugi shrugged. "I know what he does, though. He's the manager of the old accounts that has been going down in families. The Potter Account, as far as I know, is almost five hundred years old, so it will fall into his field of work."

They soon came to the office and were left there to introduce themselves into the black haired, mean looking goblin. "My lord, what can I do for you?" the goblin bowed to Yugi which made him look little less menacing.

"This," Yugi lowered his palm into Harry's shoulder, "is Harry Potter, my apprentice. We've came to attend to his accounts."

The goblin blinked with surprise and eyed Harry curiously, before nodding sharply. "Please be seated, I shall go fetch the book of Potter Accounts." Soon after they had been seated, the goblin returned with the book and took seat behind his desk. "Well then. What do you want to know, my lord?"

"Everything of any importance. Did Lily and James Potter have a will, what was the latest time the accounts were used, if there is any Potter estates Harry should be aware of…?" Yugi shrugged.

"Very well," the goblin nodded. "Well, Lily and James Potter did not have actual will. It's usual tradition in old Wizarding families to leave everything to the eldest son, which is young Mr Potter himself, so there is rarely need for a will. The only Potter estate known would be the estate in Godric's Hollow, but the house itself was destroyed little less than eleven years ago."

Harry looked a bit sad at that, but smiled when Yugi rubbed his back comfortingly.

"As for the accounts, there is at this time two vaults under the name of Potter. One is the main family vault were the most of the money is held. Other is the trust fund for young Mr Potter's raising and schooling. Until young Mr Potter turns Seventeen and becomes legal adult in the eyes of the Magical Law, he can only access the trust fund."

"I see," Yugi nodded before his eyes steeled slightly. "At this moment none of the Potter family keys are in Harry's possession and we do not know who has them. So, has there been any activity on the accounts lately that we should know of?"

The goblin eyed the book. "No, none."

Yugi sighed with relief and Harry turned less tensed too. "Thank goodness. Now. What is the easiest way to go about changing the locks of the vaults? I won't be at ease until I'm absolutely sure no one can access the accounts without Harry's consent."

After dealing in the bank, Yugi looked again around in the Diagon Alley, clearly not pleased with the crowded street. "Okay, trunks next," he said and they passed the crowd that was mostly nestled around the bookstore.

After the trunks had been bought and - to the shopkeeper's horror - Harry had shrunken then with a single hand motion, they headed towards the wand shop. "Are you going to get a wand too, Yugi?" Harry asked while Yugi opened the door to the boys.

"Hmm… maybe I should," the soon to be History of Magic Professor said thoughtfully. "If not for any other reason, then just to blend in. We'll get your wands first though."

At first the shop seemed abandoned. Harry called for someone but wasn't answered until five minutes later when a slightly daft looking man with windswept white hair and very eerie eyes came in. "More first years?" he asked, looking at each of them intently - very intently. His eyes grew a bit with each boy while Yugi's eyes narrowed.

"If you wouldn't mind, Mr Ollivander, please stop using Legilimency on my boys," the magician said coldly. "They have all been taught in Occlumency, you will not be able to enter their minds." Well, it wasn't completely a lie. Harry had been taught in Occlumency. Marik and Bakura had been taught how to protect their soul rooms.

"My, that is incredible! Such young boys using Occlumency… you must forgive me, I use Legilimency to only determine my customer's aura, it makes it easier for me to find their wands," the old shopkeeper said.

Yugi smiled coldly. "If you're going to lie right to people's faces, please make sure that they don't know the truth first. You have Mage Eyes; you don't need Legilimency to see someone's aura."

"Ah…" the man was clearly taken back, but it was no wonder. Mage Eyes weren't that commonly known - they were actually only known in oldest magical folklores. People these days didn't even think that they had ever been real - Yugi however was different in many ways. Not only did he have trustworthy sources about history which helped him to determine what as true and what false, but he had abilities like Teotl and Mana at his side. Harry wasn't yet skilled enough in them to see what Yugi could see, but one day he too would be able to tell with a single glance what someone was and what they could do.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, please find wands for my boys," Yugi glared at the man.

"Yes, of course. Well, who goes first and which one is your wand hand."

While the measuring process was going and the old Legilimens tried the wand sin trial and error style, Yugi folded his hands in mild disgust. Yeah, he wasn't going to get a wand today. The very idea made him shiver with disgust - both because what wands were and because of the old man's disrespect - while he watched Ash wand with unicorn hair core ("Tough wand, very elastic and tough.") choose Harry. Marik got wand made of African Blackwood with dragon heartstring ("Dense but resilient, probably good for taxing charm work") and Bakura's wand was Ebony with thestral hair ("Shadowy wand, very shadowy…")

After paying for the wands and buying the boys wand holsters, Yugi was the first to leave the shop. "Accursed support users, can't they use their own magic without relying on bloody catalysers?" he murmured to himself while shaking the shivers before turning to the boys. "When we get home we'll create non-magical replicas of the wands so that it'll look like you're using wands. I don't want you using any crutches."

The boys nodded without question - when all of them knew how to use wandless magic, Harry more that the others, why would they start relying wands now?

"Well then, what's next…? Maybe not books," Yugi sighed while eying the bookstore. "There's something going on in Flourish and Blotts, apparently. I've never seen the bookstore that crowded. I guess we will just visit that shop later when it's less crowded. How about robes now?" None of them noticed the crowd of redheads in the bookshop, nor the brunette girl and boy with tricolour hair who were with them.

---

Okay, I've been having some difficulties with posting new chapters, but finally found away around it, thankfully

Edit: I just remembered that there were already mentions Teotl and Mana in this chapter and that the boys got their wands. Teotl and Mana will be explained later on but if someone is curious, I got the idea of Teotl from Aztek religion and Mana from Ancient Melanesian culture. And the reason why Harry didn't get the Holly wand with phoenix's feather core he had before is because he isn't the same person as he is the books.

If you have questions feel free to ask.


	14. Let the games begin

**XIII chapter **

**Let the games begin**

Yugi chuckled to himself while inspecting his three boys. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that they were about to enter a magical battle or something of the sort. They didn't look like anything special outside, only like three longhaired boys dressed into knee length coats, but his Teotl could easily see easily that what was hidden.

They had two wand holsters each, one in right and one in left inner arm, one containing real wand, other containing fake one. Each also had a spelled dagger and shrunken trunk hidden away somewhere in their clothing -- dagger's that Yugi had given the boys and trunks Harry had shrunk. Harry also had small book with golden Sennen Eye insignia in the front cover and satchel of seeds. Bakura and Marik on the other hand had their decks resting in their deck holsters on their belts. Yugi himself wasn't probably any better. Deck holster, fake wand, dagger, magical book he was in process of writing, few trunks containing some of his belongings…

"What's funny?" Bakura asked, reaching his hands up to tie his long hair to his neck.

"Nothing really, it's just that we are all equipped like we're going into a battle when we're really about to go to school," Yugi shook his head in slight amusement.

"Well, you're the one who equipped us like this," Harry said with a snort before easily unsheathing the dagger that was hidden underneath the coat. He looked at the weapon curiously, the simple thin design of the handle and the strange black blade. "Are there really necessary?" he asked.

"I hope not but I want you to be protected," Yugi said while unsheathing his own dagger. "It's not like they're actually dangerous," he muttered and sunk the blade through his palm to demonstrate the ineffectiveness of the dagger. There was now blood or wound, but the pain made him cringe. "Just a realistic bluff."

Damien, who was standing at the doorway shuddered at the sight. "Would you stop doing that?" the old man asked while avoiding looking at Yugi's hand. "Illusionary blades or not, that is darn creepy."

Yugi pulled the dagger off his palm. "This is the first time I did something like this," he said while examining the weapon. "I'm not sure how much the blades can take, testing them is pretty much only way I can know. And it's not like it harms me, Damien."

"Still looks creepy," the old man muttered and then eyed them. "Are we about ready to go? If we want to make it in time to King's Cross we should be leaving."

"Yeah, we're ready," Yugi hid the dagger and looked at the boys. There was barely hidden excitement in the boy's eyes -- Harry was practically bouncing at the idea that they would be going to Hogwarts that day. The magician sighed before turning around. "Let's go."

Soon they were all in Yugi's black SUV with Yugi driving and Damien seated beside him while the boys were sitting in the back. Yugi felt a wave of nostalgia hit him while he drove down from the driveway. "I'm so going to miss my car," he muttered sadly while stroking the wheel. "She's probably going to miss me too. Aren't you, love?"

Damien snickered. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll stay faithful to you."

"Funny," Yugi muttered. Then he eyed the elder man. "You and Mirielle are going to look after the house, right?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, Mirielle will even clean it for you once a week," the elder man nodded.

"Good. You two are the only people aside from me and boys who are keyed into the wards. So don't take anyone else inside, because if you do they will suffer some unfortunate side-effects -- weakness, nausea, dizziness, mutation, death…"

"Yes, I remember, I won't bring any strangers to your home or have wild parties or anything," Damien rolled his eyes.

"Good. And under no circumstances go to the attic," Yugi's eyes hardened a bit. "You will die instantly if you do."

"Oh for… you've already told me all this -- you even wrote it down!" the archaeologist glared at him. "I'm still good fifty years older than you so don't go about treating me like a child."

"Sorry," Yugi smiled sheepishly. He couldn't help but being worried though. There were some heavy protections around his house because of what the house contained, he didn't want his friends to get into danger because they discarded the risk.

"Yugi," Harry leaned forward in his seat. "You've seen Hogwarts already. What is it like?" the other boys seemed curious too.

Yugi pursed his lips thoughtfully, thinking back to the single day he had spend in the castle -- the day he had gone through Cuthbert Binns' notes and study materials before redecorating his new classroom to his liking. "I didn't see much of the castle -- I Flooed in and didn't see it from the distance after all. Professor Dumbledore did show me around a bit, but not much. The Great Hall is just as amazing as _Hogwarts, a History_ says, the staircases move, portraits talk and there are ghosts roaming about. It's a very interesting place to be…"

"As what comes to magic, the place is full of it. You might feel like you've become smothered by it, that's at least how I felt. I can only hope that the Hogwarts wards won't affect our shadow powers," Yugi frowned slightly. When he had been in the castle he had felt strange sensation of being blocked somehow -- it reminded him of the moment he had stepped into Gringotts for the first time and had the wards flow over him. Hogwarts wards like Gringotts wards prevented certain methods of magical transportation so unless they could shake the effects off the ward would shut them off from their most important power -- summoning.

"Though if the wards will affect our powers then I will find a way to go around that, I will not be cut off from my monsters, even if I'm not using them in the first place," Yugi murmured darkly.

"When you were in Hogwarts, did you meet any other professors?" Harry asked while Bakura and Marik frowned slightly at the idea of being cut off from the Shadow Magic.

"No. Professor Dumbledore picked a day when he was alone in the castle on purpose. I don't think he wanted the other professors to know about me until it would be too late for them interfere," Yugi smiled slightly at the idea. When he had signed the contract about coming the professor, the contract had been different from the usual contract. Yugi had privileges the other professors would never have -- most concerning his use of magic, how he would treat the students and of course about Harry, Bakura and Marik. The other professors would've probably felt jealous about the privileges Yugi had.

They talked about Hogwarts and magic the whole way to London and to the King's Cross station, where they then proceeded to get out of the car while Damien took the driver's seat. "You boys send me lots of letters, you hear?" the old man said sternly to the three soon-to-be-Hogwarts'-students.

"Of course, Grandpa-Damien," they answered in unison while Yugi thought back to their new post birds. They weren't owls most of the wizardry world used, instead they were falcons -- which Yugi had found in one shady pet shop in the back of the Knockturn Alley. He had brought four, one for each of them. Bakura had named his dark falcon Necrofear, Marik's golden-brown falcon was named Ra and Harry's light coloured bird got the name of Quetzalcoatl. Yugi named his falcon Osiris.

Falcons weren't exactly wizardly birds like owls, not by their reputation. Falcons were considered inferior in intelligence and magic because they couldn't find people they hadn't seen before or places they hadn't been before whilst owls could find almost anyone and any place by name and address alone. That was, however, partially what Yugi and the boys liked about their birds. At least this way no one could use their pets against them. And falcons were faster than owls with or without magic.

At this moment the falcons were who knew where. They hadn't bothered caging the birds up after making sure that the falcons knew who their masters were, letting them fly as they wished. They would find their way to Hogwarts after they would get there.

"I guess it's time to go. Thanks for your trouble, Damien," Yugi said to the old archaeologist who would be taking care of his house and car.

"It's no trouble. Have fun," the old man smiled, and waved at then before starting the car again and driving away. Yugi looked after his SUV almost sadly before steeling himself. It was time to find the platform. Motioning the boys to follow, he headed towards the platforms.

"There's awfully lot of magic here," Harry muttered quietly while looking around with Teotl enhanced sight. "I knew that the Hogwarts Express departs from here, but damn…"

"Three wizard platforms between every two muggle ones," Yugi nodded.

"Isn't that kind of… lot?" Marik asked. "I mean… wizards can Apparate, they have the Floo and so forth, why do they have so many platforms?"

"If you think in terms of travelling inside the country that is lot, but most of the platforms are for trains that travel out of Britain. Train is the cheapest international travel wizards have, seeing that very few of them have enough money to pay for international Portkeys and Floo is only used in Britain -- and of course even Dumbledore himself isn't strong enough to Apparate internationally."

Harry looked curious about that. "Could you?" he asked. "I mean Apparate internationally?"

"I don't Apparate at all, Harry," Yugi reminded him amusedly. "But I suppose I could use the Realm for international travelling if it was really needed. And here we are…" Yugi looked at the barrier that was supposed to take them into the platform nine and three quarters. It was blocked. "Well isn't this interesting," he murmured.

"What is it?" Bakura asked while eying the barrier in confusion.

"There's a blocking magic in the barrier," Harry murmured with frown. "Some kind of shield I think."

Yugi stepped near to the barrier, touching it with glove-glad hand. "This isn't human magic," he murmured. "The feeling is different… hmm…" he frowned slightly, wondering what kind of beast would try to block the barrier and why. To stop them from going through? Why, no one was supposed to even know about them yet, unless… Yugi glanced at Harry before looking back to the barrier. But how? Only Dumbledore, the school staff and the Board of School Governors knew that Harry would be attending the school that year…

"Well, no matter," he murmured with indifferent shrug. Using the black Eye on his palm, he pushed small amount of destructive form of Shadow Magic into the barrier -- enough for it to eat away the shield charm but not affect the barrier itself. The magic worked instantly and Yugi's hand sunk into the wall. "Now it works again," he smiled with satisfaction and stepped back. "You first, boys."

They passed through, Bakura and Marik shivering slightly at the feeling of foreign magic running over him and Harry easily shifting the magic off his shoulders. Yugi followed them, he too with slight tremor at the feeling of the wards flowing over his skin, but he managed to shake it off quickly enough. "Concentrate into the void," he spoke softly to disturbed Marik and Bakura. "Your centre will shake the magic off." The boys nodded and soon Yugi could feel slightest shift in them as their inner gate into the Shadow Realm purified them of the regular magic.

With their persons cleared of the effects of the wards, they looked around curiously in the bustling platform. It was filled with people -- mostly underage ones, students of Hogwarts. Most of them were dressed into muggle clothing but there some who were already wearing robes.

"Hm…" Yugi eyed the crowd with slight distain. "Let's hurry inside. There's no point in staying in this crowd."

Going around most of the crowd, the four of them found their way inside the train and looked for empty compartment -- finding one at the back. After they had taken seat, Harry looked out of the window curiously. "There's lot of people there."

"Usually Hogwarts is inhabited by three hundred or so students," Yugi nodded. "Forty or so new students each year. Of course it's nothing when compared to how things were less than hundred years ago, back when the castle was inhabited by over eight hundred students, but it's still fairly many."

"There used to be more students?" Harry asked. "Why is there only three hundred now?"

"War," Yugi shrugged. "First the war against Grindelwald and then against Voldemort. Many wizards and witches died and some of the so called pureblood lines were completely wiped out. The magical population of Britain hasn't been quite the same since." Not to even mention what those times had done to the other magical countries and most of all the muggle countries. Yugi sneered slightly at the thought.

"Hm…" Harry eyed his expression and decided not to ask anything else about that subject -- at least now. "What I've read about Hogwarts tells me that there might be some kind of rivalries between the houses," he said carefully. "What do you think we should do about that?"

"House rivalries, huh?" Yugi pursed his lips thoughtfully while folding his arms. "Well, that depends on what house you're going to end up in -- if you're going to be together at all -- and what kind of people there are in your house," he eyed the boys thoughtfully. "If you end up in Ravenclaw you can mind your own business and no one will think anything of it. In Hufflepuff you would have to make friends, seeing that it is the friendliest house but the chances of you ending there are minimal at best. In Gryffindor… well, there is the Gryffindor versus Slytherin rivalry which has been going on ever since the Hogwarts was created…"

The boys perked a bit. "You think were could end up in different houses?" Marik asked worryingly.

"It is possible, but as I see it you can affect the Sorting slightly by your own wishes. The Sorting Hat can't force you into house you don't want to be in, so you could end up in same house if you really wanted it," Yugi shrugged. He turned to look at his white haired protégé. "Bakura is first of you three alphabetically so he will be the first of you to be sorted. Following that, where he will go will determine where all three of you go if you are determined to stay together."

Harry and Marik nodded while Bakura frowned slightly. "Do you… what house would you want us to go?" Bakura asked carefully.

"I don't favour any house over others," Yugi shook his head. "Any house you end up is fine with me as long as you are happy with the placement."

They talked about the houses while the rest of the student got into the train. Their compartment's door was opened few times as the student glanced in to see if it was empty, but they left quickly after without bothering them. Soon after the train jerked and started moving.

"No matter what the people say, no matter how your housemates might glorify their house pride and no matter how important they will make the house rivalries seem, Hogwarts is still just a school. You will spend seven years there, yes, and it will teach you much, but even so it's just and only a boarding school," Yugi shrugged. "I think the best approach to Hogwarts would be to take it like a game. The point system, house rivalries, classes, classmates, all a game."

"And how do you win that game?" Bakura asked, now more interested

Yugi looked at his boys and smiled slightly. Even Harry was interested of the idea of "winning the Hogwarts game". After spending most of their lives surrounded by Yugi's games, all the three of them had great sense of competing. "Well. Who gets more house points? Who gets less detentions -- or most? Who gets the best grades? Who makes the best pranks?" Yugi smiled a the boy's astonished expressions as they realised the possibilities. "I'm sure you can make up more games if you think about it. Everything, after all, can be turned into one."

As the boys begun to talk about the houses in Hogwarts and about what kinds of games they could play with the school as their board, Yugi wondered what kind of game was Hogwarts to him. How many people he could scare or how many times he could belittle the wizardry world per day, how many kids he could make whine to their parents about his lessons, how long it would take for someone to appeal to the Board of School Governors about him? He snickered slightly to himself.

Not that it bothered in the least. He didn't like wizardry world and he certainly didn't like the people living in it. He would probably dislike most of his students and probably all other teachers -- gods knew he loathed the very air Dumbledore breathed already. And no matter what Dumbledore or anyone would say, he would not hide his dislike. Oh no. This was opportunity he wouldn't waste, he would use it to his advantage and take every chance he got to sneer at the magical world. And damn, he was going to enjoy it too.

Yugi chuckled while gazing out of the window. Bakura and Marik had certainly rubbed in on him. Or Seto. Probably all three.

They had been travelling maybe for two hours when their taking was interrupted by call; "Anything from the trolley?" Curiously Bakure and Harry peaked out to see elderly witch pushing a snack cart. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" the woman asked with slightly breathless voice.

The boys examined the trolley before turning to look Yugi with hopeful eyes. The magician chuckled. "Pick something, I'll pay for it," he said while taking out few sickles he had kept in his pocket.

The witch who had been pushing the trolley eyed him curiously. "Aren't you a bit old to be a student, Mr…?"

"Mutô, Yugi Mutô and I'm not a student, I'm a professor," Yugi stood up and glanced at the trolley himself. "You wouldn't happen to have something with meat on it, would you?"

"We'll, I have sandwiches. Turkey, chicken, pork…"

"I'll take the chicken, thank you."

After the witch had left and the four of them were sitting, eating what Yugi had bought -- Harry examined the chocolate frogs with curiosity while Marik had great fun picking his sugar mice apart. Yugi smiled at their antics and didn't bother to hide his amusement as Bakura discovered with why Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans were called that.

"Oh, yuck! Who would anyone make a candy that tastes like broccoli?" the white haired boy grimaced while spitting the bean out.

"Wizards are just insane that way," Yugi shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm starting to realise that," Bakura made faces and pushed the box of the Every Flavour Beans away. Then he begun to try and steal some sugar mice from Marik and chocolate frogs from Harry -- try being key word, the other two boys were far to adjusted to Bakura's thieving tendencies to let their guards down when they had something he didn't.

Yugi watched their interaction with amusement, warm smile playing on his lips. The smile was instantly wiped away when the compartment door was slid open to reveal two elder students already dressed in robes. Both had flaming red hair, freckles and features identical to each other -- identical twins. They scanned the room with half curious eyes, before eying Yugi.

"Can we help you gentle men?" Yugi asked calmly, easily seeing the glint of dislike in their eyes. But why on earth would they already dislike him? They hadn't even seen him before.

"The trolley-witch said that there was a new professor here in the train," one of the twins said.

"We wanted to see who it was and what kind of man wanted each student to get seven different books to his class," the other frowned slightly.

"Which by the way weren't cheap," the first one frowned too.

"Also, seeing that they were all _Gilderoy Lockhart's_ books, you must be a fan so we wanted to see that for yourselves too." They both eyed Yugi's attire of long leather coat that hung on his shoulders like cape, sleeveless leather shirt buckled with three large belts, leather pants and boots that looked like they were made for causing injury. From their expressions one could easily figure that they were thinking about him

Yugi smiled slightly. "Well, I can't say that I'm sorry to disappoint you, but in any case, it wasn't me who asked you to get all of those… books," the word came out with a slight sneer. He had read Gilderoy Lockhart's texts and they certainly didn't impress him. "For I'm not the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, someone else is."

Now the twins looked slightly curious. "Not the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

"When what do you teach? Wait --" the other twin frowned along with the first one.

"-- the history text --"

"-- Hermione was wondering about that --"

"-- there was no required history text --"

"You're new History of Magic Professor!" they exclaimed together.

"Guilty as charged," Yugi nodded easily. Dumbledore had found it odd too, the fact that he hadn't asked his students to buy books for the glasses. He hadn't bothered explaining that he found most history books in magical society extremely inaccurate. Written history of the magical world sided with the magical kind and almost always forgot what their historical events had done to muggles, beasts or magical creatures.

"What happened to Binns?" one of the twins asked.

"Still haunting the school, I'm afraid," Yugi shrugged.

"Well in that case, I'm Fred --"

"-- and I'm George --"

"-- Weasley. We'll look forward to your class," they bowed together before leaving somewhat abruptly.

"Okay," Yugi muttered in partial amusement and shook his head. His fist time witnessing twin-speak and twin-bond had certainly been interesting. The boys hadn't even sneered at his clothing. Maybe some of the students would be tolerable.

Harry narrowed his eyes as the compartment door slit shut. "Was there a bond between those two? I thought I saw something…"

"Bonds between twins -- especially if the twins are identical ones -- tend to be strong in the wizardry world," Yugi shrugged. "Being born together has that effect on magical humans. If the twins are allowed to grow close enough to each other the bond might strengthen to the point that they can hear each other's thoughts. In some cases it's almost as if the two share a single mind."

"Hm…" Harry nodded. "Fred and George, huh? I think we need to keep an eye on them."

"Why?" Marik asked curiously.

"They have mischief auras," Yugi shrugged. "They're probably as bad pranksters as you are. So, could end up being your rivals in the pranking business."

Bakura smirked widely at the idea. "Rivals, hm? Maybe we can try and start a competition. Might prove to be interesting."

Yugi chuckled. "Maybe so."

Rest of the journey went by and thankfully they weren't bothered by anything more than some random students peaking in while looking for their classmates or something similar. When Yugi and Harry started to feel the magical glow of the Hogwarts Wards, the three boys pulled their robes over their every day clothing before Harry shrunk their coats.

"Have you picked the house you're going to try and get into?" Yugi asked from the boys as they sat the final minutes of the journey in excited silence.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "But if Bakura won't get into it then we'll try to get into what ever house Bakura goes."

"Good," Yugi glanced out of the window and frowned slightly. He hoped to gods that going to Hogwarts would have more upsides than downsides and that his boys would enjoy it as much as they hoped, because he really wasn't sure what he would do if they wouldn't.

--

**Unita** Joo, oon minä tainnu vähän toistella sitä että Yugi on muuttunu, heh. Mullon tapana toistella itteäni niiden asioitten kanssa jotka mielin tärkeiksi ja Yugin muutos on aika tärkeä osa tätä tarinaa...

**coolbreezes **No offence taken and we'll see about the other characters in due time I guess

I apologise for all the grammar mistakes


	15. Forgive and forget?

**XIV chapter**

**Forgive and Forget? **

It was already dark when the train came to a halt at the Hogsmeade station. Yugi led his boys to the platform before they parted, the boys following calls of "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!". The Magician himself followed the elder students, taking seat in one of the carriages.

Ignoring the whispering girls inside and the undead looking winged horses pulling the carriage, the Shadow Master steeled himself, knowing that when he would arrive to the castle he would be briefly introduced to the other teachers before they would take seats in the head table of Great Hall. Although it wasn't like it really mattered what the meeting would turn out to be or what the other Professors would think of him. He wasn't there to please anyone, just to watch over his boys and teach bunch of ignorant wizards-in-training.

"A-are you the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" one of the girls in the carriage asked carefully, eying Yugi's leather attire and long strangely coloured hair while the other girls giggled.

"No," Yugi answered, just gazing out of the windows. Absently he reached his mind for Marik and Bakura to see that they were taken over the lake in boats -- Bakura was having great fun trying to make the boat flip over. The giant of a man how ever wasn't amused. Yugi withdrew after sending a soft reprimand to his protégé, telling him not to get wet.

Thankfully the girls didn't bother him with other questions. Soon they were at Hogwarts grounds where, near the entrance doors, the carriages came to a halt. After the girls had scurried out, Yugi adjusted the collar of his coat before stepping out himself and taking an eyeful of the castle front. It was magnificent in that ancient fairytale way and kind of reminded him of Pegasus' island. The thought made him chuckle slightly as he imagined Pegasus' hairstyle in Dumbledore's head and Dumbledore's beard in Pegasus' face.

Shaking the thought away, Yugi headed up the large stone staircase towards the oak doors, following the horde of chatting students. The doors led into the enormous entrance hall of the castle; room big enough to fit his whole house inside. Sneering just slightly at the grandness of the place, Yugi looked around for some sign as to where he was supposed meet his new colleagues.

"Mr Mutô?" someone called, making him turn around. The sight of elderly woman in emerald green robes made him smirk.

"Well, well, well, Professor McGonagall," he said softly, the day she had visited his house still fresh in his memory.

The woman seemed to remember it too, if her tight expression was any indication. "If you would follow me, please," she said in strict voice before whirling around and heading towards corridor that lead away from the entrance of the Great Hall. With an amused chuckle Yugi followed, ignoring the curious look the students in the entrance hall were giving him.

The Deputy Headmistress led Yugi into the Staffroom that was near the Great Hall. There was handful of people in the room; Professor Dumbledore in his Gryffindor red robes one of them. "Ah, the final addition to our cast has arrived. Good evening, Professor Mutô," the headmaster greeted Yugi with cheerfulness which made the magician cringe. He _knew_ that Dumbledore disliked him almost as much as he disliked the old man, so the fake cheerfulness felt somewhat disturbing. And if the old man didn't dislike him then he was at least extremely suspicious of him. "I trust that the trip was pleasant."

"Tolerable," Yugi allowed a slightest smirk before eying the other Professors curiously.

"Ah yes. Let's do brief introductions before we head to the great hall," the Headmaster nodded and looked at the other teachers. "Everyone, this is Professor Yugi Mutô, he will be taking over the History of Magic position this year." The words -- and how the others reacted to them -- made Yugi raise an eyebrow. The old man hadn't told them that the History of Magic would be covered by a living human being from now on? Surprising.

"Now. You've already met our Transfiguration Professor so I shall introduce the rest," the headmaster smiled and motioned towards tall man in black robes who had shoulder length greasy hair, rather large nose and pale skin. "This is our resident Potions Master and Potions Professor, Severus Snape. He is also the Head of the Slytherin house." The pale man simply sneered at Yugi as way of saying hello -- Yugi was more than happy to sneer right back with equal spite.

"Then we have the head of the Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick. He teaches Charms" the headmaster motioned towards small wizard who made a half startled noise when Yugi's eyes came to rest upon him. The little man stuttered some form of greeting, which caused Yugi to simply raise an eyebrow in mildly amused manner.

"Next is Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff and teacher of Herbology." The woman introduced was plumb, dressed into earth green robes and with curly hair that kind of reminded Yugi of thin, messy roots mixed with yellowed grass. She smiled somewhat warmly at Yugi but didn't offer any words of greetings.

"Then we have another new Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, who is taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts class this year," Dumbledore motioned towards blond man in golden robes. The man in question smiled widely, his white teeth nearly sparkling, while stepping forward to offer his hand in greeting -- hand which Yugi pointedly ignored. He also opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated at the cold look in Yugi's eyes. After moment of awkward silence he pulled back his hand back.

"Ahem…" Dumbledore coughed awkwardly at the show of bad manners before continuing with the introductions. "This is Kendal Kettleburn, he teaches the Care of Magical Creatures." Kettleburn was stocky man with lots of scars and only a single arm. He smiled mirthlessly to Yugi, he too offering no words.

"Then we have Madam Rolanda Hooch, she is the Quidditch Coach and the Flying Instructor of Hogwarts," Dumbledore introduced a wild looking woman with messy silver hair and eerie golden eyes. Mage eyes, Yugi recognised immediately.

"Next is Professor Septima Vector, she teaches the Arithmancy… Professor Aurora Sinistra here teaches the Astronomy… Muggle Studies professor… Ancient Runes…" the headmaster introduced the teachers until everyone seemed to be introduced. "Now, where might our esteemed Divination Professor be," the headmaster muttered to himself.

Then, as if taking the Headmaster's words as a sign, the door behind Yugi was opened and accented female voice poke. "I apologise for my lateness, everyone." The voice made Yugi's eyes widen. It couldn't be! He almost whirled around. It was. Before him stood Ishizu Ishtal, dressed into her usual white robes with various golden ornaments covering her skin. She hadn't changed much physically, but Yugi could see that years passed had had their effect on her too.

The tomb keeper stared at Yugi for a moment before her eyes widened as well. "Oh my gods," she whispered in shock, her eyes going over his clothing and his face, finally recognising him from the colours of his hair and eyes. "Yugi? Yugi Mutô?"

"Ishizu Ishtal," the word came out similar whisper, but his voice was laced with barely contained contempt. "What a… pleasure to see _you_ again …" the words twisted into sneer as he enjoyed the look of shock in her face. Whether it was his physical appearance or his attitude that shocked her, he didn't know nor did he care.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Dumbledore asked with surprise before smiling. "Do we have a privilege of seeing old friends unite?"

"No. I make point in not associating myself with heartless murderers," Yugi sneered, making her gasp slightly and step back. Did she really think he would've forgotten? Oh no. Years passed didn't make the pain of betrayal any weaker, in fact it only made him loather her more. She had given life to the yamis, as much was true and for that Yugi was partially thankful, but he wouldn't forget what she had said back then.

"I have killed no one," the woman said after regaining her composure.

"Of course not," Yugi murmured coldly while raising his hand palm up. A small illusion was created upon his palm, miniature Ishizu holding two-year-old nameless Pharaoh, scene from ten years ago. She spoke in urgent Japanese that no one else in the room -- except for Yugi and Ishizu -- could understand.

"_Yugi, please, you must understand! They aren't even human beings; they are just spirits, monstrous spirits at that! This world would be a better place if they would not exist_!"

"Yes, let's forget the fact that they were only two-year-olds," Yugi muttered in Japanese while crushing the illusion in his hand. He watched how Ishizu turned her eyes away and trembled under his gaze with slight satisfaction. So, he could make even great Ishizu Ishtal tremble? "You thought I've forgotten? I never forget and I no longer forgive either," the History of Magic Professor turned to look at the other Professors who were eying the scene before them with confusion, worry and shock. "What?" he snapped at them, making even Dumbledore start slightly.

There was awkward, stretched silence before McGonagall coughed. "I must go and see to the first-years," she muttered before hastily making her exit. Her exit snapped the others out of their shock as well.

"Now that the introductions have been handled, we should take seats in the Great Hall," Dumbledore nodded to himself before heading towards the second door of the room. The teachers threw the half curious and half worried glances towards Yugi and Ishizu while following. Yugi himself threw a final glare towards the Egyptian woman before following the other teachers.

Her presence in the castle was something he had not foreseen. Why was she here anyway, what purpose would a teaching position in Hogwarts offer to the grave keepers? Walking into the student filled Great Hall and taking seat between Vector and Sinistra, Yugi frowned to himself deep in thought -- too deep in thought to even glance at the beautiful hall with its enchanted ceiling and dozens of floating candles. He could understand Ishizu teaching Divination, she was a seer after all but still it didn't make sense… unless…

Yugi narrowed his eyes and raised his gaze, quickly scanning through the four house tables. It couldn't be, she wouldn't risk it… but no. The Shadow Magician felt enormous bang of pain in his chest as his eyes settled upon familiar spiky hair, mixture of gold, black and crimson. Before he could steel his heart and gather his composure, his soul cried out in wail. _Yami…!_

As he eyed the boy-pharaoh sitting between boy with flaming red hair and bushy haired girl in the Gryffindor table, he felt Marik and Bakura reach back to him in worry. They had felt his pain through the mental connection but could not tell what was causing it. Quickly composing himself and ripping his eyes away from the boy that had once been half of his soul, Yugi send his thoughts back to his protégés, assuring them that he was fine and that they should only concentrate onto the upcoming Sorting. Their worry helped but he still felt like someone has just stabbed him through his heart.

Why? Why, why, why would Ishizu bring his yami here? Yugi had allowed his boys to go because they had wanted to, to them Hogwarts was more like sport and pass of time, but why was Yugi's yami here? The boy was supposed to live in Egypt, wasn't he? What purpose did education in Hogwarts serve and how did the grave keepers know about the magical world anyway?

Taking a deep breath, Yugi calmed himself and avoided looking at his yami who was innocently chatting away with the two at his side. He pushed roughly aside all the questions bothering his mind and concentrated onto the now as the doors of the Great Hall were opened and McGonagall led the crowd of nervous first-years inside.

The great hall quieted down in anticipation as the Deputy Headmistress placed four-legged stool before the students and placed the tattered, dirty Sorting Hat into it. The Hat came to life and bursted into a song, which Yugi completely ignored, already knowing that he needed to know about the four houses and more than most knew about their founders. The song's end was followed by loud applaud from the students and teachers before McGonagall pulled out a list and started to call out names.

While the students were called forward in alphabetical order, Yugi scanned the first-years and found his boys. None of them looked nervous -- all three were too skilled in controlling their facial expressions to let their emotions show -- but he could feel the slight nervousness they were feeling through the bonds he has with them. Bakura was more worried than Marik as he would be going first.

One by one the students were sorted and their houses greeted them with applaud, until… "Mutô, Bakura!" McGonagall called. Yugi could hear Ishizu's gasp easily to where he sat, as she wasn't sitting that far from her. It made him lean a back a bit and glare her over the necks of the other teachers. Instantly confusion over his own yami was replaced by protectiveness over his boys. _Try something you witch and I swear…_

The thought was cut as Bakura sat down and the hat was placed onto his head. Yugi's eyes snapped towards his protégé as he could feel the Hat immediately start poking around, even coming to touch the mental bond. "What's this…?" small voice spoke through the bond, making both Yugi and Bakura tense slightly. "Mental bonds in someone so young…"

"Do what you're supposed to do, Hat, and don't go around poking your threads into things that are not your business," Yugi hissed through his mind, simply too emotional to try and be polite. Not that he would've been polite towards a _magical Hat_ in any case. "And tell someone about the bond and I swear -"

"Now, now, the sorting is completely confidential business," the Hat said pleasantly. "Strictly between me and the one I'm sorting -- or should I say in this case, between me, the one I'm sorting and the one bonded with him? Now let's see where I shall put this young one… or should I say ancient one? Yes, you are certainly not a young as you appear to be, are you? What is this I see in your mind…? Three different lives…?"

"Stop poking around and sort him!" Yugi growled.

"Yes, yes, no need to be impatient," the hat seemed to frown. "Well then. You are certainly intelligent, and extremely loyal to your family… you don't seem to lack bravery either but what I see most is ambition, great ambition… and will to do anything and everything to get our goals…"

Bakura said something to the hat which Yugi couldn't hear. "Well, it seems you and I are of the same mind, young ancient one," the hat chuckled. "For you do indeed belong in SLYTHERIN!" the final word was called out for the whole school to hear.

While Bakura undressed the Hat and headed towards his new house table, Yugi rubbed his right palm, the Black Eye tingling underneath the glove. He certainly didn't like someone pocking around with the bonds, and the fact that the Hat _could_ poke around the bond pleased him less. He made a quick mental note to make sure that it wouldn't happen again.

"Mutô, Marik!" McGonagall called after applaud for Bakura had died down. Marik stepped forward and sat down before the Hat was placed onto his head.

"Another bonded strange one with stranger powers, hmm," the hat whispered again through the bond. "But not quite as old as the other one. As difficult yes, if not more so. You are more calculating that your sibling-protégé… occasionally more emotional as well. Intelligence you do have and there is also great deal or guts and loyalty in you, yet… your ambition and cunningness clearly overshadow everything else. And my, what ruthlessness I see! Yes, young Marik, you will get your wish for you truly belong with your brother-protégé in SLYTHERIN!"

Yugi sighed inwardly. Good, finally that Hat was out of his bonds. He really need to build some kind of protections for the connections, having them meddled with wasn't even funny. That would have to wait, though.

Few other students were sorted before McGonagall called out the name of his last protégé. "Potter, Harry!" The call was followed by whispers that ran through the hall like shivers. As Harry stepped forward, looking like nothing they had expected, the whispers shushed down as everyone stared at the long haired boy in shock. Yugi smiled slightly at their reaction, while Harry threw a knowing smirk to his direction before sitting down to be sorted.

The silence stretched, and this time Yugi's mind wasn't invested by foreign thoughts thanks to the fact that he and Harry had no mental bonds. By the tensing of Harry's shoulders he could tell that the boy was discussing something with the Sorting Hat, but couldn't hear a word. There was few moment's of tense silence before the Hat called out word which send the hall into further Silence. "SLYTHERIN!"

While teachers and students alike stared in surprise, Harry calmly undressed the hat and went to join his best friends, sitting between Marik and Bakura. While the started Slytherin table started to applaud first slowly but with growing enthusiasm, the three boys looked over to their guardian, who smiled and nodded, knowing that the boys had gotten their wish. He would remember to ask why they had wanted to be in Slytherin later.

"Potter in Slytherin?! Preposterous!" the Head of Slytherin House murmured incredulously, loud enough for Yugi to hear. The History of Magic professor glanced at the man and smirked. Snape was in for a wild ride with his three boys in his house, that was sure.

The rest of the sorting went past quickly and McGonagall took the hat and the stool away. Yugi leaned back as Dumbledore stood up. The noise in the hall quieted down and everyone looked at the headmaster. "Welcome! Welcome to another year in Hogwarts to your returning students and welcome to all new students!" the old man said grandly. "I hope you all will enjoy the feast." And with that, the feast appeared.

Yugi eyed the food now taking most of the space on the table before glancing towards his boys' direction. They were whispering amongst each other, pointedly ignoring the fact that many in their table were staring at them -- or more accurately, at Harry. He smiled slightly before starting to fill his plate with food. The sandwich in the train had been few hours ago, after all.

Sinistra eyed him curiously. "May I ask you a question, Professor Mutô?"

"You may, Professor Sinistra, but I won't promise that I will answer," Yugi said while trying the wizardry world's famed pumpkin juice. Grimacing at the sweet taste he pushed the goblet away.

"The two boys who were sorted into Slytherin, Bakura and Marik," the Astronomy Professor glanced towards the boys. "Are they your sons?"

"My adopted protégés," Yugi answered. He loved the boys as if they were his sons, but he would never call them that.

"As I thought, they looked nothing like you," Vector in Yugi's other side nodded while eying Yugi's boys. "They seem to be close to Harry Potter."

"They should be, those three grew up together," Yugi smiled slightly -- and immediately had the attention of almost everyone in the table, including Dumbledore and McGonagall who had already known that the Mutôs and Harry knew each other. He didn't offer any more information about that, though just concentrated into eating. It wasn't like it was any of their business anyway.

Thankfully the other Professors realised that he wasn't about to speak more and left him alone for the duration of the feast. After they had all eaten their food and deserts, the tables were emptied and Dumbledore stood to give speech.

"Now that we have quenched our hunger and thirst, I have few start-of-the-term announcements to make," the headmaster spoke. "The first years should know that the forest in the school grounds is out of bounds to all students -- some of our elder students should try and keep that in mind as well," the old man glanced at the Gryffindor table meaningfully, but was only answered by knowing smirks.

"Mr Filch, the Caretaker, has reminded me yet again to remind you that magic in corridors between classes is not permitted. He has also added some items to the list of forbidden objects, the full list has been pinned to his office door," the old man continued though he looked rather amused about what he was announcing. "Quidditch trials will be held second week into the school year, everyone interested in playing for their house should contact Madam Hooch."

"Now, we also have two changes in the school staff this year," Dumbledore continued. "Firstly Professor Gilderoy Lockhart will be taking the Defence Against the Dark Arts post this year -" he was forced to stop his speech as the school population -- females mostly -- bursted into applaud. The famous blond wizard smiled his trademark smile -- which made Yugi want to brush his teeth for some reason -- and raised his empty goblet grandly to his fans. There were some exited shrills and even one catcall in the hall before the noise quieted down.

"Right… next we have Professor Yugi Mutô," Dumbledore motioned towards Yugi. "He will be teaching you History of Magic from now on." There was shocked silence before the elder year student cheered at Yugi -- no doubt happy that they would no longer have to suffer epidemic narcolepsy called Professor Binns. Yugi made no movement indicating that their cheering had any effect on him.

"And that is about all for tonight. I bid you all good night and good upcoming school year," the Headmaster waved his hands in dismissal and the students begun to get up and leave. Yugi saw his boys shooting a glance towards him before getting up. He reached for Bakura through the connection and told them that they would sort out their private lessons tomorrow. The boy nodded and left with the other two while telling them was Yugi had told him.

When the other professors started to leave, Yugi stood up as well while stretching his neck slightly. Sitting in the train most of the day had made him stiff. While following the other professors towards the staffroom, he hoped that they weren't expecting him to sit down for a lengthy chat or anything.

Thankfully Dumbledore seemed to notice his mood and rushed the meeting so that it could be over sooner. All he really said that there would be a weekly meeting between all the teachers in Tuesday in the staffroom before breakfast and that the new password to his office was Sherbet Lemon.

Then the teachers started to disperse as well, some to get ready for the next day's classes, others to sleep probably. Before Ishizu could leave, though, Yugi called after her. "Did you find out his name?" he asked in Japanese.

Knowing that he couldn't be speaking to anyone else, Ishizu stopped and looked at him with slight confusion. "His name?"

"My _dark_. Did you find out the name of the nameless pharaoh?" Yugi frowned slightly, with bit more steel in his voice. "That was him sitting in the Gryffindor table, wasn't it?"

The woman hesitated a bit before biting her lip. "We didn't find out," she answered carefully, as if speaking to someone who could at any moment jump to wring her neck. The tone changed slightly as Yugi glared at the woman. "B-but he remembered. When he was four he remembered his own name."

Yugi waited for a moment for her to continue before scowling. He was aware that other professors were staring at them, few of them reaching towards their wands as if afraid that their chat would escalate into violence. "Well? What is it?!"

The woman winced. "Atem. He goes by the name of Ishtal Atem today," Ishizu answered.

The magician stared at her for a moment to determine if she was lying, if the name was just something she made up for the boy. But no, there was no lie in her eyes, only fear. Good, if she knew not to lie to him already at the beginning then maybe they could avoid later confrontations. "Atem? How unfitting," the man muttered and left without another word.

---

I've been planning this very chapter ever since the beginning, and now that it's finally over I feel kinda sad that it's done... I almost wish it would've sucked so that I could've written it again. Heh. I was going to wait until I got this spellchecked before posting, but... oh well. It's difficult for me to get these spellchecked with the pace I'm going... and I can't exactly slow down either because I can't write the next chapter before the last one is in the 'net.

After notes, Sinistra's and Vector's first names and genders I got from HP-Lexicon. I couldn't find one for Kettleburn so I just made it up.

**Flaylda **The name of Harry's falcon Quetzalcoatl comes from Aztek god of wind, creativity and fertility. We'll see about Hermione, Ron and others in time.

** coolbreezes **I guess the chapter answered your question about Lockhart and yes, their first year is going to be similar to cannon Harry's second - with some obvious changes of course. And about the dangerous attic, Yugi's library is in the attick - books about magical world, his notes and journals about Shadow Magic, some copies he has made of the books the goblins borrowed him, and so forth. Because some of that information is dangerous and he can't bring it all with him to Hogwarts he just set up a decent protections - ones that kill without warning.

**Scarlet Moon** Interesting ideas. I'll think about them.


	16. Laws and rules

**XV chapter**

** Laws and rules  
**

Yugi groaned to himself, lying on his stomach on the couch of his office with his face flat against the cushions. Cursing in five different languages in his mind, he looked up with bloodshot eyes, searching for clock in the foreign room. The large grandfather clock in the corner of the room told him that it was half six in the morning - and he hadn't slept a wink in the entire night.

Letting his face fall against the cushions again, he muttered incoherent threats towards one Ishizu Ishtal. Damn that woman and her presence in the school, damn all the question meeting her had created, damn Hogwarts and magical world and everything connected to everything of it, damn him for having too restless mind… damn the name Atem for being so incredibly wrong _and_ right in its seat as the name of the not-so-nameless pharaoh!

The magician groaned again, partially hating himself for knowing so much of Egyptian history. Atem Atem _Atem_… Why Atem of all names? It was so… fitting and unfitting in the same time. It was incredibly great and powerful name for a pharaoh and because of that it fit its bearer more than well enough, but for a _yami_? Not really. Especially not his yami. It was like naming Marik after happiness and Bakura after honesty. To think that the darkest of the yamis was named after Sun God Atum of Ennead -- who had also been known by names Tem, Tum, Temu and _Atem_. Even if Atum had become known as the _setting_ sun later on, it was still a bloody _sun_…

Growling to himself Yugi warped his hands around his head to block all possible light out from his eyes. The name had bothered him all night. Did it the fact that his yami was named after Atum make Yugi Nefertum in some strange way? Some ancient Egyptian tales said that Atum and Nefertum were two version of the same god, Atum being the elder one and the setting sun while Nefertum was the young version of Atum and the raising sun. That would certainly fit him and his yami - or at least it had at one point…

But still… why Atem, why after sun god, why, why, why…. it made no sense to him. Yugi's yami wasn't supposed to be named after light, he was the darkness, he was the shadow! That was one of the basic laws of Yugi's life - for as long as his yami had remained _dark_ he could still consider himself _light_, and that gave him some balance, some security while he delved in the world of Shadow Magic. But no, his yami was no longer named dark, no… he was named after the greatest source of light known to the ancient Egyptians. And if Atem was light… what did that make Yugi?

He wondered if this was what ancient Egyptians would've felt if they would've learned that night sky was full of suns. Or what ancient scientist thought when they realised that earth wasn't the pole of the universe, or when Romans had realised that Rome wasn't the centre of the earth - when people had realised that earth wasn't flat… Seeing his yami again had stabbed Yugi to the heart. Hearing his yami's name had stabbed his mind. There was only soul left and Yugi had a feeling that something would stab it too soon.

And Ishizu… Why was she here, what was the purpose of her presence? Why was Atem here anyway? What use of regular magic would have to the greatest Shadow Master of all times? Has Ishizu foreseen something again, was all this part of some grand plan - was Yugi part of that plan of had he intervened in someway? Was she planning something, up to something which would most certainly affect Yugi's life again? And was she going to try and do something to Marik and Bakura? If she was, Yugi would send her to the Shadow Realm without a question, but he didn't know yet and it was giving him a headache.

And Marik and Bakura… in same school with his yami. Yugi wasn't sure if his boys remembered Atem or if Atem remembered them, but if they would - and the possibility of that was great - there would be problems. Atem was in second year while Marik and Bakura were in first, that would maybe make a difference, but the boys were in opposite houses…

At that moment Yugi hated having the mind of a worrier. One thought was followed by the next and the next and the next and his headache was just getting bigger…

"Yuugii?" The magician heard three voices call in unison while the door of his office was opened. Groaning deep in his throat the man buried his face deeper into the cushion. He should've taken some sleeping pills yesterday. Lack of sleep had never had a kind effect on him.

"Yugi?" Harry's voice asked carefully. "Are you asleep? You can't be asleep; you wake up with the sun."

"_Wake up with the sun_?" Bakura's voice repeated amusedly. Had Yugi had his eyes open he would've rolled them. Maybe fate was starting a session of 'pick on Yugi'. Even Harry had to remind him of his chaotic thoughts.

"Well, he does! He's always already awake when I come home from the Dursleys!"

Someone pocked at Yugi's side. "Are you alive?" Marik asked curiously. Yugi just growled unintelligibly and buried deeper into the couch. He did not have the energy or the will to deal with three excited boys right now, no matter how he loved them. "He's alive," Marik announced.

"Well then," Bakura murmured. All breath was knocked out of Yugi the boy he considered his eldest took a seat - on his back. "If he's not going to wake up might as well make use of him," Bakura announced cheekily while making himself comfortable on Yugi's back.

"Hellion," the magician murmured to his pillow before mumbling string of Nahualt curses, most of them muffled beyond recognition.

"What's he saying?" Marik asked with confusion while taking seat beside Bakura, making Yugi huff our another string curses.

"He's calling you two by various names usually consorted with how human body works," Harry answered lightly before he too took seat on Yugi. "The early dialects of Aztekan had very colourful names for human anatomy. I suppose they wanted to know what they spilled out while sacrificing their fellow humans."

"I still can't believe that Yugi teaches you skills that were used by people who made human sacrifices. And you even named your falcon after one of their gods!" Bakura shivered.

"I'll have you know that Quetzalcoatl opposed human sacrifices," Harry answered with a slight huff. "Besides, the Azteks had some very interesting magical talents. Like Teotl which will be incredibly handy once I master it fully."

"That will take a while," Yugi mumbled but wasn't sure if any of the boys heard him. He sighed and resigned to his fate as temporary seat - he was too tired to get up anyway. And the weight on his spine was strangely helping his headache. "How did you three get here anyway?"

"What did he say?" Bakura asked.

"I think he asked how we got here," Marik answered.

"That's a rather broad question isn't it? Does he mean how we humans got on earth, or how wizards came to be, or how we were born… because I think I'm entirely too young to start explaining where babies come from to _anyone_," Harry answered cheekily and the other snickered.

Yugi sighed. He really didn't have the energy for this today.

"I think he's annoyed with us," Marik noted out calmly.

"I would be too, we can be awfully annoying," Bakura answered just as calmly.

"And we asked one of the ghosts to tell us where your office was, we guessed you would be here," Harry finally answered Yugi's question. "We had to run away from the dungeons before the elder Slytherins would start and _educate_ us about _proper manners_, _House hierarchy_, _blood purism_ and of course about what's right and wrong… or what is right in that wrong kind of way and what is right but is still wrong just because its right… or something."

"Don't you mean educate _you_? I mean, you're the famous one, you're the one who needs to be either befriended with or put to your place…" Bakura snorted. "They didn't particularly care about us - they seemed to rather dislike us infect. I wonder why?"

"Because we carry the same last name as one of the teachers, because despite carrying the same name we are clearly not of the same blood, because we're from foreign countries...?" Marik seemed to ponder. "Because we insulted them in four different languages? What made you use Latin, by the way?"

"It sounds educated and I wanted to make a good impression."

"I think you should've refrained from mentioning his mother in that case…"

"In any case, the other Slytherin's feel the need to put us into some kind of order and we decided that the day was too young for that so we came here instead. That Malfoy fellow was amusing, though," Harry snickered. "And his hair could stop anything, I swear. All that amount of hair products… he could probably advertise them. In a gun magazine."

Bakura snorted. "And Crabbe and Goyle, excellent example of human evolution, though I must admit how they hold onto their roots is impressive. Their family's fore-gorillas must be proud."

There were round of snickers and Yugi couldn't help but smile a little. It seemed his boys were already having fun. Turning his face so that he wouldn't be speaking into the cushions, the magician spoke. "Why did you want to go into Slytherin anyway?"

"It's more interesting this way," Harry answered happily. "And it's what people least expected of me. After all the books of me tell me how I'm the son of _true Gryffindors_ and how brave all the Potters have been thorough the centuries and so forth and so forth… I wanted to do something unexpected."

"Slytherin is also the most complicated of the houses - with the blood purism and all that, hierarchy and so forth… it's kind of like a game really, political game of authority and such," Marik added. "And insults," he added as an after thought.

"Not to mention that if we're Slytherin no one will give us a second thought. To them we're evil, the end," Bakura chuckled. "So no one will bother to wonder _why_ if we start to cause mayhem and destruction. And of course Slytherin is where all the blood purists are and I for one have _great_ plans for them. Don't ask me any details but I can tell that my plans involve various explosives."

"Mine involve certain medical substances," Harry cackled slightly. "Or potions as wizards commonly call them."

"I'm surrounded by devils," Yugi murmured with a chuckle.

"No, you're smothered by devils," Bakura said cheekily. "Which means we have beaten you today. Where's our price?"

"No prices today, too tired," Yugi yawned and rubbed his eyes before laying his head down again. "We should plan your training schedule, though. Have you received your timetables yet?"

"No, Snape is supposed to hand them down at breakfast today."

"I guess we'll do it later then," the magician closed his eyes.

There was a short silence. "I think he fell asleep."

-

Yugi's very first class was with fourth year Ravenclaw-Gryffindors just after breakfast. By the time he got to his classroom - which he had not decorated in same library-fashion as Binns but with artefacts of ancient magical cultures and with posters of their writing styles and such - the room was filled with students of the two houses, Misters Weasley Fred and George among them.

The room quieted down quickly when he stepped and closed the door. Everyone was turning their heads to get a look at him - he could hear few girls sighing at the look of his bare arms and the long hair which he hadn't tied down that day. The metal wristbands and fingerless black gloves seemed to also attract attention.

"I'm sure you all heard my name in the start of the term ceremony and can remember it, so I won't bother with introductions," Yugi spoke while walking towards his desk. "As for who you are, I really don't care. Thorough the year I may start to learn your names by _coincidence_ but not by intention."

Standing on the front of the class, Yugi leaned onto his oak desk and folded his arms. "I'll be blunt with you. I'm not a nice man and I don't like you, the chances of me liking you are incredibly small. If I see a wand in this classroom I will burn it without a fail. You _don't_ bring authored books into this room unless I specifically tell you to. Only thing I expect you to bring are your notebooks and whatever silly item you write with. As for those who discarded the note in the letters telling that doing the History of Magic summer homework Binns," Yugi sneered slightly at the name, "assigned was not necessary, and did the homework anyway; do not dare to leave it into this classroom. I will burn it and deduct points varying from ten to fifty depending on how pathetic the essay is."

The students started to look slightly horrified now. Yugi smiled maliciously. "Rule breaking in this classroom is… a bad idea. The one who will fall asleep in this room can no longer return into my classes. The one who makes a prank in this room can leave through the window - and I don't care about the fact that we are in the fourth level. The one who starts a fight will have to duel with me, _wandlessly_ - I have already booked few beds in to hospital wings for those poor pathetic bastards who actually think that is a good idea so feel welcome to try. Bickering, whispering, any form of talking I have not allowed will not be tolerated. If I see notes passed in this classroom I will read them aloud, deduct points and award the writer detention without a fail."

Now the students were shrinking slightly in their seats. Yugi nodded with satisfaction. "As for what comes to my teaching methods… you have probably noticed that History of Magic text books are now longer required in this classroom. That is not the only change. I will not assign you any homework, there won't be reciting of texts, I will not send you to research in the library. This class will only be taught in single way. I will speak, occasionally write on the blackboards and you will listen. If you want to you can make notes, and I suggest you do. At the end of each month there is a small test about what you have supposedly learned and in spring there will be a bigger test. All these tests will affect the final number. And I seriously doubt _any_ of you will get anything over E."

"Any questions?" Yugi stopped speaking, leaving the room into short silence. "Good. Now, as you have been suffering the mental and educational abuse known as Cuthbert Binns on your previous years, you are three years behind of your History. So far you have been learning about… well, I don't really care, whatever you've learned is probably load of crap anyway. Three years have gone to waste for you but unlike students between years five and seven, you still have the change to turn that around and actually learn what true history is. If you work hard."

One bold little Ravenclaw girl raised her hand. Yugi frowned slightly, almost making her lower her hand. "If you're going to raise your hand, raise it high enough for me to see. What is it?" he asked.

"Um… what do you mean the last three years were wasted, Professor?" she asked carefully.

Yugi snickered slightly. "You have to be an idiot not to know. Our esteemed Cuthbert Binns is one of the dullest black marks of the History of Historians. Not only did he nearly score the lowest scores ever in his History of Magic Mastery Exams, but that was hundred and fifty years ago. He has been dead for hundred years and the dead can learn nothing, meaning that he can't teach you the history of last hundred years - one of the reasons why no one has ever said words like Grindelwald and Voldemort in this classroom," Yugi snorted at how the students jumped. "And if you haven't noticed, Cuthbert Binns is highly obsessed by the Goblin Wars. Your first three years of education was probably mostly about the Wars."

A boy, another Ravenclaw, raised hand meekly. "Like said if you want my attention, raise your hand properly. Speak, boy."

"What's wrong with Goblin Wars?"

Yugi snickered again. "One, they only lasted for month, two, they had little to do with magical humans, three, scarcely anything is known about them because the goblin affairs are kept between goblins and four, you're supposed to be learning about History of _Magic_. Not history of the Human and Goblin affairs."

"Do you even know where magic comes from? Who were the first magicians, first magical societies? Or _why_ exactly is the magical world hidden these days? These are things you are supposed to know, but you don't because you have been learning about _Goblin Wars_," Yugi sneered.

"But everyone know why he magical world is hidden!" one foolish Gryffindor boy exclaimed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking without permission, but please to enlighten me. Why is magical world hidden from Muggles?" Yugi sneered at the boy.

"It's because Muggles are bothersome, because they would ask magical solutions to all their problems."

"Congratulations, you are fully fledged magical moron - bigoted, prejudiced and outright idiotic just like rest of your kind," Yugi congratulated the boy. "A point to Gryffindor for such honest idiocy." The boy sputtered in outrage but quieted down underneath Yugi's glare. "Sadly, you are partially correct. Magical world is hidden because Wizards are too self-centred and high on their own fumes to help those they consider inferior like muggles. But as you were supposed to learn about that _last year,_ we won't be speaking about it further."

"Instead we will begin your year with lost magical societies of Atlantis, Thule and Lemuria," Yugi ignored the students who gaped at him while he turned around and motioned his hand to the black board. The many chalks he had started to work on their own, three writing the names down while three started to draw simplified maps of the said islands. "Now I expect you to pay attention if you want to pass your tests this month," Yugi said and started to tell about the lost magical societies.

By the time his lesson was over, his students were thoroughly confused and he was very satisfied with himself. He could tell that the fourth year Ravenclaw-Gryffindors wanted to hate him because he showed such dislike and disrespect towards them, but they couldn't deny the fact that they had enjoyed the lesson. Caught between like and dislike the children left the room in confused daze. Yugi cackled to himself. Yes, maybe he could enjoy this Hogwarts-game too.

-

By the day was over, Yugi had insulted groups of seventh-year Slytherin-Hufflepuffs, second-year Ravenclaw-Slytherins and fifth-year Gryffindor-Hufflepuffs, belittled the Wizarding world in countless different ways and taught about early North-American tribes, ancient Chinese magic and how magic and spreaded into Scandinavia after the ice age. And despite the poor start of his day, he had thoroughly enjoyed the lessons.

"Professor Mutô," McGonagall spoke in strict voice later in the staffroom. "My fourth-year Gryffindors have told me that you insulted almost each and every one of them in your lesson today."

"Yes I did, Professor McGonagall," Yugi answered lightly. "I insulted about every single student I taught today but I don't see Professor Sprout, Professor Snape or Professor Flitwick complaining."

"Actually I was just about to mention that…" Sprout muttered while Flitwick nodded and Snape looked pretty pissed off.

"Well that's shame isn't it?" Yugi asked with a sneer. "If you have something to whine about, please do whine but do it to someone else because I don't care. I don't like you, I hate the magical society and I loathe those misguided brats I have to call students - and I am not going to hide that from any of you. I'm just too honest to do that."

"Why?" Sprout asked with a confused frown. "You're a wizard yourself, aren't you? Why would you hate the magical society?"

"Call me a wizard again and you will regret it. And I hate the magical society because it's one of the most bigoted, conservative and prejudices sum of stupid self-centred people I've ever heard of. And ridiculous to boot!"

"Then why are you teaching here?" Snape grunted out through his teeth.

"So that I can keep eye on Harry, Marik and Bakura and see that you foolish people won't corrupt them," Yugi sneered. "And because this is a golden opportunity for me to express my feelings to your kind." He turned around to leave, waving his hand in dismissing motion. "Whatever you think of me matters not, I loathe all of you, and I've never hated a person as much I hate Professor Dumbledore. Whine all you pathetic fools like but I can't promise to listen."

The teachers looked after him before the closing door blocked him from their view. There was a sigh in the back of the room, causing the four Heads turn around and see Ishizu Ishtal who was sitting by the fireplace. "You know him, right?" McGonagall asked from the Divination Professor. "Why is he _like_ that?"

"I don't know," the tanned Egyptian shook her head. "Last time I saw him he was seventeen years old, that was little over nine years ago," Ishizu shrugged sadly. "He certainly has changed. Back then he was the kindest person I've ever known, person incapable of distrust or cruelty, hate or even anger. Now he is… like a different person entirely." She sighed heavily. "And it's all my fault," she muttered to herself in Arabic.

---

Atem is really named after Atum the Sun God, who was one of the early deities of the Egyptian Mythology. I suggest you search Wikipedia for Atum, the Mythology is... interesting to say at least. The yami/hikari thing might even be based on Atum and Nefertum.  
And as to why Yugi considers Atem the darkest of the yamis is because dark with Yugi means power and magic and because of some of the cards Atem used (Dark Magician and the others). Atem is dark like Marik is torturer and Bakura is occultist.  
And I mostly made up that stuff Nahualt, I don't know if they had colourful names for human innards or not.

Also I will be bringing the rating up. I just noticed how low it is and with what I'm planning for later chapters it's way too low. It will be brought up to T just for safety measures.

**Scarlet Moon** Interesting question about the Dark Magician. I'm not actually sure yet. Maybe we'll see about it late. And no, Harry will not be learning any Shadow Magic, no Summoning, he will not even be Duelling. Why not will be explained in some later chapter.


	17. War Machine

**XVI chapter **

**War Machine**

"I think someone has been trying to get into my trunk," Harry said quietly in Japanese to his two best friends in the second morning of their stay in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He folded his hands while looking at the trunk. "And I don't think it was anyone from this dormitory. The spells I and Yugi weaved into my trunk have been disturbed and it takes lot more than simple _Alohomora_ to do that."

"_Alohomora_ is unlocking charm, right?" Bakura rubbed his eyes, he too speaking low so that they wouldn't wake the other boys sleeping in their dorm.

"Did they get in?" Marik asked worryingly while examining his trunk. "I can't really tell if someone has tried to get into mine. It's protected by you-know-what so only I can open it, even Yugi couldn't… well, he probably could but he's Yugi, he can do everything."

"No… they didn't get through the charms, if they would they would suffer the curse of the trunk," Harry folded his arms. He smirked at their curious expressions. "Yugi placed it into the trunk, called it _Great Egyptian Curse For Paranoid Travellers_. I'm not exactly sure how it works, but turns my trunk very hot, blazing hot, to those who try to get into it, burning them if they try to touch it. But the fact that someone _tried_ to get through the protective spells still worries me."

"One of the elder Slytherins?" Bakura asked while running his hand down the top of his trunk. The protections he placed onto his trunk were probably the best of the lot, Harry mused while watching the trunk answer by rubbing itself against Bakura's hand. Bakura had fused his trunk with monster called Man Eating Treasure Chest. Somehow the fusion had ended up being permanent, giving Bakura a sentient trunk which could eat people.

"Maybe," Harry ran his hand though his hair. "But it takes lots of skill to bother the spells. Especially since they've done it without harming the trunk itself," he shook his head. "Well, whatever. If they get through the charms they'll get burned." He placed his fingers into certain sign and muttered few words in Nahualt to the trunk, making the spells on in quiver before the trunk opened, revealing his clothing and books.

"Maybe you should take some of the books to Yugi into safekeeping. I mean we have some hefty protections on our trunks too, but we don't have actually anything inside them," Bakura said, patting his deck holster meaningfully. "These after all go where we go and they are only thing we need. But you have the spell books and such that Yugi made you."

"Hmm… well, it's not like they could read them anyway, Yugi wrote them with mix of hieroglyphs, Nahualt, Latin, Japanese, Arabic…" Harry snorted. "Well, if whoever is trying to get into my trunk gets to the curse, then I'll take the books to Yugi."

"If you say so. Clothing," Bakura said to his sentient trunk, which immediately opened the lid to reveal Bakura's carefully folded robes. On the other side of Harry Marik was also pulling his school robes on. "I really don't like these things," the white haired mismatch eyed boy muttered while examining the sleeves of the robes. "I like the style but the colours are all wrong… _Gryffindor colour_ or not, I'd rather have these in red."

"This is Slytherin colour this is Gryffindor colour," Marik made a face. "This is Slytherin table that is Gryffindor table; you'll stay in this side and don't go into the other side… I really hate that."

"I said it sarcastically, brother-o-mine," Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I know, but I still don't like it. Yugi's hate towards this place makes more and more sense the longer we stay here - I mean, this whole bloody school is a war machine. It _creates_ wars."

"Maybe, but let's not condemn the school just yet," Harry smiled slightly. "And if it's not redeemable we can always just destroy it."

"Destroy the castle?" Bakura looked surprised. "I really like your way of thinking, but that kind of stuff doesn't usually come out of your mouth."

"I didn't mean the castle, I mean the War Machine, we can destroy that," Harry spreaded his hands. "We aren't your average Slytherins, are we? Do we have any intentions of abiding by the unwritten rules of the castle away? We could destroy the War Machine just by destroying the unwritten rules and breaking the unwritten laws. Befriending with other houses, siding with muggleborns… and we're going to be playing pranks on other Slytherins anyway. That's why we wanted into this house, right? To cause mayhem."

"Now I like your way of thinking," Marik smiled slightly. "And can think of two people who might be able to help. Didn't you say those Weasley twins from fourth-year were like us? They're Gryffindors, right? Do you think…?"

Bakura frowned. "Not yet," he shook his head. "I think we should get a name four ourselves first."

"Name?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"A small reputation for not being exactly Slytherin-like. Openly opposing the ideas of this house, making pranks on the elder Slytherins," he smiled. "When we have enough of the bigoted bastards cursing our name, then we'll go to the Weasley twins. It'll make us more believable."

Harry nodded and glanced at the clock hanging on the dormitory wall. "That'll have to wait unless we want to miss Yugi's lesson," he said and quickly pulled his robes on.

By the time they got into Yugi's office, the man himself was busy hanging a large silver framed mirror into the wall. Curiously the boys eyed the mirror to see that it didn't reflect Yugi or the office at all, instead it showed a view of another room. A large room furbished by semi large desk, couch and few armchairs. One could tell that the room was a muggle one by a single glace - you couldn't miss the laptop on the desk nor the telephone and what little could be seen of television from the corner of the mirror.

Then a man stepped into the scene showed in the mirror. It was Sato Kaiba who reached as if to adjust the frames, tilting the image just slightly to left. "How's that, is it straight now?" the man asked before noticing the boys. "Oh, Terrible Threesome."

"Seto!" The boys waved at the man. "What are you doing in a mirror?"

"It's a Two-Way-Mirror," Yugi said, patting the frames with slight pride. "One of the better inventions of the wizardry world - but then again it was invented over two thousand years ago. The other mirror is in Seto's office in Domino," he stepped back and glanced at the boys. "Phones and computers don't work here, remember? How was I supposed to keep in touch with him?"

"I thought you bought Osiris for that," Bakura frowned.

"The poor bird would take weeks delivering letters to Domino," Yugi shook his head and looked at the mirror again. "This is whole lot better way. The mirrors were damn expensive, but definitely worth it."

"Why such a big mirror? Wouldn't a hand mirror do?" Marik asked with confusion.

"I don't want to go around looking like I'm Lockhart," Yugi snorted. "Besides Seto was the one who wanted a big mirror."

"It's easier to disguise it as plasma-screen this way," the president of the Kaiba Corporation shrugged and then eyed the boys thoughtfully before turning to Yugi. "Shouldn't you turn all woman now?" he asked.

"What?" Yugi blinked and then looked at the boys, noticing the state of their hair. "Oh for the love of… if you three don't learn to brush those unruly mobs of yours, I'll cut them. Sit down," the magician ordered while heading to his quarters to get the brush.

"Heh, works every time."

"Shut up Seto."

After the "lesson" with Yugi - which involved mostly practice of skills Yugi had already taught them - the boys headed towards the great hall for breakfast along side with their much feared guardian. Seeing the other students scurry away quickly at the sight of Yugi was amusing. "What did you do to them to make them act like that?" Bakura asked with amusement.

"Nothing much," Yugi smiled slightly. "You'll have history tomorrow, right? You'll see then," he patted Bakura's shoulder as they arrived to the Great Hall. The magician's cold purple eyes travelled to the head table and he smirked. "Now excuse me, I have few… _teachers_ to bicker with."

"Have fun," Marik said amusedly after him.

"Oh I will."

"I think despite hating the place he's having as much fun as we are," Harry chuckled and took seat in their house table, Marik and Bakura taking seats at each side of him. "I really can't wait for his lesson."

"What do we have today anyway?"

Harry pulled the timetable from his bag. "Hm… Potions, Transfiguration and… Herbology. Ooh, Potions is Snape's class, this is going to be interesting," he looked at the others and smirked, switching into Japanese. "We can evaluate him; maybe he's perfect for pranking."

"They say that he's worst teacher of the school - epitome of Slimy Git," Bakura murmured thoughtfully while looking towards the head table where their guardian was apparently having fun in his own way - at least the female teachers he was speaking with looked like they were in the suffering end of Yugi's acerbic tongue. The mismatched eyes of the future Shadow Master slid towards the greasy haired professor. "And that he favours Slytherins. It would make him ideal target."

"I have a feeling that he might be a difficult target. If he's anything like Yugi he won't take pranking lying down," Marik nodded with a slightest smile. "But I do love challenges."

"So, objective of the potions class is to make notes of Professor Snape, analyze him and evaluate him as possible target," Harry nodded.

"Can't you speak language we _normal_ people can understand instead of using some back water gibberish?" annoyed voice snarled behind him, making all three of them look over their shoulders to see Draco Malfoy standing there with his two brutes.

"But I don't speak idiot," Harry spoke loudly and clearly - again in Japanese. While Marik and Bakura snickered loudly he smiled innocently, switching the language to English. "I'm _awfully_ sorry if you're under cultured, Malfoy, but hundred and thirty _million_ people in this world happen to speak Japanese. So it's certainly not some _back water gibberish_ as you so eloquently put it. But if you absolutely _want it_ then we can speak some other language."

He turned to Marik. "You think idiocy is infectious?" he asked in Arabic.

Marik eyed Malfoy with thoughtful look on his face. "Let's hope not, but I'm more worried about hair-product-obsession-epidemic he has going on. I hear that it causes people to carry hand mirrors and stare at their own reflections like love sick fools." he too spoke solemnly in Arabic.

"That is worrying, but I'm most worried about his tendency of hanging around half trained animals," Bakura eyed Crabbe and Goyle, he too speaking Arabic. "Because if his bestiary is contagious, then I'm out this school faster than you can say Questionable Descend."

Harry started to snicker slightly. The way Malfoy's face was now getting pink finalized is fate and he bursted out into laughter along with his two friends. As embarrassed Malfoy scurried to sit at the other end of the table while muttering something about girly boys, the three of them smirked at each other. "It's kind of sad that he can be handled with words alone, personality-wise he would be ideal pranking target but there just wouldn't be any challenge in it," Harry sighed sadly.

"You can't have everything. At least we have a proper verbal-punching-bag," Bakura shrugged.

After finishing their breakfast, the three of them headed towards the dungeons. Thanks to the fact that the Slytherin dormitories were also around there, they found the Potions Classroom without difficulties and took seats in the back of the class - where they could see everyone without having anyone behind them. While waiting for the professor himself arrive, they took out their books and writing utensils, Harry also taking out his Hogwarts Notebook to which the three of them were making notes about the school and everything involved with it. There were already two pages full of notes on it even though they had only spend two nights in he castle - written with mix of Japanese and Arabic.

"Let's see if Snape deserves his own chapter," Harry muttered to himself while taking out his ballpoint pen. The other students had been giving the three of them odd looks because they didn't use quills but none of them really cared. It as easier to carry around a single pen - besides quills became useless easily and inkbottles broke.

"I bet he does," Bakura leaned back while watching other first years scurrying into the room, some giving them started looks. The other first year Slytherins generally avoided the three of them because they had the habit of making the elder students mad - some even seemed to fear them a bit. The "Harry Potter turned dark" rumours didn't help that much. "Try to keep the notebook out of sight, though, we don't want it confiscated. Even if there's nothing dangerous in it - yet."

"Hmhmm," Harry nodded and snapped the book shut. He looked at few students he hadn't seen yet, and eyed the house emblems on their robes. "Hoo, Gryffindors," he muttered. They hadn't had a class with them yet.

"Hm?" Bakura leaned forward eyeing one red haired girl who glanced at them and blushed a bit before taking seat in the desk before them. "Red hair, freckles…" Bakura spoke in Japanese and eyed his friends. "Do I see a resemblance to the twins?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Let's make friends then," Harry smiled, reached forward and tapped the girl to her shoulder. She started, made a squeak kind of sound and then looked at them timidly over her shoulder. Harry shot his most charming smile to the nervous girl. "Hi. What's your name?"

"Uh…" the girl blushed. "G-Ginny Weasley."

Jackpot. "I'm Harry," the black haired boy introduced himself, noting to himself that he had about twice as long hair as the girl. He motioned at his two friends who smiled to the girl as well, waving a little. "And these are Marik and Bakura. I thought that since we'll be sitting close to each other in Potions, I might as well introduce us. It's nice to meet you."

"Really?" the girl asked as if no one had ever thought that it was nice to meet her. She blushed a bit more and then smiled. "I mean it's nice to meet you too, Harry."

Harry would've chatter with her further, but the doors to the classroom were opened and Snape marched in, his robes pillowing after him grandly. The man sure knew how to make an entrance but he had nothing on Seto Kaiba. The three boys leaned back and observed the man with intent eyes as he sat down and begun to take names. Like with classes in the other day, they tried to memorise names and faces of the Gryffindors as they didn't knew them for

He paused slightly at Harry's name, just looking at him piercingly before continuing. Harry frowned a bit, glancing at his two friends as Snape proceeded to give a short speech about potions. Marik and Bakura frowned as well before Marik took the HNote, snatched the pen from Harry's hand and started to write.

"Potter!" Snape snapped suddenly after saying something about dunderheads. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry blinked slowly before frowning darkly. "Draught of living dead, sir," he answered with cold voice. What was the man doing, asking a first-year questions of potions that wouldn't be done until the sixth-year?

Snape looked surprised for a moment before his expression darkened. " Reading a bit ahead, haven't we? Well then where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat, sir," Harry's voice was chilly now. That was another sixth-year level question.

Snape narrowed his eyes and Harry could feel tugging at his mental walls. Whilst glaring at his Head of House Harry enforced his mental defences before pushing them slightly at Snape, pushing the man out of his mind. "And what," the professor asked to hide the fact that he was taken back by the resistance. "Is a bezoar exactly, Mr Potter?"

"It depends. In some cases it's a stone, in others a ball of hair the goat has ingested. It protects from most poisons."

The man glared back at him before turning to Bakura. "Mr Mutô. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Bakura looked a bit startled. He, unlike Harry who enjoyed reading, hadn't read that far ahead. "I don't know sir," he was forced to answer.

"Well then, I guess Mr Potter has been withholding information from his friends. Point from Slytherin for Mr Potter's cheek," Snape sounded somewhat victorious. "And for your information, monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant also known by the name of aconite." He looked around in the classroom. "Well, why aren't you all copying this down?"

Harry had miscalculated. The man didn't just dislike him. Snape hated him. He smiled maliciously while Bakura grinned and quite satisfied looking Marik finished his note taking. The man made things just too easy for them. "I guess we found our primary target," Harry muttered in Japanese.

"Let's observe further," Marik said calmly, keeping the HNote probably to take further notes of Snape, "before making our decision."

Their decision was made by the time the class ended. Snape was just the kind of people they loved to prank. He was not only clearly targeting Harry and Ginny, who decided to work together on the assigned potion, but a horrible teacher who offered no proper instructions or help and who favourite his house - with exception of Harry, Marik and Bakura.

"Uh, Harry…?" Ginny spoke to him when they were heading away from the Potions classroom. She scratched her neck awkwardly. "Why do you think Snape was being so mean to you?"

"I don't know, I certainly haven't given him any reason - yet," Harry shrugged. "What do you have next?" he asked politely, recognising the signs. The girl wanted to hang out with them but didn't dare to ask.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Aww, we have Transfiguration," Harry sighed but smiled encouragingly to the girl. "Well, at least we'll see in the next potions class, right?"

"Right," the girl nodded and smiled back. "See you around."

"How smooth of you," Bakura muttered to his black haired protégé-sibling when they were heading towards Transfiguration classroom.

Harry huffed while reading through the notes Marik had made to the HNote. "Just making friends. Your turn to do it next. I think we have Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws so you'll make us a raven claw friend and Marik will make us a Hufflepuff friend."

"Why are we making friends with other houses?" Marik asked with confusion. "And why did I get Hufflepuff?"

"Because Bakura was the one to whine so he'll do it next, and I don't know why. To destroy the War Machine?" Harry asked shrugging. "It's as good way as any to start. And we'll get friends."

"Do we need friends?" Bakura frowned slightly.

"Not really, and we can probably never trust them fully but they might prove to be useful," Harry shrugged. "And if not useful, then at least entertaining."

"Entertaining, huh? Well, you made a friend with a stereotypical little girl with a blushing complex, I'll aim for something more interesting," Bakura said nodding thoughtfully.

In the Transfiguration classroom they took seats again in the back of the rows. While Harry wrote some notes about the classroom into the HNote and Marik took out his books, Bakura scanned the room or possible friend-candidates. His eyes settled onto one quirky looking girl who had her wand behind her ear, who was reading a magazine upside down, and who had necklace made of corks or something.

Shrugging his shoulders he left his seat, walked over to the girl and tapped her to shoulder. "Hi, my name is Bakura, those over there are Harry and Marik. Would you like to be our friend? We're planning to overthrow Hogwarts the War Machine."

She blinked slowly and somewhat owlishly before nodding. "Okay."

Well, that was easy, Bakura thought and nodded too before motioning his seat at the back of the classroom. "Want to sit with me?"

"Sure," the girl took her things and followed Bakura to the back. "I'm Luna, by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

"You are so not smooth," Harry muttered from his seat.

"Shut up Harry."

--

I didn't like this chapter, for some reason it was difficult to write and felt kind of pointless... oh well, atleast it's done. The posting pace might turn slower from now on because I want to work on my other story too, but I think I can still keep up a decent pace

**Phoenix Fire-Feather **no worries, and I'm glad you like it

I apologise for my grammar and reviews are much appreciated :)


	18. Heart and Shadow

**XVII chapter **

**Heart and shadow**

Yugi eyed his protégés thoughtfully while calling the class over in the third school day. Harry was sitting beside some first-year Gryffindor girl, had been his whole class. It wasn't like that was anything abnormal, seeing that there was three of them odds of one of them having to sit with a stranger were great, but the way Harry and the girl interacted indicated that it wasn't the first time. What more, now that the students were allowed to talk again Harry was soothing the red haired girl who had been seriously frightened by Yugi's teacher act.

"Making friends?" Yugi asked in Japanese, alerting his boys and making them look up while the girl looked confused.

"More like acquaintances really," Bakura shrugged and stood up, throwing his back to his shoulder. "Nice show by the way. Smoothly insulted and the facial expressions were nice tough. I nearly bought it."

"Why thank you Bakura. Acquaintances?" Yugi raised an eyebrow now really curious.

"Well, all the other Slytherins have been telling us that we need to stick to our own and talking to members of the other houses is like betrayal and blaah blaah blaah," Marik made a yapping motion with his hand. "But we never had any intentions of being normal Slytherins so were befriending with other houses just to piss them off."

"And to destroy the War Machine," Harry nodded solemnly. "Hogwarts is one after all, setting people at each other's throats and making life long enemies of students. We decided to work against it. It's not like we're going to trust or tell anything to these people we befriend with but…"

"How unusual of you," Yugi smiled and wiped the black board clean with a single hand motion. Looking towards the door he saw that the students of the next class - probably so frightened by the tales and gossip about Yugi that they didn't dare to be late - were already coming in. at first he didn't think nothing of it, but among the first to come in was Atem.

It was Yugi's first time seeing Atem up close. He had seen the boy in great hall at dinner times, but that was pretty much it. Now that he saw the boy he was a bit more confused than before. Atem still held some of the former look they had shared - the short spiky hair, whips of gold running along the dark purple spikes and bangs framing his face were still in the same style as ten years ago… that was about the only thing same in him. Now his face was tanned after living so long under Egyptian sun, his mannerism was different. No dramatic motions or clothing - he like wore his robes like everyone else, not like it was a cape. But what caught Yugi's attention were his eyes. Warm purple with hint of crimson just like back then but… they were wide and innocent.

Instantly Yugi's eyes flashed with Teotl and he looked at the boy from top to toe. What he saw made him nearly gasp - or more accurate, what he didn't see. When he looked at Marik and Bakura in Teotl he always saw the remains of Shadow Magic shining on their foreheads in form of the Sennen Eye, but Atem didn't have it. He didn't even feel like shadows. It was as if he had never used them.

If his hair and eyes had been in different shade, he would've just been another student among many.

"You!" the red haired boy with Atem cried, pointing at Harry. "What are you doing with my sister, you slimy Slytherin?"

"Slimy?" Harry blinked. "I resent that, I showered just this morning! And for your information, I'm _sitting_ with her. You know, it is an action people do when they either can't stand for reason or another or are tired. Happens by bending your knees and laying your behind on something solid, like a chair. Occasionally you also lean your back onto something, like backrest."

"Listen here you wise guy --" the red haired boy started to yell, but stopped when Atem nudged him with his elbow and motioned at Yugi who stared at them with his arms folded and eyes narrowed.

"Because class isn't in session yet, I am not going to deduct points or assign a detention, but I warn you, that is not the kind of language I want in my class room neither do I allow people to bicker inside this room," Yugi said sternly, forcing the thoughts about Atem away quickly. He turned to look at Harry, Bakura, Marik and the red haired girl whose name he hadn't bothered to remember. "You four get out of here," he said and made a dismissing motion. Knowing better than to argue, they quickly left, the girl muttering something to the red haired boy before leaving.

Turning his back to the students who were now quickly searching for seats, Yugi frowned to himself. No recognition whatsoever. Not in Marik and Bakura and not in Atem. None of them remembered. Marik could remember some things about Malik's life and Bakura could remember the most horrible thing of his two former lives, but this none of them apparently remembered each other or the fact that they were enemies. Yugi wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad.

"Um… Professor?" girl's voice interrupted his musings. "May I ask why you don't use text books in your class?"

Yugi snorted and looked at her over his shoulder. "Why, because I have yet to encounter a text book that doesn't consist of half truths, lies and utter rubbish. As I see it, most History of Magic text books are only good enough to be burned. Others you can use as toiled paper."

The girl looked horrified, opening and closing her mouth without anything coming out. Yugi snorted again and sat down behind desk, waiting for the rest of the students to make their appearance. Ishizu had raised Atem to be someone else, he was no longer Yugi's yami, and Yugi had to live with that. Closing his eyes with his eyebrow switching slightly, Yugi wondered just how had Ishizu managed it, how had she controlled the burst of uncontrolled shadows without helping the boy to master them?

It didn't matter. Forcing himself to think Atem as just another student wasn't easy or painless, but he did it none the less. Opening his eyes, Yugi watched the final students slip into the room and find seats. Standing up he motioned at the door which closed on his command. Then he walked to the front of his desk to lean onto it and look at the students.

"I'm sure you've all heard of me from the other students, gossip and horror tales… I've heard few of them too, they're quite entertaining," he smirked them a bit seeing them relax as if he was joking. "I'm quite happy to ell you that they're all true. I'm a horrible man I and dislike each and every one of you. I will use every little excuse to punish you, and my punishments aren't light." He made a quick list about what he wouldn't allow in the classroom like he had done to every class upon meeting them for the first time. This class too, Atem or not, turned slightly green at the thought of their wands being burned or being thrown out of the window.

Then he spoke a summary about his teaching methods, finishing it with: "And if some idiots among you did the summer home work assigned by Binns, please do turn it over so I can deduct points and burn it right in front of you." He smiled at how the girl who has asked about the text books quickly stuffed the roll of parchment back into her pack. "No volunteers? Good, perhaps you're not as stupid as I originally thought."

"Well then. You are the luckiest year of this entire school," Yugi continued somewhat lazily. "You only had to suffer Binns for a year, and have six years left to recover from his educational abuse. As such you are the only year in the entire school I _may_ help to catch up to what you are _supposed_ to know, as in teach you things I'm teaching to the first-years, who will be going over the time periods between Iron Age and up to 1100 BC, Mesopotamian age and such. But if you're not interested then I won't even mention it and that's that."

"But now, no matter what you've gone through in the last year, we will be concentrating in Indus Valley Civilisation, or more importantly how magic was used in their civilisation," Yugi motioned to the black board where the chalks started to write on their own. "I suggest that you pay attention - and those with poor memory should make notes. All of this will be in the test at the end of the month."

-

"What did you do to him?" Yugi asked in Japanese that day at dinner, speaking to Ishizu over Professor Vector. The other Professors eyed him worryingly. Animosity between the History and the Divination Professors was no secret, so each time Yugi started to speak to the woman in different languages they were afraid that it would escalate into a fight or tears.

"What did I do to whom?" the Egyptian Professor asked nervously.

"My former dark," Yugi said, knowing that using the boy's name would cause suspicion. "What did you do to him, how did you control the burst of Shadows without _teaching_ him? And where is his Eye?" he tapped his forehead with a single finger. "Marik has had his since he was three, Bakura's activated when he was six, but my former dark has no _trace_ of it, he has _never_ in this life activated it. What did you do to him, what's keeping the shadows at bay in him?"

Ishizu looked surprised. "Marik and Bakura have the Eye? And they can _control_ it? Even without the items?!"

"Answer the question, and maybe I'll answer yours," Yugi narrowed his eyes dangerously.

The woman cleared her throat and frowned a bit. "Atem, he… started to have some kind of episodes when he was three. He didn't exactly lose control but the shadows overwhelmed in, surrounded him like a black cloud. He later told me that in the cloud he would see flashes of ancient Egypt, memories of his first life I suppose… after one of these episodes he remembered his name, remembering that his father had called him by it."

The woman frowned. "I had to do something. The shadow magic in him was going things on its own accord, I was afraid that he would lose control entirely and so something irreversible. So, I read through all our oldest text until I came up with a ritual that could help. I did the ritual on him, and he hasn't had a single episode since."

Yugi narrowed his eyes. Unlike he, who considered the day the three yamis were turned into children their second birthday, Ishizu considered it Atem's third, making Atem officially year older than boys. Meaning that Atem had started to have the episodes… "When was the first time he had episode?"

"Late autumn."

Yugi frowned. Atem had started to have his episodes around the time Yugi had started to learn magic and Shadow Magic. Could be a coincidence, right? Shaking his head he looked at the woman again over Professor Vector. "What was the ritual you did? What did it do, exactly?"

"It was called the Purifying Ritual," the woman said with slight smile. "It clears person's soul, leaving it free of _Sheut_."

_Sheut_, shadow. The Divination Professor didn't notice Yugi's eyes widen in horror. Did she even _know_ what she had done? Searching her face, he could see that she didn't. She had no idea; she had just wanted to help Atem with the episodes without knowing _anything_ about to consequences. Quickly standing up, Yugi left the Great Hall, ignoring how the other teachers stared after him. He had to ball his hands into fists to stop them from shaking as he hurried towards his classroom.

She had cleared Atem of _Sheut_. Gods, it made so much sense… horrifying sense. It explained _everything_! Ever since he had studied Egyptian souls around the time he had worked to heal Marik's soul room, Yugi had came into the conclusion that the yamis and hikari's were separated by _Ib_ and _Sheut_, heart and shadow. Hikari had the _Ib_ and yami had the _Sheut_, that was how it was. _Ib_ and _Sheut_ themselves were two opposite forces. When _Ib_ was in one scale and _Sheut_ was in the other, they balanced each other perfectly. Following that, yami and hikari balanced each other perfectly.

But Atem was no longer _Sheut_… then Yugi could no longer be _Ib_.

Coming to his office Yugi threw the door shut and sank to sit on the couch, his hands shaking as he ran them through his long hair. Gods… it explained so much! The changes in his personality, his control over Shadow Magic… or had that begun before? If he was right - and he dared to think he was - Atem had had his first episode probably in the exact moment Yugi's Sennen Eye had activated the first time. Had it been Yugi himself who had started to tip the scales until Ishizu had with her ritual balanced the scales again?

Was it his own fault?

Burying his face into hands, Yugi begun to realise something that shook him to his very core, all the way down to his soul. He was no longer the hikari. Atem was. Yugi was now the yami and he had been one for over eight years without ever knowing it.

"Yugi? Is something wrong?" Seto's voice interrupted his heretic thinking, making him look towards the mirror from between of his fingers. The brown haired duellist was standing near the mirror with slightest frown on his face. "You look troubled."

"Yeah, I am," the magician sighed, lowed his has before he kicked his boots off and raised his feet to the sofa so that he could hug his knees for some self-comfort. "Remember when you asked me why I encouraged Bakura's thieving and why I taught Marik the art of mental torture?"

"Yeah…" The president of the Kaiba Corporation frowned, taking in his sitting position and looking even more worried now. "You said that you did it because they are the yami and if you didn't allow them to be what they truly were, their hikaris' would have to suffer the consciences. Because the balance between them would be disturbed if the yamis couldn't be what they truly were, dark."

"Good memory," Yugi smiled sadly and laid his chin to his knees. "I just found out that Ishizu apparently doesn't know about the yami-hikari balance at all. She didn't allow Atem to be what he truly was. Instead she made him something entirely different. Seto, Atem is innocent in way I was before all this happened. And I'm… well…"

"Your changes and his changes balance each other," Seto murmured with a slow nod. "He is as light as you are dark now. I guess he can't be called yami anymore."

"No, not really," Yugi sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before sighing. "And the most horrible thing in this all is that I'm _relieved_. I no longer have to be confused about what I am, now I can just be what I've became without any worries. Now I can be just… dark."

"Hmm… does the fact that you are now dark mean that Atem has no shadow powers at all?" Seto asked thoughtfully.

"I can't sense a single trace of them in him anymore so I guess so."

"Well then… following the balance theory, shouldn't he have some kind of power to balance your shadow powers? I mean, you both have regular magic but only you have Shadow Magic. What does Atem have that balances that?"

Yugi raised his face. "You mean…?"

"I'm not sure," Seto looked slightly uncomfortable in his mirror. "I just have the strangest feeling that these _should_ be something else there. Something more. There _was_ something there."

Yugi blinked slowly before narrowing his eyes. "You've had flashes again, huh? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's nothing much," Seto looked away. "And I can handle them myself. Just… look into it. Atem may have a power that competes with yours that he's not even aware of. It shouldn't be left unattended," the man turned away. "Now excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"No you don't, you're just avoiding talking to me. Damn it, Seto, you need to face those visions sometime," Yugi called after him, but was only awarded by sound of door being closed in the other end of the mirror-connection. "Damned thick headed idiot," Yugi sighed and looked towards the clock in the corner of the office. Sighing he pushed his feet back into his boots. He had class to get ready to.

-

In Japan, Seto leaned against the door outside his office and sighed, running his fingers down his face. He hadn't wanted for Yugi to know because the other man would just worry - and Yugi needed to concentrate onto his job and his protégés at Hogwarts. Especially the Atem and Ishizu there the magician had no time to worry about him.

Looking at his hand, Seto frowned slightly at the two golden rings and the golden wristband he saw adorn his skin. They weren't there in reality but he still saw them no matter how he tried not to. When he looked into mirror he saw himself with a crown and Egyptian clothing and when he looked at his cards he saw the monsters within. Closing his eyes the President of the Kaiba Corporation took a deep breath and released it slowly before heading towards the nearest bathroom to wash his face, ignoring the ghost of a dark blue cape pillowing behind him.

---

And there you have it, the reason why I've been mentioning Yugi's change umpteen times... I have no idea why I'm making Seto remember Seth's life, though... that came out of nowhere for me.

About Ib and Sheut... In ancient Egypt the people believed that human soul consists of five parts: the Ren(name), the Ba(soul/personality), the Ka(life force), the Sheut(shadow), and the Ib(heart). In some yugioh fanfics I've read they've used similar thougth with Ba and Ka, but I thought Ib and Sheut worked better in this case.

**Silver Hunteress **I'm kind of tempted to make this Yugi/Seto... but I probably wont

Again, my apologies for the grammer.


	19. Hanging out

**XVIII chapter**

**Hanging out (a.k.a Horribly Written Filler Chapter)**

"Well, I'll be," Bakura mumbled to himself, watching the scene unfold in the front yard of the school through the window in the corridor where he, Marik and Harry stood. It was their fourth morning in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the three of them were waiting for their new friends, Ginny, Luna and Zacharias. Nudging at Harry's side with his elbow, he nodded towards outside where Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams were apparently arguing. "What do you make of that?"

"Are you asking me to speculate or take a peak?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, as important as your personal opinion on thins maybe, I'd say the latter," Bakura rolled his eyes before eying the meeting again. "To me our House team looks awfully smug, and I want to know why."

"Okay then," Harry murmured and arranged his fingers into certain position he used when doing Aztecan Spells. Closing his eyes the black haired boy muttered few words before flashing his eyes open. Even though Bakura had seen it million times, it was still pretty creepy to look at Harry's eyes when he was using spell-forms of Teotl - they turned milky white after all.

"Well?" Marik asked after Harry had spent few moments completely still.

"Well… I'm not entirely sure," Harry frowned, his eyes still white. "I can't hear with Teotl and I can't read lips so I have no idea what they're saying, but to me it looks like our Quidditch team has brand new broomsticks… and Malfoy looks very pleased with himself. I think he has made it into the team."

"With his physique, balance and reflex, there is no way he got in on talent. I hear his father is pretty rich, though" Bakura narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Do you think daddy dearest bought our beloved Draco into the team?"

"I don't know but those brooms are just too pretty," Harry released his hands, his eyes quickly regaining their usual emerald green shade. "I want to do something nasty to them."

"Break them? Please, pretty please," Bakura folded his fingers in prayer. "I haven't gotten to break anything in a while."

"No, that could get us in too much trouble, but…" Harry smiled. "We could use some… perfume."

"Perfume?" Marik blinked.

"Stink sap of sorts. I've been practicing my Elemental magic came up with a way to create a plant that smells so vile that there just isn't words for it. The stink sticks very easily too." Harry smiled. "How about we congratulate our Quidditch team by giving them high quality fragrance? Then they can be stinky slimy Slytherins."

"Your house loyalty is really remarkable, Potter," boy's voice spoke from somewhere near, making the three of them look over their shoulder to see they Hufflepuff friend, Zacharias Smith.

"What can I say, Slytherin has a special place in my heart," Harry touched his chest and smiled innocently.

"And on our to-do-list… actually Slytherin pretty much fills up our do to list," Marik said thoughtfully. "With pranking Snape, humiliating Malfoy, destroying our own Quidditch team being the high priorities… and of course loosing the house cup, which reminds me we need to figure out best ways to lose points."

"You three really are something else, I'll tell you that," the Hufflepuff boy muttered amusedly. "The girls aren't here yet?"

"I suppose they'll come soon enough and it's not like we're in hurry," Bakura shrugged and smiled, stretching his hands. "You got to love weekends."

"Guys!" Ginny's voice echoed in the hall. Turning to look, they saw the red haired Gryffindor girl running towards with a smile. "I hope I'm not late."

"You're not," Harry smiled and then frowned slightly at the sight of the usual twisted glow that came out of Ginny's book pack - some kind of magical item that she owned. Usually he didn't let things like that bother him, but what ever Ginny had in her book back was strong, stronger than she should have.

"Now we're just waiting for Luna, then," Bakura mumbled while Marik leaned onto the window frame, gazing down to the meeting of the two Quidditch teams. Not much after he had said it, the blonde girl walked down the hall with a vacant smile.

"Hello," she said serenely. "I hope I'm not late."

"Not at all," Harry smiled. "Shall we go then?" Together they headed towards the door leading outside to find some nice spot where they could study together. It wasn't like Harry actually needed to study, he knew the course all the way up to the final year, but Marik and Bakura had to and their little gathering was more of a social gathering than about education. Making friends.

"By the way…" Zacharias mumbled while they took seats on the ground in the shade of the near by trees. "The History of Magic professor is your dad, right?" he looked at Marik and Bakura.

"Our guardian, not dad," Marik sat down too before pulling out his books. "He adopted us when we were two.

"Yeah, I figured so. Why is he so mean to us? I mean… it's obvious he has something against the magical world and wizards and witches in general. Why? Isn't he a wizard himself?" Ginny and Luna looked curious too.

"Well… it's kind of complicated," Marik mumbled thoughtfully. "He once said that it was mostly because he's strongly prejudiced against stupidity and the present magical world encourages it. He simply doesn't like the way things are done in the magical world."

"What do you mean, stupidity?" the Hufflepuff frowned slightly. He was a pureblood from esteemed family, so he of course took things like that personally.

"You'd have to know about muggles to understand it fully, but… For one there are the spells you use, potions and such you've created. Cosmetic charms, cleaning charms, potions to make you beautiful and so on and so on. Sure there are more important charms and potions out there, but it's well known fact that the most used potion in the entire magical world is potion that reduces wrinkles and the most used charm applies makeup."

"What's wrong with cleaning charms?" Ginny asked with confusion.

Marik snorted. "Gods have given you one of the greatest powers known to mankind, and you use it to clean?" Ginny blushed slightly at that while Luna nodded thoughtfully with her eyes clouded over.

"Most of the charms I know seem to be have born out of laziness too. _Accio_ for example works best while fetching things you could easily fetch yourself," Harry shook his head. "All your greatest inventions - items, devices, even spells - come from muggles. Muggles created mirrors, you bettered them with charms. Muggles created trains, you ripped them off. Muggles invented carpets and you made even them magical. Candles are also muggle invention - parchment, quills, ink, books… and of course, muggles invented printing, though it took you nearly hundred years to rip that off too. Heck, if muggles hadn't invented the wheel and discovered fire, you lot would still be in stone age."

"But, of course, what makes Yugi really hate you lot…" Bakura smiled amusedly. "It's the fact that magical and non magical world are still kept apart."

"What?" Zacharias snapped. "But of course the two worlds have to be kept apart! Can you believe what the muggles would do if they would discover us?"

"They would probably take you lot into a different age," male voice interrupted their talk, making all six of them look up to see the History of Magic professor himself stand behind them with his leather coat thrown over his shoulders like cape. He smiled wryly. "It's been long since the witch hunts and the muggle world have advanced greatly."

Zacharias snorted. "Yeah right."

"A sceptic, huh?" the professor folded his bare arms, looking darkly amused. "Well then. Muggles have been to the moon; have your kind even left the atmosphere? Muggles have discovered the building blocks of the universe and all things created, do you even know what you have inside your skin? Muggles have invented ways to fly _comfortably_, they created ships, trains and carriages - all which you magical folk use. The greatest inventions of the magical kind were made thousands of years ago in the time periods when muggles and magical folk worked _together_ but now…" the professor looked at the castle and smiled amusedly. "And still they advance, each year muggles invent greater things, discover greater secrets… but what do you magical people do? By each year your kind withers into smaller numbers, many of your greatest arts are lost - and your greatest latest inventions are _upgraded brooms_."

"And if we think about your destructive powers…." The professor chuckled darkly. "Your _darkest_ spell kills one person at the time. One. The most terrible invention Muggles have made could kill millions in a single flash - as it has…"

"Ever since the worlds became divided, Muggles have only evolved, became greater and more powerful while you people wither," Yugi's smile was merciless. "Sometimes I can't help but wonder what could've had happened if you kind would've just sat down with the muggles and _explained_ everything to them around the witch hunts. What could this world be now if you people could've worked together… what kind of inventions magical abilities and muggle ingenuity could've created? But no… you didn't want to explain, you didn't want to work together, instead you wanted to hide and bury your heads into the sand."

"But the witch hunts were because of the Muggles - they were _killing_ our kind!" Zacharias snarled.

"Not a single witch or wizard has ever been burned at the stake, you little fool!" The teacher snarled back. "A single charm to the flames turns them ineffective and harmless! Not even one witch died at that age. But you know what? In search of you, muggles killed over _thirty thousand_ women of their own kind, thinking they were witches - and the magical world never stepped up to stop them. Doesn't that make you feel proud of your kind or what?"

With a snort the teacher shook his head and looked Bakura, Marik and Harry. "Why do you three associate yourselves with these idiots?" he asked in Japanese.

"For amusement," Bakura shrugged in same language.

"And I want to seriously know if these people can be taught reason and common sense," Harry said with a thoughtful look. "If not then I guess the magical world is really doomed."

Yugi shook his head in slight disbelief. "I wish I could have your sense of hope, Harry, because I gave up on these people long ago," he turned around to leave. "Don't let their idiocy infect you," he said over his shoulder and left.

"And that's the reason Yugi hates you in nutshell," Marik said amusedly in English.

"I don't understand how you can stand that man," Zacharias muttered.

"And he can't understand how we can stand you," Bakura shrugged. "So I guess you're even."

"You again!" Enraged voice called somewhere from behind them, making them look over to see Ginny's brother marching towards them. "Didn't I already tell you to stay away from my sister?!"

"Actually you didn't," Harry blinked slowly, looking at the red haired boy. He pursed his lips in thought. Ginny had mentioned the boy's name, but he couldn't remember… "What was your name again?" he asked after moment while the red haired boy's two friends started to make their way towards them as well.

"None of your damn business," the boy growled and looked at Ginny. "Ginny, come on. You shouldn't hang around with these Slytherins."

"I resent that!" Zacharias said with a huff. "I happen to be a Hufflepuff!"

"And I'm from Ravenclaw," Luna nodded serenely.

"And what makes you think I want to go anywhere?" Ginny asked incredulously. "These happen to be my friends and I happen to like spending time with them and you don't have any right to say with whom I hang out with. And for you information, Harry, Bakura and Marik are nice.

"Now we resent that," Bakura and Marik said in unison, looking appalled.

"Yeah, calling them nice is like… calling him serene," Harry motioned at Ginny's brother whose face was getting red with anger. "Nice just goes against their nature."

"Well, they still are. Bakura asked Luna to join as and Marik asked Zacharias, and if that's not nice than I don't know what is," Ginny said proudly. "So, you're wrong and I'm right, so deal with it."

"Ginny…" the red haired boy growled.

"No, Ron," the red haired girl said sternly. "I'm quite happy spending time with these five, and you have nothing to say to it."

"Ron, calm down," the pushy haired girl said with a slight frown, stepping to his side while the other boy, who had peculiarly shaded short hair, stepped forward too, probably to be in perfect position to stop the red hair should he try to lunge. The girl looked down to them before smiling. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Oh, good, finally someone with manners," Harry smiled. "I'm Harry Potter, these are Bakura and Marik Mutô, the grouchy Hufflepuff is Zacharias Smith, the blonde girl is Luna Lovegood and you probably already know Ginny. Nice to meet _you_. Him I'm not sure of," Harry eyed Ron warily before looking expectantly at the other boy.

"Atem Ishtal," the boy smile. "It's nice to meet you too and sorry about Ron. He's overprotective of his sister."

"Over protective of her?" Bakura asked with confusion and looked at Ginny. "You say that she-lion needs protecting?" Ginny stuck out his tongue at him.

"Don't call my sister names!" Ron growled.

"It's a complement, you git, means that she has a fierce natures," Bakura rolled his eyes, making the elder Gryffindor grimace dangerously

Atem chuckled and took hold of Ron's arm. "How about we cut this meeting short for now?" he asked before starting to drag the redhead away.

"Yeah, we'll try this again once Ron has cooled down," Hermione chuckled and followed the two.

"Okay, that was interesting," Harry chuckled. Then he noticed that Marik was looking after the elder Gryffindors with calculating look in his eyes. "Marik? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? I'm not sure… I just got a strangest feeling that…" the tanned blonde frowned and shook his head. "Never mind, it's probably nothing."

"If you say so," Harry shrugged and then noticed Lockhart who was making his way towards the castle fro the Gamekeeper's hut. He looked at Ginny. "Isn't that where the Gamekeeper lives? What would Lockhart be wanting with him?"

"Probably boasting about himself," Zacharias snorted. "I hear he's been bugging all the teachers about how to do their jobs. Sprout at least has been muttering lot about it - doesn't like Lockhart much."

"Yugi loathes him, but that's given," Bakura snorted before turning to Ginny. "You know the gamekeeper, right? Think you could introduce us?"

"Why would you want that?" Zacharias asked curiously.

"We've heard he has taste for dangerous animals," Marik smirked. "That just might be something we share."

And that was pretty much what they did the rest of the day. Marik and Bakura, as shadow Masters, really liked beasts - the monsterly the better - and apparently so did the Gamekeeper, Hagrid. It was one of those _beginning of a beautiful friendship_ things as Hagrid happily explained everything about the bests living in the Dark Forest and about his great three-headed dog… and of course dragons.

"I can't wait till I tell Seto about the dragons. I knew that magical world had them, but I didn't know they were so common," Bakura smiled later when they were heading towards the slithering common room after the others had headed to their own ways. "Who knows, maybe they even have white ones."

"Probably not," Harry smiled, before stopping. He was sure he had heard something… yes, a voice. Cold, breathtaking voice.

"Come… come to me… let me rip you… let me tear you… let me kill you."

"Huh?" the black haired Slytherin murmured and looked around for the source of the sound. It wasn't Marik and Bakura - they could manage some scary voices if they tried, but nothing like this. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Bakura asked with confusion. Harry looked at him and frowned. Bakura had the ears of thief, there was no way he would miss it unless it was special someway.

Looking around them in the hall again Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I heard something… let me rip you, let me tear you, let me kill you… and so on."

"Okay, even you aren't insane enough to hear that kind of voices," Marik frowned. "Should we tell Yugi?"

"If I'll hear it again we'll tell him," Harry shrugged. "But now should we plan how we're going to ruin the brooms of our esteemed Quidditch team?"

"Now you're talking."

---

I didn't like this chapter at all, not at all, yuck... you can probably tell, it's short and it sucks but I'm not writing it again, that chapter is one torture I won't be willing to repeat. I guess I just can't write properly when I'm trying to write from someone else's perspective than Yugi's... I also need to speed up the story telling, this day-in-chapter is pissing me off...

I won't spoil the plot by telling about the possible yami/hikari business between Yugi and Atem. And no, I am not going to make this Yugi/Seto. I'm tempted because of how things turned out between them, but I won't pair them up because it doesn't really fit with what I have planned for later on. There probably won't be _any _pairings in this story

Now I want to ask your opinnion on something. Should Seto get some kind of magical powers? If yes, what kind?


	20. The Dead

**XIX chapter **

**The Dead**

After the rather busy first week, life settled into a course of sorts for Yugi in Hogwarts. From amongst his work and the private lessons with the boys, he had scarce little time to ponder about Ishizu and Atem, and that was how he liked it. He hadn't quite overcame the shock of being a yami yet, and before he would there was no way he could speculate about why things had turned out the way they had or if Atem had some power rivalling - and balancing - his own Shadow Magic.

He did worry though. He worried about the day when Marik and Bakura would remember Atem. He worried about Seto's visions - even if the president of the Kaiba Corporation didn't speak about them Yugi could tell that he was still having them. He worried about the fact that Atem remembered apparently _nothing_. Ever since Ishizu had done the Purifying ritual to Atem, the boy had lost all touch to his past existence - he would probably never remember his life as pharaoh, or even about the time being Yugi's yami… Yugi worried about that because he knew those memories had to be somewhere, and he had no idea where they were.

While he tried to hold onto his own ignorance, life went on around him. Hogwarts was overrun by case of flu, which had the Matron of the Hospital Wing busy - it was amusing seeing the students' heads steaming after they had taken her Pepper Up potions. Lockhart still flaunted his fame and tooth-paste-commercial-teeth around like it would do him some good, but only females of the student population paid him any attention anymore. Marik, Bakura and Harry became the worst thing that had ever happened to Slytherin House - not a week went by without them doing something nasty to their own house and they had created an art form out of losing house points. The school was still speaking about the Broom Incident - and they had yet to find a way to rid the brooms of the stink. Snape hated the three boys more than ever but could do nothing, especially not deduct points, because that would be helping them. He couldn't even assign detentions after hearing that there was a great betting pool going on about their punishments.

And while life went on around him, so went death. Nearly Headless Nick, or Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, had his five hundredth death day at Halloween. Yugi, now revelling in the freedom of being mean, just had to go down to the dungeons to see how ghosts celebrated being dead. Bakura decided to come along, being the occultist he was he was curious about things like that. Marik and Harry tagged along just for the fun of it.

"Quite gloomy, wouldn't you say?" Marik noted out while they eyed the thin black candles that burned with eerie blue light and listened to the music that sounded like someone was clawing black board.

"Rather ghastly indeed, if I so say myself," Harry nodded, and sniffed. "The smell of rotting food is an interesting effect thought."

"I don't think it's just smell, though," the platinum blonde Egyptian pointed at the tables. "I think they really have rotting food there."

"Now this is my kind of place," Bakura grinned widely beside them while Yugi chuckled darkly.

"You would like it, you necromancer," Marik muttered and narrowly avoided a ghost who nearly walked right through him.

"Professor Mutô," a mournful voice greeted them from near by, making them all turn around to see the martyr of the night himself. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

Yugi blinked. "You're asking me? My dear man, you're the one celebrating the fact that you've been dead for half of a _millennia_ and you are wondering why I am here? Why, to congratulate you for being successfully dead and miserable."

The ghost looked slightly surprised before smiling a confused smile. "I… thank you," he then muttered before looking at the boys.

"I'm here to check out the dead guys," Bakura smiled widely. "I love what you've done with the place, by the way. It feels quite homely. I haven't gotten this many shivers since, well… I don't quite remember getting this many shivers."

"Coming from Bakura's mouth that's a lot," Harry explained the now more confused ghost. "He's an occultist, you see, it takes a lot to make him shiver."

"Oh, well…" Nick started to look whole lot happier. "Thank you. I quite like it myself. I have to admit that few of the castle ghosts did help me decorate."

"Well, they did absolutely horrible job, I love the place," Bakura was still smiling widely. "The candles are absolutely brilliant. Specially ordered, or…"

"The house elves provided them, as far as I know they were ordered from some shop in Diagon Alley," Nick said, and soon the two of them were chatting on the better points of creating horrible decorating.

"I don't know which is creepier, this place or that smirk on Bakura's face," Harry muttered to Marik and Yugi, making them both chuckle. Then he noticed something around the tables. "Are my eyes seeing incorrectly or are there other living human beings there?" he motioned towards the students.

"Isn't that Ginny's anti-serene brother and his two sidekicks?" Marik asked.

"Yeah, Granger and… Ishtal, I think," Harry nodded. "What a place to meet them. Let's say hi. Oi! Gryffindors!"

Marik tsk'd at Yugi sadly. "You should've seen him in the beginning of the school year; he was so smooth and collected, but now… I guess all mighty ones fall."

Yugi chuckled and tried to not grit his teeth at the sight of the three Gryffindors walking towards them. "What the heck are you doing here, you sl - oh," the red haired Gryffindor quickly caught himself, noticing Yugi. "Uh, hello professor. Fancy seeing you here?"

"You need to practice lying. You don't want to see me any more than you want to be here," Yugi said smiling maliciously. "What are the three of you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the feast in Great Hall?"

"We were invited," the red hair motioned at Nicholas. He stopped to stare at the conversation Nick and Bakura had going about rusty chains being great decorations before shaking his head.

"Why are you not in the feast, professor?" the pushy haired girl asked timidly.

"We remember our dead fourth of August," Yugi shrugged while looking away. "So to us this gathering holds more interest than the one in the Great Hall.

"August fourth?" the girl blinked. "Why?"

"Festival of the Dead, its ancient Egyptian celebration," Atem frowned slightly while looking at Yugi curiously. "I didn't know you followed the old Egyptian customs, Professor."

"What kind of…" Yugi swallowed what he was saying mid sentence and looked away. What kind of follower of Osiris would he be if he _didn't_ follow the customs? The customs didn't really take that great part in his life, but he still did respect them. But seeing that Atem knew _something_ of the Egyptian ways it might not be the best thing to say. Osiris was after all god of death among other things and Yugi didn't need the Gryffindors going around saying that he was worshiper of _death _or something.

"We follow Egyptian ways," Marik shrugged, seeing that Yugi wasn't going to continue. "Now excuse me, I think I need to join that conversation," he murmured and stepped to the side to speak with Bakura and Nicholas.

"Hm?" Yugi who hadn't paid attention what had been going around in the other conversation turned to Harry.

"They started to talk about torture devices," Harry shrugged.

"Aah, that _would_ be Marik's field," Yugi nodded, ignoring the shocked look he got from the Gryffindors. He noticed a girl ghost making their way towards them and raised his eyebrow, making the Gryffindors notice her too.

"Oh, hello Myrtle," the pushy haired girl greeted the girl-ghost awkwardly.

"Peeves said that you were talking about me," the girl ghost said hollowly.

"We were just wondering how nice it was to see you out of the toilet," the Gryffindor-girl said even more awkwardly.

"What? Harry asked with surprise and completely ignored the heretic signs the Gryffindor-girl was sending him, trying to make him shut up. "She haunts a toilet?"

"You're making fun of me," the girl ghost muttered, looking at Harry.

"Fun of you? I think it's brilliant," Harry chuckled. "Finally an _original_ ghost. I was getting sick with all of these… posers," he leaned in mischievously. "Like Bloody Baron for example. Thinks he's so scary. Did you know it's actually paint that's on him? Paint! He died falling down a latter while trying to paint his house!"

Myrtle looked surprised as Harry continued. "And the Grey Lady of the Ravenclaw. Overly done, don't you think? You have the White Women and the Weeping Widows and then you have the Grey Ladies… tragic women, so brilliant when they lived but too stupid to die properly," he snickered slightly. "I'm sure they were impressive at some point, but in this age it's just pathetic and clichéd, don't you think."

"But a toilet, now that's original. And better if you want to cause trouble - you can overflow a toiled, but what can Bloody Baron do? Float around and try look scary, really…" Harry tsk'd while the Gryffindors stared at him in amazement. "Quite pathetic."

The girl-ghost giggled. "I like you. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter, at your service miss," Harry made a graceful bow. "Now, how about we find some shady corner and you can tell me all about your toilet, hm?"

"What the heck was that?" the red haired Gryffindor asked in wonder as Harry walked away, talking with the girl ghost.

"Plumbing," Yugi shrugged, kind of wishing that he too could get something to occupy himself with - he wanted to get out of Atem's proximity before he would fall to his knees before the boy. "Harry probably wants to get access to Hogwarts' plumbing, and she has it."

"Plumbing?" the pushy haired girl asked incredulously. "Why on earth would he want to get his hands on the plumbing?"

"Because nothing annoys people more than overflowing toilets," Yugi shook his head. "And of course if he can disconnect Slytherin dormitories from hot water, that's a plus too."

"And why would he do that? Doesn't he live in the dormitories himself?"

"Of course he does, but annoying Slytherins is more interesting to him than having a hot shower. I thought you people already knew that nothing pleases Marik, Harry and Bakura more than ruining their own House."

"Talk about House loyalty," the red haired Gryffindor muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, here we go," Nick's sullen mutter interrupted his conversation with Bakura and Marik as the orchestra stopped their 'music'. The ghosts silenced in anticipation while the martyr of the day himself looked miserable. Not soon after group of headless ghost riders on ghost horses bursted through the wall, carrying their heads in their hands.

While the ghosts applauses to the headless horsemen, Yugi folded his arms in slight amusement. "Talk about clichéd… and posers," he chuckled darkly as the horses galloped and pranced and as one of the horse men blew into a horn, holding his head underneath his arm.

The headless horseman jumped down from his saddle, and raised his head high above the crowd - making them laugh and applause louder. "Nick!" the bearded ghost bellowed and strode over. "How are you? Head still hanging there?"

"Welcome, Patrick," Nick said stiffly

"Livings!" Sir Patrick said noticing Yugi, Marik, Bakura and the Gryffindors. He gave a huge, fake jump of astonishment so that his head fell off again - making the ghosts around them howl with laughter.

"Very amusing," Nick muttered darkly.

"Don't mind Nick!" the headless ghost's head shouted from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say - look at the fellow -" he would've continued probably, but really couldn't. Bakura stepped forward, and gave the head a great big kick, sending it flying across the room.

"Oh peak down you pathetic fool," the white haired boy muttered while everyone - except Yugi and Marik - stared at him with astonishment. "You crash the man's death party and foil it with your insipid comedy! This place was so pleasantly creepy before you turned it into humour! What kind of ghosts are you?" he seemed seriously insulted.

"I must agree," Yugi nodded solemnly while looking at the headless huntsmen. "You all are incredibly wretched - comedy ghosts, really… never heard of anything so ridiculous, let alone witnessed it. And you!" he looked at the ghosts who had just little while ago applauded and laughed. "You ought to be ashamed! Did you really think that their headless games were fun? When did death become _amusement _to you?"

"Besides," Marik spoke. "Headless ghosts are done to _death_, seriously. It's not even funny anymore, not to even mention about it being scary. Now Nick on the other hand…" he looked at the astonished nearly headless ghost before reaching up and easily tugging the man's head off his shoulder, leaving it hanging from little slap of skin. "Now isn't that cool or what! You can see his spine, all the sinews like that!" he peered up with honest awe, shudder running through him. "Absolutely delightful. Tell me Nick, what was it like, having your neck slowly sawed like it was?"

Yugi chuckled at the stunning faces of the other ghosts and the Gryffindors. Yeah, his boys were something really special alright. Marik and Bakura looked like little kids hearing a story about great heroes while they were listening Nick tell how his executioner had hit his neck _forty-five_ times with a blunt axe, spending a good amount of time describing the pain.

"You people really are something else," the Gryffindor girl muttered looking slightly ill.

"Of course," Yugi said somewhat proudly, straightening his back. They were _yami_. They had that right.

"Though… how is it that those two can touch ghosts? It should be impossible, shouldn't it?"

"Let's just say that some special abilities run in the family," Yugi's smirk widened.

The Gryffindors left not much after, but Yugi and the boys stayed all night. Marik and Bakura bothered ghosts, asking them all about how they had died and how it was like to be dead while Harry and Myrtle had great deal of evil plans about the pummels. Yugi on the other hand enjoyed the night immensely, ridiculing every single 'clichéd' ghost he came across - meaning he insulted most of them.

When the party was finally over, the four of them headed towards Yugi's office to eat a late dinner. Bakura laughed happily while they walked. "Ah, that was a great party. I wish we could crash events like that more often. Who said these wizards couldn't have fun? Yes, they have to die before they apparently can, but…"

Yugi chuckled and ruffled his white hair. "I'm glad you had fun."

"I'm a bit hungry now, though. It's a pity they didn't have any edible food," Marik mumbled. "Oh well, it was worth it," he eyed Harry. "And someone made a _dead_ friend. I take back what I said about you not being smooth, Harry, you're _slick_."

"Why thank you Marik," Harry smiled. "And Myrtle is really a good girl when you get to know her - great mind for trouble and whole lot of bottled up emotions. I'll have great fun with her, messing up with the plumbing."

Yugi smiled, laying his palm on Harry's shoulder and squeezing slightly. "You really like being here, huh, Harry?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"I do," Harry smiled up to him. "I'm having fun, I'm learning new things, you're teaching me and I don't have to sleep with the Dursleys."

Yugi was about to speak, when he felt Harry tense under his palm. "Harry?"

"It's that voice again," the black haired boy murmured, quickly looking around. "Can any of you hear it?"

"Voice?" Yugi asked with confusion while Harry continued to listen with serious look in his eyes.

"Harry heard a voice a while ago, speaking something about tearing and killing people," Marik said with a frown.

"It's coming from this way," Harry said and was about to head to the voice's direction.

"Oh, no, no, no," Yugi gripped a stronger hold on Harry's shoulder, stopping him mid-step. "You don't _follow_ voices that tell you they want to tear and kill you. Haven't I taught you anything about common sense?"

"It says it smells blood, it's going to kill someone!" Harry mumbled.

"Do we care?" Yugi asked seriously.

"No, but we're curious," Marik and Bakura answered in one voice.

"Not that curious," Yugi said sternly. "If it does kill someone we heard about it tomorrow. For now we are too tired and hungry to be so curious that we would risk our lives."

"So we do nothing?!" Harry asked angrily.

"Oh no, we'll do something," Yugi murmured and reached for his belt. He pulled out a card that almost jumped into his fingers, smiling at the monster before holding it up. "I summon Dark Magician!" he spoke in ancient Egyptian. Immediately shadows spreaded from his feet forming a portal to the floor from which the purple-armoured magician rouse. The Dark Magician was in kneeling position and his head was bowed low in respect. For some strange reason Yugi felt a sting of pain looking at him - and it had nothing to do with his former yami.

"My friend, would you be willing to do a rather menial task for me?" Yugi asked, still speaking the ancient language. "My protégé here believes that there's something here that might threaten the people of this castle, but only he can hear it… could you look around in here while staying unseen?"

"Of course, my pharaoh," the magician said. "Anything you wish."

Pharaoh? Yugi blinked with confusion before slowly nodding. "Thank you," he said and watched the Dark Magician fade out of sight. Shaking his head the Shadow Master turned to look at his three students. "He'll be looking around; if he finds something _then_ we will be worried. Alright?"

"Okay," Harry nodded and smiled a little.

"Good. How about we get going then? I'm hungry and so are you."

The Dark Magician appeared into his office a little later when the four of them were eating the later dinner Yugi had asked the House Elves to make for them. "My lord," the Shadow Monster kneeled again before him. "I did not find any monster that might've caused troubles, but I did find troubles…" he then explained scene he had witnessed, the bloody writing on the wall and the petrified cat. "I do not believe the cat had been petrified by human means. It did not feel like human magic, but nor did I feel any shadows."

"Some kind of local monster then," Yugi murmured thoughtfully. "What did the writing say?"

"I did not understand it, my lord," the shadow monster frowned. "It was written in the writing methods of this age."

Yugi frowned. This age? Did that mean that the Dark Magician could only understand hieroglyphics? Part of him screamed of course, but other part was confused. Dark magician was a _Shadow Monster_, right? How did he understand writing anyway? "You have my thanks, my friend," Yugi nodded to the monster, bowing his head a little. "Return to the Shadow Realm."

"As you wish, my pharaoh," the monster bowed his head again and vanished, leaving Yugi with puzzled thoughts. Again pharaoh. Did Dark Magician think that he was Atem for some reason?

"Well?" Harry asked with a frown.

"He didn't find anything, but there was a petrified cat and some writing on wall, written with blood. I suppose we'll hear all about it tomorrow." Yugi shook his head. "It's enough to make me worried though. I think I'll do some research on beings that have ability to petrify other beings in some manner. In the mean while, I want you," he looked at Harry sternly, "to keep away from voices that want to kill people. You two watch him," he said the latter part to Marik and Bakura. "Don't let his heroic streak take him over."

While the boys started to argue about if Harry was or wasn't heroic, Yugi looked away with a distant look about his eyes. Dark Magician… It was strange, but when he just _thought_ about the Shadow Monster, he felt like someone he had dearly loved had died.

---

Now this chapter I did like. Thanks for the suggestions about Seto's powers, people, i got some interesting ideas from them. Sorry about the grammar yet again and thank you for all your reviews. : )


	21. Care?

**XX chapter **

**Care?**

In the following day, the whole school was talking only about what happened - and Yugi, Harry, Marik and Bakura got the answers to their questions about the night. Apparently it had been Filch's cat that had been petrified and now Professor Sprout and Professor Snape were working on potion that would unpetrify the cat. Filch himself was utterly miserable now, red eyed and skulking about, trying to assign detentions for silliest reasons - which of course brought Yugi much amusement. The writing on the wall wasn't human blood, but chicken's, and it said "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware."  
Which of course lead into bout of curiosity. Yugi spend little of his free time rereading the myths about Hogwarts and about the Chamber of Secrets while trying to din beasts that had petrifying effect, while Harry Marik and Bakura suddenly got very determined to find the Chamber - and of course the heir who had opened it. Two of their new _friends_ seemed to somewhat share their interest, but the red haired girl seemed to be a bit reluctant.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, but she seems to, I don't know…" Harry spoke to Yugi one evening. "When I first saw her I noticed that she had some kind of powerful magical item in her bag - it's still there, but now the magic seems to be kind of intermixing with hers? I'm kind of worried. She has been getting quieter; I haven't even seen her smile in a while."

"Then try and find out what the item is. Maybe nothing important, may be the most dangerous item in the school, who knows," Yugi just shrugged, not really interested in some troubles some little witch had.

Now that the rumours about the Chamber of Secrets were roaming around the school, myths about Hogwarts became very interesting to the student population - until every single copy of _Hogwarts, a History_ was borrowed and there was two week worth of wait list. So, Yugi wasn't entirely surprised when at one history class, the female sidekick of Atem's raised her hand when nothing had been asked and Yugi hadn't even started the lesson yet.

Yugi eyed the girl with a slight frown before smiling. "Yes?" he asked, already knowing what she was about to ask.

"I was wondering I you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," the girl said. Even though everyone had been paying attention to the lesson until now, their interests were definitely piques by the words.

Yugi leaned onto his desk like he usually did when he was telling tales about the ancient times. "Chamber of Secrets, hm? We don't get into history of Hogwarts until your fifth year, but I suppose that the latest rumours call for a slightest exception."

Folding his hands, Yugi looked at the students. Yeah, he definitely had their attention now. "Well then. You all know that Hogwarts was founded over thousand years ago by the… greatest witches and wizards of the age," Yugi's tone told tall tale about his lack of respect towards the founders. "The four school houses are named after them after all and if you don't know those names I will give you points for sheer stupidity."

"Now, this happened in the time when wizard started to harbour thoughts of being superior to muggles and there were few insane alchemists who at that time used muggles in their experiments, so you can imagine muggles didn't like your kind much at the time. So, our good _founders_ needed to build this castle far from prying muggle eyes - I believe that little action of theirs eventually led into hiding the magical world, making the four of them your greatest wrongdoers."

"They build the castle and started this _esteemed_ school," Yugi didn't bother to hide the sneer. "And I suppose they worked few years in harmony, going around kidnapping children for their school. You didn't know that, didn't you? Originally muggleborn wizards and witches were really kidnapped at as early age as possible, and their parents were lead to believe that they had died in accidents."

With the students now being rightfully shocked, Yugi continued happily. "I suppose that's what led into disagreements. Most tales tell that Salazar Slytherin was a terrible dark wizard with great abilities, but they leave out that he was also quite lazy. He thought that going around kidnapping people was waste of his precious time. That eventually led into argument of magicalborns being better than muggleborns - which is utter rubbish of course. Recycling magic in families only makes it spoil and turn rotten, eventually leading into weaker magical abilities, insanity, stupidity, arrogance and of course highly inbred bloodlines which is known to be reason of mutations among many things." he enjoyed the look of horror in the faces of magical born students.

"But to continue, Slytherin was just lazy as snakes usually are while Gryffindor was just as thick-headed as about everyone in his house is. They had argument, they disagreed and Slytherin left, probably feeling about of intelligence but you can't be sure these days."

"Well, that rubbish was from _reliable_ historical sources," Yugi sneered. "But the Chamber itself... not many facts are known. There has been rumours and legends over the centuries, saying that Slytherin build a secret chamber into somewhere the school. According to the tales, he sealed the entrance of the chamber so that only his true heir would open it and of course unleash the horror within to kill off all you muggleborns."

There was a short silence. "Of course, people have over the ages searched for the chamber and found nothing so very few believe in it's existence," Yugi shrugged and eyed the Gryffindor girl who had her and up in the air once more. "Yes, what?"

"Sir - what do you exactly mean by the 'horror within' the chamber?"

"People believe that it maybe some kind of monster, which the heir of slithering could control," Yugi shrugged. "People have speculated about it also over the years, saying that it's anything from a dragon to a Nundu, which are both idiotic assumptions. Slytherins crest animal is a snake, he was a Parselmouth, which is a talent that goes down in the family, so…. the heir of Slytherin is a Parselmouth and the monster is some kind of snake probably. The entrance to the Chamber is probably sealed with Parseltongue as well, making it impossible for any of you to find it."

There was a nervous silence, to which Yugi raised his eyebrow. "Now, if we're quite done, maybe we'll continue about Indus Valley, hm?"

He had to retell the tale many times that day after other students heard that he had told it, but he didn't really mind - you didn't get a plausible excuse to insult the founders of Hogwarts after all. It was also very amusing to listen to their conspiracy theories about the heir of Slytherin. Some people said that it was Draco Malfoy, because how he went around about mudbloods and such. Some said that it was Harry because no Potter could end up in Slytherin unless they were really evil. Some seemed to support ideas about Yugi being the one, but those were trashed by his open contempt towards Salazar Slytherin.

Marik, Bakura and Harry had almost as fun as Yugi did with the rumours.

"Draco Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin? That's a good one! If Malfoy would be the one there's _no way_ he could keep his peak shut about it. He would be already going around prancing, with a great Slytherin badge on his chest…"

"Harry, the heir of Slytherin? That's even better! If Harry was the one, he wouldn't write warnings into walls or anything. He's too smart for that. If he was after muggleborns, he'd use more interesting ways than sending some monster after them… like poison and such…"

"Yugi, the heir of Slytherin? If he was after you muggleborns, all of you would already be dead!"

While all of this went on, the first Quidditch match of the season approached - match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. All the bets were on Slytherin even though they rode literally very stinky brooms - the Gryffindors apparently had a rather poor Seeker and because of that they seemed to loose every single of their matches. The day the match was dawned rather murky and rainy with hint of thunder in the air. Kids flying on brooms after flying balls in thunder had a nice something-horrible-is-bound-to-happen-ring in it that Yugi decided to go and watch with the boys.

"So, does anyone understand this… sport?" Yugi asked from the three of them when they were standing in one of the Slytherin stands - with great open area around them, as no one of the Slytherins wanted to get near to the trouble makers and the nastiest professor of the school.

"Three Chasers, two Beaters, Keeper and Seeker. Chasers throw the red ball around and try to score to those hoops. Beaters try to keep Bludgers from killing anyone. Keeper tries to keep Chasers from scoring and Seeker tries to find the Snitch - and when he does, the game's won," Harry said.

"Keep Bludgers from killing anyone?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Yeah, they're these black balls that try to knock people of their brooms."

"Hm," Yugi smiled a little while Bakura and Marik grinned. "So there is a nice violent streak in this game. It might even be interesting."

"To you three no game's worth it unless you risk your life in it," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course, there's nothing fun in any game in any other way."

The student population in their House-stands cheered as the two teams shot up from the muddy ground into the rainy sky. Yugi watched their going with amusement. He could understand flying or dragon's back, but brooms were another thing. Watching the moves the players made, Yugi expected to fall off at any time.

The team captains shook each others hand on Madam Hooch's order, before the wild haired woman blew the whistle, released the balls and started the game. Yugi leaned forward, watching the players and the balls and trying to make sense of the game. It didn't really, but then again it was a _sport_ and sports had never made sense to him. When after hour or so playing after the Slytherin stand bursted into cheer, Yugi wasn't entirely sure what happened, but he felt somewhat disappointed.

"Well wasn't that waste of time," he muttered disappointedly and shook his head to get some of the water from his hair. Then he looked at the boys. "I'm going to head to my office. Are you going to come with me, or do you have other plans?"

"Our house will probably be celebrating their victory," sullen Harry, who had wanted Slytherin to lose, muttered.

"Yeah, I don't want to take any part of that either. We'll come with you," Bakura said to Yugi, who nodded and led them down from the stands and towards the castle. As soon as they got inside, Yugi and Harry dried their clothing with magic before doing the same to Bakura and Marik who hadn't yet mastered magic of that level.

"Does that broom game really make some sense to you?" Yugi asked while they walked down hall that was from both sides decorated by empty armours. "All I saw was them flying around after balls and away from balls…"

"Sports don't really make any sense to me either," Bakura shook his head. "Every one of them seems to be about running after balls of sorts and winning by physical ability. Is there any strategy behind any sport at all? Something that normal un-sport-ly people can understand?"

"Well, maybe, but it's mostly a race. Getting points before the other team gets them, catching the snitch before the other teams catches is," Harry shrugged. "It's a mindless exercise, perfectly fitting for these people, as they seem to be missing their minds --"

He was cut of by loud metallic screech. Turning around, the four of them saw that one of the armours they had just walked past had came to and was now pulling it's sword out of the sheath. Before any of them had time to say anything, the rusty armour attacked, making whole lot of noise while doing so.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Bakura cried as they jumped away from the sword to avoid being hit. "What the hell is up with this thing?"

"Someone has enchanted it," Yugi said with a frown, while eying the other armours. One they could handle with normal ways, but should all of them be enchanted… then he noticed the armour turn at Harry and attack again, only to have Harry avoid it just barely.

"It's after Harry," Marik noted, reaching for his deck.

"Oh, after me, is it? Well then, I guess I'll handle it myself," Harry murmured before jumping few steps back and making a strange thrust motion with his both hands. They saw nothing of the magic, but they saw what it did - it looked like enormous invisible fist would've hit the armour, crushing its chest plate inside. Harry made the motion again - creating another invisible impact and another and another until the armour was thoroughly pummelled.

"Okay…" Yugi murmured, looking at the rusty lump of metal that had been armour. "What was that? Not the armour, the spell you used."

"Chinese elemental magic combined with form of telekinesis," Harry smiled widely. "I've wanted to try that for a while now. Luckily that thing was made of metal so it worked," he kicked the now motionless lump of metal. "Why did it attack, by the way?"

"Hm…" Yugi concentrated onto his eyes until he could see the magic. Frowning he crouched to the floor to eye the thing more closely. "I think this is same form of magic that there was in the barrier in King's Cross - remember the shield that almost didn't let us in?"

"Couldn't stop Harry from coming to Hogwarts so now they want to kill him? Someone must really not want you here, Harry," Bakura said before kicking the metal lump lightly. "What will we do with this? I think Filch will notice missing armour."

"I don't really care," Yugi muttered and waved his hand dismissingly at the ex-armour. Small portal opened underneath it, and it sunk into the Shadow Realm. Stretching the Shadow Master stood up. "Even if he notices missing armour, there's no way he can pin it on us. Besides its just armour."

"What about who ever enchanted the armour?" Marik asked.

"If that's the extent of their abilities then there's really nothing to worry about," Yugi snorted, starting to walk again while the boys quickly followed. "Harry could handle that one without breaking a sweat so I doubt any later attacks will give you much trouble."

"You know you'd think that he would be more worried or angry and stuff," Harry muttered to Bakura and Marik while they were walking. "I mean, he is suspicious about this place yet when something actually happens he doesn't care…"

"I do care," Yugi said over his shoulder. "I care so much that in the moment you encounter something you _can't_ handle in this place, the four of us are going to pack up and leave, immediately. But until then I'm going to trust you. I didn't spend the last five or six years teaching the three of you how to defend yourselves and then _not_ believe that you are capable of it."

Harry looked surprised before smiling slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to doubt you."

"I know," Yugi said looked to the front again so that the boys wouldn't see his frown. Harry was starting to notice the difference already, huh…? Not surprising really, he was a good judge of character so he would be the first to notice that something was wrong.

Yugi closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, the cold purple of his eyes darker than ever. Not soon after he had found out that he was the _yami_, what little hold he had had to his light had vanished and the darkness in him had started to damage his personality. He had turned darker and the act of being mean had slowly stopped being an act. Marik and Bakura didn't succumb to their darkness because Yugi was keeping it away from them, keeping them sane. But now that his thoughts of light were no longer blocking the shadows of his own soul, he had no protection against them and they were slowly but steadily consuming him.

In other words, he was slowly going insane and he wasn't sure how to stop it. So far he had managed to hide it from the boys and even from Seto, but it would work only for so long. And if it would continue as it had, if it would go that far… he could become a danger to those around him.

"Yugi?" Bakura interrupted his musings.

"Hm?" The magician looked at him, trying to wipe the frown away from his face.

"You made a scary face, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Yugi smiled a slightly forced smile and ruffled Bakura's hair in attempt to distract the boy. "Just wondering about things." The distraction worked and the boys didn't ask more questions.

-

Later that night, when Slytherin had stopped celebrating and Harry, Marik and Bakura had made their way to their dorm to sleep, Harry was woken up by something. At first he thought that the Harper boy with whom they shared their dormitory was snowing again, but for once the boy was quiet.

"Harry Potter came into the school," a voice whispered miserably, making Harry notice the little being standing beside his bed. The long haired boy blinked slowly at the sight of the miserable, huge eyed creature dressed into ragged pillow case. "Dobby tried to keep Harry Potter away from the school. But Harry Potter was too clever, find a way through Dobby's barrier…"

Harry sat up. "What? Who are you, what are you and that the heck are you talking about?" he asked in hushed voice so that he wouldn't wake up anyone else.

"I am Dobby, sir, Dobby the House Elf," the creature said miserably. "Dobby tried to keep Harry Potter away from Hogwarts, tried to block the barrier so that Harry Potter wouldn't come. Harry Potter shouldn't had came, now Harry Potter is in danger…"

"You?" Harry hissed incredulously. "You tried to keep me away from Hogwarts? Wait… that means you also set that armour after me. You tried to kill me!"

"Not kill you, sir, never kill you!" the creature said, sounding shocked. "Dobby wants to save Harry Potter sir's life! Better be sent home, grievously injured than remain here sir - ack!" the House Elf would've probably continued, but couldn't. Harry jumped out of his bed, grabbed the creature by the pillowcase and dragged the creature towards Bakura's trunk.

"Metc, wake up, I have a late snack for you," Harry said to the trunk, patting the lid. The creature in Harry's grasp let out a horrified whimper at the sight of the trunk opening to reveal enormous mouth with plenty of sharp teeth and very big tongue. Harry could feel the creature try to use some form of magical transportation, and quickly nullified the attempt with burst of Mana.

"Trying to run away?" Harry asked from the little beast with a smirk as its already huge eyes widened in horror. "It won't work. You see, I have some issues against beings - humans of otherwise - who try to kill me. No matter what your intentions were, that armour could've killed me, and I don't really like that. Now, you have two options. Promise me to _leave me the hell alone_… or I'll feed you to Metc. How is it going to be?"

"Dobby leaves Harry Potter sir alone, Dobby promises, please don't feed Dobby to Metc!" the Elf whimpered.

"Good. Now you can go away," Harry said, releasing the creature from the hold of Mana. With a final whimper the creature vanished, leaving Harry to placate Bakura's trunk which was very disappointed for not getting food.

"I'll bring you something nice tomorrow, okay? Maybe a cat or something, hm?" After the trunk had agreed, Harry returned to bed, happy that one issue was solved. Yugi had been right not to worry about the armour thing; it was ridiculous to even think that thing like Dobby could be any danger to him.

---

This didn't come out the way it was supposed to... oh well


	22. Seto's light

**XXI chapter  
Seto's light **

Seto looked up from the screen of his laptop at the sound of door being opened and closed somewhere in distance. Already before looking he knew that the sound did not come from his door - there was no way his office door's hinges would make that much noise - so he wasn't entirely surprised to see Yugi in the large mirror-disguised-as-plasma-screen, already sinking to sit on his couch with a troubled expression. The president of the Kaiba Corporation frowned as his eyes tried to tell him that Yugi was dressed like pharaoh - that instead of leather vest his fiend wore sand shaded shirt with golden belt and chest plate, that in his ears hung largest golden earrings Seto had ever seen, that on his head he carried golden eyed crown and that instead of the smoothly flowing elbow length locks, Yugi's hair stood up in spikes.

Ignoring what his eyes told him, Seto watches how Yugi leaned back tiredly and ran his fingers over his eyes in the same motion Seto himself did when he was having a headache. The magician's jaw was set and one could easily see how tense the muscles of his neck were. Yugi was troubled again. With slightest sigh, Seto stood up from his desk and left the work he had been doing behind - the reports from his employees could wait. "You know, I can't exactly remember how has it been since I saw you last _without_ that expression."

In the mirror view, Yugi looked up and blinked slowly. "Oh. Seto. Didn't notice you there," the magician murmured, and Seto saw his friends visibly pull himself together - and carefully plaster a fake smile on his face that almost hid the expression underneath. Almost.

"Don't do that Yugi," the brown haired duellist said sternly. "Don't show that expression to me when I know damn well what you're trying to hide underneath it."

Yugi shook his head, the ghostly earrings swaying from side to side as he did so. "And what is that Seto?" he asked as if he didn't now, no longer looking at the mirror. "I'm not trying to hide anything."

Yeah, right. Seto frowned. Something must really be wrong for Yugi to lie that badly. "What's going on in there?" Seto asked, his eyes scanning his friend's face to take in every slightest chance of expression so that he could make difference between truth and lie.

Yugi hesitated for a moment before leaning back on the couch again. "I did tell you about that Heir of Slytherin and Chamber of Secret stuff? Well, one muggleborn boy was attacked last night. Some first year kid named Colin Creevey," Seto's ex-rival looked at his hands in strange manner - not helplessly but with… guilt? "He didn't die, but he's in the Hospital Wing right now, petrified and dead to the world. It'll be months before they can cure him."

"I guess Hogwarts isn't as save as they painted it out to be, then," Seto noted out - and watched intently as Yugi's lips for a moment formed a malicious smile before it vanished as if it hadn't even been there.

"Maybe not," the magician agreed, his eyes still directed towards his hands - which were both adorned by two ghostly rings and golden wrist bands - not even glancing up to the mirror. The other man narrowed his eyes, ignoring that he wasn't supposed to see and trying to look at what Yugi was trying to prevent him from seeing. What was Yugi hiding from him?

"You will be taking the boys away from there, then?" Seto asked lightly. That was what Yugi had threatened to do in the summer at the slightest hint of danger - the magician had said that if a single student broke a single bone in the school, he would immediately take Marik, Bakura and Harry back home.

Yet now Yugi only looked up with incredulous look in his face. "Leave now that things are getting interesting?" he asked disbelievingly. Seto narrowed his eyes further and Yugi's eyes widened as he realised what he had said.

"What's going on, Yugi? You're not acting like yourself," the brown haired duellist stepped closer to the mirror. "Didn't you say in the summer that you would take the boys from the school if _any_ student as much as broke a bone… now you're saying that there's a kid in the hospital dead to the world and things are getting interesting?"

Yugi just shook his head, frowned and looked away, looking worried. Knowing that he had found his leverage, Seto pressed on. "When did you begun to thirst for excitement, when did bad luck of others become that excitement - and _when_ exactly did that excitement become more important than the safety of the boys?"

Now Yugi looked even more worried, his eyes flickering back and forth as he stared at nothing. "What's going on with you, Yugi? Does it have something to do with Atem?" Seto asked now with slightly softer voice.

Immediately Yugi's expression shuttered down, and he stood up "I'm fine," the magician said almost coldly, ghost of a dark blue cape pillowing as he turned around. "Now you must excuse me, Seto, I have work to do."

"No you don't you're just avoiding talking to me," Seto murmured as he left the view of the mirror. What was going on?

-

Yugi avoided talking to him. When ever they were in their offices and could talk through the mirrors, the Magician would either talk about his work, about what was going on in the school, or about what the boys had done, but carefully avoid everything about himself. He even stopped bugging Seto about the visions, probably hoping that Seto would stop asking why he was acting strangely. More than once the Magician would just walk out if their conversation took certain turn, leaving Seto staring at empty mirror, annoyed and worried in the same time.

The duellist wasn't sure which bothered him more; the fact that Yugi was hiding something, or the fact that he didn't get mad at him for asking. Every time their chat ended up with Yugi leaving or snapping him he thought that the magician would probably not talk to him in a while if ever but next time they talked it was like nothing had happened at all.

The general avoiding in any case was maddening because Seto didn't really care about what kind of pranks the boys had played or if the Lock-what-ever-his-name-was-person was starting a Duelling Club. And even if this Parse-whatever ability of Harry's which they had found out in that said Duelling Club was mildly interesting, he was too worried to care. Even when the boys themselves told him tales about how the school now believed that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, Seto worried more over Yugi than the boy.

How could he not? Over the years he had gotten used to the fact that Yugi wasn't the same person he had been back when they had been seventeen. What had helped him accept the changes was the fact that Yugi loved his boys fiercely, cared for them and looked after them with the kindness that Seto had witnessed more than once back before Yugi had moved to Britain. But now… Yugi wasn't worried, he didn't care. There was some kind of monster going around in the school, and he didn't care at all. Sometimes he even seemed to enjoy the situation. Seto even saw him smiling amusedly at Harry once when the boy was showing worry over the situation. Yugi was being malicious and if that wasn't good reason to worry then nothing was.

It started with what the Ishtal woman had said, Seto was sure. Ever since then Yugi had been a bit different. First bothered about the fact that he wasn't what he had thought himself to be… but then he had been relieved. More than once Yugi had said how relaxing it was that he could be what he was without worrying anymore. Seto had at time started to see things that weren't really there constantly so he had been too distracted to notice it, but at some point Yugi had begun to _enjoy_ it.

And now it was taking over. Yugi had mood swings, he showed sides of himself Seto had thought he completely lacked. He tried to hide it, but he cared less and less each passing day. At one time Seto was sure he saw the Sennen Eye glowing on Yugi's forehead without Yugi ever noticing it. The magician knew he was loosing control and Seto could see he was trying to fight it while trying to hide the struggle, but apparently it wasn't helping much. It was a losing battle and Yugi was too far gone already to ask help.

When the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts were about to begin and Yugi told him he and the boys would be staying in the castle, making the decision once more against everything he had said in the previous summer, Seto had to act. Mokuba was confused when he asked him to take over the company for a while, but promised to do as asked while Seto himself headed to his mansion to try and do something he had sworn never to try.

-

It felt like he had stared at the card for hours, standing in the front yard of his mansion, feeling the worried glances of his servants. Seto felt half desperate and half stupid - doing something he both knew that he could do but believed himself unable. Yugi had once told that most of time he felt like he had two minds and that was exactly how Seto felt. Part of him told that this kind of thing was utterly impossible - the logical part of his mind that knew the laws of physics and nature. But other part of him knew that he could do it - that part of him had done it before.

Seto grimaced. He was so stupid, so idiotic, foolish, desperate to try this… but still he hoped for a miracle, tried to remember the times he had watched how Yugi taught magic to the boys, tried to remember what Mokuba had told him after living with Yugi for most part of three years… Tried and tried with no success, but still he hoped, almost prayed without even knowing why he was so desperately trying this.

Why? To get to Britain. Why? To see what was wrong with Yugi. Why? Because he knew there was something wrong. Why? Because Yugi was acting unlike himself and he knew that it was wrong. Why? All science flew out of his mind and he just prayed to the card in his hand. Please, show me a miracle…

Soft murmur echoed somewhere behind his ears, but it did not come from the mansion or from his servants. It came from the back of his mind. Murmured words he could barely hear but not understand… his own voice was speaking in another language inside his mind.

The card in his fingers lit into powerful glow nearly blinding him, but he couldn't look away. It was unlike the duelling tournaments or anything else he had seen before, as the light bursted out of the card, reaching towards the sky before turning back to him. It was glorious, beautiful beyond imagination and _real_. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. And with so powerful certainty that Seto nearly fell to his knees, he knew that it was _his_.

As the Shadow Monster looked down on him, bowing its head in silent respect, Seto quickly gathered is mind. Ignoring the shocked gasps coming from his servants, he faced the dragon with steady eyes. "Can you take me to Yugi?" he asked, hearing the murmur continuing inside his mind, his own voice speaking words he couldn't understand. They felt familiar, but were just outside his comprehension.

To his amazement, the dragon bowed its neck until its head laid down on the ground before him. The voice in the back of Seto's head nudged him strangely, until the duellist stepped forward. Yes, the dragon was asking him to ride it. Almost feeling like a little kid again, Seto gently placed the card back into his deck holster before he climbed to sit on the base of the White Dragon's neck. It was strangely comfortable spot to be, with the strange of the dragon's neck working like back rest it almost felt like the dragon was made to be ridden like this.

Still Seto had to grab hold of the smooth white scales as the dragon raised its head, jumped and hit its enormous wings until they were in the air. The thrill of flying on a dragon almost made Seto smile just when a portal of shadows appeared before him and the monster. Before the president of the Kaiba Corporation could even feel shock, the White Eyes took him into the Shadow Realm.

He had experienced the Shadow Realm few times in different forms, but nothing like this. Usually the Shadow Realm was cold and hot in the same time, taxing in a strange way and somewhat suffocating - essentially a very strange and bad place to be. The shadows drained person of their energy, tried to consume their soul, personality and life force until the person would either die or succumb to the shadows, become one of the Monsters of the Realm. Some of that Seto had experienced himself and Yugi had often enough told him about the Shadow Realm… but this was different.

This time the Realm wasn't neither dark nor taxing, Seto didn't feel weak in the least. Instead he felt powerful, immensely powerful and he knew beyond doubt no monster living in the Realm could do anything to him; none of them had any power over him. Instead he had power over them and it had nothing to do with the fact that the Blue Eyes White Dragon was glowing in the Shadow Realm, driving the shadows away. He could almost remember why he felt that way, almost could recall the time when… but it escaped him as the wings of the dragon hit the air, taking him over the darkness that parted before him.

As he pondered about the strange emotions and knowledge without memory that was going through his head, the shadows parted before them for the final time and light rushed over him. They were out of the Shadow Realm. Looking around quickly Seto saw snowy forest underneath them and large medieval looking castle not that far - not the kind of fortress that Pegasus had had but the kind of castle that was painted in the pages of a story book. Hogwarts.

"That has to be the fastest form of transportation ever," Seto murmured and wondered mildly if he could create something similar via technology and market it. Then he realised what he was thinking and pushed the thought away, annoyed by it. "Take me as close as you can without being seen," he said to the dragon, and heard the voice again whisper in his mind. The dragon headed forward, towards the castle.

The White Dragon landed in the forest rather near to the castle. As Seto climbed down he tried to remember what time it was in Britain right now. Late evening by the look of the darkening sky, but he wasn't sure of the exact time. Not that it really mattered.

Turning to the dragon, Seto wondered what he was supposed to do with it. The voice spoke in his mind again, and the Blue Eyes vanished, its light rushing towards Seto and vanishing into his deck holster. Wondering why everything couldn't be this easy in life, Seto headed toward the castle, congratulating himself for wearing enough clothing. It was _cold_ here.

As he neared the castle, he saw few students in long black robes like the ones he had seen Yugi's boys wear in the mirror. They were apparently having a magic enhanced snow war which included snowballs with wings and rainbow coloured tails as well as living snow men which chased each other across the snowy yard.

Still slightly uncomfortable about magic, Seto was almost thankful that the kids stopped their feats of magic at the sight of him. Few of them looked worried, others fearful but two red haired boys looked curious - maybe they were the famous Weasley twins Harry, Marik and Bakura had told him about.

"Can we help you, mister?" one of them asked in English.

"I'm looking for Yugi Mutô," Seto said and watched curiously how the students changed half shocked half worried glances.

"Professor Mutô? He should be at his office at this time," the other red haired boy said before motioning Seto to come along. "This way."

The boy led him inside the castle. Thankful to the fact that Yugi and the boys had told him about the animate portraits and ghosts flying around Seto followed the boy through the halls and up few staircases, ignoring the looks the kids of the school were giving to him.

"So… how do you know Professor Mutô?" the redhead asked.

"That is none of your business," Seto's answer was backed up with glare, so the boy wisely shut up.

Soon they came into a classroom decorated by history related stuff. The boy motioned at a staircase on the other end of the room. "Professor Mutô's office is up there."

"Good," Seto muttered and headed forward. He could hear his guide huffing slightly at not being thanked, but didn't really care, already at the stairs and walking up. While the boy left the classroom, Seto entered the office. While musing to himself that Yugi had been right, the office was slightly bigger than the mirror showed, his eyes searched for his friend. He found the magician from the couch with the man's head buried in his hand, shoulders shivering. As Seto looked upon his friend, he felt a strong sensation of darkness flood over him. Yugi was surrounded by the feeling, almost as if he was inside a dark cloud.

"I knew there was something wrong with you," the president of the Kaiba corporation muttered with anger, once more ignoring the ghostly pharaoh-like clothes and yewellery he saw on Yugi. Yugi's head snapped up, eyes racing towards the mirror. When he found the office showed in the mirror empty, he slowly turned towards the door, shock written in his darkened purple eyes. His mouth opened as if to say something, but no sound escaped.

"You idiot," Seto murmured and closed the office door behind him. Yugi watched him like deer caught in headlights as he walked forward, taking stand right before him. Ignoring how wrong and right it felt, Seto kneeled before his friend and took his face between his hands, searching his eyes and looking for remains of Yugi's light. There was none. The cold purple eyes were darker than yami Yugi's had ever been. "How could you let yourself get into this state, Yugi? The boys' survival depends on you. If you lose yourself to the shadows so will Marik and Bakura."

Yugi just shook his head, looking startled. Again he opened his mouth to say something and again no sound came. It was almost as he was unable to speak. Seto blinked at him and wondered what had struck the magician speechless. Him being there or how he was acting? He wasn't sure but it felt wrong… something was horribly wrong and he had to fix it. "How do I make this right?" Seto asked more to himself than to silent Yugi.

Then Yugi did something incredible. He closed his eyes and cried. Seto watched almost helplessly as the magician shed silent tears, leaning his head into Seto's hands helplessly, weakly. When he finally did speak, he only spoke a single word. "Light." It sounded like a plea.

Balance, Seto realised to himself. Yugi was off balance, only filled with darkness and lacking light to control it. The longer it went on the less control he had. Not only his personality and power but his heart and soul were all falling into the darkness. He needed light.

Atem was that light… why hadn't Yugi asked the boy to help him? They lived in the same school; Yugi taught the boy in two on two days per week, it would've been easy for Yugi to just ask. Why hadn't Yugi sought help? Seto frowned and shook his head. There had to be a reason so it didn't matter now. All that mattered was the question, how could Seto fix this?

"Light," Yugi whispered again, opening his eyes. Seto searched the cold purple irises and found that they were turning strangely delirious. Yugi looked like he was drugged! The pained look was gone, and now that the eyes were open Seto realised why Yugi was crying. It was _relief_. So strong relief that it made Yugi delirious.

"Me?" Seto asked incredulously. "_My_ light? Yugi, if I have light, can it help you?"

The relief-weakened magician nodded, still crying. Before Seto knew it, his forehead was against the ghostly eye-adorned crown on Yugi's forehead and for a moment he felt connected to the magician by every fibre of his being. Their thoughts mingled, his mind surrounded Yugi's, Yugi's darkness surrounded him and his light closed in on the darkness. As whirl of thought and emotion and memory hurled through his consciousness, he felt stronger and weaker than ever before. Too lost the strange connection, he didn't even notice the black Sennen Eye draw itself onto the back of his left palm while same happened to Yugi.

And somewhere in the back of the newborn bond, two ancient beings met. "Hello Seth," one of them spoke.

"My pharaoh," the other answered.

---

This chapter definitely didn't come out the way it was supposed to, but I like it none the less. It's kind of weird and Seto is definitely not acting like himself, but still...

**Tifay **I don't think there has been any events of the first Harry Potter book in my story.

Sorry for any possible grammar errors, and thank you all for your reviews.


	23. No coincidences

**XXII chapter **

**No coincidences **

"Foolish man," Yugi murmured almost sadly, looking at the man who had collapsed to his lap. Running his fingers through the brown hair of the unconscious Kaiba Seto, the magician leaned back and just pondered, staring ad the expressionless face of his former rival, present light.

How was Seto in Hogwarts or why he had came didn't really matter. The consequences of what Seto had done did. Though Yugi was thankful of Seto's light now shining in his soul, driving the shadows away, it didn't make him all that happy. Because Yugi knew more than well enough what their bond would do to the man.

"It would've worked," the magician murmured to the unconscious man. "It would've worked perfectly and you would be still conscious enough to talk to me… had you been Atem. Or Malik… or even Ryô." He ran his hand though the brown hair again. On the back of that hand there was his third tattooed Sennen Eye - one different from the two previous ones. This one was white, sign that told him that the bond between him and Seto was different from the bond he had with Marik and Bakura.

"But it doesn't work perfectly, Seto. It never will. Yami-hikari bond works only with yamis and hikaris, and no matter how much light there is in your soul you are not hikari. Hikaris and yamis are after all pieces of a soul - I am a piece of a soul. You on the other hand have a whole soul inside your body - light and darkness both. Because of that you can't handle the bond like a hikari could. Your light can't fight both our darker sides in the same time. No matter how strong, it's not enough."

"I appreciate it, though, gods know how much I appreciate it…" Yugi sighed. He knew that his control would've lasted only for so long - few weeks maybe - before he would've lost it completely. Now that there was light inside him again, he could understand the full extent of the damage and how far gone he had really been. Seto had saved his soul with his stunt, and for that Yugi truly was thankful… not to even mention that by saving him Seto had saved Marik and Bakura…

It still wasn't enough to put Seto into this position, though.

Shaking his morose thoughts from his head, Yugi stood up, before crouching down to pick the other man up. With shadows and light still so close to the surface Seto felt weightless in his arms as he walked from his office and to his personal quarters where he settled his new light to his own bed. He undressed the man's jacket and boots before doing the same to his own footwear. Then he lay down beside the man, comforted by the other presence but unable to sleep for a long time.

-

Seto slept through the entire evening and night, only waking up when the next morning arose. Yugi was sitting on the window sill with a cup of tea at the time, watching how the carriages down in the yard headed towards Hogsmeade platform to take the students leaving home for the Christmas period to the awaiting train. Sipping the tea the magician remembered that back in summer he had been so certain that they would be going home at this time as well. Nearly losing one's mind could affect anyone's plans.

"Yugi?" Seto's voice came from the bed, making the magician turn to look at the man over his shoulder. Seto was trying to get up, but his hand gave in under him.

"Don't try to get up," Yugi sat up and walked to the bed. Placing the tea cup down, he sat to the bed beside his friend. "It'll probably take day of few until you can move normally again."

"Why?" the president of the Kaiba Corporation frowned, relaxing against the pillows. "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember? You came to Hogwarts, though I don't really know how. You found me having one of my darkest moments, and came a bit too close. I'm my momentary inanity I…" Yugi grimaced and took Seto's hand to his, showing the back Sennen Eye on back of Seto's left palm. "I formed a bond with you. You are now my light."

"I remember that," the man glared at him. "I can _feel_ it - I can feel you in the back of my mind. I mean why I am not able to move. I don't remember going to sleep either. Last thing I remember was the… bond thing."

"You fainted," Yugi smirked at the other man's outraged expression. Then the magician turned slightly more serious. "Yeah, two or three minutes into the bond you fainted. It's not wonder really. You can't handle the bond between us, Seto. Atem could, Malik and even Ryô could, but you can't because unlike them you are not light. You have light, yes, but you also have darkness, and now your light needs to fight both that and my darkness. And it isn't enough."

"And because of all this soul mumbo jumbo, I'm weak?" Seto frowned.

"Body is the vessel of the soul, what happens to the soul also happens to the body. The strain on your soul weakens it and that weakens you as well," the magician smiled a pained smile. "You may get used to it, but unless I get another light or the bond between us is cut, you won't ever be in your full health."

"But you'll be sane," Seto said. "So it's okay."

"No it isn't," Yugi frowned. "Why, Seto? Why did you come here?"

"If I hadn't, who else would've helped you?" the brown haired man asked incredulously before frowning at Yugi. "Why did you let yourself fall into that kind of state, Yugi? Why didn't you ask help?"

"From who could've I asked?" The magician asked sadly. "And before you say it, no, I couldn't go to Atem. It does seem like the obvious choice, but to Atem I'm little more than a stranger, and he is stranger to me. I don't _know_ him anymore, and he has _never_ before this autumn even _heard_ of me."

"Then why didn't you ask me?" Seto frown turned darker.

"I didn't want to," Yugi smiled sadly. "I didn't want you to get this burden. And I thought I could handle it on my own. I somehow had on the last eight or so years, so nothing really was supposed to stop me from being able to do it now."

"But you couldn't."

"No. I no longer believed that I could, so it was impossible."

The brown haired man was quiet for a moment, just looking at him. "Tell me about the bond," he then ordered.

"About this bond or bonds in general?" Yugi asked while looking at his hands - gloveless at the moment so he could see the black Eyes on his palms. "The bonds I have with Marik and Bakura are mostly one way. They can send me emotions, mental images and occasionally words too through their minds, but I have the main control. I can enter their minds and slow, but they can't enter mine."

"This though…" he turned his left hand over to look at the white Eye. "I don't know about this one. I was barely sane when I did this and I'm not sure how I did this at all. Either it gives us equal control over the bond or your control is greater mine - probably the latter because I can't hear your thoughts."

"I can hear yours," Seto murmured. "They like whisper in the back of my mind."

"I can teach you how to block them, but I can't do much more because apparently you _do_ have the main control," Yugi sighed. "Light always has more control than darkness has."

"Knowing how powerful you are that's kind of hard to believe," Seto frowned. "I have more control than you have?"

"Light is a wild force and much more powerful than darkness ever could be. Darkness has powers of intimidation and illusion, but light illuminates, it forces the darkness away. Darkness cannot smother the light because they can't get close to it, but light can smother dark," Yugi smiled slightly. "If there was some kind of opposite force to Shadow Magic, some kind of Light Magic, it would probably be the most powerful magical force in this world."

"But there isn't such thing," Seto concluded.

"Not that I've heard of, no. The fact that there are yamis like me and hikaris like Atem however could indicate that there was - you said it yourself a while ago," the magician shrugged.

"Do you think he could have it?" Seto asked.

"Atem? I really don't know. I know neither the boy nor what has happened to him in the time he had spent in the care of the Ishtals. He could have godly powers for all I knew," Yugi shrugged.

"And you haven't tried to find out?"

"It isn't my place to do so," Yugi shrugged. "Atem may be half of my soul, but… right now we are nothing but strangers to each other."

Seto stared at him for a moment before struggling to sit up. Knowing that his friend was too proud to accept help in such little thing, Yugi didn't help him and couldn't help but feel a little proud. Seto was his light now, so it was his right to feel proud for the man's achievements.

"It hurts you. I can feel it," the brown haired duellist said. "You're trying to ignore it, trying to get used to it, but you can't… the fact that Atem doesn't know you tears you apart from inside." Yugi's eyes widened a bit with surprise as Seto placed his hand over Yugi's cheek. "You can't hide it from me, Yugi. Ever since you saw him for the first time after these years you've been in constant pain."

"Stop it," Yugi whispered.

"But I'm not sure what hurts you more… the fact that Atem doesn't know you, or the fact that Atem is no longer your yami. You want him to be the yami, you need him to be the yami… so that you can still believe that you have someone to fall back to, someone to hold onto when everything else fails…"

"Stop it, Seto, please…"

"You need Atem to be stronger than you are… and he no longer is," Seto frowned. "Yet you haven't even tried changing that. There is the chance that Atem could have another power, but you haven't looked into it at all. Why not? What more are you afraid."

"Seto, I'm begging you, stop it!"

"No, I don't think I will," the brown haired man frowned and delved deeper into Yugi's mind. "I need to know if I'm going to fix things for you."

Yugi's eyes fell shut as his forehead came to rest against his friend's, but he didn't struggle anymore, seeing that it had no effect at all. Whimpering at the feeling of being mentally so open to someone, Yugi wondered in disbelief how Seto, someone who had never had a mental bond in his life, could do something like this to him. He was supposed to be more guarded than this with his Occlumency barriers and soul protections, yet Seto pierced through them like they were nothing at all.

"You're afraid," Seto's voice murmured both to his ears and mind. "You're afraid that by pushing it you will lose Atem again. You don't dare to go any closer because you think Ishizu will take Atem away from you again… but wasn't it you in the first place who left, weren't you fine with that back when the three yamis turned into children…?" the man delved into deeper and deeper into his mind. "What more are you trying to hide from me…?"

Seto touched _it_ with his mind and immediately pulled back, his eyes wide with shock. "Is that true? Is it?!" he asked out loud.

"I don't know," Yugi shook his head. "But it could be…"

"And the possibility of it is enough to make you afraid," Seto searched his eyes. "You need to talk Ishizu."

"No," Yugi shook his head, afraid.

"_Yes_," Seto said sternly. "Guesswork harms you more than truth would. Just for the sake of your sanity you _need_ to know. You will summon her - no, don't look away, damn it - you will summon her here, and you will _ask_ her. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Yugi looked at the other man with pained eyes, begging him silently not to force him to do it, but Seto didn't relent at all. Finally Yugi himself had to give in. With a nod he walked to the window and opened it. As the cold air rushed into the room, Yugi took two fingers to his lips and whistled sharply, the sound echoing in the room and in the Hogwarts grounds. Immediately a falcon's cry answered to his call and not long after Osiris flied in to the room, landing easily to Yugi's wrist.

Seto watched as Yugi wrote a quick note to a piece of parchment before slipping the piece into metal cylinder attached to the bird's leg. "You remember Ishizu, right?" Yugi asked from the bird, which gave a sharp nod as answer. "Take the letter to her. She should be at the divination tower."

"These wizards really need to develop better ways of communications," Seto murmured as Yugi send the bird on its way.

"I agree," the magician murmured and closed the window. He hugged himself while looking outside, still feeling so open to Seto and slightly betrayed because of the man was making him face the horrible fear he had had in the back of his head ever since Ishizu had came to him and his yami years ago with that accursed ritual.

"You need to know," Seto said sternly, hearing his thoughts. "Trust me on this. Even having your fears confirmed is better than being uncertain."

"I don't want to know," the magician answered.

"But you still need to."

Fifteen or so minutes later a knock echoed to the room from Yugi's office. Yugi glanced at Seto who stared steadily back. With a sigh Yugi pulled his fingerless gloves on and left the bedroom, feeling incredibly _unready_ for this conversation. Still he let the dark skinned Divination Professor in.

"You said you needed to ask me something?" Ishizu asked half curious, half worried.

"Yes," Yugi murmured somewhat in chocked voice. For a moment he distractedly wondered why was Ishizu in the castle away - why hadn't she gone to spend the Christmas in Egypt? Was Atem still here too? Then Seto, who was listening through his ears, tugged at his mind, making Yugi clear his throat.

"Ten years ago, when you did the ritual…" he trailed away, watching how a frown formed onto her brow. "Where did you get the idea?"

"I told you back then, I found a scroll of old rituals --" she started to say but was interrupted.

"No, not that. Where did you get the idea to do the ritual, why were you going through those scrolls anyway?" Yugi asked hoping against hope that his fears would be proven groundless instead of being confirmed. "Were you just dusting them or…"

She looked at him, apparently a little confused. "Well… I did have a vision of sorts," she admitted. "It showed me that I would find something to help the nameless pharaoh from the old scrolls."

Yugi swallowed. What little he had of security in his world was falling apart around him - his _world_ was falling apart around him. "W-what about the ritual you helped Atem with, the Purification ritual…? Did you get another vision?"

"Well, as matter of fact, I did," Ishizu frowned. "Why are you asking me this?"

Yugi smiled crookedly, the pieces of his world shattering into tinier pieces before scattering around him like dust. "Just curious. Thank you for your time, Ishizu."

"Y-you're welcome?" the woman asked in further confusion - no wonder really, it fast the first time all year Yugi was being polite to anyone. "I-I guess I'll be on my way then," she murmured and quickly left before Yugi would revert back to his former rude self.

When she was gone, Yugi collapsed to the floor and just sat there with chaotic mind and empty expression. He really hadn't wanted to know that, even if the suspicion had always there he didn't want it to be confirmed. When it really came down to it visions of the future came from gods, not from some inner power or mythical items. Gods controlled the destinies and seers would meddle with that destiny if they would see whatever they wanted to, so instead of letting seers run around rampant, gods controlled them and chose the visions they saw.

Ishizu's visions came from gods, no matter what se said or thought the Egyptian gods selected probably each and every vision they sent to her. Meaning that each of her vision had a purpose. If she had been led to separate the yamis and hikaris by a vision it meant that the gods wanted the yamis and hikaris separated for some reason - there was something the gods wanted them to do which they couldn't do if they were still part of each other. And what more… the Purification ritual also had divine intervention in it, meaning that the gods wanted Yugi to become the dark.

Maybe _nothing_ of the last ten years had been accidental. Maybe every little thing he had experienced had a hidden meaning and secret purpose. Maybe each event had been a link of a chain and now that chain of destiny was wrapped around Yugi's neck like a noose. And maybe if Yugi would push it to get closer to Atem, to find about Atem's possible power, the gods themselves would apart them again.

Too distracted by his own thoughts, he didn't hear Seto slowly make his way from his personal quarters to his office. He didn't even notice the man before Seto was kneeling before him and warping his arms around him. "You needed to know," the man murmured and the damn broke. Desperately grapping hold of the other man, Yugi started to cry.

---

I'm getting tired of this emotional stuff... and hey, look, the alert system is working - somewhat. It was really cool to sit down on computer and notice that I have fifty+ new emails. Reading the alerts I remembered that someone asked me if there is going to be an enemy in this story that will be a serious threat to Yugi. The answer is yes, there will be... and at the pace we're going you'll even read about them in about thirty chapters! Isn't that cool? -.-;;


	24. Bonds

**XXIII chapter**

**Bonds**

"Okay, so there is one cat, two boys and one ghost who have been petrified," Bakura murmured out loud while reading the Hnote the Great Hall in the morning some hours after most of the students had headed home in the Hogwarts Express. "Mrs Norris, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick…"

"Pet of a Squib, muggle born, muggle born and _already dead_ muggle," Harry nodded while examining their breakfast.

"The three first I can understand… somewhat," Bakura murmured, tilting his head to the side. "Well, the cat puzzles me a little, but in any case… if this monster roaming about to finish Salazar Slytherin's work, I mean kill of Muggleborns, why did it attack a _ghost_? Nick was muggle, yes, but he's already dead, so I don't really…"

Harry glanced up to him with slight smile. Bakura had taken into liking the Gryffindor ghost since the Death Day Party, so out of all petrifications he took that one the worst. "I dunno," the green eyed Slytherin pushed his long black hair over his shoulder. "Maybe it was accidental, maybe he was going after Finch-Fletchley and Nick got in the way?"

"Maybe, but how could it attack a ghost anyway?" Bakura leaned his chin to his palm and frowned with confusion. "I mean, me, Marik and Yugi could attack a ghost because our _unique_ abilities, but like said they are _unique_ and as far as I know only we can use them. So… how is it possible?"

"I, Marik and Yugi," Harry muttered before taking bite out of his toast. "And I don't know that one either. Maybe it's the monster's unique ability."

"That's been bothering me too. If it's a monster, like fangs and claws kind of monster… why does it go around _petrifying_ people? It's supposed to kill, right? Instead it petrifies, which is a state they have a cure for…" Bakura shook his head. "Makes no sense really. Either it's doing a horrible job trying to kill things or it's not really that terrible at all."

Harry frowned a little. "There might be some truth to that first one. What if it really is doing a horrible job? It tried to kill, but couldn't for some reason so instead people are being petrified."

"Would be kind of pathetic in any case, but I still don't like this. I _liked_ Nick and someone goes and petrifies him," Bakura murmured sulkily before slamming the Hnote shut. "Not to mention that someone is causing mayhem and it's not me. I don't like this at all."

"So you're jealous," Harry noted out amusedly.

"And pissed off," Bakura huffed and stuffed the notebook into his bag while one of the Professors they didn't know walked pass - dark skinned woman who apparently taught Divination. Ignoring her, the two boys looked towards the doors of the great hall, hearing them open. Marik rushed inside with strange startled smile on his face.

"Harry, Bakura!" their Egyptian-sibling-protégé called. "You won't believe this!"

"Believe what? Where have you been anyway?" Bakura asked.

"I stopped by at Yugi's office to hand over the papyrus I finished yesterday, and guess who I saw there," Marik asked, too looked too excited to sit down. "Seto! Seto's here!"

"What?!" Harry, Bakura and strangely enough the dark skinned professor asked in unison. "Seto as in Kaiba Seto?" the woman asked, looking shocked.

Harry, Bakura and Marik looked at the woman with confusion. "You know Seto?" they asked.

"Um, yes, I met him some years ago," the woman looked now slightly embarrassed about her outburst. "But how do you know him? And what is he doing here? How did he even get here, I thought he was muggle."

The boys snorted in unison. "Call Seto that and he'll shoot you," Bakura said maliciously. "And we've known Seto for _years_. He is Yugi's closest friend and something of a surrogate uncle to us… or something."

"Call Seto your uncle and he'll shoot _you_, Bakura," Marik snorted before making a hurrying motion with his hands. "What are you two still sitting? Come on!" Before the strange Divination Professor could ask anything else, Harry and Bakura had taken their things and the three of them were rushing out of the great hall.

"What _is_ Seto doing here?" Harry asked while they ran towards Yugi's office.

"I don't know but he looked kind of pale," Marik said with a slight frown. "And it looked like Yugi was sort of serving him and stuff. Yugi was kind of strange too."

"Strange how?" Bakura and Harry asked in unison

"Strange like he hugging me out of no-where and saying he was sorry for being a jerk," Marik shrugged. "It was nice, though. He smiled more than he has lately too."

"You think it's Seto's doing?"

"Might be, I didn't exactly ask."

When they got to the office of their guardian, Seto was sitting on the couch with cup of tea in his hands while Yugi was sitting at the desk, leafing through a large book. "Seto, you are here!" Bakura and Harry cried in unison, rushing forward to hug the man just because they knew how much it annoyed him.

"Oh, get off me," the millionaire growled, trying to not to spill his tea. Seeing him from up close, the boys could see that he was rather sickly looking with pale skin and shadows underneath his eyes.

"What is he doing here?" Harry asked from Yugi who watched them amusedly as they cling onto the brown haired man. "How did he get here anyway?"

"He's here because he is an over protective worrywart and… I don't actually know how he got here," Yugi looked curious. "How _did_ you get here, Seto?"

"I - uh - get off me, will you?!" of the millionaire struggled against the boys somewhat helplessly, before sighing and slumping against the backrest, defeated. "Damn you magicians…"

"Now, now, you'll warm up to us once you get to know us," Harry smiled innocently.

"Over protective worrywart?" Bakura asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, over protective worrywart," Yugi nodded solemnly. "Now, Seto, how did you get here?"

"Yeah, how did you get here?" Marik, Bakura and Harry asked in chorus.

The man sighed and let the tea cup fall - only to have it stop in mid air, catch all the fallen tea before it even hit the floor and float to Yugi's desk on the magician's command. "I came…" Seto started, pausing for a moment as if to either gather himself or swallow embarrassment. He sighed, rolled his eyes and grimaced. "I came by summoning the Blue Eyes White Dragon and having it carry me here through the Shadow Realm. There, I said it; don't ask me to say it again."

Yugi, Marik, Bakura and Harry stared at the president of the Kaiba Corporation in shock for a moment before Yugi snickered. The boys turned to look at him as he bursted out to laughter. "You! Seto Kaiba, Mr Denial in person summoned a _Shadow Monster_ and did it _intentionally_?! Oh, this is rich."

"He can do magic? Seto can do magic?! And _Shadow Magic_?!" Bakura asked in shock.

"He has been hiding few things from us, yes," Yugi chuckled amusedly while Seto looked embarrassed like never before. "He isn't exactly like we are," the magician motioned at himself, Marik and Bakura. "He doesn't have the Eye and as far as I can tell he doesn't have torn soul --"

"Torn soul?" Seto interrupted.

"Torn soul, aah… how do I explain that one…?" Yugi frowned to himself. "Well, you know how I'm piece of a soul, how Marik and Bakura are pieces of their souls and we all have our lighter halves out there?"

"Yadonushi." Bakura smiled sadly.

"Shujinkaku-sama." Marik murmured.

"Mou hitori no boku," Yugi shrugged. "In any case, our souls are torn. Souls _shouldn't_ be broken like ours are, though, it leaves holes inside us. These holes us inner connection with the Shadow Realm, makes it easier for us to call it and use it. You Seto, as far as I know, have whole soul inside you - no tears, no holes and no inner connection."

"Okay, something to be happy about, I guess," Seto murmured before blinking and looking at Marik and Bakura. "Wait, you remember your other selves?"

"We remember little," Marik murmured looking away. "What we used to call them…"

"What we used to do for them… to them," Bakura shook his head. "Nothing much really, and Yugi won't tell us anything."

"It's best for you remember on your own," Yugi smiled.

"Awkward subject, let's change it," Harry said and cling closer to Seto. "How long is the big bad millionaire going to stay here?"

"To the end of the Christmas period. After that I will be visiting now and then," Seto answered before Yugi could.

"You will?" the magician asked, looking just as surprised as the boys.

"Yes, I will."

"Okay, so Seto will be staying here for a while," Bakura smirked devilishly. "Can we drag him around the school and show off to other students? Please, Yugi, pretty please. There aren't that many people around, but we'll still be the coolest kids on the school."

While Seto made outraged sounds at being showed off like some animal, Yugi smiled and shook his head. "Not at least in two days. Seto's a bit sick right now."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, you can barely walk across the room without falling over," the magician shrugged. "So boys won't be doing any Seto-dragging yet, we'll see about it after Christmas."

"I guess we can wait," Marik sighed dramatically. "But only few days."

"Don't I get a say in this?" the millionaire asked.

"Nope."

-

"You're not going to tell them about the bond between us?" Seto asked after the boys had left.

"I am at some point, but not right now," Yugi smiled and shook his head. "If I told them now they would ask questions and answering those questions wouldn't only be hard for me, but for them. They don't deserve to learn about my weakness now when they need for me to be strong. With all the things going in the school they need someone solid to fall back to, so I have to remain faultless for them a little longer."

"No one is faultless, Yugi, and the boys know that," the other man frowned. "You're insulting them by treating them like little children when both you and I know that they are not."

"I know, but I want them to maintain what little innocence they have a little longer," the magician shook his head and looked at his friend. "You're really planning on staying the whole holiday? And visiting later on?" he asked carefully. Their bond didn't need physical presence and they both knew that, but Yugi still felt a little better with the other man around.

"Yeah. Now that I've gotten hang of summoning the White Dragon, travelling back and forth between here and Japan won't even be hard," Seto shrugged and eyed the magician sternly. "I am going to be around, if not for any other reason then to just keep an eye on you. I still can't believe you let yourself fall into that state."

"And I can't believe how easily you're taking all this," Yugi pouted and folded his arms sulkily. "And the things you do with your mind to mine, they should be impossible! Bond or not my mental protections should stop you, but noo…"

"I guess I just know you too well, cousin, to let your so called barriers to fool me," the brown haired duellist said, and then froze, realising what he had said. "Did I just call you…?"

"I think you did," Yugi frowned, now looking at his friend worriedly. "Cousin, huh?"

Seto opened his mouth few times, trying to say something that wouldn't come out. Then he couched to regain his calm. "I honestly don't know where that came from, I'm sorry," he said quickly, looking away.

"No, don't apologise," the magician said thoughtfully. "I think I _may_ know what's going on here. We've known for a while that you and I both are reincarnations of magicians who lived thousands of years ago in Egypt. I'm the sort of half-reincarnation of the not-so-nameless pharaoh while you are the reincarnation of one of his high priests..."

"You're saying that our earlier incarnations were cousins? And that's why I called you my cousin?" Seto asked dubiously.

"You've been experiencing flashes, visions of the past," Yugi said. "Getting a bit closer to your past life no matter how hard you've tried to deny it. Now you've not only used Shadow Magic intentionally, but were bonded with me, so… I guess a bit more of your past life is leaking into you."

"I'm going to become some _high priest_ who lived _three thousand years ago_?" Seto asked even more incredulous voice.

"Maybe not become exactly, but… well, I've regained things from my previous life," Yugi tapped his forehead. "Who can say you won't also? Who can say you _haven't_ already? And is it really such a bad thing?"

"Being your cousin? Well, I suppose not, but… It's just strange, seeing that we are _not_ related," the brown haired duellist shook his head.

"Spiritually we are, that should be enough," Yugi smiled. "A cousin, hm… that doesn't sound half bad."

-

The Christmas holiday flied past as if on wings for Yugi and the boys both. Even if the other teachers were slightly suspicious about Seto and Ishizu was making strange faces now and then, Yugi enjoyed having his friend around. Since Seto had become his light it was easier for him to do simplest things like smile and laugh and he thoroughly enjoyed that sort of freedom. The boys on the other hand enjoyed dragging Seto around the school and shocking him with various magical things. And even though the duellist muttered curses and barely veiled threats, anyone who knew him well enough could tell that he too was enjoying his time.

Thankfully for all of them there was no Chamber related incident in the school during the holidays. One female Gryffindor did somehow spurt fur, cat ears and tail in most unbecoming fashion and few Slytherins were acting weirdly on Christmas Eve, but that was all.

When the holidays' end neared on the day after New Year, Yugi escorted Seto out of the castle in late night and into the Dark Forest where Seto summoned the White Dragon to fly back to Japan. "You summon monsters differently than I do," Yugi noted out while looking at the magnificent dragon. "I kind of order them out of the Shadow Realm, but you just… I don't know. You do it differently."

"Must be the lack of the Eye and tears in my soul," Seto mused before looking at the other man. "You're going to be okay until I'll visit you next time, right?"

"I'm going to be fine," the magician shrugged. "Souls know no bounds, you could be in the other side of the universe and the bond between us would still be as strong as ever, I would still be able to bask in your light, so… I'll be fine."

"Yes, yes, but are you going to be _fine_? You don't really want me to go, do you?" Seto asked, looking searchingly into Yugi's cold purple eyes with his own ice cold ones.

"No, I don't. It's been so much easier to just breathe with you here," Yugi shrugged and folded his hands in fashion that made it look like he was cold even with the long fur lined jacket. "But I know you have to go, I can't become dependant on you anyway… and like said, you'll be visiting."

The other man smiled slightly before engulfing him momentarily into a hug. "You'll inform me immediately if something is wrong," he ordered before pulling back and stepping closer to the dragon.

"You know I will, and even if I wouldn't you could just fish the information right out of my head," Yugi chuckled to him and watched how he took seat on the base of the dragon's neck.

"It's amazing how at home I feel on this beast," the duellist murmured while petting the silver scales fondly. For a moment it looked like to Yugi like his friend would've been dressed into glorious blue cape and robes instead of the long jacket he had on, and like there was a golden cobra-crown on his forehead.

"Goodbye…" the magician whispered and watched the dragon raise to the sky before it and his friend vanished with whirl of shadows. "…Seth."

It reminded him of what he felt when he thought of Dark Magician, that moment. When he thought of Seto in those clothing and with that crown, it felt like he had betrayed the man. Like he would've hidden something from him, turned his back to him, and then betrayed him. It was silly, of course, with the bond being the way it was there was nothing he could ever hide from Seto, but still…

Or maybe… Yugi frowned slightly, still standing there in the snow of the Dark Forest. Maybe it hadn't been him, but his former life. The Dark Magician had always felt very close to him, but maybe it wasn't him but the pharaoh he had been three thousand years ago?

Because he _had_ been a pharaoh, just like his former yami had been. Back long, long ago when they had been one and same person they had been the pharaoh together. Now days people usually thought that it was automatically Yugi's former yami who was the pharaoh, but back then three thousand years ago… With Ishizu's ritual mangling the things up big time, Atem couldn't access those memories at all. Yugi hadn't wondered about before, but those memories had to be somewhere, right?

Were they in him now?

"Why?" Yugi sighed and looked up to the night sky. "Why did you make things this way? Gods… what do you want me to do with these powers, with those memories?" But like usual, the gods didn't offer answers.

---

That should clear some confusions. Nope, as much as I would love it, there won't be yaoi in this story.

_Yadonushi - _means Landlord, that's what Bakura calls Ryô_  
Shujinkaku-sama_ - means Honourable Primary Personality, which is what Marik calls Malik  
_Mou hitori no boku_ - if you don't know what that means you should be ashamed. And then google it.

Okay, there was few questions. I'm too lazy to list the people so I just answer them randomly. No Seto doesn't have Mage Eyes, he's just having freaky flashbacks. No, this isn't yaoi. Yes, Atem was originally was suppose to be the yami. Yes, it looks like this going to be insanely long story - I predict atleast ten more chapters, twenty if don't go nuts, thirty if I do. And the second vision Yugi talked about with Ishizu was about the Purifying ritual that made Atem the hikari.

Sorry about grammar, sorry about shortness, sorry that it took a while, and sorry if it will take a while to update. And thank you for all your reviews.


	25. Brightening

**XXIV chapter **

**Brightening**

Harry stretched his hands while walking across the corridor. He was bored out of his mind. The holidays had been a blast with Seto there - you never really got tired to see the look of shock on the man's usually controlled face. But now that they were back to school work and Seto had returned to Japan, Harry was bored. Which was what lead his steps towards Myrtle's bathroom. They had been planning the Slytherin Pummel Operation since the death day party, and Harry had a feeling that now was a good time to get it on.

The long haired Slytherin sighed to himself. He kind of missed Marik and Bakura through. Planning mayhem just wasn't the same when he was alone. But it couldn't be helped, he supposed. The two Shadow Masters-in-training were at the moment with Yugi in the Shadow Realm for some survival exercise. According to Yugi the more you were exposed to the Shadow Realm the better you could handle it and Marik and Bakura needed that kind of toughness if they wanted to be proper Shadow Masters. Sadly enough the Shadow Magic had the tendency of devouring normal magic so if Harry was taken into the Shadow Realm there was a risk of him losing his magical abilities. So this was one training exercise he couldn't join in, leaving him for a moment alone in the castle.

Sound of someone muttering curses intruded Harry's musings, making him look up. It was Filch, he was sure of it. Curious about what would make the squib curse like that, Harry rushed his steps a little before coming to halt and listening. "-- even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore --" the man was muttering, his footsteps receding as man walked away from Harry. Soon the long haired boy heard door slam.

More curious now, Harry poked his head around the corridor. Ah yes, this was the spot where the cat had been petrified, the spot where Filch most patrolled these days. Looking at the floor, Harry smiled. It was flooded and there was more water seeping from underneath the door of the girls' bathroom. Myrtle was throwing a temper tantrum again, huh?

Holding his robes up so that they wouldn't get wet, Harry skipped over the water to the door of the lavatory. It was bearing OUT OF ORDER sign like always, and like always Harry ignored it completely.

Myrtle was crying - not that that was anything new, but she was wailing louder and harder than he had heard her do ever before. The candles of the lavatory were extinguished by the water that had left everything in the restroom wet. "Myrtle?" Harry called softly.

"Who's that?" the ghost asked miserably, her voice coming from her favourite toilet. "Come to throw something else at me?"

Wading across the lavatory to her stall, Harry eyed the ghost worryingly. "Why would I throw something at you?"

"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, merging from the toilet with slash of water. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it funny to throw a book at me…"

"I wouldn't find that very funny," Harry murmured with a slight frown. "And I don't. Who threw something at you? I'll throw it back at them."

"Would you really?" the ghost asked, surprised.

"Of course. No one throws things at my friend, not without getting things thrown back at them," the Slytherin said sternly. "Now, who thinks it a good idea to harass my favourite girl?"

"I don't know," Myrtle murmured shyly. "I was just sitting on the U-bed, thinking about death… and it fell right through the top of my head," she sighed miserably. "It's over there, it got washed out…"

Harry turned to look under the sink where the ghost was pointing. His eyes widened a bit. It was a small thin book with shabby black covers. It was just as wet as everything else in the bathroom, but that wasn't what shocked Harry. Quickly making a sign with his hands, Harry flashed his sight into Teotl. He had been right; the feeling of magic in the book was the same he had sensed in Ginny.

Had Ginny thrown it away, had she realised the magic in it? Harry shook his head and frowned, before releasing Teotl and concentrating into telekinesis instead, summoning the book to him wandlessly. He didn't touch it, though. This was the kind of magic he didn't want anywhere near him.

"What are you doing?" Myrtle asked curiously as Harry flipped the book open with motion of his fingers.

"Examining it. This isn't a normal book; I can sense magic in it. Strange, twisted magic," Harry frowned. In the first page he could just make out the name _T. M. Riddle_. The water had smudged the ink horribly. "T. M. Riddle?" Harry spoke aloud.

"Riddle?" the ghost beside him asked and grimaced slightly. "When I was alive there was a boy in the school named Riddle. Tom Riddle. He was a Slytherin, _everyone_ loved him."

"Tom Riddle, hm?" Harry frowned slightly. "Did he play around with dark magic or something of the sort?"

"Probably. All the Slytherins did," Myrtle shrugged, and leaned closer looking curious. "Is it his diary? What does it say?"

Harry turned back to the book that was hovering before him and flipped the pages magically. There was dates written onto the pages, but that was all. The book appeared to be blank, yet Harry knew better than to trust his eyes with so much magic in the book. "It's spelled in some way," he murmured. "I don't think I even _want_ to try reading it."

"What are you going to do with it, then?" the ghost asked.

"Take it to Yugi, of course,"

Thankfully by the time he made it to Yugi's office, the Shadow Realm session of the three Shadow Masters was already over. Bakura and Marik looked thoroughly drained as they sat slumped in Yugi's couch, warming themselves with tea. "How was the Shadow Realm?" Harry asked curiously while shutting the office door.

"We caught bout of bad feather," Yugi, who was sitting on his desk, said amusedly. Then he looked Harry more closely, the cold purple eyes flashing white for split of a second. "What is that you have in your book pack?" he asked seriously.

"A diary I think, I found it from Myrtle's bathroom," Harry said and levitated the book out of his bag without touching it. "I think it's the same one Ginny has been carrying around. I couldn't make any sense of it so I figured the best thing to do was to bring it to you."

Yugi's telekinesis grabbed hold of the book, forcing Harry to let go of it. The feeling made the young magician shudder slightly - even after he had practiced telekinesis for years Yugi was so much more powerful than he was. "You didn't touch it, right?" the Shadow Magician asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head. "I didn't. After seeing what that thing did to Ginny's magical core, I figured the magic in it has kind of infectious effect, so…"

"Good," Yugi murmured and his eyes turned completely white. He too didn't touch the book, just levitated it before him and flipped the pages with slightest motion of his thump. After examining the book for a moment with white eyes, he slapped it shut and looked at the boys, his eyes turning purple again. "What do you make of this?" he asked from the three of them, immediately turning the situation into another lesson.

"Well," Harry spoke first. "I can see that it's some twisted form of normal magic that, I think, infects people who touch it in someway. Probably works only magical people because the magic in that thing latches into their magical cores - that's what I saw happening to Ginny."

"You mean this thing has been leeching of on Ginny? Our Ginny?" Bakura asked worryingly before turning to look at the book fixedly. His mismatched eyes narrowed slightly. "It feels… familiar. I know that magic. Or something similar."

Marik narrowed his eyes too. "I think you can do something similar with Shadow Magic. I don't know why but I get a feeling that it's some form of soul magic."

"Excellent good work," Yugi nodded with slight pride in his smile. He motioned at the book. "This thing is indeed soul magic. We Shadow Masters can do similar things - in your previous live you, Bakura, were extremely skilled in it, and you, Marik, had the ability of controlling this kind of Shadow Magic. This thing how ever had been done with regular magic, and by different means."

"Its soul shard," Bakura snapped is fingers, gaining a confused look from Harry. "It's part of Shadow Magic. We can take small portions of our own souls and attach the portions onto things to make them obey us - I could attach piece of my soul into dice for example and then control it."

Yugi smiled amusedly. "You actually did that at least once," he said and looked at the boys. "To us Shadow Masters that kind of soul magic is possible but it is not exactly easy or without risk. Once portion of soul is attach into some dead object we can't get it back and it makes our soul weaker so we do it rarely - or if we do it we do it with extremely small portions. Latching believes and wishes into cards or such, hoping just hard enough is also a form of this kind of soul magic, but it's not as strong as using actual portions of soul, leaving lot to luck and fate."

"There is also another function to this kind of soul magic," Yugi continued while Harry took a seat, listening as intently as the two others. "When a portion of soul as been broken and stored, it will remain living even if the person dies, so it's a certain twisted form of immortality. I've actually seen it work - a person's soul was separated into two pieces, one in a game piece of sorts and other in the body. The soul in the body was completely destroyed; killing the person, but the soul in the game piece continued to live on and was able to replace the destroyed soul, giving the person life again."

"This thing is the crudest form of soul magic I've ever seen," Yugi looked at the book with dislike. "This is done by a normal wizard as far as I can tell, in a way to store one's life and soul. The person who done this didn't apparently know much about soul magic, because the portion is extremely crudely cut, torn apart actually, and because instead of small piece, the soul in this thing is a half."

"You mean half of someone's soul is in that thing? Preserved so that if the person dies they can continue on living?" Marik asked, looking slightly disgusted.

"As far as I can tell, yes," Yugi frowned at the book. "And I think this thing has been done by a murder. Wizards have only one way to affect their very souls and that one way is their darkest spell, Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. The Avada Kedavra works kind of like soul magic, it uses part of the user's very soul as it's power, that's why it works every time and that's why it leaves tears into one's soul, allowing them break their souls into portions such as this."

"So this Tom Riddle guy killed someone, and with his soul broken by the Avada Kedavra - which sounds too much like Abracadabra to my liking - he broke his soul apart, latched piece of it into his journal so that he could become immortal?" Bakura asked and grimaced. "That's just sick."

"Wait… if the killing curse is that powerful, how come I survived it?" Harry asked worryingly.

"You were protected by something more powerful than the curse," Yugi shrugged. "I can't be absolutely sure, but what I know is that your mother sacrificed herself in attempt of protecting you. That is the most powerful form of sacrifice and it is the key to the most powerful magic around."

"What kind of magic?" Harry asked quietly.

"Wizards call it the Old Magic and I call it Aura magic," Yugi shrugged. "Think of it as magic, Mana, life-force, mind, soul, emotions, anything and everything a human is made of compressed into single burst of power. It still lingers on you, marking you and protecting you from malicious magic like golden shield directly on your skin."

"You mean my _mother_ is living on my skin?" Harry sounded half awed and half confused.

"Part of what she was in the most basic energy level is," Yugi shrugged. "Most of her has already passed onto the afterlife."

"That's kind of creepy," Bakura said, eying Harry worryingly.

"If you think of it in that way it may be but it is still the most powerful form of magic any human can produce - even I couldn't do something like Aura without killing myself in the process," Yugi shrugged and looked at the diary still hovering near him. "Now, what shall we do with this? This magic in the wizardry world is considered darkest form of magic invented so the person who created this must've been incredibly dark wizard. Meaning he was a bad guy, and what we do with bad guys?"

Marik and Bakura grinned. "We send them into Shadow Realm. Or make them go through Penalty Game."

"I can't play a Penalty Game with this soul shard because I promised Seto that I wouldn't play against anyone else before he and I had a match, so…" Yugi made a dismissing hand motion and the diary vanished with burst of shadows. "Bye bye, Mr Tom Riddle. I hope you enjoy your stay in the bowels of hell."

-

The attacks on the castle seemed to have ended with Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick. As sun begun to shine again and winter was finally showing slightest sight of relenting its icy hold, the mood of the castle was getting better and more hopeful. Madam Pomfrey was happy to report that the Mandrakes she had worked with second-years were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were leaving their childhood behind.

"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for re-potting again," Harry, Marik and Bakura heard her tell filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."

Harry shivered. "I don't know about you guys, but the idea of plants that look like humans, grow up like humans and even act like humans creeps me out. Especially when she's planning on cutting them up and using them for potion ingredients."

"They would be good torture practice, though," Marik mused. "Mandrakes I mean. If you ignore the lethal screaming they are just enough like humans to have human like responses yet they aren't human enough to have any rights."

"Could you refrain from saying that kind of comments, Marik, please?" Ginny asked. She had been looking better since Yugi had banished the diary into the shadow realm, but now she looked kind of pale. "I can understand and accept your quirks, but it doesn't mean I want to hear about them."

"Torture is an art," Marik said, looking offended.

"And art is a bang," Bakura nodded. "Which reminds me, can we blow something up? People have been getting disgustingly happy-go-lucky; they need to be shocked into their senses."

"You are seriously the weirdest people I've ever met," Zacharias murmured, shaking his head. "I would think that being happy that the monster hasn't petrified someone else is justified, but noo…"

Gildreoy Lockhart, Yugi's favourite verbal bunching bag, seemed to think that he himself made the attacks stop. Harry, Marik and Bakura heard him telling Professor McGonagall so while they were heading out of Transfiguration.

"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva," the smarmy professor said, tapping his nose knowingly and winking. "I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only matter of time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on him."

And then he continued. "You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing…" he tapped his nose again and strode off.

Lockhart's idea of morale booster had the three boys snickering. On February fourteenth they found the great hall's walls were covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. Lockhart himself was dressed into shockingly pink robes to match the decorations.

Snickering, the boys made their way to the Slytherin table where most people were looking sickly and some girls were giggling horribly. Looking at the table, they saw most of the teacher looking stony while Yugi had hard time controlling his laughter.

"Happy Valentine's day!" Lockhart shouted after getting the hall to quiet down. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!"

The man clapped his hands and through the doors of the hall marched dozen surly-looking dwarfs. And not just any dwarfs, however, for Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps. "My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" the man himself beamed. "They will be moving around the school today, delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will ant to enter into the spirit of occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a love potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog."

You could hear Yugi sniggering all the way to where the boys were sitting. "Snape looks like he'll poison the first person who'll ask him for a love potion," Bakura snickered.

"Poor Flitwick, I've never seen him so red," Harry chuckled.

The dwarves mowed around the school all day, delivering the cards, until finally one particularly grim looking one caught Harry. "I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," the dwarf said, twanging his harp in threatening sort of way. It happened in quite bit of a crowd and any sort of normal person would've been incredibly embarrassed.

Harry wasn't normal person, though. How could you be, after growing up with people like Marik and Bakura in the gentle care of someone like Yugi? "Oh, this is going to be good," he smirked widely to his protégé-brothers before turning to the dwarf. "Let's hear it."

The dwarf nodded grimly and begun to sing in horrible tone while twanging his harp. "His eyes are green as fresh pickled toad, his hair his dark as a black board. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord." And with that the dwarf marched away, muttering curses.

While some people of the crowd laughed, Marik and Bakura smirked, throwing their arms onto Harry's shoulders. "Aww, that was kind of sweet," Bakura said while pocking Harry's cheek. "You've got a secret admirer, you little devil you."

"Not bad, maybe the wording wasn't the best possible, but the rhyming wasn't bad at all," Marik said solemnly. "Someone put effort into it."

"Aww, Harry you sly old dog," Bakura imitated Lockhart and laughed along with the crowd before they were separated by Ginny's older brother, Percy the Prefect.

The amusing day ended with Yugi having loads of fun on the expense of his colleagues. In the dinner, all the rest of the professors donned bright pink ropes - Dumbledore also had a lurid pink beard - while Yugi didn't even try to control his mirth any longer.

"Something has changed," Marik mused while watching their guardian wipe his tears of laughter with napkin. "Yugi has changed. He's like he was before all this Hogwarts business started. Back when we were pranking the neighbourhood for the first time."

"I think Seto did something. Yugi started to get… better after his first visit in Christmas," Bakura nodded. "Less dark."

"I for one am happy for it," Harry smiled. "I like this Yugi better."

---

Whoo boy, this story is getting long. Not that I mind though, even if I'm itching to write the epilogue already (I got it all planned out, mehehe... and can't write it for long time). And again I'm high on tea. Oh well. Toodles!


	26. Yami's duty

**XXV chapter**

**Yami's duty **

The attacks had stopped completely, I seemed. Yugi smiled to his morning tea while looking over the student body from the Head Table. Lockhart was boasting about it non-stop, thinking that it was really all his doing - the man was annoying enough to make even Dumbledore look irritated. Yugi himself was somewhat amused because he had a suspicion about what had made the attacks stop. Not that it mattered anymore. Ginny Weasley's magical core was getting clearer and purer by the day, the touch of the Horcrux leaving her, and the Diary was already consumed and destroyed by the Shadow Realm. Even if he was slightly curious about who had created the diary and was thus behind the attacks, it wasn't the issue anymore.

Taking a sip, Yugi mused to himself that many things had changed lately. Where before he had enjoyed the fear he had caused in the other teachers, now he found it greatly amusing. It was kind of entertaining watch them thread softly around him as if afraid he would explode at any moment. He had been getting better since Seto had become his light and they must've noticed it, but they were probably still waiting him to revert back to his old ways. It was amusing in any case.

He didn't enjoy the fear the students had for him, though. He knew it was his own fault, but every time he saw some student shy away from him or how the lower lip of a first year quivered at the sight of him, he felt horrible. He did dislike the modern magical world, yes, loathed the magical authorities and hated Dumbledore, but… the students were just kids, how could've he hated them? That told a tall tale of how much darkness could change a person.

Yugi was shaken from his thoughts as the morning mail came. Usually he paid little attention to it, but this time his attention wais caught by an owl that was heading towards him, bearing letter. It landed before him, so that Yugi could relieve it from its burden. Curious, knowing no one who would write to him and send their letter on an owl - goblins used ravens - Yugi untied the letter and opened it as the owl fly away.

It was from the ministry. After over half a year they had finally came to inclusion abut his appeal for the Taskmaster status. Yugi smirked widely, quickly finished his tea and stood up, ignoring the way the other teachers were glancing him. Refolding the letter and hiding it in his pocket Yugi made his way down the hall, making a beaconing motion with his hand to his boys. Marik and Bakura both grabbed pieces of bread with them before scurrying after Harry who was already following him.

"What's up?" Harry asked curiously. "Something about the letter?"

"Yeah. It came from the ministry," Yugi smirked to the boys. "I got the status. I'm a Taskmaster."

"You mean we can officially be your apprentices now?" Harry asked while Marik and Bakura looked shocked before cheering. "We can finally start real training!"

"Yes indeed," Yugi smirked as well while digging the letter out again. He glanced through it before taking the Taskmaster Scroll from the envelope. "You just need to sign this with your blood and no one can interfere with _anything_ I teach you. Oh, this is going to be good."

"Sign it with blood? Cool, sounds like we're signing our souls over to you," Bakura smirked.

"Nothing as crude, just your education, future, wellbeing, freedom of choice," Yugi smiled amusedly. "Which all I will then use and modify as I please until the seven-year apprentice period is over - or I die."

"You're not going to die, are you?" Marik asked worryingly.

"I'm not planning to, not for a long while," the History of Magic professor smiled amusedly, and ruffled his protégé's hair. "Someone has to keep an eye on you three, after all.

-

But the relief about the attacks being over was too early. When most of the school had gathered to the Quidditch Pit to watch the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, professor McGonagall called the match cancelled. Only after Yugi had escorted worried Marik, Bakura and Harry down to the Slytherin dungeons and attended the staff meeting, he heard who the two were.

Atem's two friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, had been found near window in the library, they assumed that the boy had been dragging the girl away from the library so that they could go and watch the game. Yugi, even with little light in his soul, didn't care about the two as much as he cared about Atem's reaction to the attack. Atem even as the light maintained strong belief in his friends and depended on them similarly to the way Yugi's yami had. Having both of his friends taken in single attack…

Atem was distraught; it was easy to see even to those who knew him. It wasn't the kind of distress Yugi's yami had felt - not the kind of helplessness which led into anger and then into steeled will to win, now. It was the kind of distress Yugi had used to feel before is Yami had entered his life - the kind of feeling that made him sit down and quit. Not because he was weak or helpless, but because he just didn't know what to do. Without his friends Atem was lost.

Whilst his theories about the diary were trashed, Yugi spend many agitated moments cursing the fact that he could offer no council or comfort to Atem. He wanted to, seeing his original yami current out-of-reach-hikari in such state was distressing to him. He desperately wanted to reach out and embrace the boy, ensure him that everything would be alright, and that he would do everything in his power to make him smile again - that was yami's duty… And it drove him mad that he couldn't. He was still just a stranger to Atem after all, and too afraid of what would happen if he would to get close to the boy.

Amusingly enough he was so distressed about Atem being distressed that he didn't notice the boy stay behind after he had called the class over. Not before the door shut after the final student, and Atem was still there, sitting on the seat where he usually was between Miss Granger and Mr Weasley.

"Mr Ishtal?" Yugi asked confusedly, frowning just a bit at the way Atem was staring down. Atem was the one creature who wasn't supposed to look that miserable. He was supposed to hold his head up and glare any challenge down before beating it with all the grace of a pharaoh. Seeing him like this was just wrong. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I…" the boy hesitated before smiling crookedly. "I don't know."

Yugi blinked slowly before silently ordering the erasers to wipe the black board clean of the images he had had the chalks draw during the class. "You don't know? What do you _do_ know then?" the teacher asked. Not exactly encouraging question, Yugi realised within a grimace, but he couldn't do better at this moment. Even with Seto's light he was more dark than light an after being rude for so long…

"I know it helps being here," Atem looked up but didn't meet his eyes, just looking at the classroom as if talking to the walls. "I feel… better here. Secluded somehow."

Yugi looked at him sadly for moment before looking away. Hikari affected yami by forcing the yami into certain form of obedience. Light had addicting effect on the dark and the hikari had the power to take it away from the yami, easily so strangely enough in yami-hikari relationship yami was the submissive one. Yami affected the hikari in other way. Because yami was addicted to the light he was forced to do his all to make things better for the hikari, make the hikari happy and safe - it was in yami's nature to protect the hikari. Even dark Malik and dark Bakura had done it even though no one had known about it. Because it was natural, Atem felt naturally safe around Yugi even though he didn't know why.

Somehow it was comforting to know that Atem knew, even if just subconsciously, that he was safe around Yugi. Yugi smiled slightly and let his eyes rest on his out-of-reach-hikari in way he hadn't allowed before - taking in everything with all the longing he felt. In two, three years Atem would be such a heartbreaker, he was already on his way being the most handsome boy in the school.

His gaze, how ever, seemed to make Atem… not uncomfortable but self-conscious. "Maybe I should leave," the boy murmured and made a move to get his things.

"I don't mind your presence here," Yugi said softly. It had been the final class of the day, so as far as he was concerned, Atem could stay as long as he wanted. "If you feel… secluded… here then who am I to deny you from your comfort?"

Atem glanced up carefully, before hesitatingly nodding and smiling just slightly. Yugi smiled back while inside his mind the wheel was turning and the balance shifted. Distress was replaced with the steel so familiar to Yugi but yet so foreign - he had seen it form for him, but it had never formed in him. None the less, the senses of a yami kicked in and he knew he would make things right by Atem by using every mean necessary.

-

"I need to know _everything_ you know about this Chamber of Secrets business," Yugi said to Marik, Bakura and Harry that evening. "By this time you probably have all kinds of theories about everything and I need to know them all. Starting with the monster."

"Some kind of snake obviously," Marik answered automatically. "Magical snake that cannot only petrify people but live for thousand of years. I think the voice Harry heard now and then was the snake's voice and my best guess is that the snake is a Basilisk. Basilisk's gaze is lethal to the one who sees it but there has been interference and no one has looked straight into the monster's eyes."

"They've seen reflection in the water, through camera, through a ghost and the last attack, reflection in a window," Bakura nodded. "Nick got full gaze at him, but he's a ghost so… he can't exactly die."

"Basilisk huh," Yugi frowned. "How about the location of the Chamber of Secrets? Anything on that?"

"I do a have a theory," Harry mused hesitatingly. "Myrtle told me that she was killed fifty years ago when the Chamber was opened the last time, and she dies in the bathroom she now days haunts, so… the entrance maybe in the bathroom, and if not there then it's near by. I didn't check it though; when the attacks stopped so did my interest. Now though…"

Yugi frowned. Last time the monster had attacked, it had petrified not only a muggle born girl but a pureblood as well. It would work in his theory of the diary - with no half soul living in a book to control it, it attacked anyone it wished. If that was the case, it could get pretty ugly pretty soon.

Turning to Harry, Yugi nodded. "Well then, you're going to teach me some Parseltongue," he decided.

In that same night, the Groundskeeper was taken by the Minister of Magic - which made Yugi dislike the ministry more often. Fifty years ago it had apparently been Hagrid who had let loose the monster in the castle, and now, even though there was no evidence pointing at the giant of a man, they took him just to make it seem that they were doing something. Marik and Bakura liked it even less - they really liked the big man, mostly due to the fact that the gamekeeper had introduced them to the wondrous world of Magical Creatures.

And not only was Hagrid taken, but Dumbledore was _suspended_. Now, whilst Yugi did dislike the man more than he had ever disliked anyone, even he knew that was a stupid move. Dumbledore, despite being a meddler, was extremely powerful wizard and he had done all he could for the school and the muggleborns. Taking him away like was taking what little protection they had so that the attacks could continue unaccounted.

What little laughter there had been the castle seemed to be wiped out. Fear and worry spreaded and it seemed like the rays of sun warming the outer walls of the castle didn't reach inside. Even the teachers were nervous though they did their best to hide it.

Some of course, enjoyed the situation, such as Draco Malfoy who didn't bother to hide it. He was saying something about how his father had thought that Dumbledore was the worst headmaster who had governed the school - just before he was thoroughly cursed by Marik, Bakura and Harry, not because of what he was saying but what his words were doing to Atem and Ginny. The three Slytherins had almost adopted Atem to their group of misfits after seeing how worried Ginny was about him. You rarely saw Atem anymore without company of at least one first year. Strangely enough it was Bakura who stuck by Atem the most.

"I don't know, it just feels…" Bakura looked uncomfortable while answering Yugi's enquiries about it. "It doesn't feel right. I can't say that I know Atem or anything, but he's not supposed to be like that, you know?" And Yugi did. Seeing Atem in such mood was so unnatural that it even affected the boy's greatest enemy. It made him happy though, because Atem was looking slightly better.

Lockhart also got himself thoroughly cursed. He had the misfortune of being foolish enough to speak ill of Hagrid before Marik and Bakura. He was lucky that Harry was there to stop Marik from summoning various torture devices. "Can I have just one shot at him with Nightmare Wheel? It'll barely hurt him," Marik whined after wards. "We could have a go at dearest-drake too… please? Pretty please? Just a little bit?"

Parseltongue proved to be very difficult to learn. Though at first Yugi had wanted to only learn simple words like _open_ and such, the challenge of a difficult language was too much. He wanted to learn the whole thing. While learning it, he found to his amusement that Harry had all the qualities of a good teacher in him.

Atem still stuck around Yugi's classroom now and then, never really hanging around just… sitting there. Yugi would be going through some history texts which he usually worked with in his office while Atem would be doing his school assignments. Whilst nether of them were comfortable enough to talk to each other, the presence of the other was comforting in its own right.

The mood in the school was brightened some when McGonagall announced that the Mandrakes were now fully grown and they were already making the draught to cure those who were petrified. While it was extremely good news, it didn't stop Yugi from learning the Parseltongue and planning how to get rid of the monster inside the Chamber of Secrets. In fact it had the opposite effect. He wanted to learn the language quicker so that he could get rid to the monster before the petrified would be cured - that way he could be sure they wouldn't end up in the hospital wing again.

When one more student was attacked - Ginny Weasley who vanished without a trace - Yugi decided that he knew enough Parseltongue to cope. He had to magically bind Harry, Bakura and Marik to make sure they wouldn't follow him before heading towards Myrtle's bathroom armed with a duelling deck and all the anger of an overprotective yami.

---

I've been concentrating onto my other story, so I have't updated this one in few days. Sorry about the shortness and suckines.

There's been some talk about a sequel. To my utter misery I have to tell you that no there won't be sequels about the other books because I'm planning to go through them in _this_ story. Atleast all the way to fifth-canon-year, ergo this story will be darn long. Gods I want this Chamber of Secrets stuff out of the way and get on with Prisoner of Azkaban... Also someone asked about Ryô and Malik. They will enter the story in some point, but it'll take a long while before that happens. And someone asked if the valentine thingy Lockhart set up was canon. Yes it was, but wasn't in the movie. I changed few things obviously, the singing valentine for one was whole lot funnier in the original.

Thank you all for your reviews.


	27. Out of practice

**XXVI chapter**  
**Out of practice**

Yugi pushed the door to the bathroom open and stepped inside, ignoring the layer of water on the floor. "Myrtle?" he called softly while letting the door close behind him. Glancing around in the bathroom, he found the ghost sitting in the sill of a high window, looking down at him with confusion.

"You're Marik's and Bakura's dad," she said with surprise and floated down. "Yugi. You were in Nick's death day party."

"Yes, though I'm not their dad, just their guardian," Yugi smiled tightly and stepped forward. "Seen any snakes in your bathroom?" He asked while looking around. "Pictographs, engravings, something of the sort?"

The ghost frowned and then motioned towards one of the sinks. "That tap's never worked."

Yugi nodded and walked to it, inspecting it until he found small snake engraved to the handle. He grimaced slightly to it while straightening his back. "Most interesting. I wonder how the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets ended up in here… I doubt that this bathroom was here thousand years ago," he stepped back, ignoring the way the girl ghost was looking at him. "Bathrooms are after all recent invention… muggle invention. Hmm… _Open_."

The sink sunk into the floor, and pulled back into walls, revealing large dirty pipe. Yugi shook his head. "This really isn't Slytherin's style," he mused to himself. "Maybe the castle has adapted muggle technologies such as plumbing into itself along the years, and with the entrance unused the castle replaced it with plumbing, shifting the entrance itself within the pipes… that's the only explanation seeing that no one knew where the entrance was, yet… that would make the castle sentient…?"

"What are you talking about?" the ghost asked curiously.

"Just thinking out loud," Yugi shrugged. "Let's try something. _Stairs_."

The floor rumbled and the hole in the floor grew. Yugi watched in amazement as the walls of the pipe shifter forming a circular staircase. "Yeah, that looks better," he nodded and glanced at the girl ghost. Then he shrugged and started his descend towards the Chamber of Secrets, his mind going through all possible ways he could handle the Basilisk.

Almost all his monsters were out of the pictures. Most of them had eyes and because of that the basilisk could destroy them with a single glance. Actually he only and Skull Servant and Skull Warrior if he had the time to do a fusion, those were the only monsters he had with no eyes at all.

While walking the stairs down, Yugi pulled out his deck and quickly went through it. He could use spell cards or trap cards, but he had no way of knowing how effective they would be. Who knew if the snake had a way of getting out of them. With a sight, Yugi picked six cards and put the rest of the deck back into the holster. He kept five of the cards in one hand and one in other and hoped that it would be enough.

Finally at the end of the stairs, Yugi came to a dirty looking tunnel. The floor was damp and dark, littered with small bones of long dead animals - basilisk food probably. For a moment Yugi wondered how far down was he before just shrugging. It didn't matter really. Looking around he saw only one way he could go in the dark tunnel and started to thread his way with brisk pace, knowing that this wasn't time for dwindling.

As he walked, the tunnel got darker and darker until he should've seen anything. Strangest thing was that he could see. Maybe it was Shadow Master thing or maybe it was yami thing, but the darkness didn't seem all that dark to him. Pushing the thought away his mind, Yugi picked the pace, now jogging in the tunnel. The tunnel twisted and turned like snake in pain and was silent as a grave, unnerving him slightly but he ignored it and the slightest shiver in his spine. Bakura would've liked this place though.

He slowed his advancing at sight of something large and curved lying across the tunnel. With a frown he reached his hand up, engulfing his cards in illusionary flame that lid the tunnel just enough for him to determine what the shape was. It was a snake skin and it was huge. "Hoo, boy," Yugi murmured. If the skin was this big, what would the real thing be like? "This is going to get interesting," he shook his head and continued to make his way around the snake skin.

Not much after passing the skin, after another bend of the tunnel, he came into solid wall. There were two entwined serpents carved to it, their eyes set with great, glistening emeralds which for a moment made Yugi think of Harry's eyes. Curiously the magician walked closer, examining the snakes with his eyes. They were beautiful. And they looked strikingly alive.

"_Open_," Yugi hissed at the wall. He got immediate reaction as the serpents parted and the wall broke into two pieces, the halves sliding smoothly out of sight. Holding the hand holding a single card before him slightly, Yugi walked inside.

He found himself in end of long, dimly lit chamber. At each side there were enormous stone pillars supporting the ceiling, entwined with more carved serpents. The pillars cast long black shadows in the chamber that was lit in strange, greenish gloom. There was thin layer of water in the floor, making Yugi wonder if he was at the moment underneath the Black Lake.

Glancing around and seeing no movement, Yugi stepped forward, now holding the singe card before him steadily, and ready to use it immediately. There was no way thing as big as the snake that had shed that skin could be hiding behind the pillars, so there was no danger at sight yet. Now, where was the girl…?

In the end of the chamber there was statue tall enough to reach the ceiling. The ancient, monkeyish face made Yugi nearly laugh and wonder if Slytherin really had looked that bad. The thin beard that nearly reached hem of the ancient sculpture's sweeping robes was also more than little comical. Yugi however did not find the collapsed girl lying before the statue funny.

Quickly stepping forward, Yugi inspected the girl. She was laying on her back, her face rigid and eyes wide - petrified just like the rest of the attacked students. Sighing with relief that the girl wasn't dead, Yugi stood up again and looked around himself.

"Here snakey snakey snakey," he murmured with mirthless half smirk, then repeating the same in Parseltongue while packing away from the girl so that if the snake would come as he hoped, she wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. "_Snakey snakey snakey…_"

Low hiss and rumble answered his teasing call. Yugi whirled around to see large form slither into the view from the shadows. Yugi couldn't make most of the hissing, it was too low and just too inhuman for him to understand, but he could catch few words. "…_master__… not her… not wake up… abandoned… gone… you…_?"

Yugi narrowed his eyes, carefully not looking into the snake's eyes. So, it really had been Ginny who had opened the chamber of secrets, possessed by the soul shard in the diary. Yugi had banished the diary into the Shadow Realm thus freeing the girl and leaving the snake without master and that hadn't pleased the snake. It had thought it had been abandoned and snatched the girl it thought was its master. Yet the girl hadn't understood and ended petrified. Harry, Marik and Bakura had probably told her about their theories, making her take caution in not looking at the beast into eyes, but she had seen the monster's eyes through reflection, probably through the water in the floor…

"_No you_… _either… not master_," the great snake hissed in anger and suddenly lunged to bite as its gaze wasn't meeting Yugi's eyes. Its movement were trashy and rushed, but the speed certainly wasn't anything to laugh at. It was moving like enormous twisting bullet and everything happened so quickly.

With wide eyes Yugi stepped back and activated the trap card in his hand… and for a moment it worked. The Spellbinding Circle appeared around the large slithering body, but it didn't work as well as Yugi had hoped it would. The Spellbinding Circle worked by trapping the middle point of the monster in place and usually it worked perfectly. This snake was a bit longer that the usual monsters Yugi had faced and the fact that it was twisted in loops didn't help either. Even though the middle of the snake was trapped, it still had a long range to work with. Not only that, the Circle gave the beast leverage, using it almost like stepping stone it lunged forward.

Yugi jumped aside just seconds too late. Before he knew, pain flared through his entire torso, radiating from his shoulder. He was tugged forward like rag doll and something not only broke, but ripped. Shocked, the magician couldn't even scream in pain as he fell to his knees, blood spraying from his shoulder in fashion he had only seen in poor horror movies.

His whole left arm was gone. Looking around wildly, Yugi didn't see it anywhere… until he turned to look at the beast just as it threw it head back and swallowed the whole thing. "Oh… crap," Yugi murmured, but had no time to start panicking. Quick as a lightning, the crazed beast tried to attack again, forcing Yugi to crawl quickly backwards in slightly embarrassing fashion. Embarrassing or not, he got out of the beast's reach in time and didn't loose any more limps.

Momentarily safe, Yugi dropped the cards from his remaining hand, and pressed his palm over his bleeding shoulder. It was burning. Hissing in pain, he tried to stop the bleeding, looking around for something that could help. He could feel how the connections he had with Seto and Marik withered and died, leaving him feeling utterly alone without two of his three bonds. With horrible surge of guilt he wondered what this would do to Marik, who had been bonded with him the longest… but no matter how important that was, he had no time to think about it. Not with enormous snake still trying to reach for him just few inches away from his feet.

For moment forsaking his bleeding shoulder, Yugi reached for the cards he had dropped. One of them would grant him further safety if he just could reach it… and then it was in his hand. Grunting in pain, Yugi activated it and felt a smallest spike of satisfaction as large swords made of light fell from the ceiling and trapped the trashing snake in place. At that moment, Swords of Revealing Light was his favourite card.

"That ought to keep you still for a moment," Yugi grunted and turned back to his shoulder. Just as quickly as the pain had spreaded, now numbness was following, making him remember that basilisks were extremely poisonous "Damn, this really didn't go as I wanted," he murmured and undressed his jacked to use it to stop the blood flow. In his pain induced haze, he tried to look back to the healing spells he knew…

But before he could do anything, he was consumed by a strange sensation that didn't come from his hand, but from his forehead. With a gasp, Yugi fell to his back, now in different pain. The Sennen Eye blinked into existence on its own and Yugi was consumed by the fires he had only felt once as an echo, back when Marik had regained his scars. Screams tore their way through of Yugi's throat as his own shadows started to work from inside his soul and 'correct' him in way they saw fit.

Had there been someone there, they would've seen shadows burst out of Yugi's bleeding shoulder like smoky tentacles. Reaching around like trying to break free, they moved and trashed around and in their wake Yugi's hand started to reform. Fractions at time in strange messed fashion, the hand rebuild. Bones first, muscles next, sinews attaching themselves into the muscles and webbing or veins driving their way into the rebuilding muscles. Then, slowly and painfully, skin started to grow out of the muscles. But it wasn't the pale skin Yugi had everywhere elsewhere, no. This was tanned skin of someone whose family for generations had lived underneath scorching sun.

Yugi continued to scream and thrash about thorough the whole process, but didn't stop when the skin closed around his fingertips. More screams were ripped from his throat as something pushed through his skin into existence. First of them was a golden band that broke the skin around his bicep while pushing out from within him. While the skin underneath it re-grew, another band appeared around his wrist, this one thicker. Finally, two golden rings appeared, one to his little and other to his ring finger.

Gasping for breath, Yugi lay on the damp floor for a moment, tears of pain running down from the corners of his eyes. The pain lessened slightly, but his left side continued to dully throb with it while his forehead did the same. With confusion and shock, Yugi turned to look at his new hand, examining the dark skin with startled eyes. He winced as the shadows did one ore thing before withdrawing. The dark skin of his left hand became marred by two tattoos. Black and white Sennen Eye, one in his palm and other in the back of it.

"Note to self," Yugi grunted out. "Never lose a limb again."

With the remade tattoos, the connections came back. Immediately he could feel Seto and Marik reach to him in shock and fear, asking what had happened and if he was okay. Yugi closed his eyes for a moment and assured them that he was fine - which he wasn't - before sitting up and rubbing his shoulder. Where fabric of his jacket had ripped, he could see grudge line between his shoulder and arm. There was no scar, but the line was still very visible as the skin was pale from his torso's side and tanned from the other.

Opening and closing his new fingers, Yugi found that they did not only work perfectly but didn't feel numb at all. What his shadows had done had apparently cleared the poison as well. Shaking his head, Yugi reached for his bloodstained cards before standing up with a pained grunt. Thinking had to wait; he had a basilisk to kill.

Keeping his eyes down, he summoned two monsters. Beaver Warrior and Skull Servant appeared before him from shadowy portals that had appeared to the floor, both immediately ready to fight. Yugi was aware of the Sennen Eye still on his forehead when he used Polymerization to fuse the two monsters together to form Skull Warrior. The open connection to the Shadow Realm were making the summons and spell casting bit more potent than it usually would've been, he noticed while using one equip type spell card, Lightning Blade, to give his eye-less skeleton monster a bit more power.

"Cut the snake's head off," Yugi ordered tiredly and rubbed his aching left shoulder. With a single flash the so-called-battle was over and the snake fell limb in the trap of Spellbinding Circle and Swords of Revealing light. With a satisfied nod, Yugi returned the monster and spells back to where they had came from and fell back to the floor with a tired sigh. "Stupid, stupid, idiot," he murmured to himself and just sat there for a moment, cursing himself while he Sennen Eye faded.

What if the shadows hadn't rebuilt his arm? He would've lost the connections with Marik and Seto not to mention his whole left arm. He should've prepared for this thing better. Looking down to his new arm, he eyed the dark skin and then the jewellery. With confusion and curiosity, he reached his hand for the two golden rings and tried to remove them. They wouldn't budge. Examining them and the thicker bands around his wrist and bicep he realised that they were part of his new arm, he wouldn't ever be able to remove them… and even if he could, the shadows would probably manifest them again.

"Strange," the magician murmured for a moment before using magic to wipe the blood away from his person and more importantly from his cards. Then he rebuild the sleeve of his jacket before conjuring a black glove - not fingerless one he had used before but full glove. Sighing he tugged the cards back to his deck holster and the glove to his left hand Then he got up again and leaving the dead snake behind, he walked to the girl. With a sigh he used his magic to levitate her rigid form from the floor before heading towards the entrance of the chamber.

While waking back towards the staircase with petrified Ginny Weasley floating after him, he wondered why he had done such a poor job with his duel - if the thing even could be called a duel. Frowning, he tried to remember when was the last time he had actually seen real action. At least ten years ago, he realised with grimace. And not only was he out of shape, but he was adjusted to _duelling_, not fighting. In duels there were certain pace, certain rules and of course each opponent took turns. That didn't happen in fighting, there were no breaks.

"I guess I need to take up Seto's offer and maybe start a battle-training with the boys," Yugi murmured while passing by the snake skin. He needed practice, desperately.

He made his way up the stairs into myrtle's bathroom as quickly as he could, ignoring the girl ghost when he got there. From there he wanted to head to his own quarters where his boys were waiting. He could feel Marik's half panic and Bakura's shock - the former thief king had felt his pain through the bond. Yugi needed to go and let them know that he was fine, but first he needed to attend to Ginny's needs. So instead he headed towards professor McGonagall's office.

There was a moment of silence after he had opened the door. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were in the office along with a weeping red haired woman. All three of them stared at him in shock as he stood there, looking grave and annoyed. Then the red haired woman le out a shriek as Yugi levitated motionless Ginny into the room.

"Oh my god, Ginny!" the woman rushed forward to check the rigid girl. "Ginny, darling, can you hear me?" she asked frantically, while McGonagall was wide eyes and professor Dumbledore was frowning. "She's cold as death" the red haired woman whispered and turned to Yugi. "What did you do to her?!"

Yugi blinked slowly before slowly frowning. Go figure. "Levitation charm," he said shortly and turned to Professor Dumbledore. "The entrance is in girls' bathroom on the third floor, I left the doors open for you." With that said he turned to leave, not wanting to stay any longer seeing that would just be persecuted.

"Why?" the old professor asked with slight steel in his voice.

"Why what?" Yugi snapped back.

"Why did you save her?"

There was a short silence as Yugi looked at them over his shoulder. "Because I wanted to, because I could," he then said and left. "Now I'm kind of regretting it, though," he murmured to himself and headed for his office to sooth his worried apprentices.

---

Sorry for the lack of updates, my inspiration for this story has been over run by other inspirations. I'm trying to find the old flame though, or at least strugle on until we'll get to to Prisonder of Azkaban... I have so many plans for that part that there won't be lack of inspiration there, I hope...

Gah, this chapter sucked. It took so long to write because I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do. Even though I do like yugioh, I'm not really into the whole card game thing, I don't really even understand it... the whole arm thing was originally supposed to happen next year, but putting it here was only way I could get my lazy ass to write this chapter... blaargh (goes to corner and is ashamed)

**Dreamweaver **about Zacharias... I actually have no idea.

Sorry about the suckiness and the grammar errors and such, and thank you all for our reviews, they're the reason I keep going even though I don't have any idea what I'm doing.


	28. Never leave evidence

**XXVII chapter**

**Never leave evidence**

Yugi sighed while leaning back in the armchair. He was in the Hogwarts' staffroom, and surprisingly enough he was there on his own accord. It was one place where he was not only safe from Seto - who was pretty furious with him - but also from his boys who too were more than slightly pissed off. None of them had liked what Yugi had done; they liked the fact that the bonds had been momentarily severed even less and when they found out about his hand… Yugi's ears still ringed from Seto's yelling.

The History of Magic Professor rubbed his hand across his eyes. Asking Seto if the man would be willing to help him start duelling again hadn't helped the matter at all. Seto hadn't seen it as chance to match up with him finally after ten years, but as indication that Yugi's skills in that forte had gone down. He hadn't liked the idea that his rival had gotten rusty at all. Seto had agreed, but not without plenty of cursing.

Subconsciously Yugi raised his right hand to rub his shoulder, running his fingers over the seam between his torso and his new arm. He couldn't bring himself to call it just an arm, because it really wasn't. He wasn't even sure if it was _his_ arm at all, not with the… complications he had experienced with it. Those complications were part of the reason why he was hiding in the staffroom, too.

Bakura had once told Yugi that his eyes saw things a bit differently. While his brown eye saw things just normally, his grey eye could sometimes see shadows in people - ghosts of their souls. Yugi had figured that it was one result of Manifestation. When Bakura had gained piece of his old self back, he also got a piece of his old talents. The thief king and yami Bakura had been also known as Soul Stealer, so it made sense that he had the power to see what he stole.

The thing with his new arm was similar to that. It was also different. While all the rest of him was still Yugi Muto, his _entire_ left arm was pharaoh Atemu of the ancient times. It really shouldn't have surprised him that his new hand, now and then, seemed to have will of its own. And because it was the hand of the said pharaoh, it really shouldn't have surprised him that his left arm… hated Bakura.

Yugi closed his eyes and bowed his head a bit miserably. His fingers dug into the leather of his jacket harshly. So far he had been able to control the twitches and surges that ran through his new limb, but… he was afraid that next time he wouldn't be able to control it in time. And then anything from a slap to Mind Crush could happen, if not something even worse.

That wasn't the only complication. His arm also seemed to have certain affection towards Atem. Each time the boy was in is presence, the arm tried to reach out and touch the boy on its own. Yugi had been able to control those surges as well, but one time he had had to physically restrain his left hand with his right to make it settle down.

While the hand did follow his orders most of the time, the times when it didn't scared him more than anything had in a long while. There were other things the hand wanted to do too, besides trying to do something nasty to his protégé or reach for his hikari. It had the tendency of reaching towards his deck and one time it started to trail Yugi's own throat - for one horrible second Yugi had through that the hand would try and strangle him. The worst thing was that he wasn't sure if it was getting better of worse, of if the hand would ever stop working on its own.

Yugi sighed heavily. It had only been few days but he was already considering some kind of restrains for his arm. Being unable to use it was whole lot better than being afraid of it harming his protégé.

The door to the staffroom was opened. Quickly Yugi straightened his slumped pose and freed his shoulder from his death grip. Looking up he saw Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall looking down to him with frowns. Not that there was anything surprising in that, in last few days they had been frowning at him constantly, probably half convinced that he had done something to Ginny Weasley or that he had some kind of hidden motive for helping. Not that anyone could really blame them; Yugi hadn't been exactly helpful in the last months not to mention that his loathing towards all things magical wasn't secret.

Yugi frowned a bit at the way they were looking at him. Stern expressions, hard eyes and no warmth. "Is there something I can do for you, Professors?" he asked with slight annoyance and wondered what he had done now.

"You do know that Severus here has been harvesting the basilisk's carcass for potions ingredients, right, Professor Mutô?" Dumbledore asked while the potions master placed a wooden box to the coffee-table near Yugi. "There is something he found from the creature's throat that we hoped you might be able to explain."

Yugi cursed in ancient Egyptian in his mind while eying the wooden box - his expression gave away nothing, though. Snape opened the lid to reveal Yugi's very own cut of hand, still dressed into the broken sleeve and fingerless glove and everything. Yugi eyed it for a moment, his eyes lingering on the end which was usually connected to a shoulder, before looking up to the frowning Professors. "I'm sure that you have experts - such as Madam Pomfrey - who know more about human anatomy than I do, but I believe that is a hand."

"It's _your_ hand," Snape glared him.

"No, I don't think I am missing any of my limbs," Yugi said half patronizingly, and waved his hands. "See, both are still very much attached to my shoulders."

"Well, this still is your arm, is it not?" the potions professor asked with narrowed eyes. "The sleeve fits your coat and the glove is exact replica of the gloves you use."

"Which is exactly what we want you to explain to us," McGonagall said with a frown, eying the glove in Yugi's left hand. "One cannot miss the fact that you have started covering the skin of your left hand entirely." There was slight accusation in her tone. "Or the fact that that your gloves are mismatched pair."

"So?" Yugi asked, raising his eyebrow. "Is that a crime?"

"Dark magic is," Snape sneered. "And it's the only magic that can regenerate a lost limp."

"Mind removing that glove, Professor Mutô?" Dumbledore asked with his usually twinkling eyes cold.

"I would mind," Yugi's tone grew cold. "You people have interesting way of saying _thank you_ to a person who dealt with the danger threatening the castle. I could've left the matter lie, let Ginny Weasley die, you know."

"Perhaps you have some hidden agenda, then," the potions professor raised a single eyebrow at him, looking down at him somewhat superiorly. "Perhaps you're trying to make us trust you."

"Why on earth would I want you to trust me? I hate the lot of you," Yugi snorted. "You shouldn't trust me any farther than you can throw me - and concerning the fact that I will break your hands if you so much as try to touch me not to even mention throwing me, that's not much," he leaned back. "Just for the sake of the stupidity of this argument, what if I did regenerate an arm? Are you going to throw me to Azkaban for it?"

"Well, dark magic is illegal," McGonagall said bluntly. "We cannot have dark wizard teaching our children."

"Then you must be very happy to know that I'm not dark wizard," Yugi sneered at her. "Dark magic, as I see it, is the most idiotic invention which your kind has ever come up with. You can't really do anything worthwhile with it and the cost for these little feats of so called power is way too high. I would never lower myself using such… parlour tricks."

"P-parlour --!" Snape looked almost insulted.

"You consider dark magic weak?" Dumbledore looked surprised.

"Not weak, just nearly ineffective and way too expensive. It's kind of like trinket, junk jewellery. You except much of it pay too much for it and in the end it's practically useless," Yugi snickered. "Imperius curse can be thrown off and requires undivided concentration from the user. Cruciatus weakens you every time you use it and has a lovely decaying effect on your mental health. Avada kedavra," he snorted, "doesn't only weaken you with each time you use it and make you go little bit more nuts, but it only works on one person at the time. Pathetic."

Snape looked furious. "Why, you -"

"Severus," Dumbledore glared at him making him freeze mid-way of pulling his wand out. "If you are not willing to show your… hand… to us, Professor Mutô, then may we see your wand?"

"My wand?" Yugi asked slowly, laughter bubbling in his voice. "To check it for spells, I presume? To see if I have used dark magic? Why of course," now chuckling out loud he pulled the so called wand from the wand holster of his hip. "You probably won't find a single spell from it, aside from the spell which created it," Yugi noted lazily while handing the wand to Dumbledore. "After all, it's just a wooden stick."

"What? This isn't a real wand?" the headmaster looked shocked.

"But I've see you use it," McGonagall said

"You've seen me _pretending_ to use it," Yugi corrected. "It's easier to do that than to explain why I don't need a wand."

"You don't need a wand?" Snape asked with disbelief.

"I've never used one," the magician answered calmly.

The potions master sneered. "I would like to see you prove it."

"I'm sure you would," Yugi sneered back and took back the fake wand after Dumbledore had determined that it indeed wasn't a real wand. "What next?" the history of magic professor asked amusedly. "Are you going to use force to make me show my arm? Bind me with magic and something of the sort? I promise there will be consequences from that sort of thing."

"Perhaps we should," Snape hissed, but Dumbledore didn't say anything for while, just looking at Yugi's cold eyes for a moment. Perhaps he could sense the great difference between Yugi and them, perhaps he had bout of intelligence… but in any case, he nodded.

"We're done here," the old professor said, turned and headed out. While the two professors were looking after him in shock, Yugi's new hand moved on its own once again. Before Yugi could stop it, it had banished his former arm into the Shadow Realm, leaving the wooden box empty.

Nearly cursing out loud, Yugi stood up to leave before there could be another interrogation about where the arm had vanished. He wasn't quick enough though, Snape noticed almost immediately. "Wait a minute. Where did the arm go?" the man asked, glaring at Yugi. "What did you do with it?"

"What did I do with what, Professor Snape?" Yugi asked calmly while heading towards the door to make his leave.

"That blasted arm, it was just here. What did you do to it?!"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Yugi smirked and left. Once outside he grabbed a stern hold of his left wrist and glared at his new arm. "I think we need to establish some rules of this relationship of ours before I'm forced to chop you off," he hissed to his arm in ancient Egyptian. The hand wisely enough remained limp in his hold.

"Professor?" soft voice asked carefully, making Yugi look up to see Atem there, looking at him worryingly. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes," Yugi smiled dismissingly even while his hand suddenly twitched towards the boy. "My wrist is just aching, nothing more," he assured when Atem frowned worryingly. "Is there something I can do for you, Mr Ishtal? I thought that your friends have been cured from the petrifaction, shouldn't you be with them?"

"Yes, they've been cured but… well… I would like to talk to you in private if that's alright," the Gryffindor murmured shyly.

Yugi eyed him with surprise, holding his wrist in iron grip as it still tried to move towards the boy. Then the professor nodded. "Sure. Let's go to my classroom, shall we?" The boy, who looked so much like Yugi once hand, nodded and then followed him as he headed towards the History of Magic classroom. Once there, Yugi leaned onto his desk and looked at his out-of-reach light. "Well then, what did you have in mind?"

Atem looked at the floor for a moment with a slight frown before looking up. "They're talking… the other students, they are saying that Lockhart won't be coming back next year," he said carefully.

"And I say good riddance," Yugi nodded solemnly.

His words made the thirteen-year-old boy smile slightly before the boy looked worried again. "They're also saying that you might leave too… that the other professor's don't like you and Dumbledore is going to fire you."

"You want me to leave?" Yugi asked.

"No! No, the opposite, I…" Atem blushed a little. "I don't want you to go, it's… it's been easier… I feel better with… um…"

Yugi smiled a bit strained smile - his left hand was now really fighting against his hold, desperately trying to get free so that it could reach towards Atem. Ignoring the arm, he thought of what Atemu had said. Could it be that Atemu was craving for darkness in similar fashion that Yugi was craving for light? Light didn't _need_ darkness like darkness needed light, but when Yugi through about it… it had been more comfortable to just exist when he had had his yami with him, back when he had been the light. He had felt whole - which was something he had never been before or since, even with Seto's light Yugi was still far from whole.

"I'm not going to leave anywhere, Mr Ishtal. In fact I can promise that I will be teaching you until you'll leave this school," the Professor assured, finally getting annoyed with his hand and pressing it against his stomach with his other elbow in almost-arms-folded position. "So there's nothing to worry about. Okay?"

The boy nodded, looking up with embarrassed look on his face. "I'm sorry for bothering you like this, but… I had to be sure."

"I don't mind you bothering me," Yugi shrugged. "Anything else you might be worried about?"

"Ah… are you going to have the end of the term exam on History of Magic?" Atem asked sheepishly. "Dumbledore cancelled the others, but they say you don't really listen to the headmaster so… uh…"

"No. I'm not going to hold the test because Dumbledore asked me not to," Yugi grimaced, not bothering to hide what he thought of that. "It'll throw my system grading right out of the window, but what can you do, I hate the man but he's my boss," he shook his head. He was about to continue, but was interrupted by the door of the classroom banging open loudly.

For a moment Yugi just stared the door with surprise, eying his cousin with confusion. "What are you doing here? Yelling at me through the mirror isn't enough?" Yugi asked while raising his eyebrow with curiosity as Seto glared at him harshly.

"Not when you have the tendency of hiding things from me," Seto growled, walking forward in long strides. "You really should've remembered that you can't really keep a secret from me when you decided to try and hide the problems that arose with the Manifestation."

"Ah… crap," Yugi sighed with defeat. How on earth had he forgotten the fact that Seto could roam freely in his mind. "Momentarily lapse of my judgement, won't happen again," he promised meekly.

"See that it doesn't," Seto glared at him and then noticed Atem. The man's eyebrow's rouse momentarily before he turned back to Yugi. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, I as just about to express my feelings towards one Albus Dumbledore, that's nothing new," Yugi chuckled and looked at Atem. "Was there something else you wanted to talk about or…?"

"Nah, I'll leave," Atem nodded, throwing a thoughtful glance at Seto before hurrying out of the room.

"So, you're finally approaching him, huh?" Seto asked, his rage melting into strange satisfaction. "You really should've done that a while ago."

"No," Yugi shook his head and sighed. "I'm not approaching him, he's approaching me. I think it's safer that way," he looked at his temporary-light and spiritual cousin with sad smile. "Shall we go to my office?" he asked. "You can start raving and ranting at me there."

"Sure," Seto shrugged. Neither of them noticed the classroom door carefully slide shut, or heard the steps heading away from the door.

---

A bit short chapter, but atleast it didn't take days to write it. And omigod, I've broken hundred-thousand word limit! This is now officially the longest fanfiction I've ever written.

Fun fact about the chapter title: I once wrote, or atleast tried to write, a story about man who faked his death by ripping his entire arm off and leaving it behind as evidence of his death before running off. Afterwards some nasty people used the arm as means to clone the man among other things. The story's name was Never Leave Evidence, this just reminded me of that. Hmm... maybe I should revive that story as fanfiction...

Thank you all for the reviews and sorry about possible grammar errors...


	29. Interlude

** Interlude **

The first year in Hogwarts came to an end. Looking out of the train's window at how Hogwarts was left behind, Yugi frowned a little, experiencing range of mixed feelings. He did not like the castle, he loathed what it represented now and most of all he was disgusted by the persons running it, but there were aspects of it he liked. He liked what it _could've_ been and what it _could_ be, and even if what it _was_ did not please him, the whisper of a potential, ghost of _could be_ was enough to crush what could've been healthy hate. Frankly, he didn't know what he thought of the place, not even after year of teaching there.

Running his free hand's fingers through Harry's hair while the boy leaned onto his shoulder fast asleep, Yugi sorted the last year in his mind. The hopes and dreads he had felt when they had been boarded on this very same train in way to the school. The barely concealed fear and disgust, yet iron clad decision that had twisted is insides in knots. He hadn't liked it at all, but it had been what the boys had wanted, so… he had swallowed his feelings, no matter how bitter they had tasted.

He had not liked the teachers at first sight and he had not made friends with them, not a single one. Heck, he hadn't even talked to the other teachers unless it was absolutely necessary - most meals he had avoided discussion by glaring at his co-workers. Ishizu's presence had been most disturbing of them all, not only because of the past they shared but because what she was and what she did. A seer. With or without the Millennium Tauk the woman was in the leash of the gods and therefore one of the most dangerous human beings on earth. She could with words change everything for the worse and Yugi had no power over her, and therefore she had been terrifying. Even if she had felt similarly for him.

Atem, Atem, Atem… Yugi sighed and smoothed his fingers again through Harry's long black locks. Atem had been like bittersweet thorn in his hide most of the year - like rose, actually. So sweet and inviting, but he hadn't dared to approach in the fear of being prickled. Atem in away had and still did terrify Yugi more than the likes of Ishizu ever could. Atem always had and always would wield the ultimate power over Yugi whether he knew it or not, but with Ishizu there it was dangerous for both of them. Gods were determined to keep them apart for a reason or another, so Yugi could not approach the boy, and the boy could not realise the power he held over the magician… it was like dangerous game of hide and seek where everyone was hiding and you didn't know who was searching for you. Or where Yugi was hiding everyone and hoping no one would find what he had hidden.

Closing his eyes momentarily, Yugi inhaled slowly and then exhaled the breath of air in heavy sigh. The revelation of him being yami had been the most painful thing that had happened in the entire year - in the entire last decade probably. It was strange that he hadn't broken down completely when facing the revelation, because the thought of it still crushed him like fist made of ice and fire that was grasping his very soul… or the ghost of a bond he had once shared with a yami who was now hikari.

Insanity. In the moments of being lightless dark he had came closer to that word that he ever had before. before that it had been just something he had fleetingly thought and pushed aside when pondering the pasts of his boys - the insanity of yami Malik and yami Bakura before of their rebirth as his boys. But now he had experienced it first hand - what it could do to a dark, being without light. When the illusion of being something he hadn't been had been shredded, the shadows had closed in on him, and he has slowly crumbled without any hope.

If Seto hadn't risked his own soul for Yugi, the magician would've fallen completely. He would've become creature similar to yami Malik and yami Bakura. It was then when he had realised why his own yami had been such a gentle creature when the two other yamis had been so cruel. When he had been light, he and his dark had had a strong bond, trust and even love between them; they had completed each other just like two halves of one soul were supposed to.

It was strange to realise that the feelings he had felt for his other half had kept the nameless shadow sane. He remembered that in the beginning his yami hadn't been that sane after all - in the beginning the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle had been crazed and vengeful, just as dark as yami could be. He had fought to protect Yugi and his honour, yes, but the punishments had been severe and merciless. Before the bond had formed, before they had begun to talk to each other and learn from each other, his yami had been insane.

Being a shadow without light was pitiful existence. Yugi was shadow, surrounded by the shadows and connected to the shadows from his very soul - and when there was no even glimmer of light to give the shadows any shades, they had begun to melt together…

Yet Seto, his spiritual cousin, had saved his mind and soul by risking his own - by giving him a glimmer of light. Seto could act like it was alright and he was well, but Yugi knew that each passing moment Seto could feel the strain of being hikari. The man wasn't made for it - he was entire soul that worked in harmony within itself, it wasn't meant to sustain any more darkness than one could bare. Their bond wasn't ideal; Yugi was leeching of Seto like a vampire, taking what the man couldn't afford to give and it still wasn't enough. Yugi was still whole lot more of a dark than his own dark had been long ago. Yet for now it would have to do. And gods, if Yugi wasn't thankful for the man for what he was sacrificing for him.

In the midst of all these personal problems there had been the dangers of the school around him - the whole chamber of secret business and petrified people. The safest place in all of Britain, right. Having enormous snake roaming around the school didn't strike as very safe to Yugi. And the greatest wizard of the age hadn't been able to do anything about it - heck, he hadn't even been in the school when Yugi had risked his own life to kill of that accursed beast. But it had had to be done - not for the school, but for Atemu, for Bakura, Marik and Harry…

And no good deed ever goes unpunished. Now tightly restrained against his stomach was the very lively proof of it. Even with the restrains it was fighting to get free, thanks to the fact that Bakura was sitting - sleeping - on the other bench. No matter how Yugi had tried to the explain to the hand that this Bakura was not the Thief King the pharaoh has fought against, the hand still seemed to hate the boy fiercely.

Ignoring the matter of the hand - not for the first time - Yugi continued to stare out as the sceneries changed and the train steadily moved away from the magical school. All in all the year had been confusing and very nearly the worst year of his life, yet there had been something that made him unable to look back to it with completely negative feelings. The enjoyment his boys had felt in the school, Atem, the bond with Seto…? Maybe. It was enough to utterly confuse him in any case. He didn't even know if he dreaded the next year or looked forward to it.

"Hmm… uncomfortable…" Bakura murmured on the other bench while trying to lean his head more comfortably against Marik's shoulder. "Doesn't anyone have a pillow…?"

Shaking his thoughts away, Yugi turned to look at the sleepy white haired boy. "What did you do last night that got you this tired?" he asked curiously. "Or do I even want to know?"

Bakura yawned. "We couldn't leave without giving a parting gift to or beloved head of the house, now could we? It took all night to prepare his gift for him," he nuzzled his face into Marik's shoulder and sighed before relaxing. "He should be swimming in it right about now, too…" he murmured and apparently drifted back to sleep.

Yugi chuckled and shook his head again, deciding he didn't want to know what they had left to the potions professor. While still continuing to smooth Harry's hair, Yugi examined the two boys in the other bench. Bakura and Marik Mutô, his adopted sons, protégé's, former yamis. For a moment Yugi felt horrible bang of _time_ when he looked at them. Hadn't it been just a little while ago when those two had been small enough to be picked up and held, hadn't it been just yesterday when they had been too afraid and shy to leave his presence? It was almost painful to realise that it had been over ten years when he had picked up his protégés for the first time and turned back to his friends - former friends.

They had grown so much since then. Part of that innocence still lingered and part of the darkness of yamis were leaking into them, making his boys unique mixture of different shades of good and bad. Were they bad, were they evil? Yugi wasn't sure. They were certainly twisted, all of them, he even more than the boys… but were they evil? He couldn't say. He was too far gone to tell the difference, and if he asked one of those people of "light" he knew their opinions were biased. Whose wasn't, these days? In the end it didn't matter, he supposed. He had forsaken good and bad for right and wrong. Now he existed in the grey area of action and reaction, playing the role and performing the duty of a guardian - duty and role he enjoyed very much.

With a smile, Yugi turned his eyes back outside. He had been the guardian of the boys when they had entered the school and he still was now when they were leaving. The boys were still happy. Some things had changed, but the important ones were still the same. That was all that mattered. For now.

---

Ohmigod I actually wrote something for this. Not a real chapter, just a quick interlude before we move on. Maybe now I can start writing real chapters - I'm going to try anyway. Sorry for the long wait, thank you for your patience, and so forth...


	30. Yugi's turn to visit

**XXVIII chapter**

**Yugi's turn to visit**

It was good to be home. No more wizards, no more Ishizu and horrible need to reach out to touch Atem, no hordes of kids to teach, no more castle. Just his two story building with heavily cursed attic, his kitchen and living room and bathroom and bedrooms, and everything that he now considered home. His backyard - which was filled by flowers created by Harry - his front yard and his driveway.

"Yeah," Yugi murmured, relaxing against the slightly uncomfortable back rest of the couch in his living room. He could hear Harry, Marik and Bakura move around in the upstairs as the boys unpacked their things and re-familiarised themselves with the space they considered theirs. "It's damn good to be home."

Damien and Mirielle had kept good care of his house and his beloved SUV too. Even after being months away from the house, he didn't have to whip up vacuum or mob out to clean, thank gods. Only place which needed tending to was the attic where Mirielle and Damien hadn't had access, but that could wait. It wasn't like the books were bothered by little bit of dust anyway.

"Boys!" Yugi called to the upstairs, knowing from years of experience that his voice would carry all the way to the boys' room. "Any of you hungry, will I start making dinner?"

There was pause as the boys considered it. "Sure," they then answered in unison and went back to shuffling around in their room. Smiling Yugi sat up and stretched his right arm - his left was, and would be until it would learn its lesson, restrained against his stomach as if on sling and therefore unable to join it's partner in the stretch. Making food one handed would be a challenge, but he promised himself to not use any form of magic. This was his home, not the damn school, and he was who he was. He'd be damned before he would start using his powers in same casual and incessant manner wizards used them.

It was strangely comforting, though, struggling to do something so normal without having the normal capacity. Ever since the yami revelation thing he had been feeling not like himself, but here, doing these trivial task in physical manner he felt like he had back before Hogwarts. Like he was a human and not just some strange magical force. Like he actually had a human life, which consisted of human things.

Magic here magic there magic everywhere… it was no wonder half of wizards were nuts.

His left hand tugged a bit in the restrain as if to reach and hold the frying pan while he was mixing the vegetables and meat - as if to help. He glared it a bit. "Don't tell me you're trying to help now, after the countless of times you tried to strike my protégé. Because I won't have it and I won't free you until you've learned your lesson and I'm pretty sure you haven't yet." The hand didn't listen, causing him to sigh. He was pretty sure that it either couldn't understand him at all, or couldn't hear him.

Shaking his head, Yugi threw some spices into mixture of food before placing the frying pan over the stove. In a way he felt a bit guilty for restraining the pharaoh like he had - the man had been locked away for no less than three millennia and when he finally manifested through Yugi's hand Yugi had to restrain him into state where he couldn't move at all. But there was no helping it, not right now anyway. As close as the pharaoh was to him, Bakura was whole lot closer.

Pushing the thoughts of the pharaoh out of his mind - as he had many times before - Yugi concentrated onto other things while tending onto the food. One of the things he was looking forward to was Seto's visits. His spiritual cousin had been more than excited when he had heard that Yugi would be taking the cards up again, and had been quick to agree to help Yugi train. The duellist would come to stay with Yugi in England from time to time, but couldn't stay all of the time because of his company - and the sub-company Mokuba was now creating. In any case, his visits were something to certainly look forward to.

"Boys!" Yugi called when the food was ready. "Come down here and make the table!"

He smiled. It was nice to have things remotely normal again.

-

So summer began and in a way Yugi knew, or at least hoped, that it would be more enjoyable than most of the summers before - maybe because the rest of the year had been so un-enjoyable. In any case, he enjoyed immensely the chances to sleep late and do nothing. Even though words like practice and training haunted him now and then, he and the boys used the first week to just laze off.

The snag with their summer plans - or Yugi's summer plans as the boys had different plans than he had - popped into existence when Seto gave Yugi his first phone call in months. It started with normal pleasantries, until Seto said something that stopped Yugi in the middle of breath. "Excuse me?" he asked slowly. "Care to repeat that, Seto?"

"I can't come to Britain this summer," his spiritual cousin repeated. "I'm just too busy with the companies at this time, Mokuba needs help and I can't leave him to deal with this alone. Even with the shadow magic as quick way to travel, I just can't leave."

Yugi took a deep breath, trying to understand. Of course the companies and Mokuba were important to Seto, Yugi could understand that, but still… he needed training _desperately_ and he had really been relying on Seto helping him with it. Seto had even promised… no matter how the magician tried, he couldn't help but feel tiniest bit of betrayed. "But I --"

"I know I promised you," the other duellist interrupted. "And I'm really sorry for breaking my word, I really am. But this is important, I'm sure you can understand that."

"I… I can, but…" Yugi sighed morosely. "I understand. I… I'll try to train with the boys. It's not big deal I'll be fine."

Seto sighed heavily on the other end and Yugi could hear ruffling as if he was running his hand through his hair like he did when he was feeling agitated. "It would be so much easier if you could just come here," the other man muttered in somewhat annoyed manner. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I've always been the one to visit. You've been out of Japan for _ten years_ now. I can understand that there are some bad memories here, but it would still be easier if…"

Yugi grabbed a death grip on the phone, his breathing coming to stand still. Was Seto actually suggesting that he would return to Japan? Ice cold hand seemed to have gripped hold of his heart as he stuttered, "I-I don't think tha-that's a good idea, Seto," he tried - and failed - to sound casual. "The boys --"

"Could come with you," Seto interrupted again, and Yugi forced back a whimper as he could feel the other man suddenly intrude his mind. Even with entire planet between them, the connection was just as strong as ever and it didn't take much from Seto to enter his mind. "You… you're afraid of returning to Japan," Seto sounded incredulous. "Why in the name of all the gods are you afraid of returning home?"

"Britain is my home now," Yugi muttered nervously.

"Yugi --"

"I…" the magician hesitated, staring at the floor. He knew that hiding or lying would do no good here, and Seto would force it out of him one way or another. So he steeled himself and spoke again. "I guess I'm afraid that I run into _them_ again and that…"

"Yugi, you're the strongest person I've ever known. Mentally, and now magically too," Seto tried to ensure him. "There is nothing they could do to harm you or the boys now! And didn't you say yourself that they _were_ your friends, in _past tense_?" silence was his only reply. The other duellist sighed. "You know better than anyone that you need to face your demons before they consume you. It's not like there's anyone here to play a Shadow Game against you for your own good."

Yugi winced slightly, not sure if Seto was mocking the past or stating the actual truth. Shadow Games were always dangerous business, but if you had the right opponent losing could be actually better than winning - Atem back when he had been yami, for example, had had the habit of teaching his opponents important lessons through the Penalty of Shadow Game.

Holding the phone harder in his hand, Yugi battled again what he _wanted_ and what he knew he _needed_. Sure he had thought about them fleetingly, but in the last ten years he had been pretty much avoiding everything that had anything to do with his former friends. It had been easier that way, just to concentrate onto the _now_ and everything now consisted of. Seto was right. If he didn't face his demons, they would haunt him for the rest of his life - and then give him horrible surprises like meeting Ishizu and Atem after all the years… He needed to face his past - and he needed to do it on his own terms if he wanted to survive the encounter with his sanity attached. And the only place he really could do that was in Domino.

Yugi swallowed, and took a deep breath. "I… I guess I miss grandpa a little," he admitted carefully, and heard Seto sigh with relief in the other end. "Just… just let me talk about this with the boys before I decide anything, okay?"

"Okay. Call me back as soon as you have," Seto instructed sternly before hanging up.

Yugi hung the phone as well, and for a moment just quivered, feeling the shadows close in on him even though it was bright, sunny day. Then he finally held his chin up and called for the boys, who were at that moment out in the back yard. Soon the three rushed in, Bakura looking slightly ruffled and Marik with pieces of grass in his hair. Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at them before turning serious.

"Seto can't visit us this summer, he's too busy with the companies," he said to the boys, who frowned a little at the news. Swallowing to ease dryness his throat, Yugi continued. "So how would you feel about visiting him instead, going to Japan for week or few?"

Their expressions were answer enough.

-

Travelling back to Japan would certainly be different than travelling from there had been. One, the boys were older now and less likely to cry, panic or get loss. Two, Yugi was bit more experienced looking after them this time. And three, they weren't going to fly. Instead they would be taking a magical transportation - not through the Shadow Realm because Harry couldn't go to the place. No, they would travel across the world by magical train.

After everything had been packed and shrunken, Damien drove Yugi and the boys to King's Cross station. After small chat with the old archaeologist about house care, Yugi lead his boys into the magical section of the station where they sold the train tickets. "I need four tickets to Japan, one adult and three Hogwarts' students," Yugi said to the woman who was sitting in the booth selling the tickets.

The woman looked at him curiously. "Japan, huh? That won't come cheap. It takes forty three hours for the train to get to Japan, so there are only sleeping-compartments in the train. Those come in three classes, but even the third class is quite expensive…"

"I'll take second class," Yugi interrupted the woman.

"All right. I'll take it you want to remain in the same compartment, so it'll be a compartment for four…" she muttered away while going through her books. Soon she asked for passports - which Yugi promptly showed - after which she asked money in exchange for the tickets. With curt thanks, Yugi took the tickets and bid the woman farewell.

When he was leading the boys towards their platform, the shadow magician couldn't help but be thankful of the magic. Unlike with muggles, you didn't need to pre-order tickets when it came to magical trains - they could hold just as many people as there was travelling thanks to expansion charms and such. Their train left from platform three and two quarters, so Yugi lead the boys towards the platforms three and four, where he instructed them to go through the second barrier.

Through there they were greeted by a sight that was different from both Hogwarts Express and the usual trains of the muggle parts of king's cross. This train was very Japanese. The Tokyo Express was Shinkansen class train, a real bullet train.

"Woah," Bakura murmured while examining the smooth train. "That thing looks speedy."

"Fastest train-type in the world," Yugi smirked widely, feeling strangely nostalgic and exited in the same time. He had never been on Shinkansen before, but the train still had the strange aura which reminded him of home. "Better get going, we have compartment to find."

Their compartment was in the rear of the train. They encountered only few British wizards on the way, mostly there were only foreigners in the train. Soon they found the door to their compartment. Taking the plastic key-card from the lock, he ushered his boys inside before following himself. Then he stopped to stare at the compartment.

"You gotta admit, you can do some pretty amazing things with magic," Harry muttered amazedly, staring at the room whole lot bigger than it would've been if wizards obeyed laws of physics. The compartment was about as big as their living room with four beds on one side, dining table and couch in the middle, kitchen corner and bathroom on other side. They even had two windows in the compartment.

"I'll call this one!" Bakura cried while jumping to the bed nearest to the window - and was immediately smothered by Marik and Harry who also wanted the window bed. Yugi closed the door in a haze before shaking his head and smiling. At least they wouldn't be uncomfortable on the way to Tokyo.

While the boys continued to fight about sleeping arrangements, Yugi examined the compartment to find that the kitchen corner was well supplied and that the bathroom had average sized Japanese styled bath tub in it - and large window which showed view of the outside. After coming to the conclusion that the compartment was not only good but better than he had expected, Yugi sat down and un-shrunk one of his books. While he started to read, he listened to the boys' bickering and how doors were opened and closed in the hall.

By the time their door was knocked, Marik and Harry had resigned to their fates. Glancing at the two sulking boys, Yugi walked to the door and opened it to find British conductor in the hall. "Good morning," the man greeted him. "I would need to see your passports and tickets please."

"Here you go," Yugi handed them to be inspected and glanced to the hall with curiosity. There was a man in traditional Japanese clothing in the hall, leaning onto the wall and looking out of the window to the platform.

"Everything seems to be in order," the conductor marked their tickets. "As it seems this is your first time riding the Tokyo Express, I'll need to inform you that there is no trolley service in the train, but there is a restaurant car. It's the third car and will be open during the entire journey."

"Thank you," Yugi nodded. The conductor bid him good journey before moving to knock the next compartment.

"First time visiting Japan?" the Japanese man in the corridor asked curiously.

"I was born there, actually," Yugi answered in Japanese. "This is just my first time on this train, that's all."

The Japanese man blinked with surprise before smiling. "Forgive me. As you are wearing western clothing I assumed… Japanese magicians dress traditionally after all."

"They do," Yugi nodded. He hadn't studied Japanese magical traditions were extensively as Japanese magic was pretty much cut off from the rest of the world, but he knew few things about it. Most of Japanese magicians were priests and such, usually lived in shrines and performed spiritual duties - in Japanese perspective magic was given to the people so that they could serve, not so that they could use it to achieve their own ends. "But I'm not exactly Japanese magician even though I was born in Japan."

"Ah, I see," the man nodded thoughtfully. "That happens quite often, many young magicians move away from Japan in search for more… personal training in magic." He chuckled and bowed slightly. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ashi Isamu."

"Mutô Yugi," the shadow magician answered with a nod - he wasn't versed enough in the traditions to bow and make it look good so he decided not to try. "Perhaps we could talk more during the journey, but now I must return to my compartment."

"I'm planning to dine in the restaurant car around one," Ashi Isamu suggested. "Perhaps you would like to join me?"

Yugi smiled. "Perhaps." With a curt nod, he returned to the compartment, where his boys were looking at him curiously. "What?"

"Dinner?" Harry asked curiously.

"Restaurant car?" Marik asked just as curiously.

"Can we come too?" Bakura leaned forward.

"If you'll behave," Yugi mock glared at the three of them before taking seat in the couch again. Picking up his book, he glanced out to the platform. Suddenly he didn't feel so reluctant about all this. With a smile he turned back to his book, while Marik, Harry and Bakura started a discussion, wondering about how the train would travel - over or underneath water. Not much after the train jerked into movement and journey to Japan begun.

---

**Unita** helped me get over my writer's block, so thank her - and pray that she'll be able to help me with my future blocks. With _My shield my sword_ finally out of the way, I should be able to return to my other stories. I'm trying to revive the old pace of this story, BoaC will be my priority from now on.

A million thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed and stayed patient during the pause. Thanks to those who have alerted and faved this story as well, seeing those stats makes me one happy writer. And of course big big _big _thanks for everyone who added BoaC into their communities. Sorry for possible grammar errors and reviews are still very much appreciated.


	31. Of magical cultures

**XXIX chapter**

**Of magical cultures **

It was truly fascinating, the magical Shinkasen. While Harry sneered at Marik and Bakura for winning his bet, the Shinkasen smoothly plummeted underneath the water of English Channel. As Yugi wondered lazily how wizards had managed to build train tracks underneath the sea, the boys had their faces flat against the glass, staring into the darkness of the sea where fishes quickly parted and swam away from the train.

"This is amazing," Harry mumbled in awe while staring into the darkness of the water "How did they manage to make the train airtight so that it doesn't need to use tunnels and such?" he turned to look at Yugi who was still sitting in the couch. "Bubble head charm?"

"Possibly," Yugi shrugged. "But I'd imagine they have other charms here too - something to help against the pressure and such. The seas are filled with magical monsters so they have to have protections in the train. By the looks of it --" his eyes flashed momentarily into Teotl. "-- this train is interlaced with so many types of magic that you'd have to be at least a magical engineer to be able to determine what they all are."

Harry nodded thoughtfully before turning to stare outside with Marik and Bakura again. Yugi chuckled and let the magical vision fade as he stood up and walked to the windows as well. It wasn't every day he was impressed with regular magic, but this was one of those times. "I may have to reassess my opinions about the magical world," he murmured while running his hand down the window frame. "Some of the things they've managed to create are quite impressive."

"It would be cool, living underneath the sea," Bakura murmured before jumping back. "Woah, did you see that?!" he pointed to the sea. "There, can you see it? What is that?"

Yugi, Harry and Marik peered into the darkness and soon saw what the tanned albino was pointing at. It looked like large snake with fins. "Sea-serpent perhaps," Yugi spoke thoughtfully. "Rather small though, must be a mere baby."

"Serpent, huh? Can you hear it, Harry?" Marik asked. "You're Parselmouth, so…"

Harry quickly pressed his ear against the glass and was quiet for a while. "I can hear wailing, but… I can't really make out what it is saying. It's no wonder, though. Hagrid told that sea serpents are closer to dragons than to snakes."

"Hmm…" Yugi nodded. "Magical folk has a strange naming sense. Like hippogriffs which don't look even remotely like hippo's do."

Bakura sniggered. "Flying hippo would look rather amusing," he pondered while still peering into the ocean. "Will the train spend the entire way underneath water, or will we go over land too?"

"I think well go over land," Yugi said. "If we would go the most understandable route, we would go to Netherlands first, then to Germany, Poland and so on… but with these wizards you never know. We might travel in straight line the shortest way which would take us up to Norway, then to Sweden… and so forth."

"So… Harry wondered about it for a while. "We'll eventually travel over Russia and China?

"Maybe, I'm not sure. We need to ask one of the train's staff if we want to know for certain," Yugi shrugged and leaned into the window frame. He shook his head in reluctant amazement. Maybe not _all_ wizards were complete idiots. If they could do something like this, there was bound to be few rare skilled ones among them.

-

Some time after noon, Yugi and the boys ventured out of their magically expanded compartment. By that time, sadly, they had already crossed over the English Channel and were now travelling through the countryside of Netherlands. So while walking across the train towards the restaurant car, they weren't privileged with sights of under water world.

"You know, this is really cool," Harry spoke when they were walking through the long cars towards the front of the train. "Kind of nostalgic. I didn't know that there were trains which travelled this long and this far anymore, but here we are, in a _bullet train_ none the less, which will take two days to reach Japan."

"One day and nineteen hours," Yugi corrected. "I think there might be magical trains which take longer to travel, though. Shinkasen is very new technology and quite fast, after all. As the Wizarding world has tendency of liking older generations of muggle technology, it may very well be that the Tokyo Express is the fastest and most modern train they have. I wouldn't be surprised if all the rest were magical locomotives like the Hogwarts Express."

Harry pondered about it for a while before shrugging. "Strangely enough, I _prefer_ it that way. Locomotives are classic, they gave this feel of age and class. Something totally different from your usual metro."

Yugi chuckled and looked up as they finally reached the restaurant car. He smiled a little at the sight of it. It was a mixture of two different styles and neither belonged into your usual modern train. On one side of the train there was what could only be described as normal train restaurant. And then on other end you had traditional Japanese setting - the windows, the tables, the cushions, the floor… even the waitress was pure old Japan.

"Now this is interesting sight to see," Bakura murmured wile craning his neck to see all of the car. There were Japanese and foreigners in the restaurant car. The Japanese people, who all wore traditional Japanese clothing, were settled in the Japanese part of the car. The rest were in the other, some of them wearing English styled robes, but only few. There were some others, like Russian and Chinese magicians, and even few who looked like they originated from Africa - and not just because of the colour of their hair, but because of their clothing.

"There," Yugi nodded towards one of the tables in the Japanese end of the restaurant. Mr Ashi Isamu was sitting there, reading a rice-paper scroll horizontally. Yugi led the boys towards the man and smiled when the Japanese magician raised his eyes. "Are these seats taken?" he asked bit amusedly, speaking in Japanese.

"Mr Mutô, I was expecting you," the Japanese wizard hurriedly put his scroll away and smiled. "Please, do take seat. I must admit I did not expect you to have… company, but the more the merrier, I guess."

Yugi nodded and took seats while his boys did the same - Marik and Harry a bit uncomfortably, but Bakura with ease thanks to the half of Japanese descend he had gotten from his hikari. "These are my protégés and students," Yugi told Mr Ashi, introducing the boys. "They wished to see the restaurant car, so I agreed to take them with me."

"Not that he could've managed to stop us from following any case," Harry said cheerfully, also speaking in Japanese.

Isamu smiled delightedly. "Your Japanese is flawless, Mr Potter, it's remarkable for someone of purely English descend to speak it so well. How long have you spoken it?"

"Since I was two or three," Harry shrugged. "Yugi taught it to me and Marik - along with handful of other languages."

"It was necessary. In the beginning Marik only spoke Arabian, Bakura only spoke Japanese and Harry only spoke English," Yugi answered with amused smile. "I had to teach them to be bilingual so that everyone could understand each other."

"I see," Isamu smiled thoughtfully. "In any case, it is a great talent to speak other languages as if they were your native tongue."

"Thank you," Harry said and Bakura and Marik nodded also. Then they all looked up as a Japanese waitress walked to them to ask what they would like to have. Yugi ended up ordering for them, as Harry and Marik didn't know a thing about Japanese dishes and Bakura didn't remember all about them.

"So, why are the four of you travelling to Japan, if I may ask?" Isamu asked curiously.

"To visit family," Yugi said with an easy shrug. After all, Seto was family and so was Sugoroku, certainly. "Magical train was the cheapest and easiest form of travel there. I suppose a plane would've been easier and perhaps cheaper, but that wouldn't have been much of an experience."

"Ah, I see," Isamu nodded. "I guess our reason's for travelling as quite similar. I'll be returning to my family shrine after my journey, to see council with my father…" he had unreadable expression in his eyes as he let them drift away from Yugi, deep in thought.

"Hm?" Yugi leaned forward curiously. "According to what I've read, Japanese Magicians rarely leave their shrines," he prodded carefully. "May I inquire as to why you have visited Britain?"

Isamu laughed a little. "For the same reason most Japanese magicians travel. To seek the prodigal sons and daughters," he shook his head. "In my case I was looking for my foolish little brother who, like many others, left Japan in search of _better_ magical education - and freedom to use magic for his own reasons."

The man sighed. "When he left it was a family disgrace just like these things often are, but as I am the heir of the family it wasn't as bad as it could've been. My brother even kept contact through letters so we did know how he was doing… but few years ago he stopped writing letters," he smiled grimly. "It took a great while for me to get a permission to go after looking for him - my father was rather strongly against the idea before finally relenting."

"Did you find him?" Bakura asked with a strange look upon his face - expression all the younger Mutô's shared. Yugi could read that expression though. In it he saw Bakura's longing for his _Yadonushi_, Marik's longing for his _Shujinkaku-sama_ and Harry's longing for his own blood family. The Shadow Magician thought of his other self and smiled sadly at the expressions of his boys, knowing that no matter how he would try there would always be something missing for their family.

"I did," Isamu shrugged. "I found him from the magical hospital of the British wizards - Saint Mungos Hospital. That's the reason I return to Japan, to ask my father if it's alright to bring him back home."

"Hospital?" Yugi asked with worry.

"Yes. According to the staff, he has been there for quite some time, deep in coma," Isamu shook his head. "No one knows what happened to him, some kind of magical incident they presume but…"

Yugi nodded thoughtfully. With magic, one could never know how they would end up. British Magic, as restricted as it was, could be rather unbalanced and if you got something wrong - like if you had a wand little broken - it could turn in on you. "I hope all turns well with your brother," he said while looking up to see that the waitress had returned with their dishes.

"I do too," Isamu smiled a little. Then he looked at Yugi curiously. "I must admit that I'm curious… I have met Foreign Magicians before, but I haven't had a chance to talk with them in length. What is British magic like? And… if you don't have shrines like we do in Japan, then what do you do with it?"

"Mundane things," Yugi snorted with dislike while Harry, Bakura and Marik all rolled their eyes, getting ready for another speech about how humdrum British wizards were. "While I occasionally do use British magic, I prefer using other types of it. British wizardry tends to lean onto self indulgence - they use magic to ease their lives in stupidest ways. To cook their food, wash their dishes, clean their clothing, fix and repair when things break down… not to mention about the charms and potions created to make person pretty and handsome. Sure, there are some things which are actually meaningful and useful, but mostly British magic is an insult to magical force itself."

Isamu seemed surprised. "Then… if you don't use British magic, what do you use?"

"Ancient magic of mostly fallen civilisation - and some Chinese Magic," Yugi shrugged. "Aztecs, ancient Scandinavians, Greeks and ancient Romans had some interesting spells for one… and ancient Egyptians." The last was said a little bit of smugness.

"Egyptians?"

"Yes. If you would ask what _ways_ our family follows, I would say that we follow the ways of Ancient Egyptian sorcery," Yugi nodded. "Most magic I do is Egyptian, and I believe and in a way worship the Egyptian gods."

"Me too," Bakura said while Marik raised his hand in agreement.

"Quite interesting," Isamu nodded. "I guess you are unlike other magicians I've met."

"You could say that," Yugi smiled a little while gathering some food to his chopsticks to be eaten. Before taking a bite, he glanced at the other adult magician. "How about you then? I know very little of Japanese magic. What do you do with it?"

"Well, I suppose it depends on the family," Isamu said thoughtfully. "Some families lean on healing, other on fortune telling, some are nature based, it really varies. And usually family arts are kept within family. The Ashi family is water and shore based family - we tend to the rivers and small lakes and of course to the creatures living in them. We have spells to clean impurities and such left by humans… sometimes we prevent the nature from taking over the water, as nature has tendency of trying, and sometimes we do the opposite. We are also very good at water dousing and many times people come us to ask where to build a well."

The Japanese magician sighed. "Though in the last decades our services have been required less and less. Who needs a well when they have plumbing? Mostly we concentrate on trying to preserve the waters."

Yugi nodded thoughtfully. It was pretty much as he had thought - nothing for their selves, all for others and nature. Japanese way of magic seemed actually worthwhile, though if art was kept within families then no outsider could learn it. "Do magical families of Japan keep in touch with one and other?" he asked curiously.

"Some do, yes, others not so much," Isamu smiled. "We trade a bit amongst our selves if what we do isn't enough to provide us, but most can get by on their own, growing their own food, making their own clothing, building on their own and creating their charms on their own. Usually it is the lower or so called weaker families which trade with one and another, the ones with too small shrines to provide them with food and other necessities - after all, even magicians need to eat."

Yugi smiled a little and nodded. "Indeed."

They talked a bit more before the food was eaten. After that Yugi felt that it was better for them to return to their compartment - though not before promising to see Isamu in dinner later on. Once the Mutô family had settled back to their compartment, Yugi thought of what Isamu had said.

"Their way of life is interesting," Harry spoke thoughtfully while Yugi was thinking. "But I wouldn't like to live that way. To only learn what has always been known by your family, and nothing else? No Chinese elemental magic, no Mana or Teotl?" he shuddered a little at the thought. "I'm not sure how I would handle it."

"Though if we were a family, we would specialise in Shadow Magic, I think," Bakura smirked. "So I suppose it wouldn't be that bad. Shadow Magic tends to vary a lot."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be able to use it at all," Harry frowned. "I'm not able to use it. So what would I be? Different form of Squib?"

Yugi smiled a little. "If we were family of that style, I suspect we would be something like ancient Egyptian priests. So even without Shadow Magic, Harry would still have to follow the family occupation - just as non-magical priest."

Harry grimaced. "Didn't Egyptian priests shave a whole lot?"

"All the hair from their bodies - eyebrows and eyelashes included," Yugi smirked a little.

"Ugh… weird ways they had."

Yugi chuckled and glanced outside the window, staring at the countryside they were travelling in. "We are living between several magical worlds," he muttered. "Not really part of any of them, but living in them none the less. We don't have _our people_ like other magicians do. Huh. I never really thought about it, but it's kind of sad."

"Kind of easy too, no governing body to come bother us," Bakura grinned, causing Yugi nearly to wince. If Atem would've been well and would've remembered everything, he would've been the governing body Bakura spoke of. Yet Bakura, Marik and Harry knew nothing about it because Yugi had always avoided speaking about the pharaoh.

While hiding his worried expression, Yugi wondered if it was the time he told his boys about his other self.

---

Another short and boring kind of chapter, but hey, it's a chapter. Thank you all your reviews a thousand times. And no, this **will NOT be yaoi** fer cryin' out loud. It is unlikely that there will be any pairings at all. Sorry for the grammar, I didn't have time to check it properly...


	32. Return of the King

**XXX chapter **

**Return of the King**

Thanks to the time shift, it was nearly noon when the train finally came to Tokyo. With their thing repacked and all set to go, Yugi, Harry, Bakura and Marik watched the train's final ten minutes of journey through the window. Whilst the boys felt excited about finally being in their guardian's native country - Bakura's and maybe Marik's too, concerning that they had been de-aged there - Yugi himself didn't feel too good. He felt a bit nauseous actually, not enough to be bothered by it, but he certainly could feel his stomach turning inside him.

That nausea was ridiculously easy to explain, though. Nervousness. But because of what? Because of being Japan again, because of returning after ten years, because of meeting with Seto, Sugoroku… because he was nearly terrified by the idea what there was a chance - as slight as it was - that he would meet up with his former friends? Probably because of all of them. In any case, Yugi didn't particularly care for the feeling, and was almost happy when the train pulled to a halt in Tokyo Station.

When a voice came through the train's speakers, thanking them of the journey and asking them to enjoy their day, Yugi took it as a sign of dismissal. "Time to go," he said before starting o usher his boys out of the compartment. On the way he passed Ashi Isamu, briefly smiling to the man and reciting his promise to write to the man. The man nodded, smiled also, but was certainly as eager as Yugi was to get out of the train.

Unlike with King's Cross, in Tokyo Station there were no hidden platforms or such. There were certain muggle repellents and illusions hiding the platform of the Japan Express, but that was all. All in all, it looked like Japanese muggles were too busy to take note of it anyway.

"Is it always this busy here?" Harry asked while looking at the people hurrying back and forth.

"Pretty much all of Tokyo is like this," Yugi murmured while reaching for his spiritual cousin. Seto shouldn't be too far, as he had promised to pick them up. Soon the Shadow Magician felt the gentle tug of yami-hikari bond, and located the man. "This way. Stay close; I don't want you to get lost in a crowd like this."

Seto was waiting outside - and the situation his cousin was in made Yugi frown rather darkly. Seto was talking to two men who by the looks of it were reporters, holding up recorders to catch Seto's every word. It was probably about the corporations again - Kaiba Corp. was fairly famous so when it did something big, like sub-corporation, people wanted to know. As much as Yugi could understand that, it was not the welcome he had expected.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Seto said to the reporters upon noticing Yugi. "But this is enough for now." With that he stepped past the reporters and to Yugi. While embracing his former rival, current friend, spiritual cousin and hikari, Yugi wondered how different their relationship had became singe the bonding. Though before there had been some odd gestures of familiarity between them, now they preferred to hug upon meeting - or Seto did, probably because he knew that Yugi missed shows of affection like that. Back in those days ten years ago, Yugi had constantly enjoyed gestures like that from his friends and from his yami, and no matter how he tried to deny it he did miss the feeling.

"Welcome home," Seto smiled to him before pulling back and hugging the boys as well - or being group hugged by them.

"Not my home," Yugi murmured while looking at the reporters. During their greeting, the reporters had been - and still were - taking pictures of them and writing wildly to their notepads, causing magician to frown darkly. It wasn't that he had anything against reporters at this present time, but he did have thing or two against fame - he had never really enjoyed the King of Games-fame and Harry certainly didn't enjoy his Boy-Who-Lived-fame. And they really didn't need either of them surfacing now.

Seto frowned as well and glanced at the reporters. "It's time for you to go," the brown haired man all but growled, causing the two to appear startled before hurrying away. The president of the Kaiba Corp. sighed. "Sorry about that. They have been following me ever since we announced the plans for the sub corporation," Seto rolled his eyes and motioned towards the car. "Shall we go? It's long ways to Domino even in a chopper and I thought we could visit a local restaurant before leaving Tokyo."

"That sounds nice, lets," Yugi nodded and ushered the boys into the car. The three were surprised when Seto too joined them in the back of the car, which wasn't that far from being a limo. Yugi chuckled and motioned to the front. "Personal driver, all rich guys have one."

The president of the Kaiba Corp. rolled his eyes while the car easily slid away form the station. "It allows me to work between home and work," he said simply as if it explained everything.

"Workaholic," Yugi muttered.

"Woman," Seto retaliated easily before looking curious. "So, how was travelling? Going across the globe in a train, that's something else."

"It was very - what's the word they used - wicked?" Marik glanced at Bakura.

"Yeah, wicked. We travelled under water for a while too - twice actually, first under English Channel and then Sea of Japan," Bakura nodded.

"And we made a friend," Harry looked like he was proud of this, glancing at Yugi.

"Japanese magician we met in the train," Yugi explained. "So, how come Mokuba wasn't here to greet us?"

"He's in the board meeting with his new staff," Seto shrugged. "It'll probably take all day, I've noticed that they can keep on arguing and plotting the details for hours to an end. Mokuba likes scheming and the staff he picked seems to like it also."

"You make it sound like he has something devilish going on," Yugi raised his eyebrow.

"He plans to overthrow all other amusement parks out of business with Kaiba Lands," Seto rolled his eyes. "So one could say that he has something devilish going on. But what can you do? The brat enjoys what he's doing right now, so we might as well let him."

Yugi chuckled a little, picturing the kind youth who had lived under his roof as evil dictator of amusement parks. "Must run in the family," he mused to himself while Seto nodded his agreement with calm pride. After that the conversation was overtaken by the boys who were staring out of the windows in amazement, before soon pointing at everything and asking questions.

After quick, though fancy, dinner at five-star restaurant, Seto's driver took them to Seto's private airport, where they took seats in a chopper. "I've always known Seto is rich, but _damn_…" Bakura murmured while staring out of the window of the chopper. "Private driver, airport, chopper… not to mention the multimillion businesses of games."

"Yep, your uncle certainly has made a living," Yugi chuckled. For insane fraction of a moment he felt a twinge of jealousy for the wealth and power his spiritual cousin possessed, before he threw it from his mind. He had plenty of things Seto would never had - powers Seto never could learn even if he wanted to. That was nothing to frown at - or maybe it was, depending on who was looking at it, but he certainly didn't frown.

"I thought that you might want to accommodate today and visit your grandfather tomorrow," Seto said while they were flying towards Yugi's former home town. "I let him know about this plan and he seemed to accept it - said that it would give him enough time to clean your old room."

Yugi frowned a little. "He does know that we'll be staying in your mansion, right?"

"He does, but he thought that you might want to take a look at your old room without the layer of dust which apparently has piled over everything in your absent," Seto shrugged. "According to him he hasn't changed a thing since you left."

"Silly old man," Yugi shook his head with fondness. "He should've cleaned all that junk away and made use of that room. He knew the moment I left that it would be very unlikely that I would return."

"Perhaps so, but you can't blame the old man for being sentimental, you're his only grandson."

"Then what are we?" Marik asked with raised eyebrow.

"Great grandchildren," Yugi ruffled the boy's wild ponytail with a smile. It was strange how Sugoroku considered Marik, Bakura and Harry Yugi's sons when Yugi himself didn't. Not that the magician minded it, though.

"Wait, we'll get to see how you lived when you were younger? The room where you lived in when you were still a kid?" Harry asked with slight excitement.

"Nothing fancy in it, I assure you," Yugi waved dismissively with his hand. "Just some toys, whole punch of games…"

-

In the next morning, Seto had to attend to the companies, giving Yugi and the boys more than enough time to take out and visit Sugoroku. Instead of having Seto's driver take them, Yugi borrowed one of his spiritual cousin's cars and drove to the town himself, taking the long ways to show the city to the bys, before finally heading to the quieter district where he had grown up in.

"Kame Game Shop?" Harry asked when they got out from the sports-car. "Why Turtle?"

"You know, I never asked," Yugi chuckled a little while locking the car with the remote. "Well then, let's go say hello to Grandpa, huh?"

The boys grinned at each other, and bursted into the shop, amused Yugi following with slower pace. He could hear the cry of "Attack!" as his boys jumped over the counter and crashed right into the old man. He also heard the undignified squeal of his grandfather before the boys broke out to laughter. "Sorry, grandpa," Yugi said while walking to the counter and glancing over it to the pile of people. "But they have been rather excited about seeing their great grandfather again."

"Well, I'll say so," Sugoroku chuckled painfully while trying to push Bakura's hair out of his face, rubbing his back while he did so. "I haven't had anyone greeting me that enthusiastically since you moved out, Yugi. Oh, get of me, you little devils. I'm not as young as you think I am."

"So you're _older_ than hundred?" Marik asked innocently, earning a slight slap to the back of his head. Laughing, the boys stood up and helped the old man stand up as well.

"If you would flip the sign over, we can go to the back and I'll make some tea for you," Sugoroku said while standing up. Chuckling Yugi flipped the open/closed sign around before following the others to the back of the game shop. Before finding seat in the kitchen, he looked around with sensation of melancholy. It was certainly strange to be back here after so many years. As much as he had dreaded returning to Japan, he had certainly missed the game shop.

Sitting with a sigh, he smiled at the way his boys craned their necks to see everything in the house. "You really grew up in here, Yugi?" Marik asked while looking at the wall where Sugoroku had, long ago, pinned some news articles about Yugi - from the time when Yugi had became the first King of Games - and last, seeing that the tournament had been first and last of it's kind. "King of Games?" Marik asked with curiosity.

"A title I once had," Yugi mused out loud, while looking at the wall. He blinked a little at the clippings. Last time he had seen the wall - ten years ago - all the pictures of the clippings had been there, proudly showing his face. Now the photographs were gone from the clippings. "Why did you cut the pictures?" Yugi asked from his grandfather with confusion.

"Well…" Sugoroku looked thoughtful while placing the teapot down to the table. "They weren't really pictures of you, were they?"

The magician blinked at first with confusion and then it understanding. No, he supposed not. The pictures of the articles had always been taken during a duel, and it had rarely been him who had duelled. Whilst the articles had had his name in them, the face in them had been his other self's. "Minor details," he mused. "I didn't really mind back then."

"I mind now, as much as you… his wasn't the face I liked to see when looking at those articles," Sugoroku shook his head

"His face? And who is this he?" Bakura asked curiously.

"My other self," Yugi shrugged thoughtfully. "He was better duellist so he often duelled in my stead in the most challenging matches. I didn't mind as he enjoyed it and I knew that I would've just gotten my butt kicked…"

Marik, Harry and Bakura all turned very curious eyes to him. "What was he like?" Marik asked carefully. "I can remember a little about Shujinkaku-sama, but… you can remember everything about your hikari. What was _it_ like? Sharing your body with him?"

"Ah…" Yugi frowned a little. In the past years he had been avoiding answering questions like that - yes he had told the boys that he also was half of a soul who had shared his body, but he had never gotten to the details, never told actually… anything. In the beginning Yugi had withhold the information because he wanted the boys to remember their own experiences first, but later he had been just pain afraid - especially after meeting Atem. Things were so different now…

"Maybe I'll tell you about that later," he murmured, remembering fully well that he had avoided the questions by those words many times.

"You always say that," Bakura whined.

"I do," Yugi agreed, shifting a little in his chair, trying not to look guilty. "But there are reasons for it."

"Hmph," Marik murmured before looking at the articles again. "You know, I never really thought about it before… but why are you grown up, Yugi?" he glanced at the magician. "When we were parted from our hikari's we turned into kids. Why didn't you?"

"Ah…" Yugi frowned. He hadn't exactly told that he had been a hikari before becoming yami, either. Now that he thought about it, whilst he had been straightforward and honest about most things, the things about himself and his past he had always hidden. His boys knew nothing of his former friends, his live in Domino - aside from random comments from Seto and Mokuba… he knew only what he had told, and he hadn't told much, hoping that the boys would remember on their own.

He glanced at the boys, now with another thought in mind. He had waited for the boys to remember their past lives. While they had regained bits and pieces, they hadn't _remembered_ in full sense of the word. What memories they possessed, they had gained through events which had shaken them into remembering - they had only remembered feelings and fleeting emotions on their own. As Yugi delved into the thought further, he realised that the boys never would remember everything, not without stimulation.

Yugi blinked slowly, like waking up from daydream. Suddenly he realised that he hadn't had his demons only in Japan. He had carried few with him to Britain as well. His hazy expression turned into frown as he promised himself that it was about the damn time to face them. "I'll get back to you on that in a moment," he muttered before standing up and leaving the kitchen - and his confused family - behind.

He headed up to his former room in the second floor. He found it in the same state he had left it in. After stopping for a moment to take in the familiar scents and sights of games and toys stacked upon one and another, he turned to his closet and opened it. And right where he had left it, in the bottom of the closet, was the photo album. Stroking his fingers over the leather cover, Yugi frowned at it a little, for a moment itching to do something irreparable to it. He fought the feeling down before tugging the photo album underneath his arm and returning downstairs.

"Okay boys, it's time for history lesson about one Mutô Yugi and how he became the man he is," he said to the boys, while taking a seat in the kitchen table. The boys shifted excitedly in their chairs while Sugoroku looked worried.

"Yugi, you really thing it's the right time for this?" he asked carefully.

"What a better place or time for this lesson?" Yugi asked, sounding braver than he actually felt. "The boy's deserve to know and it's about the time I get it out of my chest besides, if I get it out of the way now, it won't weight me down for the rest of this holiday."

Sugoroku nodded with a sigh and took a seat while Yugi flipped the photo album open. And right where he remembered it would be there was a picture of him, taken over ten years ago in a lunch break. Turning the album around, he showed the picture to his boys. "This is what I looked like, about ten years ago," he said, and wasn't surprised to see the shock in the boy's faces.

"What?" Bakura asked in surprise.

"But that looks like…" Marik turned to Harry with a frown.

"Like that Gryffindor, Atem Ishtal," Harry frowned. "Like older version of him."

"But…" Bakura's eyes flickered between Yugi and the picture. "I can see a… similarity. That's really you, Yugi?" "That's right," Yugi nodded and lid the album down so that the boys could continue looking at the picture. "That's me back when I had my other self with me. Here you can see the Millennium Puzzle, which I completed when I was about fifteen," he tapped the chest of his picture-self, where the Millennium Item rested. "Item which was given to be when I was seven by Grandpa, who, if my memory serves, found it from ancient Egyptian tomb."

Marik and Bakura were now looking vividly at Yugi, realising the implications. Harry, on the other hand, looked at Sugoroku. "So, you really were an archaeologist?"

"Heavens, no," Sugoroku chuckled. "I was a gambler. At that time I was tired with all the games I had played so far, so I looked for another kind of challenge. The tomb I visited was filled with game-like traps, said to be one of the greatest games on earth. I won the game and the Puzzle was the price. Yet I never managed to solve the Puzzle itself, so I passed it onto Yugi when he got too bored with studying languages."

"Oh," Harry mumbled.

"But Yugi… If you _solved_ the puzzle, if you…" Bakura frowned. "Then… then how can you be a yami? I mean, we yamis are the spirits of the items, right? How can you be a spirit if you were born in that body, like rest of humans?" Now even Harry turned suspicious.

"Because originally I wasn't a yami. I was a hikari, and my other self was the yami," Yugi smiled mirthlessly. "Things have definitely changed since, though." He quickly, without going into details, recited the beginning of the journey, how yami had entered his soul and begun snatching his body away from his control upon time of danger - and how they had came into understanding. He told about the other millennium item bearers they had met and how they had fought against. "The very second one was actually you, Bakura," Yugi smiled to his shocked protégé.

"Me? I was your _enemy_ in the beginning?" the boy asked in shock. "Did I have a change of heart or something?"

Yugi snorted at the wording. "Not really no. Until the very end you wanted to kill me and my other self. But more of that in a moment." He told little about Ryô, Shadi, the Duellist Kingdom and the title of King of Games. He told how Seto was originally a rival teetering on the edge of enemy. He told about the shadow games he had witnessed… and then about the tomb keepers, Malik and the poor relationship between Malik and Marik.

"Now this is where you come into the picture. Little over ten years ago, the gods sent vision to Ishizu which led her into reshaping old Egyptian spell. It was supposed to give you yamis physical bodies, according to her," Yugi said, trying to ignore the growing horror in the boys' eyes. "And we all were excited about it - I for my yami who in my opinion deserved body, Ryô because he would get rid of his less than kind yami and Malik because he could finally be sane… and everyone were happy for us. And then the ritual came out botched, as they say."

"We came out as children," Marik whispered. Of course the boys had known this before, but before they hadn't known that it had happened in midst of their enemies - enemies they had themselves tormented in various ways before. Enemies who had had more than enough reason to do harm.

"Helpless, weak, and thoroughly terrified children," Yugi nodded. "With my yami's case it was not that bad - after all, he was the nameless pharaoh, no one except for you two held grudge against him. You two, on the other hand… you two didn't have a single friend among that group. Even I wasn't your friend."

"Then why did you take us in?" Bakura asked with worried confusion. "I mean, it's obvious you did, but… why?"

"Because you were innocent and helpless. No matter what you had been before, right then you were just children," Yugi said with frown. "The others wanted to throw you away, even kill you, but I… upon realising what monsters my friends were, I was disgusted. To kill innocent, revolting. So, I did the only thing my morale would allow me. I took the two of you and left."

"Went against your friends," Harry asked in amazement.

"Not much of friends were they," Yugi murmured sadly while flipping the pages of the album to group picture holding them all - with exception of his yami who couldn't be in the picture of obvious reasons. "Back in the days these pictures were taken things were different, but in the moment they turned into heartless monsters wishing to kill children, they stopped being my friends - they stopped being worthy of it. Though the way they considered _me_ the betrayer did hurt, I wouldn't have forgiven them no matter how they would've asked or begged - which they never did."

"That doesn't explain how you are the yami now," Bakura intervened.

"Well, for that we need to thank Ishizu again. She took in my yami and cared for him in way which made him the person he is now - another vision, another ritual to clear up his _sheut_ and here we are. He is the hikari and I am the yami," Yugi shook his head in mirthless amusement. "I only found about it in the last autumn, though after she told me about the ritual."

"So, Atem Ishtal really is…?" Marik trailed away with a strange look upon his face.

"My other self, my _mou hitori no boku_. Yes," Yugi shrugged while flipping the pages. He then came to a picture which had been taken of Malik Ishtal and Ryô Bakura. "And here are your hikari's, Malik Ishtal and Ryô Bakura- or Shujinkaku-sama and Yadonushi as you call them."

Marik and Bakura stared at the picture of the thin albino and somewhat regal looking Egyptian silently, neither knowing what to say.

While the Mutô family were sorting through their more or less twisted history, in the game-section of local newspaper a headline proudly said; "After a decade, the King of Games returns to Domino". Underneath the headline, beside a picture of Seto and Yugi embracing, a text stated; "Rival welcomes the Royalty with open arms". In the bottom of the article, underneath a small picture of Harry, Bakura and Marik, a smaller text asked; "Are these three the Heirs to the Throne?"

---

That last part still has me giggling. All hail King Yugi. Oh, and cheers for thirtieth chapter... and the photo album, it's the same one from first ficlet of BoaC-Missing Scenes, if someone is interested.

**Cody Thomas**, that should answer your question. And I didn't meant for you to lose your sleep over this drivel.

**Omi721**, I thought that it might be something like that, but I still went with it because of the amusing times when I was still young and innocent and always thought of flying hippo's when I read the world hippogriff.

**hittocerebarrosai**, very good, I was hoping that someone would translate the name. However, _ashi _has another translation as well.

Thank you all a thousand thanks for your reviews. I had few long ones which made me especially happy, I like reading intelligent reviews, they make me feel like I'm doing something worhtwhile writing this thing. And sorry about possible grammar errors.

Edit:


	33. Symbols

**XXXI chapter **

** Symbols**

When Yugi, Harry, Bakura and Marik left the game shop, they took the photo album and box of other photographs with them to look through them later more thoroughly. By the time they left it was late in the evening, so Yugi wasn't surprised that they found Seto at home already - Mokuba was bit of a surprise though, as he tended to be busier with the companies than Seto. The state they found the two in, though, was a surprise.

"Okay, what got the two of you into this cheery mood?" he asked half worryingly and half amusedly while looking at the two Kaibas who were glaring at a newspaper.

"Read this and you'll be as cheery as we are," Seto threw the paper at him. "Of all the things that could've happened, I don't think you'll find this any more pleasing than we do."

Confused, Yugi looked down to the paper. Then he frowned. "Oh, bloody hell," he murmured, sitting down to the table to read the article. Curious, the boys quickly moved behind him to read over his shoulder, both gasping a little at the pictures and title of the article.

The article was rather flatteringly written. It made Yugi seem like a real royalty, throwing the words king, ruler, sovereign here and there in every other sentence, even musing if he had came back to domino to "regain his rule over his kingdom", as in enter duelling tournaments again. There was also lot of talks about the supposed relationship between him and Seto, making the president of the Kaiba Corp seem like his steward or something.

"In consideration of the warm greeting between the King and one of his most opposing rivals, one can assume that the His Highness has been keeping in touch with Lord of the gaming industry…" Harry read out loud with disbelief, before jumping to another sentence. "One can only wonder the reason of the King's return - has he came back to regain his kingdom, or as there a merging in the makes?"

"They make it sound like we're living in some kind of fairytale or something," Bakura murmured. "Heirs to the throne indeed."

"This is certainly not the way I hoped to start this vacation," Yugi murmured with annoyance and little bit of fear, knowing that everyone in domino would have read the article by now - and that there must've been few people in the city who could remember him. Then he glanced at Seto and Mokuba. "Though why are the two of you pissed ff?"

"Because article makes it seem like a stunt we did for publicity," Mokuba growled. "While we do advertise the companies and try to show of the sub-corporation in good light, we do not use our friends to gain publicity."

"Besides, now all the heads of the gaming world are screaming for a interview from you and us - not to mention about the appeals for public duels an such," Seto looked sour. "Though I must admit, I'm pretty impressed that those blasted reporters from yesterday figured out who you were after ten years. You have changed a bit, after all."

"Hmh," Yugi murmured while tapping the paper with his fingers. "What will we do about this?"

"I don't know. Nothing at this moment anyway," Seto frowned. "I will not have this incident ruin your vacation and training." He glanced at Yugi. "Though you might need to prepare yourself for the worst. Ryô and Jonouchi still live here, you know. And Honda visits quite often."

Yugi's expression darkened and he nodded. Before the chances of him meeting with his former friends had been slight at best. Now it was a formidable risk. "What are they doing, just out of curiosity?" he asked carefully.

"Ryô is the curator in a museum - I head the Ishtals are in that business as well - and Jonouchi lives from duelling mostly, but I've heard that he has taken some odd jobs as duelling tutor or something similar," Seto rolled his eyes at the idea. "I haven't heard much from Mazaki, but Honda, I hear, is in army."

"Army, huh?" Yugi asked with raised eyebrow. It actually made sense that Honda would be in army; he had always been that type. "Can't really imagine Jonouchi teaching though. Ryô and Malik still keep in touch, huh?"

"I'd imagine so, most of the things they have in the museum are from the Ishtal tombs," Seto shrugged.

"Ishtal tombs, you mean the artefacts in Ryô's museum are from _that_ time period?" Yugi asked sharply.

"Mostly," Seto nodded, and looked at the magician who now had a strange spark in his eyes. "Now I must wonder if that appealed on your historian side, or your shadow magician eye," the president of the Kaiba Corp. murmured to himself. "You're thinking about visiting the museum."

While the boys and Mokuba rouse their eyes with surprise, Yugi nodded. "If the relics in that museum really are from the tombs guarded by the Ishtals, then…" Yugi glanced at Bakura and Malik, absently running his fingers over his restrained left hand. "… then those precious items have significance for us. Certain familiar importance… I don't mean we would visit the place just yet, no. We need to do some prudent planning first."

"Why does it sound like he's planning to rob the place?" Mokuba asked with disbelief.

"Well, in any case," Seto rolled his eyes while pulling out his deck from its holster. "You, my soul's cousin, returned here to train, so… where's your cards?"

"You have disks?" Yugi asked.

"actually, I thought we could use one of my later inventions since the disk," Seto stood up and walked to near by cabinet, taking out what looked like large mouse-mat or strange table cloth made of rubber. He spreaded it to the table, revealing that it had a grid and that it wasn't really a rubber.

"This is a Duel Monsters Training Mat, DMTM," Seto said and took a card randomly from his deck. When he placed it to the grid, the mat suddenly came to life and small holographic version of the monster rouse from the mat. "Do you remember the original holographic way to duel? We managed to configure that into smaller, easier form - managed to make it cheap too. These are what duellists use these days to train. The holograms are same as back then, small, table sized, but the technology itself doesn't take entire room."

Yugi examined the mat curiously before smiling and nodding. "Very useful. Back then Pegasus made new rules of the fields to the game, he pointed out. "Does that work with these?"

"Yeah," Seto said and fetched a thin stack of cards from the cabinet. When he showed them Yugi saw that they were cards representing fields. When he placed one of them down, the mat changed so that there was imagine of the chosen field in it. "These can't be used in actual games, just with the DMTM."

"Very handy," Yugi nodded approvingly. "This will ease playing quite bit. How are the disks themselves these days?"

"We'll talk about those when and if I deem that you're skilled enough to use them," Seto teased, causing the boys to giggle with Yugi looked outraged and Mokuba stifled his snickers. "Come now, cousin. Let's duel."

"When you'll put it that way... get ready to have your arse handed to you, Seto," Yugi growled and pulled out his own deck.

-

After many more or less embarrassing duels between Seto and Yugi, they decided to retire for the night - meaning that Mokuba headed for his home office to leaf through some files while Seto did the same in his own office. Yugi and the boys, on the other hand, made themselves comfortable in the mansion's enormous living room, enjoying warmth of the fire crackling in the fireplace and the snacks presented by the mansion's cook.

"Seto really lives well here," Bakura murmured while taking a bite from the sweet pastry he was eating. He and the boys were sitting on a rug in front of the fire, going through the pictures of Yugi's past. "Not that your cooking isn't any good, but to have your own cook, that's something different."

Yugi nodded while taking sip of his warm drink, before going back to reading the game magazine he had in his lap. Seto and Mokuba had plenty of them in their house. "It would be nice, I suppose, to be able to relax like this more often, to leave cooking and cleaning and all that to others, but we are not as rich as Seto is - and I do occasionally enjoy housework," he myself out loud. "It makes me feel more human and less like Shadow Master."

"You make it sound like Shadow Masters aren't human," Harry pointed out.

"You should know by now that we aren't, Harry," Yugi said gently, not even looking up. "You can't have your soul shredded like ours are and remain human. You can't live as long as Bakura has and remain human. And Marik has never really been human."

"Hmm… you look human enough."

"Appearances can be both deceiving and irrelevant," Yugi smiled a little. "But I suppose physically we are. Soul-wise and mentally, well that's another thing."

"You know," Marik pointed at one of the pictures of seventeen-year-old Yugi. "There's something strange about these. Something different."

"School uniform perhaps," Yugi chuckled, remembering that it had been pretty much all he had worn back then. Though he had worn leather vest and occasionally leather pants back then, his style had mostly consisted of school uniform.

"Yeah, well, that too," Marik nodded. "But there's something else too." Sitting up he took the picture he had been examining and held it up to compare it to his guardian. Bakura and Harry leaned in to look as well their eyes flickering back and forward between Yugi and the picture.

"The hair's longer," Harry pointed out the obvious.

"The Millennium Item is missing," Bakura did the same.

"He was shorter back then," the black haired wizard continued with a nod.

"And skinnier," the albino nodded as well.

"Whole lot paler."

"Had bigger eyes too --"

"And you two have been spending too much attention to the Weasley twins," Yugi said dryly, causing the two to blink back innocently.

"And I don't mean any of those things- though there's a point in them," Marik held the picture up higher and pointed at something, then towards Yugi. Bakura and Harry blinked with confusion while Marik turned back to the stack of pictures and went through every single one with Yugi in it. "See, he has it in very picture!" he pointed at the other boys.

"I have what, exactly?" Yugi asked amusedly.

"A collar around your neck," Marik said, holding up the picture. It presented young Yugi with a smile on his face, school uniform top thrown over a leather vest and a thick leather collar with a silver buckle around his throat. Yugi's hand automatically travelled to his bare throat, and as his fingers collided with the skin the throat ached painfully. He swallowed down a bitter emotion. Ah yes, the collar.

"You have never had it as far as I can remember, but you have it in every single picture," Marik tilted his head to the side. Bakura and Harry looked curious as well.

"Ah, yes," Yugi murmured with a painful smile. "And no, I haven't worn it or anything similar in… over ten years. You're right assuming that the collar had a significance - it certainly did --"

"You don't have it in this picture," Harry said after finding a bit older picture, school picture from time Yugi was about fourteen.

"Indeed not," Yugi allowed with a nod. "You won't see it in any pictures of me younger than fifteen, because I started to wear it directly after I completed the Millennium Puzzle - fraction of a second afterwards, actually. And the moment the ritual happened - and failed - I stopped wearing it."

"So… what? It was some kind of sign of him, your hikari, erm, yami?" Bakura asked with a frown.

"Something like that," Yugi nodded uneasily. He shook his head. "But it's more of a personal matter between him and me than a Millennium Item thing."

"Like what?" Marik asked sharply, darkly. "Some kind of mark of his ownership? Like slave's collar?"

Yugi sighed. Unlike Bakura, who hadn't really understood the fact that Atem had been a yami back in those days, Marik took it differently. He could remember what kind of yami he had been to his hikari, and apparently he presumed that Atem had been the same to Yugi back then.

"It isn't like that," Yugi said softly. "When he originally entered my soul, he sought from my memories a way to appear darker, more threatening. I wasn't that tall back then, I was thin and I was weak physically. But intimidation has always been one of the yami's more important weapons, weapon he knew and needed to use. From my memories he found my fear towards certain people, who dressed in certain ways, and he used those memories to give himself a slightly more threatening appearance. The original collar was an illusion, along with ankh-shaped cufflinks and such."

"But you have it in every picture," Marik pressed on.

"Because when I begun to understand things, that collar got a different meaning," Yugi shrugged with a sad smile. "To me it was symbol of his protection. Because my yami wasn't like you think. He _protected_ me. Me and mine. The collar was a symbol of that - his protection over me and my trust in him. You can't understand how painful it has been, the absent of that collar," the magician murmured sadly while tracing his fingers up and down his collarless neck. "Or how much I miss that collar."

Marik looked a little guilty now while Bakura shifted uneasily.

"So, your yami… was kind… back then?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, certainly not. In the beginning he was quite…" Yugi grimaced at the memory. "The first time he emerged in me, took control… he left a young man permanently insane. Second time he left a man somewhat blind. Third probably still suffers from curse which allows him only to hear his own heart beats - the noise multiplied by thousand, I guess. And the fourth time… he nearly burned a man to death."

"Before he and I came into understanding, he wasn't kind. He still protected me and mine, but his enemies he didn't spear," Yugi looked away thoughtfully. "That's what happens to lightless Yami, they tend to go insane. You and your hikaris never had true understanding between you, so your coexistence was as it was."

"How come you and he had an understanding, then?" Mari asked quietly.

"It begun basically from the fact that we needed each other - he needed my body, and I needed his protection and friendship," the magician shrugged. "Later it became more of a close partnership between us, co-existing of two halves of single soul. Bond between soul mates. Something like that."

"You make it sound like romantic love." Harry mused amusedly.

Yugi frowned a little while shuddering at the idea. "Shake that thought off your head, Harry. Soul mates are more often closer to brothers than lovers - actually, lovers being soul mates is extremely rare. He was like my twin brother. Loving him like that would've been not only narcissist but incestuous in my opinion."

Harry nodded, looking sheepish while the two younger yamis grimaced at the idea as well. Then Bakura spoke thoughtfully. "Atem Ishtal… does he know? That you're his yami?"

"No. Like you he lost his memories upon his rebirth but unlike you he hasn't regained even glimpse of his past life. It's unlikely that he ever will either, thanks to what Ishizu did to him," Yugi shook his head sadly. "And I will not tell him either."

"Why not?"

"For many reasons best left unexplored right now," Yugi shrugged.

Bakura nodded thoughtfully before looking at Yugi seriously. "Ryô, my Yadonushi… he works in the museum you're planning to visit, right? Are _we_ coming with you when you do?"

Yugi looked at his eldest with similarly sombre expression. "If you want to," He said softly, knowing that even though Bakura missed his hikari, facing him wouldn't be an easy choice. It hadn't been easy for Yugi to see Atem either - and Yugi and Atem didn't have the history of abuse Bakura and Ryô had.

Without answering Bakura turned to eye the pictures again, some what worried look about his mismatched eyes. Yugi smiled sadly and ran his fingers along the bound left hand, reminding himself that something in order to survive you had pay a certain price, sometimes in pain. Bakura would need to face Ryô some day - and Marik needed to face Malik. However, as long as Yugi was in charge, he would make sure that these meetings would happen in the terms agreed upon by the boys, and no other way.

---

Hehe, even I'm waiting for the next chapter with excitement. And I guess most of you know what that means, as you seem to be waiting for it. Thank you all for your comments, I appologise for possible grammar, and I'll get to writing the thirty-second chapter immediatelly...


	34. What if

**XXXII chapter **

**What if **

Ryô stared up to the great mural which covered most the wall he was facing. His hands were folded against his stomach, mostly due to the fact that he wanted to stop them from shaking. They had been doing that for a while now, and even though he didn't have to handle any valuable antiques that day, it was bothering him more than a bit.

"I hate being nervous," he murmured to himself. In his occupation one didn't need to get excited that much - of which he was thankful, he had suffered enough excitement in his youth thank you very much. He hadn't been nervous in a long while - last time was, actually, when he had appealed to get the job and that had been a long while ago. But now, for the first time in a while, he was nervous. More nervous than he actually could remember ever being.

All because of article in the local paper. Usually he didn't care about the paper unless it had something about the Museum in it - occasional report about Jonouchi's duels could be worthwhile also. This time it was neither but it mattered more anyway. The King of Games had returned to Japan, Domino. Yugi had come back home, and judging by the picture in the article, he had taken his… charges with him.

Swallowing down the tight feeling closing in on his throat, Ryô thought back to the pictures of the article. Yugi had definitely changed - long hair, long coat, regal look… Yugi hadn't had any of those things with him the last time. And he certainly hadn't been as tall as Seto Kaiba. But what caused Ryô's inside's really to squirm had been the smaller picture - one of three boys, one of them with what had looked like hip long white hair. Whilst Ryô didn't know who the black haired boy with glasses was, the tanned boy with spiky ponytail he did know.

Raising his hand to brush along his forehead, trying to ease away the worried creases, Ryô trailed his eyes along the mural of the nameless pharaoh. Why was Yugi back now? From _where_ was he back? And how was it that it had been Seto Kaiba who had greeted him upon his arrival - and with a hug of all things?

Feeling vibration from his pocket and hearing the ringing of his cell phone, Ryô nearly jumped with surprise. Cursing his own anxiety, Ryô pulled the phone out to see who was calling him. "Not a surprise," he muttered while answering the call and placing the phone to his ear. "Ryô here."

"You saw it?" Jonouchi's tense voice asked immediately, and there was no need to ask _what it_.

"I did," Ryô answered in tone which he hoped to be calm, but ended up being as tense as Jonouchi's. With a sign he ran his free hand through his hair to get the strands away from his face. "And before you ask me, I have no more information than you do."

"No idea at all?" his friend asked anxiously.

"None whatsoever. I didn't even know Kaiba was in contact with him - not that I see Kaiba that much anyway," Ryô threw a final glance at the mural before walking away from it, his steps and words echoing in the long halls of the museum. "So your guess is as good as mine - though I don't think it has anything to do with publicity."

"I wouldn't put it past Kaiba Seto," Jonouchi snorted.

"I wouldn't either, but Mokuba is another thing entirely," Ryô shook his head even though Jonouchi couldn't see it. "He values his friends more than that, and if Yugi is in contact with Seto, he is in contact with Mokuba."

"Can't have one without another, with those two," Jonouchi agreed. There was a short silence before he coughed in the other end of the phone awkwardly. "So, uh… the boys…"

"I saw the picture," Ryô muttered tensely.

"What do you think about it?"

Ryô was quiet for a while before sighing heavily. "I… I don't know, Jonouchi. I..." Ryô sighed heavily. He had been feeing guilty for years. Especially after the event six years ago when he had realised that Yugi had left years ago from Japan - that Yugi had been away for nearly four years before he had even bothered to check. In the years since, the thought of his former friend had been bothering him more than once. And more than once he had been haunted by the horrible idea that Yugi had suffered like he had suffered, back in those days, in the hands of his yami.

Yet Yugi hadn't looked like he had suffered. No, in the picture he had looked strong, nearly imposing. He had embraced Seto Kaiba as an equal in more things than one - and the boys in the other picture hadn't looked like the terrorizing demons Ryô had imagined. Actually, his former yami had looked like… elegant child, dressed into that long coat cut in nearly old-fashioned way, his hair tied back stylishly. All three of the boys had looked like "little sirs", like sons of an aristocrat.

"Heirs of the throne indeed," Jonouchi muttered, echoing Ryô's thoughts.

The albino smiled weakly and walked to the near by window to look out - hoping that the sight of sunlight would be enough to calm him down. "I have a feeling that the Yugi we knew is more gone than we imagined," Ryô murmured more to himself than to his friend. "Because the man in that picture didn't look like the shy, careful, kind boy I knew once and called my best friend."

"Yeah. That guy isn't my bud. I wonder why he had his hand in sling, though…" Jonouchi answered with strange tone while Ryô let his eyes wander in the sun-light-lit front yard. He looked over the cars of the customers, randomly parked in front of the museum… until he noticed a family just sitting up from their car. His breath caught in his throat when he recognised the man sitting up from the driver's seat.

"What, what is it?" Jonouchi asked, after hearing his gasp.

"They're _here_," Ryô whispered hastily as if Yugi could head him - which was utterly impossible seeing that there was not only some good space between them but a bullet roof glass as well. "Yugi and the… the boys! They're here, in the parking lot!" he stared at them as Yugi locked up the car - Kaiba Seto's car by the looks of it - before heading towards the museum. "They're coming _here_!"

"Shit," Jonouchi hissed in the other end of the phone. "Sit tight, Ryô, and avoid going face to face with them. I'm coming, bud."

"Y-yeah," Ryô nodded weakly and Jonouchi ended the call. Yet Ryô, too shocked to be able to move, still held the phone against his ear, staring down to the yard. He let out an involuntary whine as Yugi raised his face and seemed to lock eyes with him. When the King's eyes narrowed, Ryô gave into his impulse and fled from the window.

-

"Ah," Yugi murmured at the sight of the white haired figure fleeing from the window. He smiled mirthlessly and looked down to Bakura, who was holding his hands tightly in fists to stop them from shaking. "He knows we're here. Saw us from the window."

Bakura nodded sharply and glanced up to the direction Yugi had been looking at. "Is it normal to… to _feel_ him? Not that I can tell it's actually him, but I… I feel something. Like itch or aching of an old wound, right inside me."

"Your bond with him, what little of it is left anyway," Yugi shrugged. "No matter how far we get from them, we yamis will always be connected to our hikaris - we are, after all, dependant of them. The closer we get, the more we feel it."

"You feel it with Atem too? Every time you're near him?" Bakura asked.

"Not as much as you, I think. I knew from the beginning how to control that urge and stifle the feeling - I've known since our bonding," the magician shrugged, patting the palm of his left hand with his right hand, reminding the boys of the bonding tattoos even though all three of them had those tattoos hidden underneath gloves. "You, on the other hand, have never needed to control bonding magic like I have had to, so you are defenceless against its thrall, to put it crudely."

"Can you do anything about it?" Bakura looked up imploringly. "It's… it's bothering me. The feeling."

Yugi looked at his eldest sadly before nodding and reaching for the bond with Bakura. Reaching into his protégé's soul, he reached for the other bond the boy had. It was withered, nearly nonexistent, but it was there and in proximity of Bakura's other half it was showing the sings of life. "I can't stop the feeling entirely - I can't risk it - but I can muffle it somewhat," Yugi said while smothering the bond with his own, wrapping his own bond around it so that it couldn't affect Bakura as badly as it would if he did nothing.

The long haired albino with mismatched eyes sighed and nodded in thanks, standing up a bit straighter. Taking a deep breath, Bakura carefully guarded his expression as they walked up the stairs leading to the museum's entrance. Soon they walked inside, where Yugi paid the entrance fee for them so that they could go and see the art. As soon as they got to the first gallery of what seemed to be many of the museum, they were greeted by sight of various Egyptian artefacts, murals, papyruses and even statues.

"How homey," Marik murmured while stepping forward to examine the nearest artefacts - pottery laid upon a table along with small notes explaining about the painted pieces.

"Not as much as Nick's dungeons," Bakura said, easing up a little and stepping to examine the things presented. Harry did the same while Yugi glanced over the general area of the gallery.

It's unlikely that he will face us at all," he said to the boys in English so that the other customers in the room wouldn't understand. "So don't get your hopes up, Bakura."

"Hopes or dreads, at this moment I'm not sure which I feel," Bakura murmured. "But if he does face us… how will it happen?"

"Depends how he has changed," Yugi shrugged. "Once upon a time, every single one of us from that particular group would go into harm's way alone if we thought that it would keep our friends from harm - pretty much everyone of us could be loners fighting against the odds if the situation called for it. Ten years ago I would say that he would come alone and face us with clean slate, but I have changed since then. It would be stupid to assume that he hasn't either."

"You still go out alone to harms way, you know," Marik said with a slight frown. "Chamber of Secrets, you know."

Yugi smiled a little. "That's what guardians do, you know," he said while ruffling the boy's wild ponytail until it stuck up even wilder than before. "We risk our hinds so that you don't have to."

"I don't think that's the actual definition," Harry mused with a frown.

"Well with us it is, but it's not like we've ever been a normal family," Yugi smirked. "Or what do you think?"

"I think we're pretty damn unordinary," Bakura chuckled before they started to browse around the first gallery, looking at things and examining them - occasionally reading as well, as all of them were well versed in hieroglyphics. "Pretty boring things they decided to put up here," Bakura mused after glancing through a parchment with detailed report from some merchant to the pharaoh.

"Let's move on the next gallery, maybe we'll see something more interesting," Yugi said, and led his boys from the first hall to the next. There they were greeted by a sight of enormous mural with picture of familiar figure. Yugi's breath caught in his throat as he looked up to the ancient Egyptian painting of himself - back in the days when there was no hikaris and yamis and he and Atem had been a single person.

"Is that --?" Marik asked with shocked expression.

"Yes," Yugi answered softly, hugging his left arm close to his stomach. "The nameless pharaoh."

"Quite the title," Harry noted amusedly.

"Very accurate too. What little I know of those times indicates that he sacrificed his name to lock away the Millennium Items, and the Shadow Realm," Yugi said, feeling torn between sadness and discomfort.

"You did," Bakura stated.

"Me and him, back when we were one, yes," Yugi nodded looking down to his arm. It was strangely still, and if Yugi's senses were working correctly, it was content. He chuckled amusedly. "The pharaoh feels at home in this place," he said to the boys in quiet tone. "I think he can sense the artefacts here."

"He isn't fighting against the binds, for once? That's a first," Bakura murmured, casing Yugi to smile a bit. When the boys had taken his past so well, he had also told them all he knew about his new, peculiar arm - sure, they had known some before but not all of it. Bakura had taken it surprisingly well considering that the hand would harm the boy if it could.

"So, who is that?" Marik pointed at the figure facing the nameless pharaoh in the mural.

"That is the incarnation of your uncle, actually," Yugi smirked widely.

"That's Seto?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, high priest Seth, the pharaoh's cousin and the one who took up the throne after the pharaoh… died," Yugi shrugged. "Original bearer the Millennium Rod."

"Why didn't his soul splinter like yours did?" Bakura asked. "I mean, Marik is the spirit of the Rod, but he had nothing to do with the high priest."

"The high priest died with his soul intact because his sacrifice wasn't needed, I guess," Yugi shrugged. "Be happy for it, though. I don't know what would happen if we would have two Seto's out there. Not to mention that Seto we know would be the _lighter_ one of them."

Bakura snorted. "You got a point there," he said.

They browsed again through the gallery, taking their time while waiting if Ryô would decide to confront them. As the minutes passed, Yugi's skin begun to tingle with anticipation. Finally he felt not only one but two strikingly familiar presences approaching. By his sign, the boys stayed with their backs turned towards the approaching people, but all three of them knew as well as he did that they weren't alone anymore.

The steps stopped right behind them, and the silence was utterly uncomfortable for a split of a second while Yugi swallowed down the pain climbing up his throat. "Is there something we can do for you?" somewhat timid voice then asked, causing Yugi to frown a little before turning around.

Ryô Bakura had, as expected, changed, but not as much as Yugi had. He was taller, not as thin as he had been and his hair reached only to his shoulders in somewhat strait locks - he no longer had the fringe either. Yugi couldn't help but smile crookedly at the sigh of the man, dressed into casual, lightly coloured suit. Usually when he had thought back to Ryô, he had always imagined him in striped white and blue shirt. He seemed tense, holding hands carefully down.

Beside Ryô was the one Yugi had and hadn't been expecting. Katsuya Jonouchi had changed as well. His hair was just slightly longer, but not by much. He was dressed more casually than Ryô was, but somehow he still managed to give out an air of expertise - the kind of aura of people who could truly excel in something. Whilst there was hard look in his eyes, his expression and stance were both deceivingly casual.

"Yugi," surprisingly, it was Jonouchi who broke the silence, giving a slightest nod. How he managed to but so much neutrality into the word, Yugi wasn't sure, but he had to admit. In his absence, Jonouchi had become strong.

"Jonouchi, Bakura," Yugi nodded as well with similar neutrality. Without their history, the use of last names could've been considered as dismissal of familiarity, but this was _their_ familiarity. Yugi had never called them by anything else but their last names. Later he had begun to call Ryô Bakura just Ryô so that he wouldn't mix him and his protégé, but back in those days it had always been Bakura. And now that he thought about it, every one had called him by his first name - even his enemies.

"You've… been away a while," Jonouchi spoke again, apparently bolder than Ryô, who seemed to have some troubles stopping his eyes from flickering to Yugi's eldest protégé.

"Don't worry," Yugi answered easily, his free hand raising to rest on Bakura's shoulder protectively - and the moment his hand touched the boy, he could feel the restraint Bakura was using. But what was the boy trying to prevent himself from doing? "I'll be gone again before you know it," Yugi added, glancing his eldest with inquiring look, reaching for the boy through the bond to ask if Bakura wanted to leave. The answer was so full of mixed feelings that Yugi couldn't tell what he was really saying.

"Ah… I see." Was it Yugi's imagination or did Jonouchi sound… disappointed?

"Where did you go?" Ryô asked almost timidly, frowning a little but not with dislike or anger. He was worried. The shadow magician had to take another look to realise that Ryô was worried _for him_.

"Away to get a new start," Yugi shrugged. "Sometimes one needs to get away to get over."

His former friends flinched a little at the words, causing certain perplexity to raise its head in Yugi's mind. As he happy as he was that this… reunion hadn't resolved into screaming and violence yet, he was confused. There hadn't been a single accusation yet - not that they had talked much but… still. No accusation, no claim, no blame. It wasn't what Yugi had expected and he didn't like being surprised like this.

"I think… we should go," He murmured more to himself than to his former friends. He wanted to get away before the meeting could turn more confusing - or take turn to the worse. It would be so easy to step over the line of calm into violence and he didn't want to line to be crossed. Not yet… maybe not ever, not with these people.

"How long are you going to be in Domino?" Jonouchi asked before he could step to leave.

"Few weeks, two at least but no longer than six," Yugi answered and turned to leave. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Yugi," his former friends whispered in unison, finally saying what they hadn't ten years ago.

Swallowing the lump trying to lodge itself in the midway up his throat, Yugi coughed. "Come on, boys," he said to his protégés, who immediately followed after him and soon out of the museum entirely.

That night, Yugi was kept awake, haunted by _what if_s. What if he had stayed in Domino, could've he and his friends overcame their fall, could've they became friend again? Could've Jonouchi and Ryô understood his choice? Could've Anzu and Honda? Could've his mercy been forgiven? What if he hadn't left… would've he still been so alone in those long years, would've he still cried himself to sleep so many times?

The short reunion after so many years indicated that there was hope yet and that hope was tearing Yugi apart. Thankfully for him, Seto eventually got tired of his chaotic thoughts. "Time for you to go to bed, Mr Mutô," the thoroughly annoyed CEO of Kaiba Corp. announced, marching Yugi to bed and tucking him in. "Now sleep, damn it." you can continue being distressed in the morrow." But despite Seto's rude words, Yugi didn't fall asleep because of the order, but because of the feeling of his cousin's hand, gently caressing his hair until he was overcame by welcoming darkness.

---

Two chapters per day, that's like special. And yes, this chapter is the **thirty-second** chapter, not the thirty-fourth. Ignore the numbers in front of the chapter titles in the chapter-list-thingy. There had been a prologue and interlude somewhere in the story, so this really is thirty-second chapter. And no, I actually like puzzleshipping, while not my favourite I do like reading (and writing) it on occasion.

thank you for reviews. sorry for grammar errors.


	35. Commit to memory

**XXXIII chapter **

**Commit to memory**

"So, how was it? Seeing your hikari?" Marik asked later from Bakura, after the odd eyed albino had managed to gather his composure. It had taken the entire journey back to the mansion, and few warm drinks to get him calm down, though. Anyone could tell that the meeting had affected Bakura deeply, as short as it had been, and Marik, who could only dream of meeting his own hikari, wanted to know

"I… I don't know," Bakura answered in helpless tone. "It was like looking inside open doors, except there wasn't a room beyond them. I suddenly could remember so many things about him - and about myself during those days. And…" his eyes got a strange, pained look about them. "I suddenly could feel little of what he felt for me. He doesn't hate me but maybe that isn't as good thing as it sounds… because he _fears_ me, he's _terrified_ of the mere sight of me."

Pulling his legs against his chest, Bakura sighed and buried his face to his knees. "It's just so wrong, but it's right in the same time because I remember what it was back then. What he remembers of me isn't actually accurate, but it causes him less pain than real truth would."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked sharply. He knew, from Bakura's hazy memories, that there had been secret aspects in Ryô's and Bakura's combined history, things Bakura had kept from Ryô for the hikari's sake, but Yugi had never really found out _what_ those hidden aspects.

"His… friends from the time before he moved to Domino," Bakura grimaced, his eyes suddenly full of hate. "When his father bought the ring and gave it to him, I could immediately feel that he was innocent and naive in way few were - he trusted people nearly blindly. Not unlike you were around that time," the albino eyed Yugi. "Except I think you could tell bad people from good ones and you knew how to survive on your own. Ryô couldn't. He needed companionship more than you did."

Yugi looked at his eldest thoughtfully. Apparently Bakura was starting to remember whole lot of his past - not that it was a bad thing. Looking back to his own memories, he could remember those little hints of Ryô's desperation - how easily he had given in to his friends, how eagerly he had tried to please them. Frowning a little at the memories, Yugi nodded thoughtfully. He had never had many friends in his childhood and the bullying had taught him the difference of good and bad person - safe and dangerous one. Ryô hadn't had that cruel teaching, so he had simply trusted in everyone, thinking that there was no such thing as bad people.

"His friends before coming to Domino," Yugi spoke slowly. "I guess they weren't as friendly as he assumed."

"He didn't notice it at all - the snickers behind his back and too wide smiles, the way they played small tricks on him and had fun in his expense," Bakura grimaced. "So innocent, he just laughed it all of, never noticing how they would cackle at his naivety. But I saw, oh yeah. I saw it all. And I didn't like it."

"So, when Bakura played the Monster World with them…" Yugi nodded to himself.

"It was the only way I could protect him," Bakura smiled painfully with suspiciously bright eyes. "It was better that he thought _me_ as the lone evil bad guy, than that he wouldn't loose his innocence, I thought back then. I became the one he hated and feared so that he wouldn't hate and fear everyone else," the boy half sobbed, half laughed while hiding his face in his knees again. "You don't even know how _relieved_ I was when the pharaoh beat me in my own game."

Yugi smiled sadly before standing up from the sofa where he had been sitting. Taking seat in the floor beside Bakura, he gently pulled the boy to his embrace. "I guess you were a good yami to your hikari after all," he murmured while rubbing the boy's back. "Though what was the reason for the intimidation and abuse?"

"I guess I tried to toughen him up," Bakura sniffed. "I knew that the pharaoh wouldn't allow me to stay with him for long, so I tried to make sure that Ryô would be able to handle himself when I was gone. Tried to get a rise out of him. Something like that."

Yugi sighed. Typical yami logic, he thought sadly and allowed Bakura to sob while Marik and Harry watched helplessly from the side.

-

"Are you alright?" Jonouchi asked while handing Ryô a cup of tea he had made in the staff room in the museum. Ryô was sitting at the table, feeling utterly numb and confused. Weakly he pulled the tea closer and took a sip of the warm liquid, wondering how to answer. Was he alright?

"I don't know," he finally said with slow, somewhat disbelieving shake of his head. "It was… so strange. He isn't anything like I imagined - none of them were. Yugi's so tall and strong looking, so… casually powerful. And _he_… _he_ was so… different."

"Yeah, shorter than I imagined," Jonouchi said, trying to make light of it.

"He's only twelve now, same age as Atem. You can't expect him - or Malik's yami - to be any taller than Atem is," Ryô shook his head. "I still can't understand _why_ Yugi did what he did, and I can't understand how they made it work, but I can tell that Yugi did _raise_ those boys. And by the looks of it, I doubt he allowed them to rebel at all."

"Yeah, can't really imagine that guy giving leeway to anyone," Jonouchi muttered, folding his hands and leaning against the wall behind him. "I can now see at least part of why he and Kaiba may get a long. Same air around them both these days."

"Yugi has changed, yes," Ryô murmured with a nod, but his thoughts went back to the long haired boy who had stood beside his former friend. "I wonder what he's called now," he murmured to himself, thinking back to the burning mismatched eyes and wardrobe truly suiting for young royalty. Stopping his line of thought, he blinked slowly. His yami had really had mismatched eyes. One brown, one steel grey. How strange.

"Do you think we should, I don't know… try to get in touch with Yugi again?" Jonouchi asked. "It's been ten years, but… he was my best bud long ago. I kinda wanna know what he has been doing in the last years."

"Hmm…" Ryô mumbled and couldn't answer. Did he want to meet those burning eyes of a twelve year old darkness again?

-

"They are getting annoying…" Mokuba said with irritated song-songy tone while glaring at the news paper. There the local Television Station was _pleading_ that Yugi and Seto would have a public live duel on their channel. Looking up to his brother, the younger of the filthy rich Kaiba brothers held the paper up. "Can't you do anything about this, Seto?

Seto glanced at him coolly before eying the paper. "What do you expect me to do, Mokuba? I happen to need that channel to consider me positively - that channel is my main commercial channel. I can't exactly tell them to shut up."

"But they have to annoy you too, they've been constantly calling you ever since Yugi came here."

"Hmm… very well then. I'll talk to Yugi and we'll see what we can do about it."

-

"…So I promised to Mokuba that I'd talk with you about it," Seto said while looking through his hand. "This thing seems to really bother him. I guess it's distracting him from work - even his workers are asking about it."

Yugi glanced up from his cards. "I didn't think it would become that big thing," he mused with slightest confusion. "I've been gone for over ten years, why are they getting so excited about me now?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this. Yugi, you're the _King_ of Games, as in the Elvis of the Duel Monsters. When you left they spend great deal of time wondering about where you went - some even thought you died. Your returning here is kind of like you would've come back from the dead. You are, simply but it, one of the greatest celebrities of this city."

"City of games," Yugi chuckled. "Here people don't really care about movie stars and rock bands. Here duellists and games is everything. Have you ever wondered why that is so?"

Seto looked up with only mild curiosity. "It has always been like that, hasn't it? As long as I can remember, it has always been all about games in this city."

"Yes, but it hasn't always been like that. It has been like that actually for about forty years," Yugi smiled secretively. "Ever since my grandfather brought the Millennium Puzzle here."

Seto looked at him sharply. "What?"

"The Millennium Items all have certain aura about them, you see. Or at least they had back ten years ago," Yugi said amusedly. "The Ring obviously had the aura of malice and deceit because of Bakura. The Rod had aura of control because of the power the rod has. The Scales had the aura of judging and justice. The Key had the aura of exposed secrets and it was the same with the Eye… the Tauk had the aura of future and divination. And of course the Puzzle…"

"…had the aura of games and competition," Seto nodded slowly, beginning to understand what Yugi was saying. "Ring's malice reached everywhere the Ping went, the Rod enslaved who knows how many in Malik's hand… and the Puzzle affected the entire city with its presence even before you solved it."

"Yes," Yugi chuckled. "Now the mark it left here will never be eradicated. This place will always be the City of Games, thanks to the Millennium Puzzle."

"Interesting," Seto murmured. "Strange how I never paid any attention to it. Domino had never been anything like any other cities in Japan, but it always seemed so… natural. I guess we can be thankful for the puzzle. I don't know if I would like Domino at all if it was anything but City of Games."

"Indeed," Yugi agreed while leaning back in his seat. "Now, what will we do about this bout of publicity?"

"We either ignore it, you tell them to shut up or we make use of it," Seto shrugged.

"Use of it?"

"Mokuba doesn't like publicity stunts like that, but I do. They have nice effect on the sales," The president of the Kaiba Corp. said. "So, how about we do as they say and have a public duel in front of live audience and all?" he smiled mischievously. "We could do it when you're training is done. Kind of like graduation exam."

"Oh, don't talk to me about school work, I get enough of that in Hogwarts," Yugi rolled his eyes and laughed. "But I guess I don't see any reason why not to do it. Now that initial confrontation with me and at least few of my former friends is done, there wouldn't be anything dangerous about it. And back ten years ago, we did it quite often if memory serves. Public duels, that is."

"Great. So, in three weeks?" Seto asked raising eyebrow. "I need to know a preferred date so that I can set everything up."

"And advertise it enough," Yugi laughed. "Very well. Three weeks sound like enough time."

Seto nodded with a smile and they continued playing.

-

Some good week after arriving to Japan, Yugi had had so many duels with Seto that he had lost count. The boys had been duelling also, but they had also been doing their summer homework from Hogwarts and spending great amount of time testing the games Seto had been inventing and developing thorough the year.

One evening when they had had once more a duel filled day, Yugi found his spiritual cousin drawing something in the sitting room where he and the boys spend most of their evenings. "What are you drawing?" the magician asked curiously while joining the other man on the couch. Leaning into look at what the president of the Kaiba Corp was sketching, he raised an eyebrow. "Wings?" he asked. "Some new game?"

"No, I don't think so," Seto said and leaned back so that Yugi could look at the sketch more closely. "I'm not sure _what_ it is, but it has been in my mind all day. I finally had to put it down to paper because it wouldn't leave me alone."

Yugi looked at his cousin curiously before taking the drawing to inspect it more closely. "I didn't know you were this artistic, cousin of mine," he murmured while eying the drawing. It really looked like wing, but… it also looked like something else. Feeling strange familiarity rise in his mind, Yugi frowned a little and glanced at the other man. "This is from your other memories, isn't it?"

"I think so," Seto nodded and looked at him more closely. "Do you know what it is?"

"I'm not sure," Yugi answered. "It's just in the tip of my tongue, but…" he frowned a little. "I think we should ask Bakura. Of all three of us, he remembers most about the ancient times."

Standing up, they headed for the ball room where the boys were once more testing one of Seto's newest games. "Bakura," Yugi called, interrupting the peculiar video racing game they were playing. "Could you look at this and tell me if it looks familiar?"

Doing as asked, Bakura examined the drawing. "That's an DiaDhank," he then answered easily, looking up. Realising that Yugi and Seto didn't remember it as clearly as he did, he quickly explained. "I think it was one of the ways they summoned Shadow Monsters back then - I had one too, but I think I stole it from a tomb or something."

"DiaDhank…" Yugi frowned before glancing at Seto. "It makes sense that you would be seeing visions of ancient Egyptian duelling disk, but why now?" he tapped Seto's forehead, ignoring the glare the other man gave him. "I wonder what the high priest in you wishes you to do with it."

"What makes you think this is his doing?"

"It's always their doing, Seto. You should know it by now," Yugi said while patting his restrained left arm. "Now, any thought of what you want to do with this drawing?"

Seto blinked slowly. "What I do with most of my ideas. Develop it further."

"You think you can re-invent ancient Egyptian duelling disk?" Yugi asked slowly. "This isn't one of your techno-gismos, Seto. It's a magical item, not something you can build from plastic and computer chips. Not something you can use your hologram technology in."

"I know," Seto glared at him. "You don't think I'm magical enough to do it?"

"You aren't," Yugi shrugged easily. "Only magic you can do is summoning of the White Dragon and seeing a little bit of magical things. That doesn't exactly enable you to create magical equipment." He looked down to the drawing. "However if you think you can figure out _how_ this thing was made back then, I'll be happy to help you to make it. If you really want to make it."

Seto glared at him for a while before sighing and nodding. "Thanks," he muttered and looked down to the drawing again. "I don't know why, but it feels important."

Yugi nodded in partial understanding. Intuition was great part of Shadow Magic, what little summoning Seto could do was enough to force that intuition into the man. Yet inside Yugi couldn't help but worry. Was it a personal need from three thousand years to the past which was driving Seto's interest… or something else?

-

They had been in Japan for week and half, when three falcons flew into the mansion in unison, all bearing letters from the boys friends. While the boys quickly read the letters from Luna Lovegood, Zacharias Smith and Ginny Weasley, Yugi tended to the thoroughly tired Quetzalcoatl, Ra and Necrofear. "Poor birds, flying halfway across the globe," he murmured while providing the birds with water and some raw meat to eat.

"Luna's doing great, she's on a holiday with her father in Norway looking for gods know what creatures," Bakura mused after reading Luna's letter. "She sends her regards and tells to be aware of the… Yuki Onnas… among other things" He snickered slightly. "That girl has the heart of gold and mind full of feathers. You just gotta love her."

"Be sure to tell that to her in the next letter," Harry snickered without looking up from Ginny's letter.

"Zacharias is bored," Marik surmised while looking through his letter. "He has already done his home work… nothing worth mentioning really. What about Ginny?" he glanced at Harry.

"Her dad won the ministry's lottery or something. They're going to have a holiday in Egypt - visiting Ginny's oldest brother and apparently Ron will visit Atem too…" Harry frowned a little worriedly and glanced at Yugi. "Atem and the Ishtals know about Shadow Magic, right? Is it really wise for them to let normal wizards to see their… tomb?"

"I don't think they will," Yugi shook his head. "The Ishtals have been guarding the tomb and the items for a very long time; I don't think they will start skipping from their duty now. So it should be fine. And if it isn't then Ishizu will have some explaining to do once we get back to work."

They boys nodded, accepting the explanation. Yugi turned his eyes to the falcons and not for the first time wondered how the Ishtals had found out about regular magic anyway. Why was Ishizu teaching in Hogwarts, why was Atem attending to Hogwarts? And how come Yugi hadn't asked that back in Hogwarts when he had had the chance to?

Shaking his head he made a mental note to ask about it in the fall.

---

I'm not sure if DiaDhank is absolutely correct, but that's the word Wikipedia gave for the ancient duelling disk. Behold my super special awesome posting speed. Sorry about possible grammar errors. Thank you for your reviews.


	36. King's title

**XXXIV chapter **

**King's title**

Daedalus Diggle hummed contently while walking down the street. The Japanese city he had been sent in by Dumbledore, Domino, was surprisingly nice one - and strangely tolerant. He had expected people to be throwing strange looks at him just like muggles did in London, but here people just smiled and went on their way - as if the violet top hat he was wearing was nothing out of the ordinary. Some of them whispered something about duelling behind their palms at the sight of him and smiled knowingly, but that was about it. Nothing like in London, where people would be staring and occasionally glaring at his hat.

And as to why he was in Japanese city named Domino, well, he was following Harry Potter - and not for the first time. After realising that the History of Magic teacher - who had apparently been something of personal taskmaster to the Potter boy for many years - had taken the boy out of the country, Dumbledore had called for him. Surprisingly, Daedalus hadn't gotten orders of the "bring the boy back home" sort, instead he had been told to just keep an eye out.

"I can't say that I really _know_ Yugi Mutô, but I have a feeling that he wouldn't take me too kindly if I would just interrupt their holiday," Dumbledore had grimaced. "And I… rather not get to his bad side right now. That man is bit too eccentric to anger."

"You mean he's strange?" Daedalus asked. "Unbalanced."

"He practices forms of magic lost in history - I have no idea how he _learned_ these forms of magic, but I do know that he doesn't need wand and he probably doesn't use spells either," Dumbledore had shifted uncomfortably. "Not that I've ever seen him use magic, but he must be skilled to be able to slay a fifty-foot basilisk all by himself. So I rather be safe than sorry with that man. So just try to stay out of his way and watch after Harry."

They had tracked Harry down to Domino, but so far Daedalus hadn't been able to pinpoint the boy's location. He wasn't too worried though. Domino seemed like calm pleasant city and very thoroughly muggle one. It was unlikely that there would be anything which would want to threaten Harry here.

"Did you hear?" Daedalus heard the words from group passing by, the translation charm he had set up translating the Japanese words to English. "Lord Mutô finally agreed to the duel! It was in the television this morning; lord Seto Kaiba made it an official announcement. They're going to have the duel on television next Saturday!"

Daedalus blinked and glanced at the boys. _Lord_ Mutô? As in Yugi Mutô? And who was lord Seto Kaiba?

"The King actually agreed to it?" another asked excitedly. The words made Daedalus frown with confusion. He though that Japan had an emperor, though how come a ruler was interested about some duel - and what kind of duels did muggles have anyway? It wasn't like they had magic to perform wizard's duels… and if this Seto Kaiba was magical, and the duel would be magical, then how in Merlin's name were they going to show it on television? Wasn't that illegal in _all_ magical countries?

"Well, he must've, I can't see him allowing lord Kaiba to announce something like that without his consent," the first one spoke reverently. He smirked widely. "Ooh, this is going to be good, the King himself is going to play after ten years! And against lord Kaiba! I heard they're going to have all the around the city showing the match, too. I'm going to watch it in the central, biggest screen there…"

"Excuse me," baffled Daedalus couldn't contain his confusion anymore. "Who is this _king_ you speak of?"

The boys stared at him as if he was insane. "King Yugi, of course, Yugi Mutô," they answered in unison. "Where have you been to _not_ know about King Yugi?"

Shocked, Daedalus couldn't form an answer. The boys shrugged at him and started to walk away, before one of them called back. "See that you're watching television next Saturday and you'll see who he is!" the boy told him. Daedalus nodded with confusion and wondered what on earth was going on.

The History of Magic teacher… couldn't be an actual king, could he? "I need to write to Dumbledore," Daedalus murmured before hurrying on himself.

-

Albus Dumbledore frowned worryingly after reading Diggle's report. Yugi Mutô, a king? If it hadn't been for a news paper article Daedalus had added to his report, Dumbledore would've been declined to think that it was a translation charm malfunction, but the article was pretty conclusive. According to the paper, Yugi Mutô was a king who had been gone from Domino about ten years, and who would soon have a public duel with his former rival, lord Seto Kaiba… who was apparently the same man who had occasionally visited Hogwarts last year.

But it was really strange. Japan had an emperor, not a king. And if Yugi was a king, then what was he doing living in Surrey and teaching in Hogwarts? It made no sense!

"I asked around," Daedalus's wrote, "about this lord Kaiba whom Mutô will be duelling. According to the people here, Seto Kaiba is one of the riches people in the entire world. When he and Mutô were younger, they went to same school and apparently didn't like each other very much - competing against each other quite apparently… no one really knows how they are now getting along, though. The live duel they'll have will be aired on next Saturday - and from what I've seen, I think the entire city will be watching it, few people here spoke about it being aired on other countries as well!"

Drumming his fingers against his desk Albus pursed his lips in thought. One thing was certain - he needed to see this duel. Even if it would be something like a fencing match, he needed to see it. Maybe it would give him some kind of idea of how strong Yugi Mutô was. And by going to Japan himself he would be able to get to the bottom of this king business.

-

Unknowing about all the fuss he had caused - and translation charm malefactions which translated certain honorific as _lord_ and Yugiô as _King Yugi_ - Yugi was readying himself for the upcoming match between him and his spiritual cousin. While his boys watched somewhat amazedly from the side, Yugi was going through his decks - his and his partner's from the time when his body had been housing two halves of his soul instead of single one.

"I didn't know you had _this_ many cards," Bakura mused amazedly while reaching to take one of the cards to his hand - only to have his guardian snatch it away from his fingers. "Just how many do you have?"

"I haven't counted," Yugi shrugged while shuffling through the cards in his hands before putting away few of them. "My deck has been changing a whole lot since the beginning - not to mention that I and Atem had different decks at one point. His deck's cards are here too - well, except for the god cards, those are under lock and key."

"So, you really do have the god cards," Marik mused with curiosity. "I thought Mokuba was kidding when he said that you had those."

"They aren't actually _mine_ so I don't use them," Yugi shrugged. "As I see it they belong to Atem - though I won't be giving them back unless he earns them back. Those cards are a bit too valuable and powerful to be treated lightly. And Bakura, stop taking the cards, I'm trying to sort through them and I don't need you messing them up again."

"Sorry," Bakura murmured while placing the card down. "You're making your deck for the match against Seto, then?"

"Yes. We have been duelling a lot lately, but this one will be different from the duels we've had in last days," Yugi said while frowning at one of the cards - Dark Magician was a bit worn around the edges. "Seto won't go easy on me when in front of audience - especially since he has been waiting _years_ for this duel…. so I can't go easy on him either. We will go at each other with all the intention of winning."

"Will you win?" Harry asked curiously, leaning on the back rest of the armchair on which Yugi was sitting. He was looking at the cards in Yugi's hand while the man was sorting through them.

"I don't know yet, ask me after we've duelled," Yugi smiled to the black haired boy. "And did you know it's impolite to hover behind people like that, especially when they have cards in their hands? Very poor duelling manners."

"I'm no duellist," Harry shrugged. "And I don't really understand Duel Monster's anyway. So I'm exception."

Yugi chuckled and frowned a little at another card which was worn around the edges - even more so than Dark Magician. Pulling it closer, Yugi sighed. It was Kuriboh, the weakest and therefore most useful monster of his deck.

_I guess you haven't been saved from the effects of time, my friend,_ Yugi thought sadly to the card and gently placed it down, not entirely sure if he had the heart to take the worn card to the duel. It had seen enough already as it was. Dark Magician he would take, though. It just wouldn't be right to duel without him.

"Getting ready, my liege?" Seto's sarcastic voice came from the door. The boys blinked a little at the sneering tone, but Yugi had expected it.

"Yes and you don't necessarily need to come in. Sorting through a deck is a personal business, and I don't need my opponent sneaking any previews," Yugi half-heartedly glared at his cousin.

"Of course, your highness," Seto made a thoroughly ironic and very deviant bow to him. "I just wanted to remind my lord, that if we want to make it to the station in time, your highness should get ready to go around eleven tomorrow, okay? There's bound to be some traffic in the city tomorrow - and around the television station."

"I'll be set to go by then, now go away," Yugi turned back to his cards.

"Very well, your highness," Seto snorted a little. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh, wait, do you want to go in same or different cars?"

"Same is fine, now stop pestering me."

"What was that?" Marik asked with confusion after Seto had left with mocking bow and somewhat arrogant chuckle.

"Pre-game mood managing," Yugi smirked. "We have always acted in certain way in our duels. The audience will be expecting certain level of mutual hostility from us - and let's face it, public duel between the two of us just wont be right unless we really go at it, insults and everything. Everything is a little bit more fun with some verbal violence."

The boys snorted at that, remembering Yugi's now near famous verbal violence from Hogwarts' lesson's. Not for the first time, the three of them were glad to have front row seats for tomorrow.

-

Not one to understand muggle technology, Albus was immensely happy to know a person like Arthur Weasley. Arthur had not only managed to acquire television for them, but he had also managed to tune it to the right channel - some international pay-channel which would show the duel between Yugi Mutô and Seto Kaiba. Whist Albus was feeling guilty about interrupting the man's holiday in such way, it was well worth it when the announcer begun to chatter about the duel.

Leaning back in his armchair, Albus glanced around the room. Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were both looking at the television with confusion - not because of the television itself, but because what the announcer was saying. "Cards?" Snape repeated slowly, turning to Albus with disbelief. "This famed duel is about… cards?"

"I wouldn't know," the Headmaster of Hogwarts answered easily. "All I know is that many, many people are watching this duel with quite bit of excitement all around the world - just because Yugi Mutô will be one of the duellists."

Snape snorted with slight disbelief, but turned silent as the television started to show a moving image of a man - their very of History of Magic teacher. The man was walking down a ramp, his face expressionless and his eyes very alert. As the audience in television bursted into booming applause at the mere sight of the man, Albus was looking at something else - and gasping at it. Behind the historian walked Marik and Bakura Mutô along with Harry Potter, who all looked similarly calm and collected as their teacher.

"Is that man _mad_?! Showing Harry Potter in television!" Minerva gasped.

"It's _muggle_ thing, television, I don't think that many wizards are watching it," Snape frowned. "But it's insane nonetheless."

"Well, there's nothing we can do now," Albus murmured, trying to not appear as worried as he felt. Daedalus was somewhere in the audience of the duelling set, so in case of something happening Harry would have way out - whether he knew it or not.

In the television, Yugi Mutô nodded to the three boys who immediately found seats in the side of the arena, seats which had apparently set ready for them. They greeted a black haired man waiting there as if they knew him and the announcer spoke something about heir's of the throne talking to the younger of the Kaiba brothers.

Then picture moved back to Mutô, who was taking stance behind a small table of sorts. "Due to the injury of the King," the announcer spoke as the picture zoomed into historian's left hand which was in sling, "This duel will be taking on old fashioned duel arena instead of the duellist using the disks."

"Arena? Disks?" Snape murmured with confusion but neither Albus nor Minerva had any answer for that.

The image moved onto another man who was now walking down the ramp. It was the same brown haired man they had seen in Hogwarts on occasion - Mutô's friend, Seto Kaiba. His face as expressionless as Mutô's, the brown haired man took stance behind another strange table. "And here we have Mr Seto Kaiba, the inventor of the hologram technology which has led the Duel Monsters to where it is now," the announcer said, then speaking little about the man's previous duelling career, and about some… monsters?

"Dragons?" Albus mused, though he wasn't sure why it was important to tell the dragon's eye and hide colour. He frowned a little. Muggles weren't supposed to know about dragons - that dragons were real - anyway… just what was going on here?

"This is getting weirder and weirder," Minerva muttered while leaning forward. In the television, Mutô and Kaiba were waiting for the audience to settle down. When it finally did, they pulled out something from small holsters of their belts - card decks.

"So this is a card game. I can't believe that a _card game_ of all things could create such a fuss," Snape murmured with annoyance.

The duellists shuffled their cards - Mutô a little awkwardly due to the injured hand - before placing the decks down to the table. Then there was a moment of silence, before the two men said something in Japanese while glaring at each other. The audience bursted into howling cheering as the men both pulled five cards.

"Oh for Merlin's sake…" Snape groaned while running his hand down his face. "Muggle's are insane." Albus was inclined to agree, not yet understanding what there was so special about a card game. And why on earth did they have entire stadium between them if they were going to play a card game? One should think that table would be more suiting for something like that.

Then Kaiba smirked. He pulled a card and placed it to his table. As the announcer spoke about summoning something or another, the wizards watching were shocked by a sight of enormous levitating card appearing to the stage before a strange monster appeared on top of it.

"What the hell?!" Snape asked in shock. "Is that some kind of magic?"

"No, it can't be. They wouldn't allow this to be in muggle television if it was, and I think events like these have been in television before," Albus frowned. "I'm not sure what that is, but it can't be magic."

The duel started, apparently played by strange monsters which appeared from the cards. The wizards couldn't understand _anything_ of the duel, though. One monster defeated another before a human appeared to the field and defeated the monster who had defeated the other monster. Back and forth the turns went, each duellist pulling card here and there, placing them down in odd ways and doing odd things with them, some of them releasing a beast or human of sorts, other just laying there face down.

Amazed and confused, the wizards listened as Mutô and Kaiba talked back and forth, apparently insulting each other but none of them could be certain, the talking didn't reach far enough. Suddenly Kaiba bursted out to malicious laughter before placing two cards down. He said something with mocking expression as two enormous white dragons appeared to the field. Albus watched with rapt attention as the man ordered the dragons to eradicate Mutô's sword wielding, albeit sitting, stone golem and the purple-dressed sorcerer-warrior or whatever it was.

The audience was silent, as Kaiba laughed at glaring Mutô. "This can't be," the announcer whispered in. "Could it be that Seto Kaiba's just two Blue Eyes White Dragon's are enough to defeat the King of Games?"

"He makes it sound like something unbelievable," Minerva mused.

Mutô glared at the other man before placing a card sharply down. The stadium was for a split of a second engulfed in light, and when it cleared they could see that the enormous dragons were now trapped to their places with glowing… crosses. The audience seemed to be relieved as Mutô smirked a little at his opponent, who was nor glaring heatedly back at him.

"So those white things are keeping the dragons in place?" Minerva asked.

"Seems so," Albus mumbled, confused about what they were doing in the strange duel of cards and monsters.

-

Yugi hummed calmly to himself while looking down to his cards. Seto's dragons wouldn't be going anywhere for the next three turns. Now, what to do? The cards were favouring him somewhat, but it would be a gamble. Even with the two White Dragon's restrained, Seto still had one in his deck, not to mention about the countless rare cards Seto was known of. Looking up to his cousin, Yugi tilted his head slightly to the side and wondered if this was a gamble he could make.

"Are you going to continue or end your turn?" Seto asked with annoyance, trying to avoid looking at his restrained dragons.

"Oh, you're not in hurry, are you?" Yugi asked with mocking smirk. "Because if I feel like I should take a moment to think then I will a moment and seeing that it is still my turn… there's nothing you can do about it," he looked back to his cards. "So do shut up, sit down, have cup of tea… and give Ra-damned me my moment."

"Oh for crying out loud," Seto groaned. "You weren't this slow ten years ago. Getting sluggish as you approach your thirties, Yugi?"

"Now, now," Yugi said calmly, but with steel in his eyes. "I shouldn't need to remind you, Seto, that you're the same age as I am," he fiddled one of the cards in his fingers before looking at the dragons thoughtfully. His gamble would work only if he got one more card for this combination, he wasn't sure if it would be enough to defeat Seto entirely, but it would get rid of the dragons so it would be worth it.

"We are waiting for your move, your highness," Seto growled.

"Yes, yes. You really need to learn some patience, but seeing that you haven't learned it in last ten years… it's unlikely that you ever will," Yugi murmured and placed his card down. "I play monster reborn to revive my Dark Magician," he said calmly, smiling at he way Seto grind his teeth together. "And then I'll place this one card face down. Your turn, Seto."

"Why _thank you_ your kingship," Seto hissed while pulling a new card from his deck. "Let me demonstrate how not to be slow. Because I'm curious of what your slowly working brain is cooking up, I shall play Aqua Madoor in defence mode, and one card face down." Masked wizard took stance before the two restrained White Dragons, the face down card appeared beside it. Seto smiled. "And with that I shall relinquish the turn back to you, my liege."

"You know, if you keep this up, Seto, I'll get the delusion of you actually respecting me," Yugi smiled mischievously to his opponent while drawing new card. The sight of it made him smirk widely. "Do keep it up, it's most flattering," he said while showing the card to his opponent. "Graceful Charity. With this I can draw three cards to my hand."

"And discard two," Seto said with annoyed nod.

"That's right," Yugi agreed calmly and drew three cards before picking the useless ones and discarding them. He smiled at them. "Oh good, just the cards I was hoping to get. First I shall play this card. Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic. When equipped to Dark Magician, my magician gains seven hundred attack points," Yugi smiled gently at Seto's glare. "Oh no, don't hate me yet. Hate me after my next card, because next I will use this card," holding the card up, Yugi leaned casually forward. "Diffusion Wave-Motion. By paying thousand of my life points, I will with this card give Dark Magician the chance to attack all of your monsters separately."

Seto looked ready enough to strange him. Yugi merely smiled and placed the card down. "With the tome of Black Magic, my Dark Magician is more than strong enough to take all your dragons out of the field and right to the grave yard. Well then. Attack my Dark Magician, send all those dragons --"

Suddenly Seto smirked. "Forgetting something, your highness?" he asked and motioned to the face down card. "This is the kind of card which activates when opponent declares attack - which you just did."

"Oh, a trap card?" Yugi asked with just slightest bit of annoyance. He remembered Seto's trap cards and he didn't like any of them. "Well then, let's see it."

The trap card was revealed, and Dark Magician stayed still. "Negate Attack," Seto said with a smirk. "Which makes your sacrifice of life points utterly meaningless. Your dark magician, with or without the Tome of Black Magic, won't be doing anything."

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "I was afraid that you might have something like that up your sleeve. Good play, Seto, at least almost," he motioned at his own face down card, which flipped up to show his trap card. "But I was prepared. Seven Tools of the Bandit will negate your Negate Attack - for the payment of another thousand of my life points, but nonetheless… my Dark Magician may now continue his attack."

"Well, aren't we the self-sacrificing sort today," Seto growled while Yugi's Dark Magician destroyed his dragons and wizard.

"Maybe a little, but its well worth it if it allows me to destroy two of your Blue Eyes' _and_ Aqua Madoor in one attack," Yugi shrugged lightly. He watched with satisfaction as the spell caster attacked the three dragons one by one. The attack took a bite out of Seto's life points too. Glancing at the audience, Yugi smiled to them. "Well worth it, don't you think?" they cheered in agreement. Yugi smiled and looked at his cousin. "And that ends my turn."

The other duellist glared at him for a moment before glancing at his cards with a frown. Seto wasn't in that bad position, he had more life points than Yugi had, but Yugi still had Dark Magician with thirty-two hundred attack points. With the deck Seto had, Yugi wouldn't be surprised if the CEO of Kaiba Corp. managed to quickly come up with a devastating comeback.

"Hmm…" Seto tilted his head to the side. "I think I'll surrender," he said while folding his hand. "And let the King keep his title."

As the audience let out a collective gasp, Yugi glared. "Now you're just being obnoxious," the magician hissed. "You pick those cards up and continue this duel. We're just warming up!"

"No, I don think I want to," Seto said, standing up straighter and smiling. "No, I _know_ I don't want to. Your win, Yugi. Well played."

The King of Games glared and was about to say something, before he caught the look in his cousin's eyes - and felt the touch of the man's mind against his. All the thought of the duel flew out of his mind as Seto turned around and walked away. Shaking his head in partial confusion and partial awe, Yugi smiled. "I guess I wasn't the only one with demons. Good for you, Seto," he allowed gently as the crowd started to cheer for him. "Well played."

---

Blaargh... I truly hope I don't have to write a duel in a while. That was so **difficult**, especially since I had no idea what I was doing. Oh well, at least it's done now. Thanks to **Unita** who helped me with the duel. And of course thanks to everyone who reviews. And pardon me for possible grammar errors (and the _love _duel was a typing error, it was supposed to be a _live _duel. I corrected that and some other typos like _ten ears_ and _oven _from the last chapter xP)


	37. Black news

**XXXV chapter **

**Black news **

"Just… what just happened?" Bakura asked with confusion, looking out of the train's window as the Japan Express headed towards west. "We were just in the arena and Seto gave up and we're already going back home?" he turned to look a Yugi who was looking out of the window solemnly. "What happened in that duel anyway? Why did Seto forfeit?"

"Because he too needs to move on," Yugi shrugged. "I don't live in the duelling world like I once did, to me duelling doesn't mean what it used to. Yet he has been holding onto the hope that he would get his rival back in me, that I would once again be the opponent he tries but cannot beat…"

"That… I don't get it," Bakura frowned. "What does that have to do with why his surrendered?"

Yugi smiled sadly. "To simply put, Seto accepted that I'm not his rival anymore. After ten years of holding onto the hope, he finally gave up. I'm not sure exactly _why_ he decided to accept his own change through surrender - maybe because he saw no hope or that he thought I was loosing, who knows."

"And how were you losing when you had just destroyed his two dragons and the Aqua Madoor?" Marik asked with confusion.

"I sacrificed over half of my life points for a single attack. Seto would've used that against me had he continued to play - and he still had one White Dragon in his deck, so he did have a fair change to beat me," Yugi sighed. "But nonetheless, he surrendered. It really must've taken whole lot out of his pride to do that."

"Especially in front of live audience," Harry muttered.

"Nah. In front of the audience was probably the only way he could do it properly in his mind," Yugi shrugged. "He's complicated man like that. In any case, he'll need some time alone to figure this out, so I thought that this was as good time as any to head back home…"

"If he had accepted that you're not his rival, will it…" Bakura searched for right words. "Will he still be our uncle and your light and cousin?"

"He will," Yugi assured while leaning back in his chair. "If he was going to end our friendship because of this, the bond between me and him would be already unravelling - yet I can still feel that it's as strong as ever, if not a little bit stronger," he looked down to the boys. "Seto won't leave us, don't worry. He's not like that and besides, it's not like Mokuba would allow him to."

The boys nodded and smiled a little before starting to talk about the duel amongst their selves. Yugi looked upon them for a moment before realising something he had not noticed before. Seto was _his_ light, only bonded with him. But apparently some of his light reached the boys as well; Marik and Bakura had really been worried that Seto wouldn't be around anymore.

Smiling sadly, Yugi thought back to Ryô. How different it all would've been if Ryô would've just understood and taken his place as Bakura's hikari… Alas, Ryô hadn't contacted them again during their four-week holiday. Neither had Jonouchi or any other of his former friends. Well, at least they now knew that they could do so through Seto.

-

Before long they were back in Britain and home. They were just in time for Harry's birthday too, so in the very same evening when they had unpacked their bags and started to accommodate to their normal daily lives, the boys' friends started to send Harry gifts and letters.

Yugi watched over his boys with a smile while they made their selves comfortable in the sitting room floor, reading through the letters. "Dear Terrible Threesome," Harry read Ginny's letter aloud so that the others would hear him too, all of them smiling to the title. "Happy Birthday Harry! I wasn't sure if you're in Japan or in Britain when you're reading this, so I send this through a post owl instead of using Errol - he would've never made it to Japan even though we're in Egypt now. Oh, and speaking of Egypt - It's absolutely brilliant here! Bill - my eldest brother - has been showing us around the tombs, telling all kind of stories to us, like about the curses… but I bet you three know more about those than I heard from Bill, seeing that you're all so close to Professor Mutô who, I heard from Atem and Ron, follows old Egyptian traditions. And speaking of Atem, he has been touring with us. I knew he lived here in Egypt, but it's kind of amazing to actually _see_ him here, talking Arabic and all, instead of just hearing about it…"

Harry glanced at Yugi, who was now carefully controlling his expressions to not let anything slip. Marik and Bakura looked at him too with somewhat awkwardly worried expressions. With a soft cough, Harry continued. "Anyway, mum wouldn't let me into the last tomb. Ron said that there were these mutant skeleton things there, muggles who broke into the tombs and suffered the curses… I would've wanted to see, but mum's word is the law in our family."

"I still can't believe that dad won the Daily Prophet Draw," Harry continued reading. "Seven hundred Galleons, that's really lot for us. Most of it is going to the holiday, but mum and dad are saving a little so that they can buy Ron a new wand and things like that. Well then, we'll be back about a week before the term starts, and we'll be going to London to get all our school stuff. Any chance meeting you three there, do you think Professor Mutô would let you? Well, if not I'll see you in school. With love, Ginny. PS, Percy is the Head Boy. He's getting rather annoying, flaunting it around like he has been."

"Can we?" The boys asked in unison. "We could as Zacharias and Luna to come too!"

Yugi chuckled. "With the Weasleys, you three, Mr Smith and Ms Lovegood, it might get a bit crowded in the Diagon Alley. But I can't see why not. I will of course come too." Letting the three to run around Diagon Alley on their own, yeah, no way. Marik would run around scaring old ladies, Bakura would steal every purse he came across and Harry would do god knows what.

"Ginny sent us an article of the prophet," Harry said, holding the article up. It had a picture of all the Weasleys standing in font of large pyramid, all grinning widely. "Ministry of Magic employee scoops grand price" the article title said.

"What did she sent you?" Bakura asked eagerly, looking at the small box. Harry nodded and turned to open the small box. There was a miniature glass spinning top inside it which as soon as the box was opened started to spin wildly while lighting up. Looking at the small spinning item with confusion, Harry fished the note from underneath it, quickly reading through it. "Ginny says that this thing is a Pocket Sneakoscope. It starts to spin and lights up when there is someone untrustworthy around. And apparently Bill said that it was rubbish because it wouldn't stop spinning in their dinner, but bill didn't know that the twins had put beetles in his soup."

All four of them turned to look at the wildly spinning item. Harry scratched his head. "In family like this, I think that thing may be pretty useless," he said amusedly.

"Yeah," Marik said while digging the Sneakoscope from the box. It continued to spin in his palm, spinning even quicker than before. "When we all are what we are… I have a feeling this thing won't stop spinning ever around us."

Yugi chuckled. "Maybe with little modifications it could spin around betrayers rather than untrustworthy people?"

"Are we really untrustworthy?" Bakura asked thoughtfully.

"Asks the thief of the family," Yugi said in flatly amused tone. "Marik is hell bent on pain and destruction, you're a thief and tomb robber, and I am… well, anyone outside this family shouldn't trust me any further than they can throw me. Of all of us Harry is the most untrustworthy, and we know how Harry is."

"Stop embarrassing me," Harry said with fake modesty. He snatched the Sneakoscope from Marik and held it up to Yugi. "Can you modify it so that it will be useful?"

"I don't think so, I'm no engineer," Yugi shrugged. "But we'll see what Seto can do next time he decides to visits."

Harry nodded and but the Sneakoscope back into the box before turning to the letters and gifts from Luna and Zacharias. Before he could reach for them, though, all their attention was drawn to the brown parcel which apparently had been sent by Hagrid. It was largest of the lot, and now it was quivering strangely.

"You don't think Hagrid sent you anything that is alive, do you?" Yugi asked with a frown.

"I don't think he would but anything living into a box, that's not like Hagrid," Harry pocked the large parcel carefully.

"But I wouldn't but it past him to send something potentially dangerous," Marik pointed out. "He has soft spot for things which can be mortally damaging to others."

"Hmm… open it up then, let's see what he sent," Yugi said while holding his hand up, ready to magically restrain what ever there was in the box. Carefully Harry tore the wrapping off, revealing something green and leathery… which quivered and snapped as if it had yaws. Then, before Harry could unwrap it further, all hell broke loose. What ever there was in the box, there was three of them and they were currently trying to tear each other to death.

"Are those… books?" Harry asked with disbelief.

"There's three of them. One for each of us, maybe?" Bakura asked and winced as one of the books caught a painful hold on another. "At this rate they're going to destroy each other."

Yugi waved his hand, and grabbed a telekinesis hold on each of the three things, levitating them out of the box and putting some distance between them. They really were books with handsome green leather covers and golden writing in them, proudly proclaiming the title of "The Monster book of Monsters." They were still snarling and snapping even though they were mid air, trying to struggle against Yugi's magical hold and get to each other.

They all stared at the books for a while. "Is it just me, or are those things kind of cute?" Bakura asked.

Harry stared at him blankly before looking thoughtful. "Yeah, well, you have a trunk which can eat people, I guess a book which can bite may sound like something perfectly normal and reasonable to you," he muttered and reached for the half ruined letter from Hagrid. Reading through it, he shrugged. "He says happy birthday to me, tells the books are for all of us and that they may come in handy next year in Hogwarts - and says that he won't say anything else. How secretive of him."

Yugi chuckled. "The Monster book of Monsters, that probably has something to do with Care of Magical Creatures - you'll start having those lessons next year."

"Cool," Marik and Bakura said in unison before reaching for one book each. Yugi let go of the books and watched his boys struggle with them for a moment with amusement, while Harry looked a bit cautiously at the last floating book. After nearly getting bitten, Bakura slammed the book's jaws shut and looked at Yugi. "Any ideas as to how to calm these things down?" he asked hopefully.

"Hmm…" Yugi tilted his head to the side and motioned to the final floating book with his hand, summoning it closer. Turning the book around in the air to examine it fully, he ignored the snarling and snapping of the book, looking for the weak spot most creatures had. "Ah, there," he said, noticing that the book had fur in the spine. Reaching his hand forward, he smoothed the ruffled fur gently, and immediately the book stopped snarling and calmed down. "All creatures have their weak spots, these books apparently has it in the spine. Just stroke the fur and it will calm down."

Bakura and Marik immediately tried, and like with Harry's tome, the Monster Books quickly calmed down. They even started to make contented purring sounds. "Heh, you're right," Marik said while gently scratching his book's spine. "These things are kind of cute."

Letting Harry take his book, Yugi turned to look at the window as he heard soft tapping from there. There was an owl waiting to be allowed in. As soon as Yugi had let the bird in, it extended its leg to be freed from the letters it had carried. Hogwarts letters for the boys and letter for the teacher as well. Taking the letters, Yugi turned to return to the couch while the owl flew away.

After handing the letters to the boys, Yugi opened his letter and quickly read through it. It was little more than a missive, number of the new students which would be attending to the school next year. There was also lengthy note about his actions in the school. And how he had treated the students - apparently handful of parents had filed complaints about him. Dumbledore wanted him to take these complaints in consideration next year, and _mellow down_. Yugi smirked a little with crushing the letter in his hand. "Yeah right," he murmured.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing, just a note," Yugi smiled.

-

Next morning, Harry arrived from his every nightly stay in the Dursley House with a dark expression, muttering something underneath his breath while taking seat in the kitchen table while Yugi was cooking breakfast. "Is something wrong?" Yugi glanced at the black haired boy over his shoulder. "You seem agitated?"

"I do huh? I feel agitated too - and for a damn good reason," Harry huffed and banged his forehead against the table. "Aunt Marge is coming to stay with the Dursleys. So uncle Vernon decided to lay the law about my behaving - through I don't even _speak_ to the Dursleys, I just sleep there."

"He didn't touch you, right?" Yugi asked, his expression darkening at the idea.

"Nah," Harry shook his head "Just yelled and stuff. Still pisses me off, though."

"Hm… perhaps you will stay here during her stay," Yugi said with a frown. "I don't like that woman any more than you do, damn cow."

"Can I really?" Harry looked up with brighter eyes.

"Yeah, I'll just make you bed in the former-library-current-guest-room," the shadow magician nodded. "And if Dumbledore or those other idiots who think you should stay with the Dursleys have anything to say about it, well… that's just too bad, is it," he smiled reassuringly and turned back to the food. "Now, go wake Marik and Bakura up, the breakfast is almost ready - and try to do with without ice water."

Harry grinned and rushed out of the kitchen, his steps soon stomping up the stairs. Soon Yugi heard two outraged yells of "HARRY!" and sounds of mild fight. Chuckling he turned the stoves off and started to make the table. When he was carrying the drying pan towards the table to divided the food between the four of them, he heard tapping from the window. It was the Daily Prophet owl. "Be there in a second," he said to the owl, and quickly placed the food to the plates. After taking the empty frying pa to the sink, he fished the needed Knuts from his pocket and paid for the paper.

"I didn't know you ordered the Prophet," now more cheery looking Harry said while walking into the kitchen.

"I just started ordering it," Yugi shrugged, tugging the paper into his sling before taking some juice and milk form the fridge and placing them to the table. Taking seat in the table, he took the paper out and scrolled it open. He only managed to read the head line, "Black still at large," before he heard knocking from the window again. Owl again.

After fetching the owl, Yugi looked at the wax seal in it with a frown. Hogwarts again? But Dumbledore just sent him a letter yesterday. "Strange," he murmured and opened the letter while Marik and Bakura staggered into the kitchen.

"Harry, you're my fellow protégé, but I swear one of these days I'll send you to the shadow realm, I swear it," Bakura growled while falling to sit to his seat.

Yugi tuned the boy's bickering out while reading through the letter. "Sirius Black?" he muttered to himself and quickly turned back to the news paper. "Hey, boys. Listen to this," he said and read the article around about the infamous prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius Black, who had escaped from the prison. "They apparently have let even the Muggle prime minister know about it, there has even been mention of it in the muggle news though they have kept his actual identity secret."

"Okay, as interesting as that is…" Bakura looked confused. "What makes it so interesting that you had to read it aloud?"

"This," Yugi held the letter from Hogwarts up. He turned to Harry. Dumbledore had wanted for him to keep this secret from the boy, but Yugi didn't agree with the man. "According to Dumbledore Black may be coming after Harry. According to the Headmaster, Black was _one Voldemort's biggest supporters_, killed thirteen people with a single curse in broad daylight and everything."

"Right…" Harry frowned. "And he is coming after me, why?"

"Revenge, who knows," Yugi glanced through the letter. "Dumbledore didn't want me to tell you this, warned me to keep an eye out for any suspicious people and make sure you didn't leave unaccounted and stuff like that. I think he is keeping something else from us, the letter is worded too carefully," he frowned at the piece of parchment, and turned to the boys. "What do you think?"

"I think I want to know more," Harry said sternly. "I want to know more about Azkaban, if this Black-person managed to escape there then who knows how many others can. And I want to know more about Black." The other boys nodded in unison.

Yugi nodded with satisfaction. "I, for one, want to know what is making Dumbledore so nervous," he muttered while looking at the letter. "Because this doesn't really feel all right to me. There's more into it than he wrote here, and I don't like when people hide things from me." Especially when those things had direct effect with the safety of his protégés.

---

Kind of boring chapter... when compared to the last one. And my posting speed is again the opposite to super special awesome, whatever that is. And I know that Seto Kaiba surrendering is like... the prime and top and peak of being out of character, but frankly, I don't really care. Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the possible grammar errors and so forth... and more reviews are always appreciated.


	38. Shadow Book

**XXXVI chapter **

**Shadow Book**

Yugi moved the curtain aside and looked out of the window into the dark driveway. He frowned a little at the sight of black dog sitting in the shadows near the street lamp. It had been there whole evening, just sitting there without moving, staring. Yugi had been a normal person then he would've just passed such thing with shrug of his shoulders, but he wasn't and he had a weapon of magical sight in his use. The dog had ability of transforming, therefore it was either very strong magical dog or Animagus - and by the look in its eyes, Yugi was betting on the latter.

If the Animagus dog would've been staring at his house, he would've been mildly worried. Yet it wasn't, it was staring at Dursley house, therefore Yugi was even more worried. It was obvious that the dog was after Harry, in that house Harry was the only one with any contact with magical world… but only few in the magical world knew that Harry was supposed to be in that house. And those few were no doubt in Dumbledore's payroll.

So… the dog was one of Dumbledore's henchmen and was watching after Harry. Yugi wasn't sure which insulted him more - Dumbledore's distrust in his abilities to protect his own student, or the fact that this so called watch dog was poor enough to miss the fact that Harry wasn't in the number four. This pathetic who ever it was as the one Dumbledore sent after to watch Harry?

Glancing at the clock, Yugi snorted. Nearly midnight. Stalking from the window to the hall, he took his longer leather coat and threw it over his shoulders without actually slipping his hands into sleeves. After grapping his keys, he opened the door and walked out of the house… and right to the dog.

"You are very poor watcher," he said angrily, causing the dog to jump slightly. Whirling around, the large hound started to growl a bit at the shadow magician, who merely raised an eyebrow at this action. "If you're looking for Harry, he isn't in that house. He is in fact sleeping in _that_ house," Yugi motioned at his own home, causing the dog stop growling and look confused and surprised in the same time. "Dumbledore didn't tell you that Harry spends most of his time in my home? Then you are poorly informed indeed."

The dog looked a bit worried, glancing between Yugi and the number five. Then it turned to look at Yugi, tilting his head a bit to the side. Sighing, Yugi rubbed his hand over his eyes. "If I let you see the boy, will you go away?" he asked cuttingly. The dog was still at first, but then nodded carefully. Nodding as well, Yugi turned and walked back to his house, the black dog following at his feet.

"Try to stay quiet, the boys are sleeping," Yugi said while stepping inside and hanging his coat back to the hook it had been in. The dog looked around with worried, suspicious eyes, causing Yugi to snort slightly. "Come along then," Yugi said and led the dog to upstairs and to the door of the guest room. Carefully opening it, he allowed the dog to take peak inside where Harry was peacefully sleeping in the guest bed. The dog tried to step into the room, but couldn't as Yugi took a firm hold of the fur at its neck.

"This is enough," he said softly and pulled the dog away, closing the door silently. He frowned a bit at the feel of the beast's neck - it was skin and bones. "Gods, man, when is the last time you've eaten?" he muttered while looking down to the dog's intelligent grey eyes… and now they were imploring. For goodness sake, the dog was giving him the 'puppy-dog-eyes-look'! And then its stomach was growling.

"You're hungry huh? I guess being in Dumbledore's payroll doesn't pay that much after all. Come along, let's see if I have something in my fridge I could feed you with," Yugi muttered and ushered the dog down stairs. As much as he hated magical folk, there was something in him left of the times when he wanted nothing but good for everyone. He couldn't just let hungry man leave to the road when he had enough food to share. He chuckled to himself while going to check the fridge. _I guess something of the Hikari Yugi still remains…_ he thought sadly while pulling out the leftovers of the dinner.

"Stake, mashed potatoes, some steamed vegetables and piece of ham, how does that sound?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. He nearly jumped at the worshipping look the dog as giving him. "Okay then… do you want me to warm this up?" the dog shook its head quickly and leaned forward eagerly. "If you're sure," Yugi said and placed the food to the floor, then sitting back to watch the dog wolf it down.

The Shadow Master frowned a little. The dog wasn't just hungry, it was _starved_. "You know, I think you haven't eaten anything proper in a long while," he muttered while letting his magical vision seep into his eyes. "Don't they feed you where ever you come from?" The dog just glanced and continued eating. There was a quiver in the dog's aura which told Yugi the answer. "I'll take that as a no. In a way that is just what I should expect from Dumbledore, he did stick Harry with the Dursleys after all, but then again, I think he treats his employees better than that," he narrowed his eyes. "You're not Dumbledore's man, are you?"

The dog froze in mid-swallow, looking up guiltily. It looked a bit surprised to see Yugi smiling. "You can't be fan of Harry's either or you would've dashed into that room forcibly, or barked. So, you must be something else…if it was anyone else but Harry then I would be inclined to think that you might be friend of the family, yet --" he stopped speaking as the dog's ears rouse sharply, and it looked at him steadily. "Friend of the family, then? Took you long to get here, huh? Harry has been living here for eleven years, and this is the first time you've visited him, huh?"

As the dog slumped guiltily, agreement pulsing in its aura. Yugi made a dismissing motion with his hand. "Better late than never," he muttered, not believing that he was actually saying that. "Though don't get any ideas of getting past in Harry's life that easily - I don't know you, I don't trust you, and therefore you have no right to get near Harry unless I say so."

The dog looked up with what looked like frown. Yugi tilted his head to the side with smirk. "Oh, I have all the right to say who has and has not right to stay near Harry. I'm Harry's Taskmaster. Do you know what that means? It means that I have higher authority over Harry than even parent would. I'm in charge of his education, well being, everything he owns, yadda yadda yadda, and of course, I can decide whom he sees." Now the dog was growling. Yugi sneered. "Don't be like that. Harry signed the contract on his own volition, he was actually quite happy to sign it."

"And you can trust that I have nothing but Harry's best interest in my mind," Yugi said, his sneer melting into smile. "He couldn't be closer to my heart even if he was one of my own."

As the dog looked at him suspiciously, Yugi stood up and walked back to the fridge. "I think I could eat a late snack myself… Would you like something else as well, or are you full?" he asked over his shoulder. The dog hesitated at first, but leaned then forward curiously, and nodded. With a smile Yugi turned to make them some sandwiches, but was interrupted.

"Yugi, who're you talking to…?" Marik's voice yawned from the door. "A dog?"

Glancing at his Egyptian protégé, Yugi smiled. "Animagus," he said. "Why are you still up, Marik? I thought you went to bed already."

"I did, but Bakura woke me up, he was muttering in his sleep again. And then I heard you talking here," the tanned boy yawned and sat down to the kitchen table. "Why do we have an Animagus over?" he asked while laying his cheek against the table. "I thought you didn't like Animagi. You don't like McGonagall."

"I don't like McGonagall for few reasons, but her Animagus abilities have nothing to do with it," Yugi shrugged while fetching a bottle of milk from the fridge and pouring some into cup before pushing it into microwave. Then he returned to making the sandwiches. "And this Animagus is just passing through."

"Ah. Okay then," Marik yawned again and closed his eyes. As soon as the microwave's timer made a sound, Yugi took the milk out and handed it to Marik. Looking at it, the tanned yami moaned. "Yuugii, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Maybe not, but I happen to know for a fact that nothing puts you sleep as quickly as warm milk, my little kitten," Yugi smiled, ruffling the boy's hair which was in rare state of being completely free of binds. As such it only reached Marik's shoulder blades in spiky golden mass. "Now drink your Milk and go back to bed."

"Yes, father," Marik muttered sleepily and concentrated drinking the milk, not noticing the shocked look in Yugi's face. After drinking the milk, he yawned again before standing up and heading towards the bathroom before heading upstairs again. Yugi was still in state of shock when he heard Marik close the door upstairs.

"Marik… called me father?" the Shadow Magician whispered, forced to lean onto the kitchen counter before his feet would give in under him. One of the reasons why he had never asked the boys to call him father and why he had never called them sons was because Malik's father and what that man had done to Malik - and Marik as well. Yugi had never expected Marik to actually see him as a father, and now… Marik had called him in his own volition… father? And without joking tone too!

After rubbing his hands over his eyes to stop the annoying stinging to actually turn into tears, Yugi glanced at the dog that was looking at him with confusion. "Marik is one of my two adopted boys. I never prompted them to call me father or dad because of what Marik's original father did to him… I never expected…" he sighed and smiled gently. Back in the beginning the very idea of being a _father_ had been a bit frightening - he had been only seventeen back then after all - but now… that word was strangely appealing.

With a chuckle, Yugi continued to make the sandwiches, soon handing two of them to the dog. While watching the Animagus wolf the sandwich down, he sighed. "Father, huh…?" he muttered to himself while taking a bite from his sandwich. "It's surprising how nice that word suddenly sounds." Especially when it initially came from Marik's lips.

-

The dog Animagus only stayed that evening, and wasn't seen since in the entire summer. Marik, in the next morning, didn't even ask about the Animagus, probably thinking that the entire night had been a dream. He didn't all Yugi father either, but Yugi still remembered the word and felt a bit of warmth every time he thought about it.

The time went fast, as the boys made their summer assignments and some of random exercises Yugi made them do. Eventually it was only week till the school, and the time for the enormous meeting in the Diagon Alley. By the time the right day came, the boys were excited about seeing their friends again. Yugi was looking forward to it as well - the goblins had sent him a letter about some new items they had found and Yugi was eager to see them.

When the twenty fifth of august came, they headed toward London. "By the way, boys. Are you going to try to the Quidditch team this year?" Yugi asked curiously while they were driving. "Second years are allowed after all, and I have a feeling you would all be good players."

"Which is exactly why we will not try for the team," Harry said seriously. "After all, with us in the team, they could _win_ of all things."

"And can you believe that, Slytherin winning? Disgusting," Bakura cringed at the idea.

"Next year we will do our Very best to ensure that Slytherin team will win no match at all," Marik said before sighing. "It's a pity that Gryffindor team doesn't have proper seeker, or they could just snatch that cup away."

Chuckled amusedly, and then though about the Gryffindors. He smiled a little. "You should suggest that Atemu could try for the team," he then said. "If he is anything like he once was, he should have quite the eye for smaller details. He should do well as a Seeker."

"Hmm… Interesting idea. We just might poke him with it," Bakura nodded.

Soon they came to London, and before long Yugi parked the car near Leaky Cauldron. They were having breakfast in the pub with the others so thankfully they didn't need to go to the alley to look for the boys' friends. As soon as the car was locked, they headed for the bar to see that it was quite filled inside. The tables had been moved into few long ones, and at one the Weasleys were seated along with Luna Lovegood and Zacharias Smith who were talking with Ginny Weasley.

"Harry, Marik, Bakura!" Ginny cried over the noise at the sight of them. Eager to talk with their friends, the boys quickly divested themselves from their coats, leaving Yugi to hang them up while they rushed to the table. Chuckling, Yugi smoothed the coats into order and hung them up along with his own into the bar's coat-rack. He was then about to go and order them something to eat, but was interrupted by the couple whom he assumed to be Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Professor Muto, I presume?" the man asked curiously.

"Mut_ô_, actually," Yugi said looking at them up and down. People said that the Weasleys were poor family, they 'had more children than they could afford' had been young Mr Malfoy's verdict. Yugi couldn't really see it, if they were poor, they certainly weren't unhappy. Mrs Weasley looked like she had had her share of the food and both the man and woman had the kind of wrinkles which said that they smiled and laughed a lot.

Aware that the students sitting in the table were all looking at them worriedly - probably thinking that Yugi was about to show his classroom persona to the elder Weasleys. However, Yugi wasn't about to make enemies from his protégés' friend's family. "Mr and Mrs Weasley, then?" he asked, offering his hand.

Shaking his hand firmly, the man smiled neutrally. "The boys and Ginny have been telling us much about your classes during this summer."

"Nothing but bad and worse, I hope," Yugi said with amused smirk.

The man looked like he didn't know he was supposed to take that. He coughed. "We hear that you are somewhat of a… eccentric teacher."

"You can just say it, I'm the most hated teacher in the school," Yugi chuckled darkly. "I'm quite proud of that, actually. At least I've made lasting impression to their memory, instead of lulling them into sleep."

"Would you really throw a student out of the window if they would make a prank in your classroom?" Mrs Weasley asked stiffly.

"Sure, but then again, I cast lasting cushioning charm underneath that said window, falling from there wouldn't even shake them up," Yugi said with a grin. "Now excuse me, but I think I need to order some food for my boys." Probably not the best possible impression he could've made on good Mr and Mrs Weasley, but then again… he hardly cared.

After he had ordered the food and sat down to eat, he watched curiously to the lively interaction of the Weasley family, his boys, Ms Granger, Ms Lovegood and Mr Smith. They were all taking quite loudly, trying to get their voices reach over the other voices, but no one seemed to mind the noise.

The terrible threesome, along with their friends, were already plotting something while the Weasley twins were scheming something apparently just to not be outdone by the younger generation of pranksters. Mr Percy Weasley was apparently very, very proud of his new shiny Head Boy badge, holding his chin high up and his chest forward to show it to everyone. Ms Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley were talking as well, though they seemed to be missing something - Atem - from their group.

Just as soon as Yugi had thought that thought, the inn door was opened and Atem Ishtal walked in, followed by Ishizu who apparently still had no qualms about walking around looking like she had just travelled through time from Ancient Egypt. While Atem quickly joined his friends in the table, and Yugi was trying hard _not_ to follow the boy with his eyes, Ishizu's eyes landed on him.

"Yugi," she smiled cautiously. "I didn't know you would be here. I saw your duel with Seto Kaiba, it was…" she searched for right word before carefully saying; "nostalgic."

The elder Weasleys looked at Yugi curiously, and so did the elder Weasley children as well. Yugi ignored them and shrugged at her. "It was," he agreed before turning back to his food. He had made his peace with Ryô and Jonouchi - or at least taken the first step to it. It was about the time he made peace with her. "And, probably, our final public Duel."

"It was," she nodded with certainty.

Yugi grind his teeth slightly. Just great. Now he would spend sleepless nights wondering _why_ they would never have a public duel again, because they didn't want to or because they just could not? "Could you… please… not do that, Ishizu?" he asked with tight voice. "I know that you can't help seeing to future, but _I_ don't really want to know _anything_ of it, until I _live_ it."

The seer looked surprised, before nodding. "Very well," she said softly before looking at Mr and Mrs Weasley. "I must go, so I'll leave Atem to your hands for now. Please take care of my son." Her words caused Yugi to look at her sharply. She was going to _leave_ Atem here, just like that?!

"We'll look after him as if he was one of our own," the Weasleys promised. She nodded as well and turned to leave, but before she could Yugi had stood up and followed her to the door.

"You're just leaving him here?" the Shadow Master asked sharply in hushed tone so that no one else could hear him. "To these… wizards?"

"No matter what you may think, Yugi the Weasleys are good people," Ishizu frowned slightly. "Not only have I _seen_ that nothing will happen to Atem in their care, but I _know_ that they will take care of him. Atem has spent time with them previously, and he will be staying with them for this final week before the fall term - that was his wish."

Yugi frown darkened. "And what will you be doing this last week?"

"I'll be at the British Museum," she answered tightly. "They are showing Ishtal exhibit there, and I'll be overseeing the preparations before Rishid will come to oversee it." her expression softened a bit. "Atem will be fine, Yugi. The Burrow is well protected and you should know better than to mistrust my visions."

"How about now, here?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

"You're here now," she answered simply and walked away, leaving only partially assured Shadow Master glaring after her. Yet Yugi knew that if she really had seen that Atem would be fine, then Atem really would be fine - and gods themselves would be looking after the boy. With a defeated sigh Yugi rubbed his free hand's fingers over his eyes before turning back to the table. There he ignored the curious looks he was getting from the Weasleys and continued to eat.

"We were thinking that we should first visit Gringotts and then separate into groups in the alley," Mr Weasley spoke after the dinner was eaten. "You wouldn't mind looking after your sons and Harry along with Mr Smith and Ms Lovegood --?"

"I'm going with them too!" Ginny yelled.

"-- and Ginny?" the Weasley head added reluctantly.

"Not at all," Yugi said. There was slight hustle as everyone went to get their clothing in the same time, but soon everything was settled and they headed for Gringotts. "Boys, you wait in the lobby with your friends while I talk with the goblins, alright?" Yugi asked while they were walking. He didn't want any of these people knowing about his close alliance with the Goblins, things like that were big news in the wizardry world.

The boys agreed to it and as soon as they had entered the bank, they went to sit in the waiting area. Yugi separated from the rest of the group to talk with a goblin in the side. "Lord Ragnok invited me," Yugi said to the young goblin that was looking at him with awe. "Is busy now?"

"No, my lord, he said to show you in the moment you arrived," the goblin stood up. "This way, my lord."

Thankfully no one noticed the way the Goblin had addressed to him as he followed the beast to the president's office. There the old goblin greeted him with a bow, before quickly starting to speak. "We have acquired four new items to the Dark Vault, two vases, small tablet and a book. The vases were painted with images of the shadow Games and the table detailed a monster we believe to have been called Axodia Forbidden One --"

"Exodia," Yugi corrected.

"As you will sire," the goblin nodded in agreement and quickly wrote the name down. "How ever, these three items are not why we informed you of them, it is the book. It is a heavy book bind in leather which is decorated by golden symbols - one of these symbols is an eye in it. And it's quite unusual shaped eye, my lord. We haven't been able to open it, but then again, we haven't been trying that hard as we suspected that it would be best to get your opinion of the matter before we tried."

Yugi didn't bother sitting down. "I want to see it. Now," he said sharply.

"Of course."

Yugi was taken down to the Vault where the Goblins kept the items related to the ancient times and Shadow Games. There the old goblin took him to the end where the newest items were kept. Two vases telling story of two different shadow games stood there along with a small tablet detailing Exodia's power, and then there was a book.

It was clearly very old book, yet unlike other books from that time, this book was in good condition - perfect even. The covers were thick and sturdy, and it was locked with a peculiar mechanism similar to your usual diary-locks, yet much more complicated. But more importantly, the front cover was decorated. In the left corner there were golden figures similar to ancient Egyptian spear weapons and in the right corner their were shorter hand held weapons… and n the middle of the upper half of the cover, there was eye very similar to Sennen eye, yet slightly different.

On his own, the Shadow Magician's cold purple eyes flashed into magical vision. Yet, the book send out no aura, there was no active or inactive magic in it. Cautiously, Yugi reached out to touch it… but before he could, his left hand, hidden underneath his coat, ripped free from its binds, shadowy aura whirling around it. The old goblin stepped back as Yugi gasped, and on its own Yugi's left hand reached for the book…

And the book slammed open before him. The first page was heavy with golden text, both very foreign and very familiar to Yugi's eyes. It wasn't hieroglyphs, nor was it like any other writing he had ever countered - and considering that he had studied most of all human forms of writing, that was saying a lot. The text seemed to live under his eyes, and as he stared, as his left hand gently traced the page with its fingertips, the first line seemed to become readable.

"Thousand… spell book?" Yugi whispered, and something was tugging - no, hammering - in his memory. His heart was thundering and he was shivering, feeling the tendrils of invisible shadows circling him. This book was important. Very important. Possibly the most important thing he had ever touched.

"I'll… I need to take this book with me," Yugi spoke softly, his voice quivering slightly. "And I can't return it to you. Ever."

The goblin president looked at him. "It is important," he stated, reading the truth from Yugi's face.

"And very dangerous. It cannot remain here. It cannot remain anywhere," Yugi swallowed. This book was too dangerous to _exist_. After closing the large tome with his shaking left hand, Yugi took the book from the stone table and slipped it into his shoulder bag. This was one item he couldn't in any circumstances hide in the Shadow Realm. It was simply too dangerous.

Thankfully, when they got back to the surface, Yugi had regained his composure and wasn't as shaky as he had been. Trying to not think about what he had in his bag, he changed some muggle money into galleons and then went to join the boy's and their friends. "Ready to do some shopping?" he asked with a wired, somewhat distracted smile before they headed to the alley.

---

Ah, I liked this chapter very much. The book is not something I made up, it was in manga and anime both.

**akuma-river**: well, you'll see that in the future chapters, I think.

**Lady Gaia**: I actually originally, good twenty chapters ago, had that same idea about Sirius coming to live with the Mutô's as a pet, but my plans for the future changed and that idea didn't fit them anymore. And, sadly, Harry will not be going to Hogsmeade yet. Only third-years and up are allowed, and Harry, Marik and Bakura will be second-years in the upcoming year.

**Cody Thomas**: that was actually first time someone confessed their love to me. I'm flattered (is blushing and everything)

** 00asianwriter00**: Thanks for the cookies, no yaoi here and I'm a girl

**webweaver:** you have some seriously good ideas, and I really don't mind people speaking their minds - I actually prefer it, it's a delight to read other people's thoughts... it could be possible that by meditation Yugi and the pharaoh in his hand could get into some kind of truce, but I have something else planned for it.

Thank you to others as well for your comments, they are highly appreciated... and sorry for possible grammar errors.


	39. Don't judge the book

**XXXVII chapter **

**Don't judge the book  
**

Yugi stared at the book now lying before him in the kitchen table. He had hoped that in the confines of his own home, the book wouldn't seem as dangerous as it had in Gringotts, but somehow it seemed even more so. It was strange, the feeling he got from the ancient tome. There was no magic in it, no good or bad, and still it was dangerous. Like bolt of lighting or tidal wave, it had no distinction between right and wrong. It just existed.

The Shadow magician reached his hand out to trace the golden symbols in the cover. He had been wondering the entire day, what did the front cover remind him of. Now he could remember. The golden figures surrounding the cover's eye, when he gazed at them in certain way, they looked like veins reaching towards the eye… The cover looked frighteningly like the door to the Puzzle had when he and his other self had been still connected. Door to the darkness… no. Even though there had been darkness there, there had been something more. Power. Door to the power of the puzzle… door to power.

Pulling his hand back, Yugi sighed and glanced around in the kitchen. It was late in the night and the darkness lurking in the corners of the room was giving him chilly feeling. Yet he felt like turning on more lights wouldn't help the matter at all - light in the presence of this text would be just as frightening as the shadows were.

Frightening. Yes, they were. This book's presence turned things frightening. The book had no power in it, but it had knowledge, of that Yugi was sure even though he hadn't even tried to read it yet. While the Shadow Magician usually praised knowledge, he knew that the knowledge inside the book was not the good kind of knowledge. It was information and wisdom which could change and ruin the world in the same time.

Yugi hesitated, not sure if he wanted to open the book at all, but his left hand was already reaching for it, fighting its restrains. With a sigh, Yugi reached with his right and opened the book before the left hand could break the restrains again. In the first page, the golden text glinted in the dim light. Thousand spell book. Not _Millennium_ but Thousand. Was it the book of thousand years or thousand spells? Did he even want to know?

Feeling a whirl of shadows from behind him, Yugi gasped silently and turned to look over his shoulder. Bakura was standing at the kitchen door, yet… it wasn't Bakura. It was Yugi's protégé and it wasn't, there was a shadowy illusion of a taller, darker person standing where the boy. Darker skin and scarred face, haunted stone grey eyes, short messy white hair, blood red robes… and the glowing Sennen Eye.

"Thief king?" Yugi muttered softly with surprise, turning around completely. The last time he had seen an apparition of the thief king had been back with the Reed-incident. Since then Bakura's past lives and memories had slowly leaked into the boy's mind, but there hadn't been manifestations like this. Why was the thief king manifesting and like this of all ways?

The memory of a man was frowning at him, no, at the book. Stepping forward somewhat jerkily, as if unable to use his body - Yugi's protégé's body - perfectly, the tomb robber's frown turned into glare. "That thing… it still exists…?" he asked with voice pure of loathing, speaking in the langue of ancient Egyptian. There was a strange echo in his words, as if he was talking with two mouths instead of one. "Even after… three thousand years it still… remains…?" his voice was strangely disjointed as if he couldn't talk properly - like he was talking through broken radio.

"Thief king?" Yugi asked again in the same language, looking at the manifesting memory cautiously. "You know what this is?"

"It's _the_ book," the thief spat, glancing at him before turning to stare at the book again. "The book _he_ used… killed them… my people," grimacing the memory of a man shook his head angrily. "Created the… _items_ with it…"

Yugi's eyes widened as he turned to look at the book. Someone had used this book, _this very same book he had in his house_, to create the Millennium Items? And killed Bakura's people… the massacre the thief king witnessed when he was young, the one Bakura refused to talk about? Turning to the thief again, Yugi was about to ask, when he was struck speechless. Bakura's right cheek was bleeding. As Yugi watched, invisible force carved a wound down from Bakura's right eye.

"I… tried to steal it…" the thief king spoke, his haunted eyes resting in the book. "I was thirteen, fourteen… I broke in to… _his_ temple and… tried to steal it… I thought that I could use it to… to help them, my people, but… I was caught, guards…" Raising his - Bakura's - hand to his face, the thief touched the bleeding cut. "I escaped… with this, and… swore that I would… try again and succeed…!" pulling his fingers, he draw two horizontal lines across the wound, which then broke open and started to bleed.

Standing up, Yugi stepped to in front of the spirit and boy. The thief turned his eyes to him, narrowing them as Yugi quickly started to tend to the bleeding manifestation wound. "I… tried again… later," the thief told him, with strange desperation in his voice. Like explaining this to Yugi was very important. "Fifteen, I think… but the book… it wasn't there… _he_ had hidden it from me… I never found it… even though I tried to look for it… I never found it… I never could help them, I couldn't… free them…"

"Free who?" Yugi asked softly, taking a napkin from the table and carefully cleaning the blood away.

"My people… Kul elna, my village…" the thief frowned pushing his hand away from his face and looking at him seriously, as if trying to convey his need through his expression, through his haunted eyes. "I can't help them, I can't… but you can."

"I can?" Yugi blinked with confusion. How could he help people from some ancient village?

"The book… it has the answer… help them… I can't, you can… help them," with that said, Bakura's eyes rolled up and he lost consciousness, the Sennen Eye fading from his tanned forehead. As the shadow of the thief king vanished, Yugi quickly caught his eldest protégé before he would fall over and hoisted the boy up to his arms. Quickly the Shadow Master carried the boy to the living-room and laid him gently down to the sofa, before fetching the first aid kit to tend to the manifestation wound.

As he cleaned and bandaged the bleeding cuts, one vertical and two horizontal running over it, he wondered what the thief king had tried to say. Someone had used the book Yugi had in his kitchen to create the Millennium items, and … it had something to do with village of Kul elna, the thief king's village? The same village which had been slaughtered in front of the thief's eyes when he had been nothing but a little boy? Yugi really didn't like the implications of that, it sounded too much like something very dark and very forbidden.

"I'll try," he said to the memory of a man within his eldest protégé. "I'll read the book, and I'll try to f ind out what you meant. And if I can, I'll try to help them. I promise."

-

Bakura wouldn't speak about the manifestation later, only thing he would say that thief king had cut the horizontal cuts himself with his own knife, as a sign of his vow. It had been left unsaid, but Yugi knew that the thief hadn't been able to keep his promise, to this day he hadn't succeeded. It had to be very important vow because even Bakura felt it, even if he couldn't remember all the details - like who had created the items and how the items and Kul Elna were really connected. He could only remember that something had happened, and he was still sorrowful and angry because of it.

Bakura's internal turmoil lasted for few days when he was just trying to remember, think and comprehend, but without all the memories he couldn't and the confusion was driving him restless. Later Yugi could understand that Bakura did it to gain some kind of familiarity and balance with his memories, but it was still a great shock when Bakura one morning came out from the bathroom with his hair cut short. Yugi trimmed the hair later to look more like the Thief King's hair, feeling strangely sad and nostalgic.

Bakura wasn't leaning towards yami Bakura anymore, no. He was leaning towards the thief king now. With short hair, the slowly healing cut and now two equally grey haunted eyes, he certainly looked like smaller version of the thief king. Yugi wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing, but he was sad. It felt strangely like his boy was becoming someone else, and Yugi couldn't stop to from happening. Not that he would've if he could've.

Eventually the first of September came. With their things packed, they headed towards London going there by bus because Damien hadn't been able to drive them. Thankfully it wasn't as difficult form of travel as they had feared - thanks to shrinking charms they didn't even have to drag a luggage around, and because the buss drove right to the King's Cross, they didn't even have to walk that far in London - which was good because the time was short.

"I'll be strange, being back at school after having a summer like this," Harry muttered when they were walking towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Visiting Japan, the duel, and finally Bakura's manifestation… it'll be strange being n Hogwarts."

"Hmm… and there is the Sirius Black thing to consider," Marik joined his musings.

"Yeah, that too."

Yugi frowned a little as they came to the barrier between muggle and magical platforms. With the book and Bakura's manifestation, he had forgotten about the fugitive entirely. With self-loathing, he promised to pay more attention to things and not just concentrate onto one. He couldn't afford to slip.

"Hmm… no blockage this time," Harry said after checking the barrier quickly. Then, with a shrug, he stepped through the barrier, thoughtful Bakura and Marik walking after him. Yugi stepped trough last, and quickly was overcame by the feeling of the regular magic. With disgusted grunt, he shook the suffocating power off, as the boys did the same.

The platform was nearly empty with few rare people looking at the train, waving… and the train was heaving out massive huffs of purple steam. "Just in time," Yugi grimaced and pushed the boys forward. "Hurry before it sets off!" just as they ran towards the train, it started to move. With a snap of his fingers, Harry opened the train's door quickly jumped on, Marik and Bakura close behind. Yugi had to take long strides to catch up, but he too managed to get on in time.

"Next year I need to make sure that we have ride to London," Yugi muttered irritably to himself while glaring at the students in the hall who were curiously staring at them. "Come," the magician muttered to his boys. "Let's find a compartment…"

All the compartments seemed to be taken already, though. Cursing in ancient Egyptian, Yugi led the boys nearly through the entire train before they finally found one compartment which was as close to empty as it can get - it only had one person inside. "Looks like this is the best it can get. Get in," he sighed and waited until the boys had stepped in before stepping in himself.

While sitting, he glanced at the person who had been sitting alone in the compartment. It was a man dressed in to very shabby wizard robes which had been patched in several spots. He looked also rather ill and exhausted, as he sat fast asleep near the window. Noticing the streaks of grey in the man's light brown hair, Yugi frowned slightly. The man looked entirely too young to have grey in his hair.

"Who do you think he is?" Marik asked, looking at Yugi. "New teacher?"

"Probably, the Defence Against the Dark Arts post is open after all," Yugi said and flanked up to the luggage rack over the man's head. There was a suitcase there with a name stamped on it. "R. J. Lupin, huh…?"

"Do you think he's up to it?" Harry asked curiously while peering at the sleeping man's face. "He looks kind of sick."

"Might be, magical people have their sicknesses just like the non magical people do," Yugi shrugged while letting magical vision mingle into his normal sight. "Yeah, he has some sort of magical illness. But he also has a very stern magical core, with nice shade of dark blue… which means wisdom, knowledge, power, things like that."

"So, don't judge a book by its cover?" Marik asked, causing Bakura to glance at Yugi sharply. Every time someone used the world _book_ Bakura was probably reminded of the Thousand Spell Book Yugi now carried with him.

"That is something people should generally avoid," Yugi nodded while leaning back and relaxing slightly. "You three most of all should understand that things may not be what they appear to be."

"Because we are not what we appear to be?" Marik mused thoughtfully. "Hmm… yeah. By the way, what do you think of the Defence Against the Dark Arts anyway?"

"Hmm…" Yugi thought about it. "The idea is interesting, but… it's kind of stupid. Wizards created the Dark Arts, the curses and enchantments with which the so called dark wizards pray upon others. Then they create the Defence against these Dark Arts… kind of like forest creating a disease and then the vaccine."

"But, as much as I would like to point at their idiocy and laugh, even these wizards are humans, and things like these are just what humans do, it's in the nature of human race," the Shadow Magician shook his head. "There are ones who would prey upon the weaker ones to gain power or whatever they desire and of course there are the others who would fight against these predators."

"You talk about humans like they were nothing but animals - which I as a human take a sight offence," Harry frowned a little. "And I think your way of thinking is wide of the mark."

"Probably," Yugi shrugged easily. "But what can I say; I'm prejudiced against the magical race. And stupidity which seems to breed in the family lines of magical human beings."

"Yeah, we kind of learned that years ago," Marik snorted. Then he turned curious. "What about magical creatures? Unicorns, dragons, phoenixes, things like that."

"Well, so far I have only met one magical creature of this so called magical word - phoenix by the name of Fawkes - and he seemed alright," Yugi mused while scratching his seek. "Not that I actually had the chance to talk to him or anything, unlike with our monsters these magical creatures aren't exactly talkative." Thinking about the shadow monsters reminded Yugi about the fact that it was soon time for the boys to begin learning how to summon. It also reminded him of Seto's little project with the ancient duelling disk.

"That makes me wonder. Could you make monsters out of magical creatures?" Harry asked. "I mean, there are creature dragons and there are monster dragons…"

"They are vastly different," Yugi shook his head. "Magical creatures are more like animals, they are born and they breed. Monsters however originate from human beings. Each monster was once a human in a form or another. Or, they were parts of human soul - Ka beasts they were called once…" Yugi frowned a little. Now how in the hell did he know that? Sure, he had known that the shadow monsters were no ordinary creatures, but he hadn't known that they originated from humans… Ka beasts? It made strange sense, but he wasn't supposed to know this.

"Most monsters, but not all of them," Bakura muttered while looking out of the window. "There are few monsters which aren't usual Ka beasts. Ra, Obelisk and Osiris for example."

"Hmm…" Yugi folded his hands. "Human with Ka as strong as that would truly be terrifying," he muttered. But then it meant that Ra, Obelisk and Osiris truly originated from gods, and that was kind of terrifying too.

As they continued to chat about magic and monsters, the trolley witch stopped by to offer them snacks. After they had bough few - and had tried uselessly to make Lupin wake up - the witch headed on again, leaving them to eat. Soon it was mid day and rain started falling outside. As the rain got stronger, the day turned darker until the lanterns in the train flickered to life in the corridor and the compartments.

"Nice welcoming weather, huh?" Marik asked, glancing at Bakura who smiled slightly. Yugi chuckled while looking out of the window past Lupin. It was nearly pitch black outside. And then, causing them all to frown, the train started to slow down.

"That's strange," the Shadow Magician muttered. "We can't be there yet; we haven't even crossed the Hogwarts and Hogsmeade wards yet." Standing up he walked to the window and flashed his eyes to magical vision to peer into the darkness. Nope, they weren't even near Hogsmeade station yet. But exactly how far were they from Hogwarts? Turning swiftly, Yugi walked to the door to look out side the other window, when the train came to a complete halt.

"Harry, can you tell how far we are from Hogwarts?" Yugi asked. Harry, as he didn't have shadow magical in him to hinder his regular magic, was more talented in long distance mana and teolt. As Harry's eyes flashed to white, without any warning, all the lamps went out and the entire train was taken over by darkness.

"Now, this is cool. I just love power failures, but shouldn't they be kind of, I don't know, impossible since these people don't have electricity? Not that I'm complaining, it's kind of homely," Marik muttered, and Bakura's dark chuckle sounded rather frightening in the complete dark.

Yugi chuckled as well before reaching his hand out and igniting small illusion of flame to his hand, not strong enough to burn but good enough to shed some light. Turning to Harry, he raised his eyebrow. Harry was still concentrating onto teolt, and now his feet were giving slightest glow of mana. "Harry?" Yugi asked softly.

"Twenty, twenty five miles… I think," Harry said before his eyes faded to normal green. "I also felt something strange outside. I think there are people or things coming aboard."

"Aboard?" Yugi muttered and turned sharply look at the door when it was opened, revealing a third and second year Gryffindors, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom, both looking confused and little worried. "Ms Weasley, Mr Longbottom?" he asked levelly.

"Professor," Neville stuttered a little eve as he leaned towards the light of Yugi's illusionary flame. "We saw the light, and, uh… do you know what's going on?"

Ginny frowned a little and hugged herself as if she was cold. "People are worried down the corridor and --" she cut of in a shrill gasp as Yugi's flame suddenly, without explanation, went out.

"What the…?" Yugi muttered, before trying to light the flame again. It didn't work… he couldn't raise the illusionary flame, actually he felt like he suddenly wasn't able to do any shadow magic at all. Hissing a hieratic curse, he tried to turn his eyes into magical vision, but that didn't work either. Suddenly, without any explanation at all, he couldn't use any of his powers.

And he most certainly didn't like it.

"Sit down," he snarled at Ginny and Neville to get them out of the way so that he could go out to the corridor and see what the hell was going on. The chaos that followed that order was noisy, as Ginny nearly sat on Harry and Neville fell onto someone's leg - Marik's by the sound of he Arabic curse which rang in the air. Who is that, watch where you're stepping, don't sit on me, watch it, sit down damn it, ouch…

"Quiet!" hoarse voice interrupted the chaos before Yugi could. Surprisingly it caused a complete silence in the compartment, which was then intruded by the sound of cracking fire. The shadow magician frowned darkly at the sight of the flames dancing upon Lupin's hand. Why could this sickly man do magic, when Yugi couldn't? Looking up to the man's tired, grey face Yugi found surprisingly alert and wary eyes looking at him with slight surprise. "Who…?" Before Lupin could articulate the question further - and before Yugi could answer it - the compartment door started to slowly slide open. Turning his eyes to the door sharply, Yugi saw a tall cloaked figure standing there, illuminated by Lupin's shivering flames. Blinking with confusion and wariness, Yugi tried to see the figure's face, but it was completely hidden beneath its hood.

And then the thing, what ever it was, was inhaling in slow, rattling way as though it was trying to suck something more than air from the room. Harry, Neville and Ginny all gasped in unison, causing Yugi to look at them sharply. All three had turned ghastly pale, Lupin looked worse too. Glancing at Marik and Bakura to see that they were as confused as he was, Yugi's frown darkened. He was just about to turn to the beast before Harry's eyes rolled to the back of the boy's head and he collapsed in his seat, slumping into unconsciousness.

While Yugi stepped to Harry in hurry, Lupin stepped forward, glaring at the hooded figure. "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go," the sickly man said sternly while Yugi sat beside Harry, quickly examining his protégé's state while Bakura, Marik, Ginny and Neville looked between him and Lupin with worried eyes. Sighing with relief as he found that Harry had just fainted, Yugi turned to Lupin and the thing at the door. The figure wasn't moving.

Then Lupin muttered something underneath his breath. Yugi, Marik and Bakura all gasped in unison at the feeling which suddenly broadcasted from the man - and then a silvery thing shot out of the man's wand and at the hooded thing. The thing recoiled and quickly glided away.

"What… was that thing?" Yugi asked in quiet, dangerous voice. He could feel his power coming back to him, the connection to the shadows reforming inside him, and he didn't like it. If that thing, what ever it had been, had the power to cut off his connection with the shadows, if it had power to render him helpless… he didn't like it.

Ginny let out a chocked sob while sitting down to the corner of the bench. Neville sat beside her, looking deathly pale. "Dementor," Lupin said grimly, looking at him as he carefully guided unconscious Harry into more comfortable position. "One of the guards of Azkaban."

"Did it cause Harry to fall unconscious?" the shadow magician demanded in same dangerous voice.

"Maybe, probably," Lupin looked at him for a moment before handing him something. "Here," the man muttered before handing something to Ginny and Neville too. Then he looked at Yugi. "It's chocolate. Make sure he eats it, it helps. Now I need to have a word with the driver, excuse me…"

Yugi looked after him with a frown before looking down to unconscious Harry. Dementor, he repeated in his head. Beast which could not only cause Harry to fall unconscious but render a yami powerless. The shadow magician frowned darkly, not liking the power they had over him one bit. He needed to learn more about those accursed beasts.

---

Now, am I evil or what?


	40. By its cover

**XXXVIII chapter**

**By its cover**

It hadn't been the driver's doing. The Dementors had forced the train into stop by their magic and no matter how the driver had tried he hadn't been able to make the train start until now that the Dementors had left. Remus sighed as the train jerked into movement again. What a way to begin a school year. Dumbledore wouldn't like this at all once he would hear.

With a shake of his head, the soon-to-be-teacher continued his way down the corridor and towards the compartment where his suitcase was. He frowned slightly at the memory of the long haired, cold eyed man who had been there with five students - Harry Potter one of them. The man had seemed… strange and the fact that he was foreigner and dressed into muggle clothing had nothing to do with it. It was the fact that he had seemed to be complete unaffected by the Dementors - he had seemed to be confused about them actually, as if he hadn't understood their effect at all.

Yet, the moment Harry had collapsed the man had been quick to rush to the boy's side. Within seconds the man had checked Harry's pulse, body temperature and breathing. Even though it was the duty of the teacher to care for their students, that hadn't been what the man had been doing. It had been more like parent caring for their child. Skilful parent.

Remus frowned. Dumbledore had mentioned that Harry had a _caretaker_ and _teacher_ from time before Hogwarts who was now also teaching in the school, but… he had expected this caretaker to be someone from the Order of Phoenix. And this man, who ever he was, certainly wasn't from the Order.

"H-hey, you! Wait up!" Someone suddenly called, and Remus heard rushing steps. Turning around he saw a breathless red headed boy running towards him. His eyes were wide and there was a frightened look about his face. "Do you know where professor Mutô is?" he asked while gasping for breath.

"Professor Mutô?" could he mean the man from before?

"Yes, tall guy, long hair, dresses in leather, has kinda freaky eyes, is probably with Harry Potter?" The boy asked urgently. "I really need to find him; do you know where he is?"

Then it was the man from before. "Yes, he's just right…" Remus looked around, surprised to find himself in the last cart. "He's in that compartment there," he motioned, and quickly the red head dashed past him.

"Professor Mutô!" the boy cried while Remus quickly followed him to the compartment door. Taking a deep breath, the red head spoke quickly. "Professor Ishtal asked for you; Atem's having some kind of attach and she said that you would know how to help."

The long haired, cold eyed man looked up. He was still sitting beside Harry, who had regained his consciousness and was nibbling on the chocolate. Glancing at Harry, and the two obviously foreign boys, the man hesitated. There was a bout of silent communication between the four, before the long haired stood up. "Led the way," he said sharply to the red head and then followed the red head. Remus, wanting to know what was going on, followed them.

"What happened, Mr Weasley?" professor Mutô asked while they were following the red head.

"One of those black cloaked things came to our compartment," the boy quickly said. "It kind of froze and started to shake and Atem… I don't know, he was kinda glowing or something, it was really strange. Then there was this flash of white light and the black thing ran away… and Atem just froze stiff after that."

"How articulate," the long haired professor snarled, reminding Remus strongly of Snape. "Let's hope that professor Ishtal can be more eloquent."

After walking swiftly through few carts, the boy stopped and opened the door for Mutô, who stepped in quickly. "Ishizu, details," the man snapped while Remus stared at the tanned boy sitting stiff on the bench, warm purple eyes wide open and unseeing. There was a foreign woman in Egyptian styled clothing sitting beside the unresponsive spiky haired boy, clearly distressed.

"I-I'm not sure. That… creature came in here and started to suck something from the air," she said in shaky voice. "It just suddenly stopped and Atem… he started to glow. He-he let out some kind of pulse of power which made the black cloaked creature flee, and after that he's been like this."

Remus looked between Mutô and the woman as the long haired man kneeled to the floor before the boy, taking the boy's expressionless face between his gloved hands. After looking the boy's unseeing eyes as if trying to see inside them, he narrowed his eyes a bit. Then he turned to the woman. "Out. Everyone out. Now," he snapped.

"Yugi --" the woman frowned a little, clearly about to argue.

"I said _out_," the man hissed, glaring at the woman.

She met his eyes for a moment, before swallowing and standing up. She motioned to the brown haired girl, the read headed boy and Remus. "We will wait in the corridor," she said softly.

"Professor Ishtal, what is going on, why is professor Mutô…?" the brown haired girl started to argue.

"Out," Ishtal said again softly and ushered them out while Mutô and the unresponsive boy stayed in the compartment. She closed the door after them and smiled softly to the two confused child's. "Atem was born with a certain kind of magical condition," she said to them softly. "Condition professor Muto shares in a way. I cannot help Atem, but professor Mutô can, and he, I guess, does not wish to show the full extend of his condition to us."

"Condition? Some kind of magical illness?" Remus asked with a blink. Mutô hadn't seemed like sick person to him.

"No, not exactly," the Egyptian woman shook her head. "It's more of an ability they both have, but not quite. It has more to do with their magical cores than actual magic I suppose. Atem has had his _condition_ since he was born. I'm not sure how Mutô got his, but he has it as well. His, I suspect, is stronger than Atem's…" she shook her head.

Remus couldn't fool himself to believe that he could understand what was going on. "So, this boy had some kind of magical reaction to the Dementor because of this condition, and because professor Mutô has the condition he's the only one who can help?"

"Basically," the woman nodded and smiled to him while offering him her hand. "I haven't introduced myself, have I? Ishizu Ishtal, I'm the Divination professor and Atem's mother."

Remus shook her hand. "Remus Lupin, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," he answered with a smile while lowering his hand. "What does professor Mutô teach?" he asked curiously.

"History of Magic," the red haired boy grimaced. "He's the strictest teacher of the school - meanest too."

Stricter than McGonagall, meaner than Snape? Remus blinked. Was that even possible? The girl beside the boy shifted uncomfortably. "He's probably the best teacher too," she said reluctantly. "Knows history in and out. Sometimes it feels like he has lived through and witnessed the times he teaches us about."

"Really?" Remus asked with surprise. The Egyptian Divination teacher shifted with discomfort, as if guiltily.

-

Yugi was sweating. Power was pouring off Atem like he was a bolt of lightning come to life - or open gate right to sun. The magician had never felt anything like it, not even in the time when he and his yami had been connected all those years ago. He was nearly positive that the world itself had never experienced the power Atem was now leaking.

"_Light is a wild force and much more powerful than darkness ever could be. Darkness has powers of intimidation and illusion, but light illuminates, it forces the darkness away. Darkness cannot smother the light because they can't get close to it, but light can smother dark. If there was some kind of opposite force to Shadow Magic, some kind of Light Magic, it would probably be the most powerful magical force in this world_."

Yugi himself had said this to Seto not much after Seto had became his light. Back then Yugi had believed that there truly wasn't an opposite force to Shadow Magic - the regular magic of the wizardry world couldn't even come near the potential of Shadow Magic so that couldn't be it either. But now, here, before his unknowing, power-charged light, Yugi began to believe. There was Light Magic. And it was living inside Atem.

Bowing his head underneath the assault of the shining power, Yugi was forced to reach for his inner gate to the Shadow Realm - his own power simply wasn't strong enough to compete against Atem's glow. He had always thought that light was good, but now he was beginning to see otherwise. Atem's light was so powerful that it was hurting him.

As the Sennen Eye lit to his forehead, Yugi opened his eyes again to look into the boy's empty ones. He frowned slightly at the reddish glow in his light's eyes. Atem was lost in the power, reminding Yugi strongly of the time when Bakura had been assaulted back when he had been a small boy. But instead of pushing his power inside like Bakura had done, Atem was pushing it outside because unlike Bakura Atem wasn't lightless shadow. He was shadowless light.

Yugi swallowed. There was a way to control Atem's power, but… it would be so much like magical rape. If he would bind Atem forcefully to himself, Atem would never again loose control of this Light Magic - and Yugi himself would never again loose control of his Shadow Magic - that much was given… but still. No matter how much they had been one person, he just couldn't do something like that without the boy's full consent…

But if this would be Atem's reaction to every single Dementor he met… it wasn't safe. With this much power, Atem held within himself the power of medium sized sun. If he would fully release it, there was a chance he would unwittingly destroy the entire planet. His power had to be controlled somehow.

Yugi frowned. Dementor caused him to lose his powers and Atem to blindly release his. He really didn't like those creatures at all.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the magician whispered as he undressed his right hand glove and took Atem's right hand to his. Closing his eyes and muttered the words of the incantation, which was now almost frighteningly familiar to him. Impulse of power travelled from his hand to Atem's and from Atem's hand to his. White Sennen Eye appeared to the back of Yugi's palm while black Sennen Eye drew itself to boy's hand.

For a moment it seemed like Yugi was on his knees before a door. It was a familiar door, reminding him strongly of the time he had carried a golden Puzzle around his neck… but it was different too. Because unlike that scar ridden door, this door was made of pure light. And somehow that made it many times more frightening than the dark door he remembered from long ago.

Then golden chains appeared, shackling the door tightly shut in way which told Yugi that he would never be able to open it on his own. Somewhere a painfully familiar voice spoke, causing much more pain than the light could. _You did well, Aibou. Now draw back. This Light isn't for you yet._

Fighting back tears, Yugi pulled back to his own body as the whirlwind of power started to dissipate and Atem started to calm down. Quickly the magician changed another spell, which immediately hid the tattoo in Atem's hand and made it seem like there was nothing there. Then, letting go of boy's hand, the magician released the control of his inner gate, causing the Sennen Eye on his forehead to fade. As awareness started to return to Atem's unseeing eyes, Yugi re-dressed the glove and attempted to leave.

"Professor Mutô?" Atem asked with confusion, his voice sleepy as if he had just woken up. "Wha… what happened, where is mother…?"

"She's just outside," Yugi smiled shakily to the boy and opened the compartment door to let worried Ishizu into the compartment. She let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the boy, who was now alert and by appearances fully alright. With uncomfortable cough, feeling as if he had done something incredibly right and wrong in the same time, Yugi moved to leave.

"Yugi, thank you," Ishizu said after him.

"There's nothing to thank for," the magician muttered while slipping past professor Lupin, Ms Granger and Mr Weasley. While the two students joined their friend and the divination teacher in the compartment, professor Lupin quickly followed him.

"Professor Mutô, was it?" the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher asked carefully. "I am Remus Lupin, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher… might I be as crude as to ask what just happened back there? Professor Ishtal said that her son has some kind of magical condition which caused a reaction to the Dementors… shouldn't you have left it for Madam Pomfrey to handle?"

Yugi snorted at the idea of the school nurse being able to 'heal' something as powerful and destructive as what Atem apparently possessed. "As skilled as you believe that woman to be, she wouldn't have been able to do anything," he sneered, and with the sneer feeling a little surer about him. Return to old habits seemed to secure the footing under him after this last shocking event. "The _condition_ Atem and I share is not something you can _heal_."

Lupin frowned a little. "And this condition…"

"Simply, none of your business," Yugi said, glaring at the man. "Ask Ishizu if you're so curious."

The man frown darkened, but he didn't say anything on the way back to their compartment, where Harry was starting to look better. Taking seat beside his black haired protégé, Yugi looked down to the British boy worriedly. "Feeling better?" he asked while Lupin took seat. Neville and Ginny seemed to have left already and the boys had dressed to their robes - Harry had probably want to try and warm himself up after the Dementor encounter.

"Yeah, the chocolate helped," Harry said, looking at him curiously along with Marik and Bakura. All of them probably wanted to know what had happened with Atem, but they knew better than to ask in company.

"Good," Yugi smiled distractedly while running his hand over Harry's hair. Turning to look at the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, the History of Magic professor frowned. "You seemed to know something about the Dementors," he said. "Tell me about them."

The other man frowned a little at the rudeness of the request, but spoke nonetheless. "Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth," he said with slightest look of disgust. "They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. Even muggles feel their presence though they can't see them," here the man looked at Yugi thoughtfully, causing the Shadow Magician to turn expressionless.

"Go too near Dementor and every food feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you," the shabby robed teacher continued while Yugi, Harry, Marik and Bakura hung onto his every word. "If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself… soul-less and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life."

"Well, what a brilliant idea, putting these things to Azkaban," Marik snorted. "There we have prison full of magicians who have done crimes of some sort - Black for example… and then you have Dementors, sucking onto their goodness and making them even eviler than they already are. Absolutely brilliant."

"One more point to the Wizarding world," Bakura agreed while leaning back. He glanced at Yugi and sent a quiet enquiry through the bond, wondering why it hadn't felt like the Dementor was draining on his happiness. Yugi looked at him steadily and promised that they would talk about it later.

"Is there any way to, hm… fight the Dementors?" Harry asked worriedly, looking uncomfortable. "I don't really like the idea of them… not at all."

"I agree with that sentiment," Yugi muttered and looked at Lupin. "You did something to the Dementor to drive it away," he stated.

"There is a spell specially designed to fight the Dementors. The Patronus Charm," the brown haired man said with a slight frown. "It's a highly advanced defensive charm, though. The Patronus Charm is basically a silvery phantom shape, usually in form of an animal, which is the embodiment of the positive thoughts of the caster," Lupin explained. "When it's cast the Dementor will feed on it rather than on the caster, but as the Patronus Charm is merely magic, the Dementor has no effect on it. Because of this, the Dementors will be driven away by the Patronus."

Yugi snorted while running his hand over his face. "And there is no other way to fight the Dementors?"

"Not that I know off."

Great. There was only one spell to fight the things and he couldn't perform it. Happy thoughts, after all, were something yamis were incapable of. At best they could feel enjoyment but never true happiness as that was left to the hikaris.

"It looks like we're finally at Hogsmeade," Harry pointed out, looking out of the window. Yugi frowned a little, not remembering when they had crossed the Hogwarts and Hogsmeade wards. Oh well, it didn't matter. The train pulled slowly to a halt and they all stood up to leave. There was a great scramble as everyone headed towards the exits, and the noise was on bar with the chaos as pets of varying races made themselves known. Out in the platform it was freezing, but Yugi hardly noticed it - dressing from head to toe in leather had its advantages.

"Yugi, what the hell are those things?" Bakura asked as they were walking towards the carriages. He was pointing at them, looking at his guardian over his shoulder. Marik too was looking confused.

Yugi looked up with confusion, noticing the skeletal winged horses pulling standing before the carriages. He shrugged carelessly. "I don't know, I'm no magical creature expert. You should ask from Hagrid, I suspect he knows."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked with confusion, looking at what Bakura was pointing. "There's nothing there, is there?"

"You can't see them?" Bakura asked with confusion. "They're right there - these skeleton horse thingies with bat wings."

"I can't see anything," Harry frowned and glanced at them. "Another yami thing?"

"Maybe, I don't know. You need to ask Hagrid," Yugi repeated. "Now into the carriage with you, we don't want to miss it." With that said, he ushered the boys towards closest empty carriage. Once they had entered it, he closed the door so that no one else would decide to join them there.

"Am I the only one who suddenly hates the Dementors with passion?" Marik asked once the door was shut. "The moment that thing entered our compartment, I couldn't feel the shadows anymore - and that if something is not acceptable."

"They made you powerless?" Harry asked with shock. "I didn't notice, I was too busy passing out."

"Not powerless. The _things_ can't affect us affect us like they affect normal people - we don't have _happiness_ suck upon I guess - but we have something," Yugi frowned. "The thing which allows us to _control_ the shadows in the first place. Our connections to our hikaris' are based on two emotions. Happiness and it's opposite…"

"Which is…?" Harry looked at him with confusion. "Sadness?"

"It actually depends. Happiness is an absolute like light is, it's opposite, like Shadow, has many forms," Yugi shrugged. "With me it's by worry and dread."

"Anger and vengeance," Bakura nodded.

"Hate and malice," Marik looked a bit uncomfortable.

"These are the core emotions which keep the true yami-hikari bond alive event though we are apart from each other - these are the emotions we cannot _not_ feeling, so they keep the bond alive even though we don't pay attention to it," Yugi nodded. "It's our blessing too because it may be that without the bonds, as withered as they are, we cannot control the shadows at all."

"The Dementors suck the happiness in the bond, leaving us only with its opposite. This cuts us from the shadows because after all without any light there can't be any shadows either," Yugi frowned. "If we don't come up with a way to protect the bonds from Dementor's effect, they will always render us unable to use shadows - and with it magic as well."

The boys shifted uncomfortably, before Bakura looked up in realisation. "Oh, wait, Atem. What happened to him?" he asked before turning thoughtful. "He's a hikari therefore he should have plenty of happiness to suck upon, huh?"

Yugi sighed. "Exactly. When the Dementor sucked upon Atem's happiness, it also brought forward… something else," he pulled his right hand glove off to show the new tattoo in his hand. "I guess now we can be certain of the existence of Light Magic - and it is just as strong as I feared. By bonding with Atem artificially I think I managed to control it some, but… The Light is too strong…"

"Light Magic?" Bakura looked a little worried by the idea.

"You won't be able to control it if he really looses it?" Marik asked carefully.

"Maybe for a while, if I give myself fully to the Shadows I maybe able to hold it off for a little while… But if he _really_ looses control…" Yugi frowned. It didn't need to be said. If he would give himself to the Shadows completely, he would die - or become a Shadow Monster. And if Atem would loose control completely, he would probably destroy the entire world - or at least major portion of it.

"And Dementors cause him to loose it? Nice," Harry's voice was a bit high pitched. "No pressure for this year, huh?"

---

Booya! Two chapters for a train ride, am I slow or what? Evil and slow, that's really something. Well, atleast we're finally at Hogwarts and the harrasment can begin.

For those who have forgotten, Harry, Marik and Bakura are entering their _second _year. This means different classes than in original version which means, as it pains me to not use such a excelent plot-device, no Boggart, no Divination and even though they got the books, no Care of Magical Creatures either - why they got the books already will be explained in next chapter.

Thank you for your reviews, sorry for possible errors and be sure to make your thoughts known - reading your reviews makes my day and often reviews also inspire my lazy arse to write quicker.


	41. Anxiety

**XXXIX chapter**

**Anxiety**

Atem ran a hand through his blond bangs as he tried to decide if the rattle like shaking of coach made him feel nauseous or not. He was feeling disoriented… but in the same time he felt better than he could remember ever feeling. He felt steady, real… solid somehow. And in a way it felt like someone was holding him, blanketing him from the air around him.

"Atem? Are you feeling ill?" his mother asked worriedly from his side while Hermione and Ron looked at him like they didn't know what to say.

"I'm fine," Atem said. Ishizu hadn't told him what happened, not exactly, and since she was still there Hermione and Ron couldn't tell either. She only said that he had had an 'attack' and that Professor Mutô had helped him somehow… but she hadn't specified. Atem couldn't understand why he would have 'attack' or what sort of 'attack' would he have. He had never experienced something like that, not that he could remember. He couldn't understand why Professor Mutô had helped him, either. It wasn't that he wasn't happy about it, but… his own mother couldn't help him?

"Should you see the nurse before the feast?" Ishizu asked again, looking at him up and down as if to see if he had injuries.

"Mother, please. I'm just fine," Atem said again, now with little bit of exasperation. She was a good mother and he loved her, but sometimes she worried entirely too much. Most of the time actually. It was like she half expected him to vanish any moment, and it had been like that as long as he could remember. "I'm not made of glass."

"I know, Atem…" she muttered first with frown and then with smile. "Yes, alright. If Yugi was confident enough to leave then you must be alright…" she muttered the last part mostly to herself.

Atem frowned. He knew that his mother and Yugi Mutô shared a past. In fact, uncles Malik and Rishid knew Professor Mutô too. His family had been talking a lot about the Professor during the summer when they didn't know that he was close enough to hear. He still didn't know what that said past was, though. All he knew that his mother felt guilty, uncle Malik was mad at Professor Mutô about something and Professor Mutô apparently hated his family. So there was bad blood between the Ishtals and Mutô, but… even so, both his mother and uncle Malik - even uncle Rishid - all addressed Professor Mutô by his first name.

Why was Professor Mutô so kind to him then? Atem was pretty sure that he was the only student Mutô was decent towards - excluding Harry Potter and Professor Mutô's two sons, but they didn't count since those three apparently grew up at Mutô's feet. Why was Professor Mutô nice to him? And why couldn't Atem shake the feeling that Mutô knew him? And that he was supposed to know the man in return…?

Atem was shaken out of his thoughts as the carriage came to halt and the door opened automatically. They climbed out one by one, to see that many other students were doing the same. Almost unwittingly he found himself looking around to see if he could see the History Professor. He didn't see the man at first but once all the carriages had emptied, he got a view of the man. Professor Mutô wasn't sort of person who exactly blended in with the crowd after all.

Atem frowned. He wasn't sure why exactly, since it was only natural… but he felt a sharp sting of something when he saw how Mutô protectively rested his palm on Harry Potter's shoulder. The History of Magic Professor was glaring at third year Slytherin Atem knew very well - mostly because Ron hated the said Slytherin fiercely. Apparently even Malfoy preferred to steer away from the stick teacher, if the way he quickly walked away was any indication. Sadly, Malfoy decided to make his way towards them.

"I heard that Potter fainted," the blonde Slytherin sneered at the people around him. Turning his eyes to Atem, Malfoy got a delighted look to his face when he noticed that Atem's mother was looking away. "And I hear you had an attack Ishtal. Health problems?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron spat at the Slytherin with clenched yaw. Atem send a grateful look at the redhead.

"Did you drop as well, Weasley?" Malfoy asked loudly, making sure everyone heard. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too?"

"I think that's quite enough of that, Mr Malfoy," Atem's mother said sharply while the new Professor - Professor Lupin - joined them, asking if there was any trouble. Malfoy gave the new Professor a look, taking in the shabby robes, before sneering, turning away, and leaving. Atem sighed with slight relief, not ready to deal with all of this right now. As he looked he saw that Professor Mutô was already ordering people inside - if you could order people by glaring at them, that is.

They headed inside as well. Atem was almost relieved when his mother excused her self and hurried onward. With her there he hadn't dared to ask Hermione and Ron what had actually happened. Not that he could do it now either, being in this crowd… but once they would get into the Great Hall and sit down, he would.

"Ishtal, Potter, Granger!" sharp voice called over the noise. "I want to see you three!" It was Professor McGonagall, calling to them over the crowd. Atem glanced at Hermione with confusion while a bit ahead Potter gave Professor Mutô a confused look. "There's no need to look so worried, I just want a word in my office," McGonagall assured.

Atem shrugged to confused Ron as he and Hermione headed towards McGonagall. From the corner of his eye he could see Professor Mutô bowing his head and saying something to Potter who nodded and followed them as well. The second year Slytherin gave Atem a strange, awkward greeting before the three of them were ushered away by the Deputy Headmistress.

After walking away from the Entrance hall, up a large marble staircase and along a long corridor, they came to McGonagall's office. There McGonagall sat them by the comfortable fire. "Professor Lupin told me you two got ill on the train," she then said, looking at Atem and Potter. Before either of them could answer, soft knock echoed in the office and Madam Pomfrey hurried in.

"I'm fine," Potter quickly assured, looking a bit paler at the sight of the matron. "I don't need anything --"

"Yeah, I don't need to be looked over either," Atem joined in. "Professor Mutô already…" he didn't know how to continue. Already what? He had no idea what the man had done.

"Oh, alright are you? I'll be the judge of that," the matron levelled Atem with a stern look. "You again. I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again. Don't think I haven't forgotten your first year."

"It was a Dementor, Poppy," Professor McGonagall answered while Atem answered Potter's curious look with awkward shrug.

"Setting Dementors around the school," the matron muttered disapprovingly. Since Potter was the closest, she begun examining him, pushing his long hair away from his pale face and feeling his forehead. Distantly Atem marvelled the scar on the Slytherin's forehead. It had caused lot of fuss in the Wizarding World, but this was actually the first time he had seen it. Potter's long hair was always hiding it.

"He isn't the first one and he won't be the last one to collapse thanks to those horrible things," Pomfrey murmured. "Yes, he's a bit clammy … Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate --"

"I'm not delicate!" Potter looked horrified by the mere possibility of it.

"Of course you aren't," Pomfrey said absently, now taking Potter's pulse. Atem found himself stifling a smile when Potter send him incredulous look as if to ask _are you seeing this?_ Pomfrey nodded thoughtfully as if the pulse had confirmed her thoughts. "You're a bit pale, but I think you are alright. You should have chocolate at least."

"I already had some," Potter quickly piped in. "Professor Lupin gave me some."

"Did he now? So we've finally got us a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies," Pomfrey looked approving while turning to check on Atem. While Atem was forced to undergo the same treatment, McGonagall inquired now slightly annoyed Potter about how he felt. Whatever Pomfrey felt on his forehead and pulse made her frown. "You had an attack, right, Mr Ishtal?" she asked. "You didn't exactly collapse or faint?" On the other couch Potter grumbled that he didn't faint - he passed out in very manly manner.

"So mother - uh, Professor Ishtal - told me," Atem said awkwardly. "Professor Mutô snapped me out of it, I think."

"He did?" Pomfrey looked slightly confused while checking something in Atem's neck with her fingertips. "Do you have some medical condition he might be familiar of, or…?"

"Nothing, not that I know of," Atem shook his head. "I don't know what happened." The strange look Potter gave to him from the other couch made Atem wonder if Potter knew - if Mutô had told the Slytherin. Potter was quick to look away though, so the Gryffindor couldn't get anything out of his expression.

"I think I need to talk to Professors Ishtal and Mutô then," Pomfrey murmured. "Because as far as I can tell there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Mr Ishtal. If I didn't know better, I'd say you've had a perfectly okay, Dementor free day."

"Very well then," McGonagall spoke with a nod. "Potter, Ishtal… kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her timetable. Then we can go down to the feast together."

Atem and Potter made their way out of the office with Pomfrey, who headed away muttering something about having chat with Professors. When she was far enough, Atem turned to Potter. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "Did he tell you what happened to me? Professor Mutô I mean. He's like dad to you, isn't he?"

Potter grimaced awkwardly. "Well, uh… I don't know," he murmured, looking away. "I wouldn't quite call him that..."

"Do you know or not?" Atem pressed on. He needed to know. Something had happened to him and it was his right to know. He could sense that there was something big going on here. It somehow involved him and the strange connection he felt with Professor Mutô. And probably the history his family wouldn't share with him was involved as well. If Potter knew anything about it… "Tell me."

"Listen, you should talk to your mum about it, you know?" Potter said, holding his hands up either to shield himself from Atem's words or to show surrender. "I bet she knows more about it. And if she won't tell, then go ask Yugi. Gods forbid him ever saying no to you."

"What does that mean?" Atem asked with surprise. Potter got a slightly guilty look to his face, backing away and closing up. Before either of them could say anything else, McGonagall and Hermione came out. Atem grimaced while Potter looked relieved The Deputy gave them a sharp look before ushering them along and towards the Great Hall. As they stepped into the Great Hall, Atem threw slightly agitated look after Potter, who almost fled towards the Slytherin table, and his two almost-brothers.

"Oh no," Hermione sighed. "We missed the sorting."

With a sigh Atem turned his attention to the Gryffindor table and followed her there. As he sat down, he made a mental note to talk to Professor Mutô when ever he got the chance. He needed to know and he had a feeling that his mother wouldn't speak.

* * *

Yugi closed his eyes briefly as Bakura and Malik quickly relayed information from Harry to him. Thankfully, McGonagall had only been interested about Harry's fainting and Atem's so called attack. Apparently they hadn't noticed how the Dementors did and did not affect the yamis - or just how volatile Atemu's "attack" had been. And that was certainly the way he preferred it.

Opening his eyes, he sent his thanks to the boys. The situation was volatile in too many ways and the less people knew the better. He did not want people to know that Dementors could turn them powerless - someone could use it against them later on. And he definitely did not want people to know how powerful and dangerous Atem truly was. If they did know… he didn't want to think about it, but the fear of the possibility of these… wizards doing something horrible to his unwitting light still loomed at the back of his head. People had the habit of fearing things they didn't understand and fear prompted monstrous acts.

He needed to take precautions to not only protect Atem but everyone around him. Atem's power wasn't just his problem if it would cut loose and destroy them all. They all needed to know, every one involved with this magic needed to know. And there was also another possibility, truly frightening one. What if Ryô and Malik had the same Light Magic Atem had? It could be that Atem was the only one since he was a bit more twisted magically than the other Hikari's… but he couldn't ignore the possibility and risk it. He didn't like it at all, but everyone needed to know… everyone involved. Seto, Ishizu, Malik, Rishid, Ryô… they all needed to know.

His line of thought was broken when Dumbledore stood up and spoke out. "Welcome," the old wizard spoke with his beard shimmering in the candle light. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it's best to get it all out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

I prefer hamburgers, Yugi wanted to say, but withheld himself as the old man continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic Business."

It seemed like Dumbledore wasn't all that happy to have the suckers in his school. Mildly interested, Yugi leaned his chin to his glove covered palm. Finally, after all this time… he agreed on something with Dumbledore. What a magical moment.

Dumbledore continued his speech, telling the students not to wander off as the Dementors couldn't be fooled by tricks and disguises - not even Invisibility Cloaks, apparently. After that he moved onto lighter subjects, introducing the new teachers. Professor Lupin and Professor Hagrid. Apparently after the last year and all the Chamber of Secrets stuff, Hagrid had somehow gotten some recognition. Yugi noted amusedly that Snape didn't look all that happy to have Lupin there. The man had a look of utter loathing on his face, look that was usually preserved for Yugi and his boys.

With his announcements done, Dumbledore allowed the feast to begin. Immediately feast appeared. While reaching lazily for his goblet Yugi felt a spark of excitement. Following it back to Marik and Bakura, he felt that they were excited to finish their food so that they could go and congratulate Hagrid.

Absently Yugi smiled to their radiating emotions, glad that they hadn't been frightened by the revelation of Atem's power. Or the Dementors. Thinking about the damn things made him think about the reason why they were there. Sirius Black, the escaped convict… who, according to Dumbledore, might be coming after Harry. It was apparently a notion the ministry shared since they had send the guards of Azkaban to guard the school. It couldn't be just intuition that moved these people. There had to be more there… some precise reason why black would be coming after Harry in particular - other than the whole Boy Who Lived thing, though Yugi supposed that could be reason enough.

Turning to his food, he began eating, his thoughts returning to their original trail. Everyone needed to know, and he knew just the person to start with. Turning to glance at his side, he saw that Ishizu was slightly troubled even as she concentrated onto eating. With a frown Yugi decided to ask her for a small palaver after the feast. If he was lucky enough, Seto would be at his office once they left and could join the talk.

The feast was over quickly enough. Most of the students seemed both ravenous and turned after their long train trip, but then again that was no wonder after what had happened. After chatting a bit with Hagrid, Harry, Bakura and Marik bid their good nights to Yugi and headed towards the dungeons. The other students started to make their way out as well, and so did some of the teachers too.

"Ishizu," Yugi spoke out before she could leave. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, looking mildly worried. He smiled grimly. "I think it's high time we catch up, don't you agree?" he spoke almost casually, but she should've been able to detect the undertone of seriousness. Turning, he made an inviting motion with his lone free hand. She, after glancing around, followed him quickly.

"Catch up?" she asked once they were out of the hearing range of the others.

"We have lot to talk about," Yugi frowned. "About what has happened and what's going on." He gave her a sideways glance. "As a seer you should know better than to think that any of this is in any way a coincidence."

"Atem's attack…" she frowned, looking at the floor. "I don't understand it, but I know that it was serious. And I know that my powers were nowhere near strong enough to stop it," she looked up. "And I know it had nothing to do with any form of magic I know. And I know plenty."

Yugi couldn't help but smile grimly. "I haven't encountered it before either, but I have a theory of it. Our little pharaoh might just be the very first true Light Magician to walk this earth."

"Light Magician?" Ishizu seemed confused, clearly not realising the significance.

"I see you haven't given a single thought to it. Let me educate you," he tilted his head. "What we do, what we did, what we had… the Millennium Items, my other self and his lost memories, the Shadow Games, the Shadow Realm, my boys and their twisted history, my twisted history and existence.… they're all be classified as Shadow Magic. This much you should know."

He motioned at the castle around them as they waked further away from the Great Hall. "The magic of these ordinary wizards is different from ours, very different. Theirs is just ability that they received as birth, something passed from parents to children. It just is exists as part of humans, just a genetic trait like green eyes or blonde hair. Shadow Magic however, is… universal power. Another dimension. A certain twisted law of nature. It exists in the same way as time exists."

Ishizu frowned at him. "I see you've given much thought to this."

"Of curse I have. I'm a Shadow Magician," Yugi shook his head at the shocked look she gave him. "I don't have this genetic magic of these people. I only have the Shadow Magic that flows from the cracks of my torn soul. Same with Marik and Bakura, they are not wizards. They like me are Shadow Magicians. Or they will be anyway. But this is irrelevant. What I'm getting to here is that Shadow Magic is unconditional in a way. It's black, its death, its cold... and as it is with these things, it needs a reverse. Something white, alive, warm…"

He rubbed his collar-less neck. "I theorised once that Shadow Magic should and could have an opposite, Light Magic… something still unheard of." Shaking his head he turned to Ishizu. "That is what I felt in Atem when he had his attack. Atem has in him Light Magic, the total and complete opposite of Shadow Magic."

Ishizu gave him a strange look. "And this worries you because…?"

"Because unlike Shadow Magic which is scattered and in faded pieces, Light Magic is concentrated and _intense_," Yugi frowned. "Because Light doesn't just illuminate - it burns and explodes. Because… because if Atem loses control, he could wipe this entire planet out of the existence," his frown deepened. "And because I don't know if Malik and Ryô have this power too."

* * *

Happy birthday to my baby! On this day, one year ago, the prologue of this story was posted here on this site. Ah, memories memories... back then I wasn't even sure if I would ever write another chapter for the story... and then it ended up being the longest thing I've ever written.

Sadly right now, my interest in this fic is nonexistant. I more or less forced myself to write this chapter in honour of Bit of a Change's birthday, but that's where my motivation died. I don't like this story anymore. The idea was interesting in the beginning, but then it got messy. The plot is a goddamn chaos, I've made too many mistakes (and I'm not even talking about my horrid grammar and continuous typing errors and all that)... and this story is entirely too damn long. I should've at least cut it in parts or something. Maybe if I would rewrite the whole thing it would turn out better and I would be interested in it again, but that is too much of a work for my lazy ass. I don't know what I will do with this. Maybe I'll get the old spark back, maybe I'll rewrite the whole thing... I don't know. What a depressing rant.

Thank you, everyone who read and liked and reviewed. This update is for you. Don't expect me to post another one any time soon.


End file.
